Who Do You Think You're Fooling
by Leedove
Summary: With a old life being left behind and a new one just beginning, Roxas Stife will be thrown into a new challenge. He's just trying to avoid being seen but in his new life, a certain Junior will throw his life in his opposite direction. Roxas not only has to deal with his lingering past but also his friend's current issues. In the end everyone will change, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the End

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 1

I use to think there was a world full of nice people, nice thinking, nice things... till my parents moved me to this awful place! No one understood their full potential here, no one stop to smell the flowers, and there wasn't anyone around to really be there for me. I use to believe this was a world full of truth and decency, till that one day when I was young too, but I was wrong then as well.

My parents named me Roxas... who knows why and don't ask but I have the feeling I was meant to harbor the name. Only a world this cruel would bestow this name onto me. Luckily though, I'm an only child and it's good because I don't have to worry about a brother or sister living through what I did. Seriously I don't think anyone could have it as bad as me... could they?

"Roxas dear, hand me your trash." My Mom, Tifa Strife said.

I casually placed my gummy bear snack wrapper in her hand and said thanks. As she turned around in the passenger seat her smile turned into a surprised but 'are you kidding me' expression. "Roxas Strife, I told you when we started the trip that you are not aloud to lounge across the backseat like that!"

I groaned, "Mom, I can't get comfortable sleeping like that though!" While trying to plead my case to her she turned to my father looking for a reassuring sentence to back herself up.

I doubt my Dad, Cloud Strife was even paying attention when he spoke. "Rox, do as your mother says and don't backtalk her either." To this I sat up and said yes sir. I looked out the window when my mother sat back in her seat looking triumphant. Man, this is a real pain!

"Oh look, Roxy!" My Mom screeched.

I jumped in my seat and wasn't at all pleased at the size of it. This is why; before I had a five story school which didn't branch out into different sections, my mascot was a tiger, we had a upstairs patio on the fifth and fourth floor that all grade levels we're open to, and our school's colors were yellow and orange. I avoided people easily there because there was so much space and so few people were able to skip class periods because of their extra credit courses over the summer, me being one of them. I am currently in my Junior year of high school and wasn't nervous at all. Now I can't avoid people because of this stupid two story building. Which by the way branches out into four pods in the back with only one floor each. By the looks of things outside the school colors are red and green... and oh my Etro... is that, no... haha and our mascot is a beetle. Great, please let me be eaten buy a bird soon because I don't want to go to a school with a retarded beetle copper statue sitting outside the school.

We passed a few more blocks and I saw an arcade, maybe that's a source of entertainment for kids around here. I wouldn't be surprised since by the look of our neighborhood we were now going to live in the ghettos. I swear, if my Dad didn't have to move because of his new job I would have said two things on my mind about moving. I wonder if there was any other places to go to after a long day at school.

After a long time of silence my father finally spoke with some other kind of voice then monotone. "I bet your cousin Kairi Fair would be all up for a sleepover once we are finally moved in." He smiles at me as he looks quickly at the rear view mirror, our eyes making contact.

"Whoohoo..." was my only response, so enthusiastic about it, not.

"Well, as soon as we get settled in our new home we can get you registered for your classes." Mom says with a cheery grin. Someone shoot me, our home wasn't even a house, it was an apartment. We had to sell most of our stuff even! We didn't even live on the first floor, it was the fourth! I wasn't excited to start school either.

It was going to be a long four days, and hopefully I would have a chance to catch up on some sleep. A drive from Radiant Gardens to Hallow Bastion wasn't exactly easy to deal with in a small Nissan. As we pulled into our parking lot we noticed our moving truck.

"I told you we should have left sooner." My Dad moaned getting out of the car. "They beat us here." The guys who were suppose to help us move our stuff in got out of the moving truck. I could tell my Dad was apologizing because he gave the movers a big bow, something he only does to show his gratitude and sincerity. He turned to us and beckoned us out of the car. For some strange reason I felt that I wasn't going to get those few hours of sleep like I wanted.

Author's Quick Note:

Please feel free to review and comment, negative or positive. Personally I look at the negative more thoroughly, but positive remarks are always welcomed and I show my gratitude to them. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I am proud to say I am now officially a fanfiction writer... figures crossed.


	2. Chapter 2 Differences Between People

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 2

"Fuck!" I breathed slamming my palm of my hand onto the arcade console. Asteroids is definitely not my game... I hoped against hope that that wasn't my last quarter.

Patting down my pant's pockets and feeling for anymore loose change I took a glance at Demyx. "Hey man, have anymore change?" I asked nonchalantly. He shook his head, his blond hair not moving the slightest from its spiky form.

He doesn't even spare a glance as he turns a corner in his blue maze on the screen. "On no mate! I gave you two dollars worth as it is." He nearly dodged an Blinky as he grabbed the ripe red cherries. "Not my fault you decided to play Asteroids instead of the racing console in the back." He added, beating level 68 and replacing his first place score.

I turned to the wall in between the two consoles and looked down. Zexion had his butt planted to the ground with his new book, "The Seven Wonders of the World" shoved in his face. His earphones were crammed in his ears as well, avoiding the outside world and its noise. Before my foot even left the ground to nudge his leg Demyx forced a glare onto his face, but this time his face had turned away from his now green maze. "And don't even think about asking Zexion. My boyfriend is not your bank."

He wasn't angry, I could tell by his teasing tone in his voice, but his eyes definitely gave me the message. I held my hands up in surrender and gave up. Suddenly there was a shout as Demyx screamed at himself. Zexion caught this and smiled, getting up he placed a hand on his shoulder and teased him. "Now don't worry, I am sure no one is going to beat your hulking record." Zexion always had the best voice to cool Demyx's mind. He never raised his voice and his indigo hair always brainwashed Demyx's eyes. He gave him a slight smile and laughed it off.

Demyx turned his pockets inside out and looked just as humiliated as I did when realizing his cash had disappeared on him. "You're right." Sighing in defeat he glanced on my time at the screen and imputed his initials, DFV. We all gave an understanding chuckle and I turned my head to two bobbing heads that stood out in my peripheral vision. Marluxia, with his head of pink hair that flowed down past his shoulders and holding up a giant smirk on his face, came around the corner having his left arm draped over his girlfriend, Larxene. She stood out because of her too brightly blinding yellow hair. The two antennas of hair stood out passed the top of her head, she looked like a perfect conductor for any spark. "Okay you little birds, let's get out of here before we have to deal with Demyx's tears of sorrow."

"Hey, I wasn't tearing up. I was only frustrated because this leech here", and he pointed to me with his thumb, fist closed. He continued, "keeps sucking me dry." Larxene started laughing, which sent us all over the edge. Demyx blushed now and Zexion gave us all a grow up look.

My pains from this morning all washed away as I stood there laughing with my friends. So why did I have this nagging pain in the back of my head?

"I don't see the circus in town... must be a group of retarded fags then!" A voice bounded through in shock waves.

We all stopped laughing. Me and Marluxia were the first to show our grotesque faces as a group of bullies came through the arcade's double doors. I was surprised that no one else was now listening to the words that flew from Seifer's filly mouth. The kid didn't know when to quit. All his laggies are stupid I thought.

First there was Seifer Almasy. One look at him could make you want to puke, that is if you weren't in his little gang of goons. His scar on his face was something I could be proud of, whoever gave it to him was brave but probably got their ass kicked in the process. He hated us for various reasons we have yet to verify. I say verify because I am pretty sure we all know why anyway. For one Demyx and Zexion were dating, enough said. I had my own issues and Marluxia and Larxene, even though they were the opposite sex were beyond average high school kids. Their hair stood out, extremely obnoxious attitudes, and love were enough to send Seifer over the edge.

Ritz Malheur, Seifer's left hand woman. Her hair was a natural strawberry orange and her face was always flushed pink in the cheeks. She would be perfect for anyone if not for her constant ugly scowl and angry look. It was a look that said touch him and you're dead. Better make a mental note about that. She was standing to Seifer's left with his arm around her in a protective state while to his right stood another laggie.

Marchie Radiuju. Well he'll just break your spine in half if you messed with anyone. What else is a right hand man to do. Just Marluxia's sarcasm was enough to send him over the edge of letting him live or braking him in two. The sarcasm being on the latter side. His face was flawless except for the fact he showed little to no emotion. His blond crazy hairstyle being the only thing on him that resembled the thinnest amount of creativity. At least he didn't smirk and laugh as he pummeled you into the dirt.

Ah, now here is a sight for sore eyes... Seifer's step brother, Luso. His girlfriend Lulu was standing to Luso's left, the two standing behind Seifer and his queen and royal knight. Luso with his brown dark hair shoved underneath his red cap in the worst way with his fowl fake smile of innocence. Those who were in a fight with him, me being one of them, barely made it out alive. Lulu was never in her right state of mind. A ticking time home ready to go off... the complete opposite of Zexion. She didn't take part in any of the fighting but she didn't ever stand up for her cousin either. She had a three shade darker color to her hair then Zexion and her face showed the same look as Marchie.

Marluxia spoke first, starting the conversation out what most people would call nice. Although for those who knew him best would say his was being quite the asshole he truly was. "Seifer, Ritz, Marchie, Luso, Lulu," he nodded his head slightly in each of their directions as he called their names, "how great it is to see you. How have you been?" He smirked and Larxene grabbed his arm before he could say anything else.

"Feeling brave are we?" Seifer chuckled as he glanced at me sending shivers down my spine. "Thought I told you guys never to step foot into my arcade ever again?" His eyes were dangerous now.

Demyx was about to emit to his fault of convincing his group of friends to go just one more time when I stepped up in his place. Stepping in front of Marluxia and sensing his stare on me. I hold my hands up like I was a cross and cocked my head to the right. "Sorry Seify," I could tell I really pissed him off with that nickname because his smirked disappeared and was replaced with a glare. "But I wanted another day of laughter and peace before some slugs came in and whipped their mucus all over the buttons."

Zexion spoke fast with a hint of correctness and warning, "Axel!" He was shocked at my rudeness and it was his stare I felt on the back of my head this time. I was about tired of their threats and orders. I was showing it more and more the pass few days. My eyes dared him to do something in front of all these people. My arms were still outwards daring him to as well. He glared then smirked as he glanced over at Marchie and nods.

"Axel, I really don't want to make a show in front of these people. Mind if we took this into the alleyway?" It wasn't a motion but another order. Like hell...

"Sure thing coward." I said taking a few steps forward my hands now in fists and my arms by my side. Marluxia and Demyx both grab my shoulders forcing me back before I ran at Seifer. He smirked! The vile thing smirked at me and the he nudged his head in Marchie's direction, giving him the go ahead. Marchie stepped in front of Seifer in a protective stance. This was one of those times I wish I had no friends, but hey, I can't complain.

"Now you have a choice," Seifer spoke between grinning teeth. We were only feet away, but it felt so far and my heart was pounding in my ears causing me to strain to hear. I didn't really want to, after he finished his spill. "All of you can walk out of here and be beaten within an inch of your lives together or all of you can walk out of here and never return." We were defeated once again. "Dammit." I breathed.

"I didn't quite hear your answer, Ax-"

"We'll leave." It was Zexion who spoke this time. He sounded defiant though, unlike me, who was just giving up once again.

We all walked out and I noticed that Seifer had followed us out with Marchie. I had followed my group out so my back was turned toward the ugly pair, dumb idea. Next thing I knew my face was smashed into the ground. Then a hard kicks to the side sent my head spinning.

Larxene heard my grunt and turned around. She alarmed everyone of this and they all tried to help me up. Cuts littered my face, I didn't need a mirror to tell me that. Larxene stood in front of Marluxia as he stood in front of me. Larxene was pissed as she spat vile words. Marluxia pulled her behind and spoke with a clear Crystal voice. It sounded like a muse, but you could still hear the anger in it.

"That is quit enough." He glared as he turned around.

"Quit... maybe Axel will learn his lesson next time. Let's not come up with defying ideas that could get our friends killed. That's a damn good one right there." He chuckled as he turned around. Marchie followed close behind as they walked into the arcade.

Seconds of silence passed before I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Who wants lunch?" I asked, as if nothing happened. They all looked at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears. Well the red hair might of made it look that way but hey, whatever. "My treat!" I added.

"Axel-" began Demyx.

"Nothing happened, we had fun. We left, and now we are going for lunch." I said with a very decaying voice. I turned and started to walk across the street to "Wendy's", forgetting the pain in my face. I refused to hold the stitch I was getting in my side from when Marchie kicked me.

Marluxia chuckled and swung his head, shaking it in a defeated passion. "Okay Axel, but you better buy me a strawberry shake!" He called running to catch up with me and beckoning the others to follow.

We walked into the restaurant like nothing happened. Nothing happened at all. That's all I could say or think. I ordered my food as the server at the register looked at me like I was a lizard.

"What, never seen a man with purple upside down tear drop tattoos before?" Demyx called behind me, and I smiled.

After handing Demyx the cash so everyone else could order I ran to the restroom and washed my face off. Six cuts, four asphalt burns, and one nasty bruise on my chin. Not to mention my stomach pain... carp.

I ran into the nearest stall, not bothering to lock it behind me. I literally threw my head into the toilet, heaving what little I had from breakfast. I really am a mess, and a mistake. Mom was right, Dad was right... Seifer's right.

Zexion walked in and called my name. I heaved again, nothing coming out... "Hell" I breathed. Zexion must have heard as he held my hair from my face.

Once I calmed down I was helped up and Zexion walked me to the sink. Pulling out a toothpaste travel packet I winced at the burn in my side again. Zexion didn't notice this and instead opened the packet.

"Here, wash your mouth with this." He squeezed the paste into my hand, to which I shoved in my mouth. I sloshed it around and gurgled it, then spit the rest into the sink. I heard the sound of a toilet flush as he came back to the sink.

"Thanks." That's all I could say after he showered me with so much kindness. Pathetic...

"Now let's eat. You look like you haven't eaten." Me and him laughed as I shook my head in agreement.

We came back and Marluxia, Larxene and Demyx shut up quickly, looking at me with wary eyes. Ignoring them I started eating, they all follow suit and then we talked, as if nothing ever went wrong to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Apple

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 3

Please Mom, I just want to start my day. We were sitting in the principal's office as my mother was talking off Mr. Fabool's ears as I slumpted in my chair so easily unsatisfied. I just wanted my schedule and to begin my day. I wasn't really wanting to make a big deal out of it. My Mom insisted anyways.

"Well I can assure you Ma'am," the tall man said as he stood up to shake my mother's hand one more time. There was a bright and enthusiastic smile about his face and decided to walk us out the door, "your son will enjoy his last two years of high school here. There are so many opportunities open to him. Now if you go to the front desk we can get your son into his class." This seemed to satisfy my mother and she replied with a thank you and walked out the door. I slumpted out of my chair and looked up into the man's face. They say it takes a man to suffer ignorance and smile... as that is what he just did when I rolled my eyes thanking him for his hospitality.

My Mom could get really over protective when she wanted to be. Lord help her when that would get her into trouble one day.

The front desk lady nodded in our direction and smiled asking how she could help us. Dang! Why was everyone so nosy, or were they just being to nice. I didn't understand it, our neighbors walked to our door yesterday and were they same way. They asked if they could help us unfinished unpacking and offered us dinner at their place. Not that we didn't appreciate it, but we just wanted the evening to ourselves in our newly moved in apartment.

Our apartment was lined with yellowish wallpaper with a daisy flower trim along the top and bottom. The floor was a yellowish green shagged carpet and in the kitchen, dinning room and three bathrooms there was tan wooded flooring, the nice polished kind not planks. Okay I guess, but what really was cool about it was that I had not only a bedroom to myself but also a new game room as there were three bedrooms. My house was nice but when my father had to work at home as a telecommute we gave the spare room to him as his office.

So I had space to myself, a new school and a place to hang around in town. So far it was alright, now time to check out my schedule. Mom had grabbed it from the lady and thanked her. She handed it to me and knelt down to my level. I had my father's blond hair and stick up style along with it, something my mom adored. I also had my father's height and eyes, well the height part being slightly true... I was shorter. But my face, the shape of it was perfect and matched that of my mother's.

"You have a good day hun, and make sure to walk straight home afterwards. We're going out tonight to celebrate with the neighbors." I perked up at this... maybe having other people around was a good influence to me. Especially older folks because I believe my maturity would grow in that lifestyle. My Mom took a glance down at my schedule and noticed I had English first period. Joy... I hated to write.

"The woman said that the 1200's were toward the left of the school so go that way," she pointed to the left side of the office. Sweet! A wall... that helps. She breathed before continuing, "and then make a friend to help you out with the rest." Thanks Mom... helps a lot.

With that she kissed my forehead to which I could have sworn I heared the lady behind the desk swoon at as. Perfect! I hate my day now, bye Mom. No go before I throw my head to the window. "Thanks Mom, see you tonight."

"First period, English with Dr. Ross... yeah sure she doesn't look like she works at a hospital... room 1201." I turned the corner and walked down the hallway of 1200's hoping against the karma god of Fabula that the room would pop up soon. Course not, of course I would get lost look at me! I'm not even dressed right, freaking clothes are made for cold weather, it was 94 today!

I heard chuckling behind me and turned cautiously. "You lost kid?" The kid had a mullet of dirty blond hair that was spiked up at the top. A blue tank top that was too baggy drape on his top half and black jeans hung off a belt around his waist covering his bottom half. Wait a minute... this kid looked familiar.

So uh... where have I seen him? He must have recognized already because he was quick to guess. "Wait a minute! You're my new neighbor! Hey there... uh... Rockets?" He cocked his head with a small grin, hoping I would help him out. Well there were a few options running through my head, I chose the nicest of the three hoping he would be my savior out of the situation.

"Roxas," I said flatly and it was my turn to grin, although it was a sheepish one. "Uh... yeah, I seem to have turned down a wrong hall or something." Showing him my schedule he pointed down the way I came.

"Back the way you came kido," he laughed my small innocence off as I glared at my new nickname. "And keep going down till you see the last hallway, I believe it'll be the second door on your left."

I was about to turn around and leave when he grabbed my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and turned around. "Well aren't you one for no conversation. Gee... tonight should be eventful." The dirty blond laughed.

"No, I just prefer to be silent and small. Being out of people's way goes a long way. I'm sure I bothered you just now. Um..." now I wish I knew his name. I felt dumb. He laughed though, breaking the ice a little.

"Name's Demyx... although you can call me Dem for short. Let's me know a friend is talking rather than a stranger." I was taken aback by this, already a friend? No, not possible, we only just had a full sentence conversation.

"You always this nice?" I asked sounded a bit annoyed as we rounded the the last corner on the hallway. I had just noticed that Demyx was following me when I had begun to walk again. "If you let everyone in like that you could get hurt one day."

At this the blue shirted kid frowned. "Well, I guess so." I placed my hand on the doorknobs and was about to turn it when Demyx spoke again. "But if you never let anyone in, you can end up hurting yourself." My eyes widened... yeah sure. Like that wasn't a lie. "Anyway, see you tonight."

By time I broke out of my trance in order to tell him thanks he was already flying around the corner and possibly headed to his class. What was he doing out anyway, probably the restroom... where were those?

For the rest of the day, it was pretty normal. First period consisted of figuring out each other's names and to which I specifically remember three people. One being Dr. Ross; Aki Ross, who had black hair that covered one eye and extended to only her shoulders and wore a tight fitting white jump suit today... uh huh... little weird. The other was a small brown spike haired boy about my size named Sora Rhapsodus. He appeared a bit too chummy for my liking for someone who had no mother, but seemed to get attached to me real quick... great... another Demyx. And lastly was Seifer Almasy... who didn't look at all pleased with the world around him. I kept my distance but looked every know and then to find him staring. I had told Dr. Ross as well as the other teachers that I did not wish to be announced to the rest of the class. For the rest of the class I learned essay style writings... okay then.

Second was alright, gym... I could handle this. Seeming as Coach Ward Zabac didn't seem to care if you were new or not, so I was left to my own on figuring out things. Still I felt that weird vibe as I noticed a group of two boys and a group of three boys, each on opposite sides of the dressing room paying passing glances at me every now and then. Slowly I started to realize that this school had a so little population that it was getting harder to hide away in the shadows of a room. When the bell rang for third I was super relaxed and I noticed the red headed one from the group of two waltzing towards my direction. Not cool...

So third went by fast as I enjoyed the subject of Science, namely chemistry. To my liking my professor, Sid... he didn't mention his first name to the class... took a liking to me and offered any kind of service wether be hallway help or school work after his classes. Selphie and Olette Tilmitt were nice and seemed to be all over this one boy Hayner, who come to find out is Seifer's brother. Scary, but he was so much nicer and friendlier appearing than Seifer himself. Selphie and Olette both looked similar on account that Selphie had her ends of her hair curled up and had green eyes while Olette had flat hair down to her shoulders. Both had brown hair. Hayner seemed to invite me over in his group with another kid named Pence. Pence... something, I never did catch the last name.

Fourth period with my second favorite subject, office aid. I loved to help people but seeming as how I was still learning it would be a while till I actually was helping people. My partner on the other hand was not to hasty with helping. Why was he even there, I kept asking to myself. Stupid kid from gym, the one who had the nerves to come talk to me, or was going to. I also noticed, having a closer look at him that he had two tattoos, one under each eye that looked like purple upside down tear drops. Well, doesn't that look convenient. I had to wonder if my thoughts about him being stupid were in fact, true. My thought disappeared when he looked up and winked in my direction before paying any attention to the long line of parents wanting help.

After the easy part of the day, lunch was finally being served. I rushed to my locker, pulling out my sacked lunch Mom had prepared for me. I hoped it was good, I was starving. I was about to go to the restrooms to go eat my lunch in silence when I felt a light tap on my right shoulder. Turning round I found my newest friend Sora leaning up against someone new to me. Silver hair all the way down to his lower back, what was with long hair these days, and a lookin off into space look. Great a space cadet, ha!

"Hey, Roxas right?" I nodded, he continued, "Want to come sit with us at lunch today?"

I nodded and followed, what else did I have to loose. "This is Riku Shinra by the way." Sora pointed out with his thumb, towards the boy to his right. Riku happened to unlock his space realm and come to his senses.

"What?" He gazed down at Sora, Sora glaring back. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Whatever," he sighed. "Riku, this is Roxas. Roxas... Strife, right?"

"Yeah, good memory." I breathed, hoping to just have some silence as we finally sat down at the table. The cafeteria was bright, too bright, as along the outer wall there were full pane glass windows letting in all the sunlight. The room was also quit large as it held almost the entire student body of 4,500 students.

Half of lunch went by when I noticed a funny little group of kids lying up against the windows. They had the most outrageous clothes, along with hair, don't even get me started on the hair. I wanted to know who they all were, especially if I recognized a specific three out of the five of them. I turned to Sora to interrogate only to my surprise though, I had to ask one question before that, as I saw Sora sit in Riku's lap.

"Are you all brothers, by chance?" I knew they weren't by their last names, but it was a little awkward for me.

"No," Riku was first to respond. "We just have a thing, ya know?" Yeah sure whatever I guess I knew. Anyway back to my other questions.

"Hey! Who are those funny looking kids over there?" Sora followed the direction my figure pointed as I asked.

He laughed at first then answered with all the knowledge he possessed. "Well, that kid with the Pink long hair with a girlish feminine stature is called Marluxia Farron. He loves to garden from what I've seen and he is Demyx Farron Villiers older cousin. Marluxia is a senior and Demyx is a Sophmore. Demyx is the one with the spike brown mullet... and yeah it may look like blond hair, but it's brown. Now like me and Riku, Demyx is also in a situation quit like us. Zexion Rosch is the one in that situation and is the one with the sort but hung over his face indigo hair. His cousin which you might find hanging around Seifer and his gang is the complete opposite of him and I suggest you don't mention her around him. That name being Lulu Rosch. Now the one with the pink hair, Marluxia, he's straight but likes Larxene. She is the one with lightening yellow hair. Swear, she is the most protective at times and she will kill you. No exceptions. She is an Oaks so you don't want to mess what belongs to her, the number one possession being Marluxia. Now Larxene is a junior while Zexion is down there with Demyx. Last but not least is Axel, the red head."

I paid special attention now.

"Axel Lea, now is he a hand full. He is weird, quite, protective, and secretive. He claims anything he touches and won't stand down easily. Some of my friends say he has a short temper and short attention span seeming how he is a Sophmore but really a junior he failed miserably last year."

After all the explanations the bell had rung for fifth. I thanked Sora and Riku for inviting over and headed to Math. Yeah! I mean that this time, I really worked well with numbers. They worked with me too, and so I was off to Mr. Villiers room for... wait a minute... Villiers. But isn't that the last name for Demyx? No it had to be a coincidence. As I walked in I second guessed myself as he certainly had the face for his son. Not the hair though, possibly his mother mother and father together. I introduced myself to him, feeling a bit more up for chatting after lunch and noticed his family picture on his desk. Yep, Villiers, as in Demyx Farron Villiers. He certainly had Demyx's attitude, you could tell by how friendly he was and asked you to call him Snow instead. Joy... I sat wanting for the bell to ring and in walked Demyx and Zexion. Awesome...

Mr. Villiers waved to the two as they sat down. Demyx waved to me and introduced Zexion to me briefly. Zexion seemed unamussed as he said hi and walked back to his seat. 'Snow' had started class as the bell rung and was going to shut the door as it burst open before it had a chance to click shut.

"Sorry I'm late teach... run in with th local tormentors." It was the voice of the non other than mister show pony himself, Axel. He looked around, waved to me and started to sit down in the desk next to mine.

"One more time, Mr. Lea... I warn ya!" He started to laugh and chuckle as he shook his head. He placed his hands on his hips and jerked his head up and laughed, "now that we are all settled, let's work with some bad fractions in some equations, ya?"

I ignored Axel's stare all day and walked straight passed when the class was over. Six period, Social Studies, namely World History. I was taking an advanced course so I assumed to see a lot of juniors this time around. One of which looked quit familiar, a Ms. Oaks sound familiar? Anyway, that class was boring as hell and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Luckily Mr. Katzroy made some semi funny jokes every now and then.

Finally last period of the day, my favorite thing to do in life, Culinary Arts. I was alone, hopefully. No one liked to cook right? First off Mr. Quen was an awesome cook. He was ecstatic to know that I truly liked the class. Bell rang and a certain red head barely made it.

"Well sense you seem to need a heads up on what to do, why don't you follow the orders our new student Roxas has to offer you." Mr. Quen said quietly so the rest of the class couldn't couldn't hear. But who said I wanted this red head to know either. Shit... when the day was as close as done, I thought I was a free and lucky bastard... guess the karma gods of Fabula wanted to trick me today... thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 What Do You Want To Do

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 4

The bell rang and the loudest noise erupted from class. I was thinking of our conversation from lunch. Axel wouldn't stop talking about his new Apple of his eye. He's my neighbor for crying out loud, he just moved in too! Give the man some air.

Zexion was reading his book as he walked out of the class next to me. Typical of him, but I couldn't get angry at him as he paid all his attention to me. He withdrew his face from his inked on paper and smiled a smile that showed the only purest good on this earth. "Have a good day?" His words were sweet as they were kind and full of compassion. You could tell that he wanted to be there for you and that he was not an important part of the conversation.

I replied with the utmost respect for him. "Yes and I had a good time watching you all day." Well maybe not the fullest respect.

He sighed but had a good look about his face. He enjoyed the joke then. I smiled back and we turned the corner. Zexion brought up an interesting topic as Marluxia and Axel came around the corner and and met up with Larxene. "So, Axel seems to have sculpted a new eye for someone." We waited by the front doors for them to come over. "Who was he again?" Zexion asked looking up to my face.

"What? Oh! Roxas Strife." I thought about it and was deciding if I should talk about him a bit more to Zexion but I was startled by the new greeting.

"Dem! Zexion!" Axel shouted and nodding to both of us as he said our names. "So, who's ready for an afternoon of hanging at the park?"

"Um... I don't think Dem will be joining us," Zexion said smiling up at me, "it's a shame really." At this I wanted to smile but frowned and hugged Zexion instead. "Seems he already made plans with his neighboring family." Marluxia chuckled at our childish behavior and turned to Larxene.

Larxene seemed to have something to say as she started to speak when only to be interrupted by Axel. "Aw man, you serious?! Dem! That's a shame, we wanted to play hooky from detention." My attentions turned to Larxene again and she finally spoke.

"Well looks like it'll be just you three then because I have cheerleader practice." She said kissing Marluxia square on the lips, causing him to blush in response. She turned and started to walk away.

"Aw, how sweet." Axel teased and Larxene turned on her heel in response to Axel's sarcasm. She glared and to lighten the mood I took the hit.

"Aw don't be mad..." I winked and said smoothly. I felt Zexion grab my arm and pull just a bit telling me to back off from my friendly teasing. Larxene huffed and changed her face to a surrendered but determined one. Putting her fingers to her temple and bowing she took off running towards the gym section.

With that done, Marluxia, Axel, Zexion and I turned towards the door. Just as we were about to leave a friend with a too familiar voice called my name.

"Dem, hey Demyx!" A silver head called and he was running towards me with his black with yellow trim trench coat trailing behind him. Setzer Shinra, Riku's senior brother was feet from the group of boys when stopped. "Hey guys. Hey Dem, your Dad is looking for you. Hoped I would stop you before you guys reached Axel's car."

"Aw man... I was hoping to ride with Zexion home today. Sorry guys..." I whined before turning back to Setzer. "Thanks man."

Well, so much for riding home with Zexion. "Don't worry about me. I've got the company of two other block heads." Zexion said with a small sarcastic smirk and at this Marluxia and Axel looked most unleashed. They both looked at each other and rebutted Zexion's comment with their eyes. "I don't think Seifer will be a problem either with those two hanging around."

At this I felt a bit more comfortable and relaxed. I kissed Zexion full on the lips and Setzer, Axel, and Marluxia turned around to give us privacy. I waved by as Zexion followed Setzer, Axel, and Marluxia to the back parking lot.

I walked past several people and a brown headed kid with spikes going every which way was shoved into me. I looked in his direction only to get a better look at the kid. I didn't recognize him, but his friend who playfully shoved him looked awfully familiar.

"Uh... Riku right? Setzer's brother..." I asked with the utmost curiosity. I never really new Setzer's brother all too well seeing as he wasn't one for sharing his personal facts. He nodded answering my question and looked down at Sora.

"Hey man, apologize to Demyx for running into him." Riku playfully beckoned down to the confused boy in black pants and yellow shirt. At this the boy turned to me with the most sorry look he could muster.

I was about to apologize for him when he spoke. "Ah... sorry. We were playing around and..." a sudden surprised but understanding look flashed through his head. "Wait a minute, you mean Demyx... as in Demyx Villiers?"

I laughed a little at his sudden shock and bowed mockingly. "Yes! The one and only!" I was a bit to proud that my father worked here. Anyone would tell you that. I was a bit more proud of the fact that I could get off the hook whenever I wanted to because of it. It was one big get out of jail free card. There is only so many ties that could be used though.

"Well then do you mind telling me why Roxas is inside your father's classroom?" The boy now looked frustrated as it was now my turn to look shocked and confused.

Wait a minute why was this kid being fussy? "Wait, Roxas is in my father's room?" I repeated. Thinking on this I noticed that Riku placed a hand on the brown messy head's shoulder.

"No need to get testy, Sora." Riku interjected.

The thought finally dawned on me that Roxas was my neighbor and that he was going out with my parents and I with his parents. My Dad caught me in time so he could drive me home. He was probably doing the same for my new friend. "Oh! Roxas is my neighbor. Most likely my Dad was probably offering him a ride home and he took it."

At this Sora brightened up. He bought it, whether it was true or not, he didn't need to know. At this he sighed with relief, turned to Riku and then started to walk away.

"Have a good afternoon, Sora!" I called to them before they disappeared from my line of sight.

I heard the faint voices of the two boys as they called back. "See ya, Demyx!"

Before I knew it I was one of the last people in the hallway. I started to sprint towards my father's classroom. For a brief moment I took a second to check my doubt about which hallway he was in. I hadn't been to his room but only a few times since my freshman year. That was when the school didn't care that my own father was teaching me math. Now the school cares, and I wasn't able to take his class. Finally deciding I headed down the hallway I originally chose and found his room with some luck. Maybe hall monitoring hasn't helped all too much as I thought it would.

"Hey Daddy!" I shouted as my foot blasted through the door. Roxas was sitting in the corner next to my Dad's desk as my father was finishing his last minute paperwork.

He took a minute and pushed his papers aside before answering. "Man, Cid's going to have my head for my laziness this time. But when my son needs me," he finally stood up stretching and finished his sentence. "He needs me, no?" The question was pointed to Roxas. He looked up nodded and went back to his bookwork. My Dad assigned homework, weird.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" I asked as he grabbed his duffle bags while walking around the corner of his desk. Roxas got the message that it was time to go and started to pack up.

"It was pretty good. Actually great now that Roxas has shown up. I'm starting to put a bit more faith in my leniency techniques in class." He said with a smile. He turned his head to the side looking back to Roxas who had just finished packing. "Roxas managed to make my class do their homework." My Dad laughed.

"How did you managed to do that Roxas!?" I said with the most of surprised voices.

Roxas rolled his eyes in bewilderment and replied in his usual monotone voice. "I just sat down, took notes, and did it. Can't help that your friend Axel decided to make scene."

"What did he do?"

My Dad was the one to answer this question. "He decided to point out Roxas' need to be a goody two shoes." My Dad had raised his hands with duffel bags attached and use two fingers on each hand as quotation marks for goody two shoes. "Anyway, your friend is a bit of a troublemaker. Seriously, remind me why your friends with him?"

I took a quick glance at Roxas and noticed he was looking at me with curious eyes. I quickly advertised the fact that he wasn't my friend but one of my best friends. Dad simply laughed and said of course.

We walked out of my Dad's room and Roxas notice my Dad didn't lock the door.

"Oh, no one has any need for my stuff, I don't keep anything valuable or irreplaceable in the room so no point in locking it." He smirked and continued his explanation, "Besides, if a kid lost or forgot his or her stuff in my room they can easily come back to the school and trust them to only get what they need."

For the first time in a long time I noticed that awesome similarity between my father and I. We could easily trust people and talk to people. We both believed we were people pleasures.

As we drove home my Dad blanketed on the awesome than your own father face and blasted our stereo speakers up. We loved loud music that expressed ourselves and had nothing to do with the classy stuff. Zexion was irritated with this sometimes and that would be the only time I tolerated the stuff. We drove in Axel's car so many times I couldn't count, and could never get him to change the station when Zexion was in with. A few songs later and we were in the parking lot in front of our apartment building.

Roxas' mom was standing near the entrance to the sidewalk and waved. Roxas waved back with a good smile and head on his shoulders. I think she mentioned her name was Tifa and couldn't quite understand that that was his mom. But it hit me that the shape size and face style matched up perfectly. Thank the Fal'cie for that huh?

We said goodbye to Roxas and Tifa said thank you to us, and we all said see you later to each other. I couldn't wait for dinner.

I walked in the doorway and went straight to my room. My Mom wasn't home yet and I heard my father go into his own room before I sadly closed my door for privacy. I went online to check out a few things. Strife... why had I heard of that name before. After some safe research I had discovered that Roxas was the son of the man who created Strife Delievery Service. Duh, the SDS. I used that delivery company when I had fragile packages that needed shipping. I found out that any other company always had problems with that stuff.

Well that's pretty cool, I have to admit. That's why he wanted to keep his new student profile under the radar. I can respect that. My Mom's last name which she gave to me as a middle name, was always trouble for Marluxia's mom.

Hours past of doing homework, studying, texting, getting ready, and getting texts before we left with Roxas' family. One specific text message though sent flags of warning up. It was just after six when my Mom came home so I couldn't look into it all the way. Zexion had texted me about Marluxia texting him about getting in touch with Axel. It turned out to just be Marluxia's mom wanting to get into contact with Axel's parents secretly. Both of their parents worked for the Shinra Company. While Marluxia's mom, Lightning, worked under the Protective Communtiy Actions branch; Reno and Rude, Axel's adoptive parents worked under the Secret Huntings and Investigations branch.

Sometimes it would be a mess trying to get cross messages dealt with because of the fact. We all worked as one big unit. Well it brought everyone closer is what I mean to say. Besides, it was a major reason why I was still friends with Marluxia and Axel. I turned my phone off after the chaos seemed to dial down so that I wouldn't interrupt tonight's dinner plans.

We were sitting down and enjoying our conversations when a quite familiar girl took our drink orders. "She winked at Roxas and waved to me. Whoever she was, I was atleast known to her enough that she knew I was taken for a relationship already. After she left Roxas and I shared a look, each other having an I know right look.

"Okay, so I've definitely seen her around before in the hallways."

"Same here, but in one of my classes today." Roxas added.

My Dad was quick to jump in and answer our confusing mystery. "Selphie Tilmitt." I thought about it but Roxas seemed to have the upper hand. His face showed recognition.

As both my father and Roxas noticed this they chuckled. "Olette's sister?"

Oh! Duh how could I not get that right away. I use to date Olette in the third grade. I voiced my thoughts as well and I then felt a soft tap on the back of my head.

My father went back to the adult conversation with my Mom; Serah, Cloud and Tifa.

Roxas started his friendly interrogation. "So, why did I meet you in the hallway? You're a junior right?"

"Uh, no, I'm a Sophmore too. I just took a hall monitoring period so I could get my daily exercise. That way I could also meet up with some friends and have awesome conversations to make them happy." I said with a matter of fact tone. "My turn, so where did you move from and why?" I knew it was two questions but hopefully he would answer them both.

"Um... we moved from Radiant Gardens." He paused, I think he was thinking about how to word the next phrase. However he was going to word it, he was holding something back. "We moved because Dad couldn't function his business properly from home. He felt living closer would help. And before you jump out of control I thought you should know that my Dad is the private owner of the SDS."

"Oh, yeah I kind of got that from your last name, duh." I featured a face of stupidity. My tongue was hanging over my bottom lip and my eyes were crossed. My finger making circle motions around my right ear.

"So, what's with the weirdness factor of your group at lunch? It's practically radiating abnormality."

My blood pressure started to rise. I could feel the heat in my ears. I thought of Zexion's calming words and thought of what he said I should tell people if they thought this way. "Well, Roxas... we are a bunch of misfits." I quickly thought of a snappy comeback to add on to it. "You could say you would fit right in."

We both laughed, him more then me. For the rest of the dinner Roxas and I heard and listened to our parents conversation. When we were on the way to our respective cars, Roxas said thank you and apologized for his awful attitude to me earlier today. I brushed it off and blamed the new environment. We both shook hands and said goodnight.

When we got home Roxas had beat us to the parking lot. They got out of the car and started their ascend to the third floor. It was dark and pouring down rain when we finally parked. I turned on my phone and the crazy alert music started to go nuts. When we turned the corner and reached our door, Axel was waiting on the stair well. He was dripping wet and had a sad depressed look upon his face. I felt horrible for not getting any of his messages and my parents seemed to show the same look. Although I knew he wasn't mad at us because his face brightened the moment he saw us. Still one questioned remained. Why the hell was Axel even waiting for us to come home and how long was he there in the first place?

Author's Quick Note:

Thanks for reading the past few chapters. Two followers so far, I'm actually shocked to even have one. I really thought this was for crap. Anyway, that inspired me to keep going. I really can do this. Haha... Anyway, review if you see fit. I love criticisms, especially for my horrible grammar fails. So sorry for a late chapter, I was going through a down emotional stage for two days. Stay tuned for a new chapter and hope I've been keeping everyone entertained.


	5. Chapter 5 Somewhere Only We Know

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 5

It was raining, it was cold, and I was frightened just a bit. I didn't know where else to go. Marluxia was in my same situation except he had a place to go for sure. Whenever our parents were called onto do or die situations my dads tossed me out for a night to go spend it somewhere else. Marluxia would have his and Demyx's grandparents to stay with. They were under the radar that way while I had to stay at a friend's for the night. With Larxene at her friend's house for a sleepover and Zexion at his book club, I had no choice but to go to Demyx's house.

When I arrived there, he must have left with his parents and neighbors. They weren't there and neither was their car. It reminded me just how alone I was in the world. My parents were barely home and I had distant family to far away in the world to ever go see in my free time. I found no other alternative to my situation but to sit on their stairwell.

As ten o'clock rolled around I could faintly see light on the wet ground around the corner. I wanted to round the corner and surprise them, but thought differently. What if I scared them? Yeah righteous thinking there Axel. I continued to sit on the stairwell just waiting for them to walk by.

As I sat there I heard the faint murmur of voice. I could distinctly hear Demyx's and Snow's loud booming voices. They weren't booming just obnoxiously high pitched, but not in the annoying way but a sweet and innocent one. The voices got louder as they rounded the corner and as their eyes meet mine, Serah exclaimed with an "oh my." Snow looked confused but then understood when Demyx shouted to me, "Axel, man I'm so sorry. I had my phoned turned off for my dinner, I didn't know you were waiting for us."

"No, it's okay man really." I hugged Demyx back when he consumed my drenched body with a monstrous embrace. I could feel that he was really sorry by the hug. Snow caught my eye and asked me his question. "Reno and Rude out with Lightening again?"

"Yeah," I begun to answer, "they wanted me away from the house for the night encase anyone wanted to try anything funny. Just the usual this one's a bad one so we don't want to drag you into it as well."

Now it was Serah's turn to speak with some alarm. "Oh no, I hope my sister's okay." With this Snow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looked back to me.

"Well I'm sure they're okay. They always know how to find a way out of sticky situations and you forget they aren't the only ones out there in the fields." He nodded his head as he said it, which reassured me even further then I already was.

Demyx was standing during our conversation and finally decided to sit down next to me on the bottom step. The little warmth I had been feeling suddenly left and the cold shivers started to set in. The rain had either started to make me sick, or the worry I had for my parents started to make me shiver. Either way I was getting colder with every minute I was out here.

Snow had took notice of this and started to search in his tan trench coat pockets for his keys and wallet. "Well, standing out here in the middle of the storm ain't doing us any bit of good." He found his keys and took them out. As he walked towards me he took off his coat and draped it over his son and I. I looked up from the ground and smiled faintly. "Thanks, sir."

Demyx helped me up and basically drug me to the door. Snow was fiddling with the keys and Serah stepped behind Demyx and I, embracing us both with her warm hug. "Man, I really need a flashlight out here or something. It's so dark I can't even find the right key." Snow said is frustration. Serah merely laughed at this and helped him out.

As they found the right key a flash off lightening struck the apartment buildings. "Shit!" I yelled as I literally saw the electricity travel down the metal railing of the stairs and pulled Demyx away from his location against the railing just in time. Snow saw this and grabbed both of us at the same time as well. Next thing we knew we were covering or ears due to the loud crash the reverberated off the apartment walls.

"Heehee..." Demyx was playfully laughing so to stir away from the akwarddness of all of us huddled close together. "Thanks guys, I owe ya all one." By the look of his face I could see he was counting his blessings.

"For the love of... would you get us inside already, Snow!?" Serah was now becoming frustrated and wanted us all inside and safe. The only other time I saw her like this is when Demyx hadn't listened to his Mom about playing hooky away from school one day. She never did find out that it was my fault, guess I owed Demyx one for that too. Snow finally got us all inside and shut the door, dead bulted and locked in the process.

Snow took his coat and placed it on the coat rack that hung off the wall to the left of the door. It felt like everyone had their eyes on me just waiting for me to make a move so they could react. I was nervous being there, which normally wasn't the case but I had arrived unannounced.

"So, do you have any of your clothing with, hun?" Serah finally walked into the kitchen turning the light on and breaking the silence.

"Uh... no, sorry." I turned to Demyx. "It was a leave right now situation."

Snow talked next before Demyx could say anything. "Oh man, that bad, huh?" He was scratching the back of his head now, pondering on my situation. He finally seemed to have given up on that as Demyx spoke up.

"Well you can have some of my clothes to sleep in. I don't mind just as long as you wash them and bring them back. K?" He asked with his sheepish innocent grin.

I nodded my head and responded with a thank you. I sat on the floor clearly exhausted.

"So what time did you get here?"

Demyx looked at his father and responded for me. "He told me that he got here by text around nine."

"You poor thing, you've been walking in the rain half an hour before that and sitting in the rain for an hour. What were you thinking?" She hugged me even though I was extremely wet and then looked me in the eyes. "For now on you'll have a key and just come in when you get here. You already know where everything is at, so you just help yourself." She stood back up and turned to Snow. "Make sure you go by the key shop after school Monday and make a spare key for him." She instructed waving a finger at him.

Snow just laughed and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Come on man, I'll get you some clothes and we'll get you dried off too!" Demyx called as he started to drag me off. I felt like we were in the third grade all over again when this first happened to me. Demyx at that time was the only one I really trusted out of the entire group of people I had met. That was when I had my first parents, my Dad was the only one caring for me at that time too. I turned back to his parents quickly before being dragged inside his room and called out a thank you. Serah just smilled, Snow laughed and mocked a military salute by raising two fingers by the temple of his head and shot them outwards towards my direction.

I was now inside Demyx's room and his bedroom light was of a sea blue tint. He threw a towel at me before he was digging around his walk in closet to find clothes that fit me. "Since we agree to make this official why don't you give me some of your clothes when I see you on Monday for school, that way I can store them here?" He called from the closet. I just continued to lean against the bedroom door.

"Sounds good." I decided to make a joke, seemed like a good idea at the moment. "If you can find me clothes of yours that fit me, I'm expecting to also see an elephant hiding somewhere in this large room of yours."

I heard the sound of some small chuckles as Demyx emerged out of the closet with a set of clothes. He handed them to me and told me to change. He left his room, for what I didn't know. I got changed and took a minute to look around. His room never changed since the third grade. That's one thing I could always depend on Demyx about, he never changed his personality or what he liked. Blue, water, tear drops, music style, sitar lying in the corner. He hated change, surprised he didn't hate me, I was always changing. His bed sheets were blue and his wallpaper matched the tint of the light so I always concluded that the walls were really white. The floor was carpet and matched the bed sheets.

I took it upon myself to reach under the bed and grab the blow up bed hiding under Demyx's bed. Demyx hadn't returned so I decided to go look for him. I snuck out into the hallway, now that the light had been on for a while I could see my environment a bit better. It didn't make a difference whether I could see or not though, seeing as I was here so much. The floor was wooden everywhere but the kitchen and bathrooms, they were tile. The wallpaper was white and the lining along the walls was with daisy flowers. Cute, but not my style.

I heard voices coming from Demyx's parents' room. One of those voices was Demyx. I didn't want to listen in on the conversation and be rude but then I heard my name. I carefully made my way by the door and leaned a little to hear better. I didn't sit, just in case I had to make a run for it.

"But Mom, what if something happens to Axel."

Snow voiced his opinion. "I agree, he should stay with us this weekend, but if Reno and Rude want him home tomorrow they want him home."

"Maybe I could talk with the two. My sister is involved, Snow, maybe I can get them to agree."

Snow sighed. "If you can get them to agree then fine, but I still say it's not a big concern. Demyx, Axel isn't little anymore. And he's been through enough. He's finally happy with the parents that have adopted him, I just don't want to make it a possibility that Reno and Rude do the same thing to him as his other adoptive parents have."

"I know, Dad."

"Look son, I know what you feel. Axel should be somewhere where he can stay and not be kicked out every other week. But he's said so himself that he is a lot better now that Reno and Rude are caring for him." Snow continued in a fatherly tone.

I couldn't hear Demyx's head shake so I didn't know his response. I stood straight up and was about to turn around when Serah said something that I could never forget. "If we could adopt Axel ourselves, then we would do it in a heartbeat. Don't loose faith hun."

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad."

I walked back to Dem's room and spread out on the the blow up bed. It slightly bounced as it tried to disperse my weight, which wasn't much. I had always been skinny for my size and too tall for my age. I was about about six feet tall, about the same height as Snow, about one foot taller than Serah, and about seven inches taller than Demyx. His mom was always complaining that I should eat more.

Not long after I was settled on the bed did Demyx walk in and leaned over his bed to see if I was asleep. I peeked my right eye open and teased, "If you want to watch me sleep why don't you just come lay next to me."

He scoffed at what I said, "Ha, uh no. I have a boyfriend thank you very much." He started to open a plastic bag as I shot up from my position on the bed, bouncing a little as weight was lost from the top.

"Hey, how's that going?"

"Alright I guess." He looked unsure but then smiled bright. "Actually it's better than that, did you not see us make out at school today."

It was my turn to laugh. I tried to hide most of it behind my throat. "Yeah, Dem. Most of the school saw, I was surprised Seifer didn't see." I changed the subject slightly. "How're your parents taking the shock?"

"What shock?" He looked at me confused.

"With Zexion, hello, is Dem in there?"

He laughed, "Oh! Yeah, yeah. They are fine about it, they don't care. Well you know their rule,"

We both spoke simultaneously, mocking his parents' voices, "I don't care who you date just as long as they are nice and treat you with respect and in turn you do as well." We both started to laugh.

Demyx tossed me the bag and told me to put my wet clothes in it. I gave him a small teasing glare. "You could say please there, butt head."

"Aw... Don't be mad."

I laughed, man I felt better after a long rough day. Today was turning out to be a good one afterall. I gave my phone a quick glance and noticed a message from Rude.

"Hey little man, Reno and I want you home tomorrow. Seeming as that you are with Demyx's family; Serah told us, it's okay that you are home later tomorrow afternoon. Just text us and let us know that you are still alive, alright son?"

I turned to Demyx and he sighed, "You have to leave early, don't you?"

"Actually, they said I could stay later than usual if I want to." I saw Demyx perk up at this and he shouted in glee. "Just let me text them back real quick. Don't want them having one of their episodes." I laughed and rolled my eyes. I was definitely starting to get along with those two more. I quickly wrote them back.

"Yeah I'm good to go. Thanks for letting me stay, stay safe you two. ;)"

That last part was a bit of a teasing gesture.

It got to be around one or two in the morning before Snow knocked on our door. Snow had come by and was going to tell us to get some sleep. "Hey you two, it's getting late." He laughed. "What are you two doing?"

In the mere three hours I had been there we managed to turn Dem's bed completely upside down so that the bed posts were creating a hide away for the both of us. We saw Snow's head pop out from the what was once the bottom of the bed but now was the top. "Very nice boys, ain't you a little old for this?" He gestured to the bed with both his hands.

"Ah... but aren't you; and the word is aren't you, Dad, a bit old to call us boys." Demyx suggested in a playful manner. Snow just laughed.

"Touche." He got on his stomach and peered under the bed closer. "Hey Axel, heard from your parents yet?"

I dropped my smile in surprise but quickly took it back up. "Yeah, they said that they didn't mind if I stated later than normally. That is if it's okay with you sir."

"Since when did you address me as sir?" He laughed and I groaned in embarrassment. "Of course your welcome to stay." He gave Demyx a wink and stood up. "Well you two adults," you could hear the sarcasm in his voice as he spoke that word, "enjoy your camp out." We heard the bedroom door shut and started to laugh.

"Come on, help me fix the bed." Demyx said. He was starting to shift out from underneath when I stopped laughing. I quickly followed him and helped him turn his bed right side up. "We hadn't done this in ages. I'm surprised we still fit under the damn thing."

We had played cards, listened to music and I listened to Dem play his guitar, ate cheesecake, and played video games all night. Nothing beat the old turn the bed over trick though. I still found myself sleeping my own bed like that when nights got really bad. Brought back cool memories and safety.

Demyx got out some blankets for me to sleep under and turned his radio and light off. We both crawled under our blankets and got comfortable. "Thanks again, Dem. Don't know what I would do without you."

He started to chuckle and turned on his side to face me. I was lower to the ground so he had to lean over the side of his bed. "Well, seeming as you refer to me as your secret brother, I guess you would be out in the rain still."

I laughed as I said the next sentence. "That's not funny."

I had thought back on the entire day and my memories played like a video tape. One memory played over and over again. Demyx caught sight of this and I broke my train of thought when he spoke.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked at him for a few seconds before responding. "Hey, the blond kid's name we saw earlier today, his name is Roxas."

Demyx sighed and rested back on his bed. "Not him again." After a few minutes he spoke again. "I know him, his last name is Strife if you really must know."

I shot up from my bed again and peered over at Demyx. "Strife, isn't that the same Strife as in SDS Strife?" He nodded his head and then started to stare straight at the ceiling. "How do you know that!?" I sputtered.

"Because butt head," he said, mocking my earlier insult to him, "he's the neighbor that I went to eat dinner with. His parents too." He was thinking on something else to say, I didn't want to interrupt him in fear he would change his mind. "I wouldn't get to know him if I were you though." He turned around onto his side so his back faced me.

"Well, why not?" I was starting to sound frustrated. Demyx really did act like a girl sometimes with his constant mood swings.

"Because, over our dinner together, I overheard something his father said." He was pondering the thought of how to phrase his next sentence by his silence. "His father is an X-Soilder from the Shinra Company. He used to work under both the Protective Community Service branch and Secret Huntings and Investigations branch. Two specific branches that two of my specific friend's parents work in." He was quite after that, and I didn't try to talk to him afterwards.

I went straight to sleep, well tried to. And finally after thinking of things that came back to me in painful stabs for about two hours I finally fell asleep around three thirty.


	6. Chapter 6 Mr Brightside

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 6

"So, you thought that by distancing yourself away from your mother you could be saved. Well don't worry, as soon as we're through with you, your mother is next. Oh yes, the thought of you being dead should kill her first." Chuckles resumed his speech.

This man, whoever he was wasn't good. I couldn't see, my eyes were blurry and my breathing was irregular. I glanced down, I was standing and with a further look I caught my own surprise. A knife had been thrusted into me. Shouldn't I be dead or screaming in pain? This isn't right. I know it isn't. I looked up, the man was blurry. Everything in the room was blurry except for a metallic death weapon that was placed in between my eyes.

Another laugh from the man, the man was holding the gun. I screamed and closed my eyes. A sound of banging dishes woke me up... what?

I was sitting upright in my bed and sweat was dripping off of me. I looked from right to left, pink wallpaper with an assortment of flowers arranged in different ways on the wallpaper too. Game consoles lined the top of one dresser, several trophies lined up on a rack on another wall. I blinked a good eleven times before rubbing my eyes.

I jumped at a well known voice that was questioning me behind closed doors. I carefully got up with only my floral boxers on and traveled across the floor on numb legs, stumbling a few times in the process. I opened my bedroom door a little and peered out with one eye.

My grandmother was a bit hunched over on her cane and glanced up to me with kind eyes and welcoming smiles. I noticed she wore he daisy covered nightgown. She was really a sweet old lady, being the mother of my cousin's mother. Since she was a mother of a military daughter as well, she did have her secretive side. When that side came out she truly was the awesome grandmother. But she was awesome either way.

As I opened the door a bit more I noticed she was now looking concerned. "Marly, dear," she was the only one that ever called me Marly. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

Ah... right the gun shot in my dream. "Uh... it was nothing grandma, just a nightmare." I opened the door a bit more and this time an oh was heard from her. I glanced up quickly and followed her gaze to me. I shut the door quickly and pressed my back up against the door. "Give me a minute to get dressed!"

A few innocent chuckles were heard through my door and a few foot steps saying she was leaving as well before I started walking to my closet. "She saw me naked, I can't believe she saw me naked." Unbelievable. I quickly pushed the clustered thoughts out of my mind and grabbed a pinkish purplish dress shirt. Shoved that around my arms and started to button them up till about the third button from the top. Larxene liked it that low, so I never bothered buttoning up any more. This aggravates my mom a bit, so did my hair color and length. It was a perfect pink color; the same as my grandmother's except not as faded white, at least that's what my group tells me, and it went down past my shoulders. My mom always wanted me to be the perfect gentlemen, I thought I was.

I reached back in my closet and pulled out a familiar black pair of jeans. I had so many different kinds of black jeans, just as long as they were black to brighten my shirts a bit more. Before throwing those on I leaped over my bed to get to my dresser.

The TV was on but was on mute, I was watching the news last night and muted it when I was dozing off. I was concerned for my family when my mother goes out on her missions, and I always watch the news. It's a form of concern and comfort. Just as long as I didn't recognize anyone's voice or name, my heart didn't give out. My grandmother will always walk in every now and then and ask if I had heard anything.

I searched for the remote till I found it lying underneath my bed. I watched as the TV box gave a flicker and then shut down and remembered my phone all of a sudden. My mom hadn't texted me all night, which scared me. I searched through the messages on my phone. The first one from my mom.

"Marluxia, just want to make sure you're okay. It's five in the morning so I understand if you don't write me back later. I just got in and wanted to let you know that I'm safe. Texted your aunt Serah too, they are okay as well. Is everything fine, mom okay?"

I decided to answer this one now so that my mother wouldn't worry too much.

"Yes Ma'am, everything is alright here. Just got up and if it's alright with you, I want to tell you about my dream. I had another nightmare, thought you should know. Grandma is alright, she came to check on me this morning when I woke up. Me and the guys wanted to hang out today as well. Is that okay, Ma'am?"

I noticed I had three new messages but put these on hold. Make that four, as I placed the phone down a new message popped on my screen.

I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of underwear out of the drawer and slid those on after pulling off my floral boxers. There was a knock on my door as I put my last article of clothing on, my jeans.

"Hey grandma, you can come in." I called politely. She hobbled in as she leaned on the door and her cane. "Sorry, I wasn't dressed earlier."

She nodded her head and I quickly grabbed my phone and my backpack before walking closer to her. She reached her hand out and I grabbed it. I wrapped her right extended arm around my left and closed my bedroom door behind me. My sign on the door reading warning: smells like flowers in here, banged on the door twice before settling itself on its hanging nail.

We started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen. The smell of fresh potatoes and eggs wafted their way to me. I hadn't known she was cooking. No wonder she was having trouble with her back today. Freaking eighty three and still cooking for me.

"Grandma, thank you for breakfast but you didn't have to strain your back to do it. You should have screamed down the hall and woke me up." I said in a concerned tone.

She shook her head and spoke, "Oh it was no problem dear. I want my grandson to be extra healthy for his day." She started to laugh before coughing.

When we got to the table I helped her into her chair. Everything smelled good and looked perfect. Egg whites, my favorite. She treated me like a prince, sometimes she was too nice for her own health. I helped her put food on her plate first.

"You really shouldn't help an old lady like me, Marly. I have taken care of myself for how many years now?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't give me that gran." I teased her before walking back to my chair. "You scare me just living here by yourself."

"That's why you've been casually but slowly moving more and more of your stuff in." She wheeze. I looked at her with a face of confusion. I had pulled out my chair and was about to sit down. "Oh, you have such a good heart, Marly dear. You've been doing it without even knowing, but you can't take care of me forever. You have your own life to live. Plus I want to see some great grandchildren with bright yellow hair!" I sputtered at this.

"What do you..." I was cut off and jumped by the small vibration in my pocket. I changed the subject fast. "Uh... Grandma may I be excused to go use the restroom?"

She looked up from her fork which contained a heaping mouthful of eggs. She looked my face up and down and smirked. "You don't have to excuse yourself from my breakfast to go check your messages. Your friends matter too."

I was shocked. "You read me like a book! No fair!"

"Well, I am a fourth of your blood and cells." She smiled and laughed.

I just scoffed and thanked her while brushing my hair behind my shoulders. I took my seat at the table and pulled out my phone.

"But," I looked up from my phone to see a pair of angry eyes. Her face was a happy old woman's, but I wasn't fooled that she really did mean business. "Don't you dare leave this table without eating some food."

I quickly pulled some potatoes near my plate while spooning egg whites onto my plate. As I put the potatoes on I looked up and thanked her for the meal. She smiled and her face reverted to the kind old woman she truly was. Scary that she could send shivers through you just by her stares.

My attention went to my phone as I ate. The newest message was from my mom.

"Glad to know you are safe. Feel free to come home whenever you like, I know how much you like to take care of mom. Thank you for doing so. I'm going to call her later , so let her know. And yes, it's one to go out, just come home first."

I replied an okay and went to relay the message to grandma. She beat me to it though.

"So what did she say?"

You are a mystical woman I swear! I stared at her and laughed. "Man your good." She nodded before I continued. "Ma'am says hi and that she will call you this afternoon."

"Well at least she calls once in a while," I heard her whisper under her breath. When she spoke she was talking to me this time, "your aunt calls more often then I can count and brings Demyx here herself."

I laughed shaking my head. "That's because Dem is still sixteen and can't be trusted to be by himself."

I went back to my cell and looked at the latest message. It was sent at nine fifteen, the exact time I saw on my clock on the nightstand as I was getting dressed. The sender was my one and only girlfriend, Larxene. I quickly pressed on the message envelope and scrolled up to view the previous message she sent.

"Hey honey flower," nice nickname! She always came up with the best for me. "Text me when your awake, heard from Demyx that you were having a secret get away again." She always calls it that. Ha ha... "Hope you're safe, that's all that matters to me."

I scrolled down to view the next message.

"Okay, not funny. You never sleep past nine thirty!" I looked up at the grandfather clock and saw that it was almost fifteen after ten. Dang girl... give me a minute to myself sometimes. "Text me! I'm worried about you and Demyx said that he can't get a hold of you either!"

I sighed. Stupid cousin always having to make others worry about me. "Oh boy..." I breathed.

"You better text her." I looked up. Now it was just getting scary. No way she knew, how was she doing this!?

"Right on it." I said with a smile. I texted back.

"Calm down honey sparks..." I sucked at this. "Everything is fine. I was taking care of my grandmother when you were busy working yourself to get a hold of me. You that desperate for me? LOL I will text you back. Demyx still needs to text me the plans for today. Love you and good morning."

I took a deep breath and sent the message. My grandmother chuckled and started to speak. "So when do I get to see her again?" My eggs literally fell from my mouth as it hung open.

"Whenever you want to I guess." I shrugged picking up my eggs as if nothing had happened. "She loves you and wants to see you again too actually. She won't stop talking about how cool you are compared to me."

She just laughed and took a finishing bite of potatoes before going for a second serving of them. "Well next time you have to come over, invite her over for dinner." She paused, thinking of a way to convince me to agree to go along with such a plan. "You can help me cook the meal so I'm not busting my back again, because I'm going to cook it either way."

I laughed and had no other choice but to agree. "Who else would eat all the food you make for one meal?" A said eyeing the second helping of eggs she was putting on her plate now. I looked back to my inbox. Last two messages were from the same person, thank the Fal'cie for that. I was getting tired just by fixing everyone's worry. I read the last two messages, first the top one then the bottom.

"Yo! It's your cuz who else." Good job Dem, you're obviously tired when you wrote this. "Axel is staying at my place tonight." Obviously based on the yo you started your message out with. You never say yo... "Heard your mom was out with Reno and Rude so give me the thumbs up when you hear from her, I get nervous for you guys when this happens. Oh! Say hi to grams for me too, tell her I miss her and that Mom and I want to see her. This time we'll bring Dad with too." Twelve o'clock huh? I was already asleep then.

Before I could even lift my head grandma clears her throat. "Tell my second sweet grandson I said hi and can't wait to see them."

I spilt some orange juice as I started to cough. Juice had gone down the wrong tube into my air ways. What the crap! "How in the blue..." I caught myself before throwing the word in the air. I never thought it was polite to cuss in front of older people.

I looked back at the second message.

"Okay, Larxene is going nuts, says you won't wake up. Give me a text would ya, seriously. I've got a fun filled day planned and you're going to ruin it! Wake up stupid!"

This was sent shortly after Larxene's first message. Guess I better write back quick.

"Hey man, fist off, get off my back. Second your aunt Lightening is fine. Third grandma says hi and she can't wait to see you guys." I thought a bit more. "Send me the plans and I'll start driving by to pick you guys up around twelve. I have to drive home and check with my Ma'am. See you guys later."

I placed my phone on the table and finished eating my food and drinking my orange juice. Grandma was just finishing her second helpings as I placed an empty glass down on the table. The table was covered with a fine white sewed cloth with pink roses on it. The chairs were metal all except for the cushions which were a deep red color. Grandma rose from the table. I quickly stood up before she held her hand up at me to stop me from walking close to her.

"I can handle getting to the couch. You save your energy for cleaning up the dishes and table." She winked at me and turned around to start walking towards the living room. "By the way, have fun on your day out, and say hi to all your friends at twelve."

My mouth hung a gap as she disappeared around the corner. How in the pink fuck did she know I was doing that? I turned around and grabbed my phone. As I piled plates on top of each other I looked up.

On the wall, directly behind me was a small keepsake mirror that my grandmother said my father gave her on her fiftieth birthday. This mirror was special as when it was angled perfectly everything could be seen in big size from across the table. I was in fact sitting in front of this mirror and my grandmother was sitting across the way. What I thought was magic, was in fact a total sneaky trick. But it saved me air and time, guess that's something I can't complain about an old lady.

After cleaning everything it was exactly ten thirty. I walked back to my room and looked at my surroundings. Now that I thought about it I was moving in slowly. I didn't want to seem like I was intruding. After all I really didn't mean to do it. I had no clue how long my mom would be gone on some missions so I had no choice. Looking at all the stuff I realized that I spent a lot of time here ever since I was a baby. My grandmother was the real person raising me. I wondered sometimes if mom ever felt that way too. I begun to pack a few more clothes and games that I had brought over in the previous visit. I wasn't able to pack anything last night.

Wonder if Axel was in the same case. They only had one car and Axel borrowed it for school. Sure hope he isn't sick, walking in the storm would be bad to someone's health.

After I finished packing I grabbed my car keys. It was one of my weekends off from work and I wasn't going to waste it worrying about others. Get to the car, drive home. Say hi to mom and unpack. Leave and pick up Larxene, followed by Zexion since he was closer to her neighborhood. Then drive by Dem's and pick up the two lug heads. That was the plan.

I walked into the living room and hugged the sweet little old lady goodbye. "You becarful now, you hear?"

I nodded my head as I walked out the door. The sun was shinning and the fresh smell of rain and dew traced the air in think puffs of fragrance. I was glad that grandma owned a car that she could drive. Made me feel a bit less guilty for leaving a little old lady alone. I grabbed my keys and hopped inside my Nissan Pathfinder. I loved my big and black car, it could hold so many people and made an excellent traveling car.

I drove to my mom's and felt my phone vibrate. Now if I was Axel I would answer it, but I'm not so I'm going to ignore it for now. My mom always told me to stay off my phone while I'm driving. She always did and I always laugh whenever one of my friends got caught by her doing it. I always thought it was stupid to do.

When I got home I pulled my phone out. Another message from Dem, must be the plans.

"Okay so here's the deal. Axel is walking home to his place and going to hang with his parents for a bit that way they are more willing to let him go with us this afternoon." Great, well I'll just stop at Axel's on the way back from Zexion. Man I hate driving down his neighborhoods. Unwelcome thought. On second thought, I will drive to his place first. No way I'm taking Larxene to that dangerous place. I continued reading. "Pick me up last that way my parents can say hi to everyone. Then we can plan further. I hope you don't mind but we really need to stay away from that arcade. I think Axel will die next time he sees Seifer. We were lucky last time." I forwarded the message to Larxene.

That was a week ago, why is he still worried about that. It wasn't his fault, Axel was stupid enough to take up on Demyx's mistake.

"Told you that that incident wasn't your fault. None of our parents know, so don't let it get to you. Axel knew what he was doing." I texted back. I looked at my dashboard. Ten forty, guess I better unpack then.

As I walked in, my mom was ready by the door and embraced me with a hug. She looked me over and closed the door. She sat on the couch and her quick smile faded. She never smiled for long, only when she looked at my face closely. It reminded her of dad.

"Hello son, how was your time at grandma's?"

"It was great, Ma'am." I said as a reply. I gave a small nod in her direction as replied as well.

"So," she crossed her legs and patted the couch cushion next to her. "Let's talk about that nightmare."


	7. Chapter 7 Music People

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 7

"Roxy, you awake?" My Mom walked into my bedroom around nine thirty to come see if I was still sleeping.

I was awake and had taken out the trash already as well as ate. Of course I washed my hands in between that, but that part is unimportant. I was back inside my game room playing on my new Wii U I got from my best friend's parents.

Mr. Fair and Mrs. Fair were the parents of my good friend Kairi and while they weren't blood related, they were too good of friends to my Mom and Dad that I couldn't call them anything else but Uncle and Aunt Fair. Sounded fair enough. Kairi was my friend since we were born; we were both sixteen, but we moved when I turned five from our awesome house next door to them so my Dad could work at home and spend more time with me and Mom. I always stayed in touch with them, and her parents always stayed in touch with mine. Dad said that being in two different branches for the Shinra Company was taking all his time away from us and wasn't fair. There was another reason we moved and he stopped working for them, but I was never told. And we moved so that we were out of the radar and away from all my Dad's mission locations so that we were safe. I was happy to be moving from Radiant Gardens cause that meant I would be closer to her, but I would also be moving far away from my new friends that I had made for eleven years and most of my school life. How little of them I had at least. She was all I had now, seeming as none of those friends hadn't texted me ever since I left.

"Roxas, please don't sit so close to the screen. The game console can detect you from farther away you know." My mother mused from the door way, still rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She must have just woke up.

"Morning Mom." I paused the game and set the Wii Pad down on the couch cushion next to me. The couch was a sky blue, my favorite color. I turned to face her, she really looked tired. "Didn't get much sleep?"

"Uh... no." she blatantly said walking in. The room was quite big and very spacious. I was surprised by how much room was still left over after all the stuff was unpacked. A fuss-ball table rested in the corner of the room and on the opposite back corner there was a tennis table. A pool table was stuck in the middle of the room and the couch was placed about five feet from it and about four feet in front of the TV set. The TV hung on the wall as a black TV stand was sitting on the floor right underneath of it. Inside, around, and on top of the black TV stand was an assortment of different gaming consoles. Those were the Wii, GameCube, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 1 2 and 3, GameBoy, Nintendo 64, NES, X-Box 360, and a Stereo and DVD player.

To match the amount of surprise to this there was a walk-in closet chalk full of all the latest and oldest coolest titles for all these consoles. I couldn't ask for a better game room, much cooler than the apartment we had in Radiant Gardens. Not quite as cool as the one in our old house here, but not to bad. Just paint a little on the walls and we would be good to go. Although I wasn't aloud to because of the landlord's contract.

"Did you take care of the trash?"

I nodded my head and went to shut off my game after saving my progress. I asked a question this time. "Dad still asleep?"

She nodded her head and added on to it with, "Yeah, I don't think me and your father are agreeing with the apartment quite yet."

I nodded showing that I heard her as I went to shut the TV set off and set the Wii Pad down next to the Wii U.

"Did you eat breakfast yet, how bout I make you some waffles?" She said with a faint smile.

"Already ate Coco Puffs," I said turning around to face her, she was about to leave before I added a sorry afterwards.

She popped her head back in and said it was okay. "Hey, you should walk over to the Villiers and ask if Demyx wants to hang out here. Play some video games with your friends for a change. Or we could go over to the Fair's today? I am sure that Kairi misses you." She suggests to me.

I thought about the second idea, but as I recalled correctly, "Hey, didn't you say we were going over there tomorrow?"

She looked surprised as she remembered. "Oh! You're right!" Something caught her by surprise as she quickly turned her head away from me. "Sounds like your father's up now." She turned back to me, I was standing next to her now waiting for her to let me escape the quickly growing tight space between us. I had a bad cause of claustrophobia after my incident two years ago. She looked down surprised that I was there instead of by the TV were I was seconds ago. "Now go ahead and get going, don't want your Dad to give you a second thought." She winked at me before pulling me towards the front door.

My shoes hung on a shoe rack that was nailed half way up the wall. They were Nike shoes, my favorite brand, except I decided to get creative and color the check mark a sky blue with wall paint that was left over from our move. The shoes were black all except for the check mark; they were white, so it was too easy to do.

Above the shoe rack was our family miscellaneous shelf. This shelf was just a plain oak wood holder for my Dad's keys, wallet, and cell phone; my Mom's purse and watch; and my sun glasses, keys, and wallet. We were lazy with the small things that we know we would need in the next second, so we didn't care if those things were just there. I quickly grabbed my shades, keys, and wallet. My cell phone was always on my person in case, for some bizarre coincidence my friends decide to text me. Highly unlikely.

My Mom was walking into the living room now from my parents bedroom and gave me a quick bye wave and I smiled and walked out the door. We lived on the third floor and the highest floor that the apartment complex had to offer. We had a good place to live in, so we had no room to complain. Especially when Demyx's family had lived there for as long as he could remember. Oh right, Demyx.

My mind had drifted back to the fact my Mom wanted me to ask him if he wanted to hang out for the Saturday's afternoon. It was the middle of June so it wasn't too hot or too cold. Cold enough were I could wear black shorts and not be drenched in sweat and hot enough wear I could wear a yellow baseball cap with several different size keyhole decals on it without freezing my face off. I loved this time of year, not only because it was two months from my birthday, but because I could enjoy any type of clothing in my closet. Surprisingly enough I liked the sound of that considering most of my clothes were designed for a year long summer in Radiant Gardens.

As I was about to round the corner of my building so to make my way to Demyx's side I heard some casual laughter and a familiar voice. One was Demyx's loud but innocent tone of voice, the other was a bit softer and mesmerizing. It was definitely deeper, but a sound that I wouldn't mind hearing all day. I knew I had heard it before, but... unlike any voice I've ever heard. I gradually snuck my head around the corner to hear better at their conversation.

"Well Marluxia said he'll pick you up first, so make sure you're ready by twelve ten. He should be by your house by then, he said he was leaving his around twelve. He also just tested me saying that you're going to be the first too!" Demyx announced to what I could assume was one of his gang members.

"Yeah yeah, I know Dem." Came that unusual tone again. "Don't you know, I'm always ready for a party, got it memorized?"

Got it memorized? Who says that!? Oddly enough this voice seemed quite familiar. I have heard it before, as mesmerizing and soothing as it was I couldn't help but be a bit irritated by it. Like the owner it belonged too had no reason to be were he was but to annoy those around him.

"Bye Dem. See you later then?"

Demyx answered, "Ha ha, sure thing Axel!" And as he answered I was shocked frozen. As much as my head wanted to move it didn't. Not until I heard footsteps and a door shut afterwards.

My head spun to the other side just as the stupid red head came around the corner, and for a second I heard his ear aching footsteps stop. Then they continued, I peeked around the corner as I watched this class clown leave the complex. Our building was the first in the area, so I didn't have to watch for long to make sure the coast was clear.

As the last of his eye blinding bright red hair went out of sight I started to walk around the side of my building to see Demyx. Demyx? Should I call him Dem like he asked yesterday? If I do I would just be compared to the rest of his friends. No Demyx will do just fine.

I knocked on his door and waited for an answer. To my surprise it was Demyx to open the door but Mr. Villiers himself. Great.

"Oh hey, Roxas!" Mr. Villiers responded with a surprised expression as he hung on the door. "What can I do for ya?"

I nodded my head downwards to show my apologizes for interrupting him. " Hi Mr. Villiers,"

Before I could even explain the reason I was over there, he interrupted. "Please Roxas, enough with the formalities. Snow will do. Please come in, no good letting the bugs inside the house."

As he opened the door wider my eyes glanced to the side around his door. What bugs, you seem to keep the outdoors as spotless as your name. I could see where Demyx got his proud form from. I took his kindly gesture and walked on in.

"Please have a seat." he said pointing to the couch that was place up against the wall by the door, "So, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"Actually Sir," I said, avoiding his stare as I had just avoided using his first name, "I was wondering if I could talk to Demyx." I took a seat on the farthest part of the couch from the kitchen. Mr. Villiers was walking around the kitchen from the counter to fridge and cabinet. What was he doing?

"Oh, well isn't Dem a popular one today. You would be the fifth one today who has asked to see my son or talk to him." His laugh seemed distant as he walked a bit farther in the kitchen. I heard some clanking dishes before Mr. Villiers head popped around the corner. I had been staring at the floor so I jumped when he grabbed my attention. "Coffee, Mr. Strife?" He said with a pleasantly mocking tone.

"Okay..." I breathed heavily. "Yes please, S-Snow."

"Now was that so hard?" He teased with an eye brow raised. I started to smell fresh vanilla coffee as he disappeared around the side again. "If you wait a bit Dem will be right with you, he's taking a shower." The shower, how long was I wanting for that red headed wannabe to leave? "He suppose to be going somewhere around twelve thirty so no need to be in any rush." Snow yelled from the kitchen.

I heard footsteps from the kitchen enter the living room and I looked up. He handed me a mug of coffee. "I put a bit of creamer and a lump of surface in there. That should get rid of the bitterness."

I said thank you and took the mug from his hands thankfully. I was feeling a bit tired still as I hadn't done anything extraneous sense yesterday night's dinner. As he sat down he began another conversation about his son. "Sorry he's not in here now. He usually is ready by now but he stayed up late with a friend last night. They always do that on odd nights, but you can be assured that Dem will be fully awake the whole day." He laughed loudly.

I heard a faint shuffling of feet on wood as I took a quick sip of the freshly made coffee. It was simply delicious, shamefully I have to admit, it was better than my Mom's. The soft steps grew louder as the came into the living room. I quickly stood up, almost spilling coffee on my clothes. I gave a quick bow as Mrs. Villiers stood in the living room, shocked at my sudden politeness. Snow had grabbed my right shoulder and jerked me back down onto the couch, this time coffee did spill on my pant leg, but I didn't say anything as my mind cursed the sudden heat. I awkwardly laughed as Mrs. Villiers started to laugh soft but cheerfully. "Good morning, Mrs. Villiers." I finally said.

"Please Roxas," she said kindly, "just address me as Serah." I nodded my head as she started to walk into the kitchen. "So wait brings you here so early?" I heard her call from the kitchen. Clanking ceramic let me know she was making herself a cup of coffee too.

Snow spoke for me as I was taking another sip of coffee. "He wanted to talk to Demyx."

Serah, now that she had her mug full of coffee to the brim started to walk to the armchair that was sat up against the wall to our left. "That's good. Demy has made a new friend." She teased. She took a sip of coffee and made a sound of satisfaction. "Man... those boys kept me up all night. How late did they stay up?"

"I came in around one thirty in the morning. They had Dem's bed tipped upside down, ya know how they did it when they were in third grade?" He turned his head to the hallway as we heard a bathroom door open.

I couldn't help but feel awkward as I sat there and listened in between their conversations. Just sitting there in between the two adults that rather be called by their first names, my parents would kill me. They always taught me to show the most respect to adults.

Demyx walked around the corner and stood in the archway completely in shock. As he registered that I was really there I simply waved and stood up. He ran over and gave me a giant hug, almost crushing my bones and succeeding in spilling the rest of my coffee down my shirt as he released the hug. Snow laughed but Serah gave a look of unpleasantness and reprimanded Demyx for his rashness. I simply ignored the coffee as Demyx apologized. For a junior he sure did act like a third grader. I really do believe the story about his bed now.

"Hey man!" A teasing shove to the shoulder was given and he continued to talk. "Come in my bedroom, there is more privacy there." Snow gave him a raspberry and Demyx simply stuck out his tongue. Serah simply shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. You could see that she was not amused.

We walked into his bedroom, it looked like he had just cleaned up a huge mess. The trashcan near the door was chalk full of food wrappers and a fresh smell of freshener wafted around the room. Demyx sat on his bed and proceeded to count his cash in his wallet. He looked up and saw I was still standing. He gestured to the ocean blue office chair by his computer desk. I took the seat and looked at Demyx, it just hit me that I no longer had the coffee mug in my hand, Snow had gotten up for a second cup grabbing mine before we walked back into the hallway.

"So what was it you wanted to come over for?" He said looking up quickly to give me his attention.

"Huh?" I broke my train of thought as he spoke. "Oh! Yeah!" It took me a quick second to think up what my Mom sent me hear to ask. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at my place this afternoon. Playing video games by myself gets boring after a while, you know?"

He was shocked and he looked around his room nervously. "Man, that's a really tempting offer, you have no idea. I love video games." I looked in the direction as he spoke and noticed the wide selection of games that was up on a long rack on the wall above his TV and TV stand; which were both a dark blue with black music note stickers on them. He continued as we both looked at each other again. "My friends and I are suppose to hang out all day today. How about tomorrow?"

"No good," I thought quickly, "my parents and I are suppose to see our friends from when I was five." I laughed a bit at the ridiculous statement. Was it really that long ago, I was sixteen now. Was he even going to believe that?

"Dang it." Demyx breathed. He thought a bit more. "Well how about this, I haven't made any plans for next weekend yet, usually I keep them open. What do you say to bringing some of your games over here Saturday night and we can have a sleepover?"

A sleepover? Now that is something I haven't had sense the first grade. I never made good enough friends for that. And here Demyx was, inviting me over when I had only knew him for a week. This kid indeed put way to much trust in people. I took his offer though with a smile and a nod.

"Great!" He said happily with a cheer.

"Hey Demyx?" I asked, he looked up again. "Do you know any good places to hang out around here. I'm kind of bored for today, so I was looking for a place to hang out." I never made eye contact, my eyes were too busy viewing my environment closer. He had a sitar resting up against the wall near his bed to the right. It was a beautiful sky blue color with water droplets decorating it in different sizes and color blues. What also caught my attention was the small recording station that sat to my right next to his computer desk.

He caught notice of my staring and laughed. "Yeah I love music. It keeps me in a good mood when I feel down." He went back to counting his stash and breathed heavily. "Good I have enough for today." He looked back up and gave me a thoughtful look. He was thinking about my earlier question, and after a good half a minute he finally answered. "Now that I think about it, there is a cool rock climbing area right next to the library in the third district." He thought some more, it was almost like he didn't want to reveal anything. "Yeah, the best time of day to go is around one o'clock. And it's about a five minute walk from here. The cost for high school students in ten munny."

I thought about it for a minute looking down at the floor. There was a chance my parents would let me go. They trusted the area around my house enough, nothing ever happened around here. We were thirty minutes away from our old house, so my Dad was extremely relieved to know that we were safe. I should be able to go, beats sitting around the house doing nothing. "Sounds great Dem, thanks." I said with a positive attitude.

He chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that use just used my friend nickname."

My eyes shot open. You have got to be kidding. Did I really just do that. Seems like his family was making me fall into traps left and right, although they were good positive traps. Hope Dem wouldn't let me down like my other friends. Maybe his family would be like Kairi's family. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked. "Yeah, well your family seems to be growing on me. It's like a virus."

He simply laughed. We talked a while about his music life; he really got into the music style around first grade and never let it go. He played the Sitar in band for first through fifth and when he got into middle school he started writing songs. He talked about how he almost gave that up in seventh grade but that's when he met Zexion. He seemed to really support Demyx and wanted him to continue. He became good friends with Zexion and even wrote some songs for him. That's when he then told me that they got together as boyfriends their freshmen year.

I left afterwards and returned home on the third floor of our apartment. It was cool to have a good friend next door if I ever ran into trouble. His parents were happy with me it seemed and they even invited me over to hang out tomorrow too. Sadly I had to go to Kairi's, but that was okay. My Dad was reluctant to say okay but Mom convinced him to let me go. I had to call when I got there, and when I was going to leave. This was something new so I wrote a note down on my arm. It was getting closer to twelve o'clock, I started to get ready, eager for some fresh air.

Authors Quick Note:

Sorry for the late post. I would like to say happy late 4th of July. Hope you guys had a great one. I know I did. I can promise you a bit more action, like fighting and a wide vocabulary. So I would like to say thank you for those still reading. Because of you I am willing to keep writing. As long as people read I write. ;) Enjoy your night, I will be writing.


	8. Chapter 8 Sin

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 8

I was laying on my bed. The fire red bedsheets were always a comfort to me. My pillow was scratchy but only because my pillow was rough. Not much I can do there. I had splashed different shades of red on my wall from the previous times I had painted. One splash for the different pieces of artwork I did. The pieces of work scattered my bedroom wall, and when there was no more wall they scattered the hallways. As big as my house was, it never seemed big enough. Thought the paintings would help that fact.

I rolled my head off to the side and stared at the clock. Twelve... almost time. I should get up. So I did. I had decided to change into my regal red jeans and put on a fire element graphic tee. I looked tough for a seventeen year old. Hopefully the guys down at Jamba Juice wouldn't see me. I always saved the best tees for them.

I walked out my bedroom and down the stairs. My bedroom was on the third floor away from the noise of visitors in the afternoons. As I made it down to the second floor I heard a faint clicking rhythm. Reno was probably busy away typing up his report from last night. Those two always slacked. Well it was Reno's fault that Rude was a slacker.

I popped my head in for a spell. "Hey Reno! I'm headed out!" I said loudly to grab him from his concentration.

He turned quickly in his office chair. "Okay then," he said plainly staring straight at me, "be careful and listen to your friends."

"When do I ever." I rolled my eyes as I teased. My head disappeared and I heard my name being called causing me to stop. I walked backwards in a funny manner, earning a ridiculous laugh from the older man.

Reno was one of my fourth adoptive parents, the other was Rude. They both lived together as a couple and adopted me in the middle of last year. The transition between what happened to make my third set of adoptive parents leave me and having a new set caused my grades to slip. I had to repeat my Sophmore year. Reno was about my same height and had my shade of red hair. I grew attach to him quick and stood out to him as well. Reno had a small pig tail in the back, his hair was the same length as mine too, but he kept it back for work. He wore a blue tux shirt that was never buttoned or tucked into his blue slacks. Instead he wore a plain white tee underneath, he loved to show off his casual side. For a first in command he never really did a full good days work, only did what he was required to. I was thankful for that, he seemed to care more about me than work, something no other parents did for me.

"Outdoor check young man." He smirked. I simply sighed as I pulled out the following items from my pockets. A cellphone, red with a small red flame sticker covering the brand logo. Next was my wallet, I peeled open the sides to show I had my Visa card, license, and insurance card in it.; the wallet was a deep blood red color. Afterwards was my travel chip on me, it was a small silver chip which helped Reno and Rude detect where exactly I was at. I never thought this invaded my privacy, they were always concerned with my safety. Some things they've seen, some I'd have; who could blame them.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up from the three things that now rested on his desk. "Axel, aren't we forgetting something."

"No!" I said quickly, grabbing my things and about to turn around.

"Where's the pocket knife?" He raised an eyebrow. I stopped turning and looked back at him.

"I am not-"

"Don't even, Axel!" He was standing now, towering just slightly over me by a head length. "After the carp I saw last night, you're seriously going to tell me you're not taking it."

I considered the fact. Truth was I didn't trust myself with the small black pocket knife. I didn't know when I would snap, I didn't know if things would go wrong that I would actually need it. Seifer was the only thing wrong with my life right now, why add a knife to the mix? "I just don't think it's necessary for me, what if I snap?"

I was a bit shocked, normally I would get a slap, a kick to the stomach for my back talk. But instead Reno relaxed, sighed and then hugged me. "Oh man... is that what you're worried about?"

I nodded my head softly and then felt something small slide into the back pocket of my jeans. He didn't let go, instead he laughed. "You won't, there's no way, ya?"

I nodded my head again. All of a sudden we both were crushed by a weird pressure around our waists. "Ug... Rude!" We coughed.

He released us and turned to Reno. "Just wanted to give my family a hug."

"Thanks." I said cheerfully. All of a sudden a honk was heard from downstairs. "Ah that would be Marluxia!" I pulled myself from Reno's grasp and started to walk backwards. "I'll be careful, got it memorized?" I teased pointing my finger to my temple.

Rude scoffed but Reno laughed with class. "Please do!" He yelled as I ran down the next flight of stairs and out the door.

Outside was a bit wild. Our neighbors kids were all playing soccer in the street. Couple of them waved and said hi, I just waved back. I lived in a run down neighborhood with run down three story houses. It use to be such a great neighborhood so I heard, but Rude told me that when The Shinra Company bought the area it went to shambles. We didn't mind, it wasn't as if we couldn't afford a nice house like Marluxia's mom could, we just liked the extra money to spend on ourselves. My allowance was always pretty big at the end of the week. My wallet currently had a hundred fifty munny in it and I was happy to spend it on my friends; they were worth it.

"Man, I was here two minutes ago, where were you?" Marluxia questioned as soon as I got in the van.

I smirked thinking up the most sarcastic comment I could muster. As I pulled the seat belt over my shoulder and clicked it in position I laughed. "Okay, Reno."

He rolled his eyes and put the van in drive. After a few links the kids in the street started to separate onto either side of the street. Man, they scurry like cockroaches in light. "Whatever, are we ready?" He started to drive off, not waiting for a response. "Man I hate this place, they couldn't even fix this place up? Ma'am says that the company has too much money not to fix it." He said as he looked every which way through the front window.

I said something to defend my neighborhood. "You know? The kids and people that live hear are perfectly fine."

"That's cause they don't know a poor house from a clean hou-" He stopped his sentence after looking at my glaring face. I didn't want to hear the rest of it. "Sorry." He said finally. "I just don't like it here, I don't think it's safe for you, Reno and Rude."

I noticed that there was a floral ballet song playing on his radio. "What is this shit?" I said reaching over to switch stations. A slap sound was heard as my hand was popped. I quickly jerked my hand away.

"My car, my radio, my choice. You don't change your noise for Zexion or I, so I don't change it for you." He said simply with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. I started to defend my parents again.

"They can take care of themselves."

"It's not them I'm really worried about, you know Axel." Marluxia sighed. "My Ma'am doesn't understand why they even adopted you. She says they of all people don't make good parents."

"And your mom would know?" I was glaring but he couldn't see. I was looking out the window and staring at the scenery. The pieces of gray and brown buildings were slowly turning into vibrant colors. My voice told him otherwise though.

"Hey, you know that my Dad had issues, my Mom joined where he was stationed only to protect me.

"Guess I drew the short end of the straw then." I started to get a bit tired of defending and just listened to him talk on about how his mom put down my parents. At least they had heart. I was much happier with them then anyone else around here parent wise.

We finally reached Larxene's house across town and I pulled myself out of the passenger seat when we parked. She was already waiting for us and wearing a simple yellow T-shirt with blue jeans. Marluxia got out on his side and held the door open for her as she got in. She smiled with a bit of a sarcastic grin as she passed me. I got in and closed my door.

We watched Marluxia walk around the car and hop in. While doing so I decided to be nice to her for a change. "How was your practice yesterday, Larxene?"

She turned her head slightly and I saw a face of both confusion and surprise. "Pretty good actually. The girls listened to me for a change." Marluxia was finally settled in his chair. He put the van in drive and kept his hand on the clutch and Larxene put her hand on top of his. I had to admit I was a bit jealous as I listened to them talking back and forth. I hadn't had that kind of relationship for a long while.

After a five minute drive to Zexion's we picked him up. I had to wonder if he was going to keep his promise to Demyx and participate in our festivities today. Whatever those were. I had a thought as to the first activity.

Marluxia suddenly jumped a little which shocked Larxene's hand away because he jerked his into his front pocket. Zexion opened the side door and sat in the three seats in front of me. I had the back ones pulled up so I could give Demyx and Zexion their space. Surely they would like that.

As Zexion shut the door Marluxia turned around to face all of us. Before he spoke he looked at me. "Why are you in the very back?"

I decided to be my ass self and tease Zexion. "To give the next love bird that gets in plenty of room with his mate." I received a quick glare from Zexion from his one visible eye. His right eye was always covered by his head length hair. He was very mean when he had the guts. Marluxia rolled his eyes and Larxene glared at me with her evil grin as she shook her head.

"Alright guys, Demyx just texted me and said that we are going to at least three places. The first is the Rock Climbing Jungle, second is lunch at The Elevator Burger Bar and lastly the Old Clock Tower in Twilight Town."

My ears perked up to the third one. "No." I said flatly.

Zexion looked up this time. "Axel, that was almost seven years ago."

"No!" I said a bit more frustrated. The van was silent. I could tell they were a bit nervous talking about my situation. "I don't care if it was a forever ago. You all can go but tell him that I'm not going up that fucking death trap!" My voice was a bit more raised and my hands were gripping the seats in front of me. Zexion was pressed up against the door holding his book to his chest with one hand, the other supporting himself on Marluxia's back seat.

I realized what I had just said and relaxed. I sat leaning my back up against the back seat window and put my legs up on the rest of the seats. My head hung in my hands. I breathed deeply and heard Zexion rearrange himself in his seat. "Sorry." He breathed.

"You better be, what do you think your-" Larxene was interrupted by Marluxia.

"I'll tell him." He started to drive off from Zexion's house. I looked over and saw Marluxia hand over his cellphone to Larxene. "If you don't mind hun."

She sighed but nodded.

I looked up to his back view mirror and caught his eye. He was looking back at me and seemed to be thinking of what to say. "My cousin has no couth sometimes. I right Zexion?"

He simply laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, he's done some silly things sometimes." He said with a straight face.

We arrived to Demyx's and pulled into a vacant spot in his parking lot. Marluxia honked the horn and a few seconds later he came waltzing out of his door with his mom and dad trailing behind. He didn't seem to happy for a kid who was about to go have some fun. It was his weekend to decide what we were going to go do. Last week's was mine and he even had a better face on then. Was it me?

"Hey guys!" Demyx yelled as he threw the backdoor open and climbed in. "Miss me Zexion?" I heard him whisper to his boyfriend. Zexion blushed slightly and waved when he noticed his parents to be leaning in Demyx's window.

Serah's eyes shot open. "Hi Zexion! How are you?"

"Good." He replied quietly as he looked down back onto the floor board.

Marluxia looked to Snow. "We should be back around seven. Maybe sooner." He said thinking about his first statement for a few seconds.

Snow replied to Marluxia. "Cool, sounds good. You boys have fun, we don't need him home right away." He pointed to his son, who was now hanging one arm around his partner who in return was holding his hand with his right hand. "So stay out as long as you need."

"Call us every now and then." Serah whispered to her son. Demyx simply nodded in understanding.

They waved goodbye as we did so too when Marluxia was finally pulling out of the parking lot. My eyes caught sight of a quick blur of gold as I scanned the top balcony fast. I did a double take and saw as no one was there. It wasn't the first time I saw the same color. As I was walking home early today, I thought I saw a kid's head round the corner of the building. I felt like I was being watched.

We drove for about two and a half minutes before we got to the rock climbing building. Considering Demyx lived in the second district it was a fast drive. Hollow Bastion was made of five districts. The first one is where Zexion and Larxene lived. That was the nice but not fancy district. Zexion's father, Yaag Rosch, worked ruthlessly under the Public Security and Intelligence Command. Actually he was second in command, so not ruthless ruthlessly. This branch was in competition with the Protective Community Actions Branch. Whenever they couldn't handle the big problems, Zexion's father's branch took over. Except they used more tactical reasoning and detaining methods. Killing in other words. Larxene's mother worked in a normal job. Her mother, Agrias Oaks worked at a sword techniques school. She taught kids how to use a blade for fun, she made a good living off of it and most of the kids that learned there joined Shinra in the future. Larxene's father, died when she was twelve. She never talked about him, neither did her mother. Understandable, Marluxia's father was never mentioned either.

The second district is were Demyx, and supposedly Roxas, lived. It was a district close to the first one but right underneath the first one on the map. To its left rested the third district. The second district is where the apartments were. They were nice apartments, nothing fancy or indecent. Perfect place to live for Demyx's style. He had lived there his entire life. **  
**

Now the third district which rested in between the second and fourth district; the fourth being to the third's left, was where life really was. This place had the best one story houses. Marluxia lived here and his grandmother as well. They were closer to everyone, and the shops were closer to everyone here as well. The school was even in this district. Sadly though, Seifer lived in this area as well so it was easy to keep tabs on everyone.

Next was the fourth district. This area wasn't as busy as third but just about as crowded. These were the rundown but decent looking apartments mixed with really good-looking homes but bad interior. It was a nice place but you could get lost if you didn't know where you were going. This is where the arcade was at too, a place everyone thought was safe from bullies like Seifer, but I guess I was wrong there too.

On top of the fourth district is the fifth and last district. This is where I lived, I was happy here and those that lived here were happy too. This is also were Shinra rests. Everyone who works for Shinra reports here before going on special missions and when that happens my parents get me out of the district incase something goes wrong. Before I lived here, Marluxia told me that the district started to loose its glamour when people started realizing the company does only bad to the surrounding area. Absorbs the environment and eventually kills it. Yes people got sick more often around the company building but it's what has protected our districts and other states as well. Hell, Shinra has protected Radiant Gardens, Traverse Town and Twilight Town civilians as well.

We got out of the van after Marluxia had parked. Demyx handed Marluxia a fifty fifty munny. "For all the driving you're doing." He smiled before running in front of us. "K guys, here's the deal. I've got just enough for the climbing we're going to be doing and the ice cream. I need someone to pay for-"

"Got it covered, got it memorized?" I put a finger to my temple.

"We got it!" Larxene and Marluxia both said. Zexion chuckled lightly in his hands.

"Cool! Alright guys let's do this!" He was funny as he jumped up and down. Zexion walked over and patted his hand as he settled down and we started walking in. Demyx started swinging their hands as he couldn't contain his excitement.

"What made you want to rock climb?"

Demyx turned to Zexion as they stood in the doorway. He finally answered. "Well, I thought you could use a better view on top of the world." Zexion just smiled and leaned a bit into Demyx. Guess he was going to do what Demyx wanted. Lucky bastard.

"How many?" The clerk said, blowing a bubble in front of her face.

"Five please." Demyx said gleefully placing a fifty munny on the table.

The clerk then rolled her eyes and got up from her chair. A couple seconds later she came back with five vests and five waver forms. "Sign here and each one takes one in."

"Thanks." We all watched as Demyx and Zexion signed first then walked on in with their vests. She rolled her eyes again as Demyx thanked her.

I eyed her, starting to get irritated that she was showing such disrespect. Larxene and Marluxia just finished signing when I spoke up. "Yo, if I showed that much disgust in my job I would have quit already."

She stared at me for a second as I signed next. Larxene walked in but Marluxia stayed behind to make sure nothing happened. "Lighten up, k?" I winked and she glared at me as I grabbed my gear. Suddenly I remembered something that had been lingering in the back of my head ever since we got off the van. "Shit!" I breathed.

"What now?" Marluxia sighed.

"Forgot my phone in your stupid pathy thingy."

"Pathfinder." He said. Tossing me the keys.

"Whatever." I said placing my gear on the lobby table.

"Just come on in when you're done!" He called back as I ran out the door. Now I had to run all the way to the back. Surprisingly enough we were the only ones here. Kids must not like rock climbing to much now a days.

I fiddled with his keys trying to find the door key when I suddenly got smack across the head. The blow sent me flying sideways past the van and the keys flew under the car.

"Ug..." I grabbed the side of my head that was smacked with one hand, the other supporting my body half way up. I saw nothing but blurry figures coming closer to me. "What the hell..." I blatantly said shaking pain away.

I was suddenly jerked up slightly as one figure grabbed one arm and the other grabbed the opposite arm. Both were pulling me, but where? The brick colliding with my back suddenly rang bells of alarms. I was up against a wall. I heard Reno's voice ringing in my head. Do not get held against a wall, you'll have no out. "Shit." I breathed. My eyes saw straight again. I was surrounded by three tall figures in black cloaks. Or was it a robe? It had a hood, silver linings and hanging string. Good at least I could warn the guys of what to look out for.

Too little time to think. A fist connecting with my stomach sending a sudden shock through my body. I collided with the ground as my legs gave out. My left hand clenched my stomach. Meanwhile the other one reached around to my back pocket. One of the figures hooked his head around and into my face. I saw the faint outline of a face but that was all. The voice was someone's I could not get out of my head. Heh... He was right. I'm even useless protecting myself.

"My new organization will exterminate your kind. We hate how you flaunt yourselves around others with your ugly relationships." Seifer said.

"What...?" I said faintly. Before I could get another word out my hand was wrenched from my pocket and the arm it was attached to was jerked in a painful position. The other guy dug his hand into my back pocket. I felt bad memories press back into my mind. "Hey! Get your fat ugly hands out of my pants you pervert!" I screamed, now I was kicking trying to get free. It was useless as my arm was shoved back more. "Ah!"

"Looks like hero here was trying to pull a fast one on ya." A deep voice said to Seifer.

Seifer merely laughed. They never took their hoods off but I knew their leader was Seifer. Although that wasn't a voice I recognized as one of Seifer's gang members. Who they hell was the other guy too? Seifer wouldn't say those things either. He wouldn't kill me, he would just put me down with a few fists. Never this, what the he'll was going on?!

"Alright Seifer, what's going on? What's with the get up? Where are your buddies hiding?" I asked quickly before he shoved another black boot into me. This time it connected with my face. I screamed as I started to feel blood drip from my nose. Damn it.

"Please, they're pathetic." He nodded his head to the other who was holding my arm. With his other hand he pulled my hair back causing my neck to be uncovered. I noticed the other guy had my legs pinned and the one holding my arm had his foot pressing on my palm of my other hand. "With you though, your friends will know that they're next."

"What do you mean by that?" I spat.

The sharp shink noise of a knife being uncovered brought my eyes to a sudden jolt as they opened with fear. They stared at the blade, oh no. I didn't want to think it, I just started struggling. Nope that's enough, it's just a nightmare. I'm in my bed!

"This won't hurt a bit." The knife rested on my throat.

"No! BUT THIS WILL!" Clunk, clunk, clunk.

My eyes opened wide. What? My knife was laying next to my face. The three idiots in black were sitting on the ground. One suddenly got up when a couple steps were taken by a fourth person. I shifted my head slightly. Blond hair, sticking up. Black Nike shows. Sky blue T-shirt with black jeans... Dark blue eyes. "Roxas?" I breathed slightly.

The goon who got up grabbed a hold of Seifer's arm and lifted him up. They dragged their other buddy off, looked like he was out cold. I slowly rolled over onto my back. The kid next to me was breathing heavily and finally dropped the plank of wood down on the ground. It had a few nails in it. Nice! "Thanks... Roxas." I breathed each word. I was mentally checking each part of my body.

"The shit I do for people like you!" He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. "You okay?" He finally said.

"Yeah give me a minute, still seeing if I can move everything." Suddenly I was lifted onto my butt and my back was resting on the brick wall. "Thanks again." I said, staring in shock at my rescuer.

"Yeah don't thank me yet. This is going to hurt." I glanced down to where he was holding and saw that he was about to bend my pinky back in place. "You don't seem to have any wounds you can't fix alone other than this."

"Oh shit." I breathed before I heard a pop. I covered my mouth with my other hand. I relaxed after the pain subsided.

Our heads both jerked to the sound coming around the corner. "He's been gone way to long for just getting his phone." It was the sound of Marluxia.

I heard Demyx with him. "He could have had a phone call! He's fine, don't be mad."

"Is that Dem?" Roxas turned to me. I nodded.

"It'll only be a while before they see the-"

"Oh shit! Dem, look around the corner. This is blood!" Marluxia said.

Roxas stood up and started walking towards them. "Dem! Over here!" He yelled.

A rush of feet came over to we're Roxas and I were. So much for not letting them know. Demyx gasped and Marluxia stood in shock. Roxas was kneeling back over me again, giving me another check I bet. "Dem what they hell are you guys doing here?" Roxas finally said.

"Well, I thought you might want to hang out with us today." Demyx joked. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I had originally put the plan in motion for Roxas to meet us inside but that backfired. Roxas just shook his head.

"My plan, he's innocent." I breathed. "Someone hand me my pocket knife and cell phone, I want to rock climb now."

"Like hell!" Marluxia finally spoke. "Someone better tell me before I take all of us straight to Dem's."

"Calm down man." It was Roxas. Personally I've never seen Marluxia get this upset. That scared me silent. But Roxas sticking up for me was another story. "He had a run in with some guys in black and had him almost kick the bucket."

That didn't calm anyone down. Roxas was stunned by the uproar it just caused and I simply shook my head. Great.

As they dragged me inside I retold the story. I got my cellphone and pocket knife back. When we got inside the clerk let everyone straight through to the bathroom. We went silently past Zexion and Larxene. Zexion was still waiting for Dem and Larxene was waiting for Marluxia. He went to go tell as us three sophomores went to get cleaned up. After a while Marluxia came in too. When he finished cleaning ourselves up he turned to us three.

"Now, we are going into the gym and we are all going to talk about this." I ignored him as Roxas and Demyx both agreed. "Axel! WE ARE NOT IGNORING THIS ONE! What the hell happened out there?!"

Author's Quick Note:

Tried to make this one longer as I will be leaving Sunday night till the following Sunday or Monday. Going to go see family in a different state so I will not have internet out in the country. Thanks for sticking with the story so far. I will be writing when I am gone, so expect a lot of chapters to make up for my disappearance. Thanks again and enjoy. Please review, I would love to here what you think, even if you don't have an account you can still leave a review by the way. ;)


	9. Chapter 9 All Men Are Pigs

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 9

What a mess. All I wanted to do was get out of my house for a day. Nothing fancy, just whine down. Of course not, now I was stuck in a bathroom with what I hope to be friend and his psychotic friends!

Marluxia, if I could recall on Friday, was a quiet and very well behaved. To be honest, I was a bit frightened by his sudden outburst. What did he mean by we aren't going to ignoring this one. Just what the hell did Axel do to make all this fuss? Why did they want to kill him was more to the point.

Demyx and I simply leaned against the bathroom wall, our butts firmly planted on the ground. I could see Axel being forced against a wall as he seemed to be closing more and more in on himself. The look on his face as Marluxia screamed at him looked all too familiar. It's because I use to do it back in Radiant Gardens when I would be bullied. I felt kind of bad for him... What was I saying?! He's stupid, and a slacker!

"Sorry for dragging you into our group like this. I just wanted to have you meet my friends, that's all." Demyx said finally. He was staring at the ground, twirling his thumbs in his lap. "Don't worry about Marluxia," he shrugged his shoulders towards their direction, "he gets like this when he's scared."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. The faint murmurs of voices could be heard through our talk. Marluxia was trying to get more information out of the red head. "Oh yeah," I laughed some more, "scared at what?" I nodded over to them. Demyx looked up at them with me. "By the look of things I say Axel's going to get his weird ass kicked in a second."

Marluxia raised his voice more. "Axel, stay focused. We have to figure out what they meant or they will be after you again." He shouted.

Demyx turned to me and smiled. "Marluxia wouldn't hurt anyone. He knows what his mom does so, he wouldn't hurt his friends at least."

Why, what did his mom do to make Demyx say that? You know what, never mind. I didn't want to wait anymore. Let alone I was tricked, I was getting irritated about the fact that I was trapped in a bathroom with a bunch of women.

I walked out, not hearing anymore about it. Maybe I should just leave. I mean Demyx just told me to come here so I could meet his friends. As I walked up to the woman at the counter with my belongings I thought some more. Demyx was just trying to be friendly. He didn't mean any harm by anything. I was always one to find myself in weird and horrible situations. Maybe grouping myself with Demyx's friends could change that.

"I haven't paid yet," I looked at the woman dressed in a pink tank top and neon blue shorts, "so ten right?" She just nodded as she continued reading her play boy magazine. As I reached into my wallet to pull out a ten my Mom gave me, and she put down her magazine and smirked. I was placing the munny on the table and thinking what a mistake this might actually turn into. All thoughts subsided when I meet her stare again this time she was pushing a gear supply through the window. "What's so funny?" I said with a pleasant smile for reassuring politeness.

"Glad to know Axel got a good whipping of karma for once." She said with the feeling of poisoned knives from either direction.

I was about to say something so vulgar to defend him when Demyx walked through the double doors of the gym. "Oh thank the Fal'Cie! I thought you left!" Came in his bellowing but soft voice.

My thoughts were shuffled and I quickly glanced at the counter; she wasn't there. "No..." I looked back at Dem who stood worried stricken his face. "I was just paying for my gear. The inside of this place changed my mind."

"I know right!? This place is so cool!" And with that he jumped before his face fell to a look of worry. "No, but Axel was concerned for your safety after what just happened."

We started to walk in when I gave him a look of surprise but concern myself. "I think he was hit too many times, is what I think." I laughed.

Demyx laughed with and sat down as I put on my gear on in the hallway. "More than you know." He finally said when we stopped our giggles.

My friend's face was sad now. Mood swing much, swear he was a woman in his past life. What did he mean by that? I decided to ask him.

The dirty blond kid just shook his mullet head. "He doesn't mean to get into these issues but, it's in his nature. It's how he's been raised."

Sounds like he needs to get the hell away from home. I didn't say that though. The sound in Demyx's throat could have made even the happiest person sad. Instead I was nicer with my next question. "Doesn't anyone care for him at home?"

At this he looked up at me from the ground. I caught his eyes and they looked a bit happier. We were both just standing near our gym door with equal distance from it. "He does now. I hope it stays that way." Was all he said before opening the door.

Axel was sitting up against a bench and was a bit more attentive to his surroundings. Larxene was climbing a wall as Marluxia was her rope spotter. He paid no attention to us as we walked in. Zexion on the other hand, who looked like he was about to choose a wall to climb when he noticed us and turned around. He smiled wide but his eyes stayed in their cold and dark looming state. Demyx walked straight over to him and Zexion welcomed him with a peck on a cheek.

He realized I was still standing there and beckoned me over. I walked half way into the room; which was huge, I mean really amazing. I had only been rock climbing once and I never was a rope spotter, so I never knew how to work them. That wouldn't stop me. The walls were blue concrete and the stones were each different from another. I was mesmerized. The walls went up about thirty feet in the air, one section rose even higher than that. I took a moment to myself to look around. Larxene and Marluxia were by the thirty foot section, Zexion and Demyx were by the ten foot section. Axel was by his bench in the fifty foot section. I was always one for heights. There's one thing in common.

"So," Demyx clapped his hands and continued, "this is Zexion." He placed his hands on Zexion's shoulders. I nodded my head.

"Nice to meet you, Demyx has mentioned you a few times." His soft smile faded and fell to his normal sullen look. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to ignore you. I couldn't see you all too well, you were on my left side." How this guy makes Demyx happy, I will never know. I just looked at him like he grew a second head.

Demyx then pointed to the pair that was rock climbing. "The one on rope spot is Marluxia."

Marluxia then looked over and put one side of the rope into his right hand, giving a quick wave with it and returning the rope afterwards. "Hey Roxas! Sorry about what you witnessed earlier. Promise you, I'm a nice guy." He winked. "'Every man should have a fair-sized cemetry in which to bury the faults of his friends.'" I heard Larxene scoff.

"Alright there quote man, enough of the talking and more rope slacking!" She bellowed from above. She was almost at the top and couldn't progress because Marluxia wasn't giving her rope to move.

"Haha... okay deary." He gave her more rope and turn back to me. "Sorry about that, you'll get used to Larxene. Word to the wise though; let her get to know you, you'll get to know her better that way." He winked and turned his attention back to Larxene.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit. It made everything better. I jumped as I felt a presence behind me. He jumped a little to, his red hair flowing a bit when it did. Was it natural how it just stood up that way?

"Yeah, you already meet Axel." Demyx said a little awkwardly. At this Zexion pulled Demyx towards their wall. Demyx gave a quick wink towards the two of us. The hell?

"So, um..." Axel started to talk a bit. Wow... for once he didn't have anything to say. Mr. Talks a Lot was pointing to his right. I followed his finger's direction and looked up to the ceiling. The fifty foot; nice!

"You're on!" I ran up to the wall. As I got closer I started to get a bit nervous. Maybe it would be easier to observe him do it that way I could go the same path and possibly beat his time.

"So, do you want to go first? I can spot you." He asked in a very nonchalant manner. I shook my head.

"Nah, you can go first. You were here before me." I responded.

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the rope line. As he hooked his latches onto the rope hole and checked it his head lifted up. "Wait, have you ever spotted someone before?"

I hadn't, I didn't want someone like him to know though. That would be totally embarrassing. "Duh." I said plainly as I hooked my latches to the rope hole he handed to me.

A few walls to our left Larxene was now switching places with Marluxia so that he could start climbing. Larxene looked over to us. "Holy shit. Marluxia look at this, Axel has finally agreed to letting someone spot him." She started laughing and Axel just stuck his middle finger up at her.

"Finally not braking the rules huh, Axel?" Demyx called from the ground a few walls further down. Axel was shaking his head. He turned around to the wall and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Woah! Wait a minute!" I said in alarmed towards the four. I jabbed a thumb towards Axel behind me as I said the next question. "You mean to tell me he's been climbing this wall without a spotter?!"

Marluxia nodded his head with a sad look upon his face. Mine held disbelief. "I'm shocked myself that he hasn't fallen." He added.

"Whatever, now you all know you don't have to worry about me today." Axel said in sarcasm. Marluxia just scoffed and started climbing.

I turned around and walked closer to Axel. How hard was this, just give rope through the line when he needs it. "Dude, how much do you weigh?" I asked just to make sure if I screwed this up at least I could catch him with the rope.

He looked at me a bit insulted. Then he laughed, had he seen through my lie? "About one ten. You?"

"What!? For your height? No fair, that's my weight." Now that I noticed, his shirt was really baggy on him and his muscles showed nicely on his face and arms.

He laughed with a shocking look upon his face. "Well, that's a relief. I thought I was fat."

I just started laughing with a sarcastic tone in it. When we stopped he placed two hands on different rocks. He released one though and started scratching the back of his head.

"Head still hurt?"

"Um... No." He shook his head and placed his hand back on the rock. "My name is Axel. Axel Lea... got it memorized?" He placed on foot on a rock. I just looked back at the ground.

"Axel Lea?" The words sounded nice. It was a good mix, whoever gave it to him was probably creative with names. I looked back up and noticed he was a few rocks up and lacking slack fast. I pushed rope through the hole on the latch. There was a weird metal hook near the hole, it was loose and I played with it. Should I give him my full name? I stopped playing with the loose metal not thinking anything of it and looked up. "My name is Roxas Strife."

He laughed and said nice to meet you. It wasn't long till he was half way up the wall. Maybe it would take longer then I thought. From my side view I saw how Marluxia kept looking over to Axel. My eyes caught sight of Axel about four fifths up the wall. He was slowing down, and taking brakes. About five feet from the bell he stopped completely and started to cough.

"Axel?" I asked. "Are you alright?" I saw him nod his head. His left hand released the wall and grabbed at his stomach.

Everyone was looking over. Demyx was taking his turn now and Marluxia was at the top of his wall about to drop.

"Yo, Axel!" Marluxia called.

Axel raised his left hand from his stomach and he looked up to the bell. He then started to grab at the rope and angle his head to the right. "Yeah." He stopped coughing. "Stomach hurts that's all."

"Well finish up so you can rest." Marluxia said. He was about to let go of his wall when we all heard Axel scream a woah.

"I'm getting dizzy." Axel sighed and rested his head on the wall.

Marluxia looked down at me. "Roxas!" He scream. I looked to him and heard him scream to Axel next. "Axel don't let go! Hang on a bit longer."

Axel started to climb a bit more. He missed a rock after going another foot up.

"Roxas, lock your clip!" Marluxia screamed from above as he started to descend.

I looked down at my hands and the latches. What clip? "What clip?"

"Nah it's okay, I'll just climb back down!" Axel yelled.

"Damn it, Axel! Stop climbing!" Demyx screamed from the floor. He started to walk over. Zexion safely on the ground.

The next few seconds happened so fast it's hard to recall what exactly happened. First Axel went to put his foot on the bottom rock but it slipped. I was still looking for the clip. Why did I lie? Axel went to brace his foot again but only managed to slip off his other foot. His right arm gave out and his left was the only thing supporting him. He looked down.

"Crap." He breathed.

"Don't let go!" Marluxia yelled as he was detaching his latch now. Larxene was pulling at hers in panic before he undid hers as well.

"Easy for you to say!"

I just looked at the latch as Demyx was next to me now. He grabbed the loose metal and flipped it up to hook into the rope, preventing it from moving. He sighed as I stood in shock. That's what that was for.

Axel sighed and let go. Now normally he should just hang there. Although he wasn't. I had to much loose string on his side, which started to crawl upwards fast. Demyx stepped back before his foot was caught in the bundle. Axel yelled on the way down. I yelled on the way up. Different cuss words were abused and thrown left and right. We both stopped about twenty five feet in the air.

He hit the wall first with a grunt as his back collided. Hell I would have grunted... those rocks can't feel good. I braced for my own impact but it never came sharply. I opened my eyes and noticed that Axel had swept over and had me run into him. As I did he groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry!"

He laughed. "What for? For lying to me or dropping the job as rope spotter?" He laughed again but grabbed at his stomach.

"You're one lucky bastard, Axel!" Larxene said laughing on her ass off.

"Yeah, thanks for the sympathy!" Axel sighed.

"What for? Your bruised ass?" She laughed louder.

"That's mature." I whispered.

"I know right?!" He whispered back. We made eye contact and stopped moving. We stared for a while, ocean blue to acid green. What... why are we so close?

I laughed awkwardly. "Okay so how do we get down?"

"You tell me, you said you knew how to work it." He grinned and lifted his eyebrows. "Here..."

His hands reached for my lower area to get at the clasps. At first I had no clue what he was doing so I pushed back a little. I felt embarrassed as Axel looked offended. He then looked playful again. "Look, I swing both ways, but I'm not going for you. I'm hurting and want down just as much as you."

Demyx started laughing with Larxene now. Marluxia and Zexion were trying to calm them down at the same time. So he was gay... new it. Great, so now I am trapped in a room full of people who are so awkward that they could make up they're own world. What's worse is that I am trapped in rope and climbing gear with a gay man who may or may not have the hots for me.

"Let's just get one thing straight, pal." I said with a glare. He backed up slightly on the wall. "I am not interested. So just get me down, or teach me how to handle this stupid retarded thing!" I yanked at the rope and he reached for my hands as we started to fall opposite directions. Now Marluxia was laughing.

He quickly let go. Somehow I actually liked the cold that his hands produced when they touched me. My hands were aching from feeding the ropes through. He sighed. "Sorry."

I looked up. What a sad face. "No, it's alright. You're just trying to help." We were a few inches separated now. He fiddle with untangling the ropes.

"Okay, so this," I looked at the clip, "this is suppose to stop the rope from moving and getting away from you. You were suppose to feed your line through, not mine." He then unlocked it after he placed his feet down on two rocks. He used his weight to support me.

"Careful Axel, you slip you both go down." Zexion warned him as he started feeding string through his clasps. I was lowering closer to the ground.

"Ah... Don't worry Zexion, I wouldn't let him get hurt." Axel teased.

"Thanks." I said sighing. I hit the bottom.

"Okay, so now what are you going to do?" Axel called down.

"Lock my rope in?"

"Good." Zexion said behind me. He was know sitting on the ground with Marluxia, Larxene, and his boyfriend.

Axel nodded his head when he heard the click of the hook. Cool, that's better. "Now," he let go of one rock with his hand and grabbed his rope, "if I let go-"

"Don't let go!" I screamed. He just cocked his head to the side, questioningly. I looked around. Everybody was staring at me weird. "I um... What if I did it wrong? I don't want him to get hurt."

I looked back up. "It'll be okay, you hooked your rope... right?"

I tugged on mine and nodded. I stared wide eyed as he let go and hung there. I sighed relief.

"Now what you're going to do is pull on mine because I'm going down not up. Your lock is on so it will only let loose a little at a time and very slowly at that." He said with a sarcastic grin.

I grabbed his rope and loosened my grip slightly. The hook would grab it again quickly and I repeated the process. Soon he was safely on the ground and undid our clasps quickly.

A snap was heard at the top where his rope was hooked. If I had acted any slower, it would be him down here and not by the safest route. Everyone looked at Axel in disbelief.

"When the hell did you notice that?!" I said aloud. Marluxia examined the rope.

"When I got to the top, that's why I started climbing down." I turned to Demyx and put my hands in my pockets after Axel responded.

"Thought you said this place was fun?" I teased. I had actually had a bit of an adventure and fun after living eleven boring years of my life. "I might want to come back on a different day when we all feel better." Demyx smiled. Everyone started laughing.

While the three others were laughing loudly, I noticed Axel and Marluxia talking amongst themselves. I switched to selective hearing so I could hear what they were talking about.

"Axel, this was cut half way. Like someone sliced it."

He looked at Marluxia while kneeling down and joined him. "Yeah, I noticed that. Why do you think I wanted to get us unclipped so bad?" He started to laugh sarcastically.

"Do you think this is funny? You could have gotten hurt real bad." Marluxia glared at him.

Axel returned the glare. "Wouldn't be the first time."

"Axel-"

"No Marluxia, just listen." He pleaded with his eyes. He was frustrated but desperate. After Marluxia nodded he continued. "I don't know who did it but I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with me, so please back off! You are not my father or my guardian, and you don't need to keep tabs on me every second of every day!"

"Someone is gunning you down, Axel!" His friend argued in a whisper.

"No! You want there to be, but the only thing I'm concerned about it is Seifer. He said something about you guys being next. That's all I care about!"

Marluxia looked like he was going to yell at him now, but when he noticed me. I was staring right at them. Seifer? Wasn't he in my first, second and third period classes? What did Marluxia mean by gunning him down? I waved and smiled innocently.

Marluxia looked back at Axel who had followed Marluxia's stare. He stared with no expression and then looked away when Marluxia spoke again.

"Fine then, you want to protect everyone so damn bad, add another person to your list." He stood up and looked at the group who were know drinking water from fountain. He looked back and shook his head. "But don't you ever dare say that I didn't look out for you!"

Axel stood up and glared at Marluxia. I mentally took a step back. Marluxia relaxed his face as Axel fought what looked like to be a mind struggle. After a while he just turned around and looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Come on Roxas. I want to see what time it is."

Axel walked over to the bench and pulled out his phone. I stayed behind and looked at Marluxia who was leaning against the wall now. He just smiled like Axel had. "Well, welcome to our fun little group."

"What did you mean by gunning down? What has he done to anyone but annoy them?" I asked looking back at Axel. It looked like he was texting.

Marluxia just laughed hard but short. "Please, if he really has a problem with you he'll just talk your ears off." He placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance as he walked past me. "He seems to have a death wish or something." He waved a hand in the air. "I would think twice before hanging out with us."

I glared at him. "Why think I can't handle the heat from a bunch of bullies?"

"Look," he said turning around again, "thanks for saving his life, for what ever it's worth. Though you need to be able to watch your own back too, it's bad enough that I have to make sure one of my friends doesn't get killed by protecting more than he needs to be." He turned around and kept walking.

After a while I walked over to them, I was determined to be there friends. I was sick and tired of being in shifty friendships and being the last leg in my friendships. I had protected one person, that should be proof enough I could protect myself.

"Woah, guys! Who's hungry?" Axel yelled looking at the clock on his phone.

Everyone raised their hands but me. I didn't want to barge in on their day anymore than I had. Marluxia looked over at me and frowned. Demyx looked to Marluxia and he sighed. He pulled out a small blue book from his front pocket and flipped to a page. "'"Stay" is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary.'" He said putting the book away and smiling at me.

Larxene tapped him upside the head and rolled her eyes. "Your welcome to join us, is what he's trying to say." Larxene said happily.

I nodded happily and raised my hand with them. They're crazy, they're nice, they're trusting, and they're what real friends should be.

Here were my opinions of them. Zexion was quiet but dependable to those he trusted and the down to earth part of the group. Demyx was cheery and the group's ball of fun and ideas. Larxene was there to clear errors and survey their feelings and tempers. Marluxia was the group's sewer and negotiator. He kept everyone together no matter the temper. Axel... haha, was it possible he was the group's punching bag. Not anymore, now I was there. I would protect them and prove Marluxia wrong.

Now to just convince Mom and Dad over the phone to say yes.

Quick Author's Note:

HELLO! Oh my God it's so good to be back. Sad thing is on the fourth I will be gone for another week but somewhere better and that will hopefully have wireless connection. At least I might be able to post a chapter or two up in Denver. Anyway, I am actually up to chapter 16, but there are some serious grammar and spelling checks. Wrote all of them between the wee hours of twelve and five o'clock. So hope you enjoy them and I'll be in touch. ;)


	10. Chapter 10 Mastermind

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 10

Roxas was calling his parents in the lobby. We were waiting for him outside. Axel was looking at his back through the glass and was thinking strongly about something.

It was a nice little stunt he played. Although we all couldn't help but be a little concerned for his health right now. He got dizzy, his right arm gave out on him, and his face was littered with tiny cuts and a nice black bruise was forming around the bottom right of his chin. He wasn't in his right mind, he kept spacing out.

I reached into my white shoulder bag with yellow and black lightening symbols on it and pulled out a pink flower case that Marluxia gave to me on our first date. I opened it up and picked out a pain killer. "Axel, take this." I closed up my pill case and shoved it back in my purse.

He looked over and nodded his head towards my hand. "What's that?"

"Drugs." I sarcastically said. "It's a pain killer, take it before it takes you out."

He gave me a grow up look and took it from my hand. "Thanks."

"Need some water?" Zexion asked from the side.

Axel turned around to him and smirked. "Nope." And with that he swallowed the pill with nothing but his saliva.

"Sick." Was my only response. Marluxia just chuckled.

He walked back over to his original place. After a while he smiled big. "I like him." He bluntly stated as he kept staring at the glass.

Marluxia, Demyx, Zexion and I just stared at him. We all had our suspicions, he never stopped talking about him during lunch at school last Friday.

He mentioned how he tried to approach Roxas during second period in gym. He ditched gym and stayed in the locker room because he kept complaining about his sore stomach. Turns out it was because he was kicked on S Sunday when he was shoved down.

Then he told us how he tried to charm him during fourth period in the office. He got his attention but kept irritating him. Marluxia joked that's how he scared everyone he liked away. Axel didn't like that and ignored him the rest of the day.

Based on how nice the kid was to my friends today though and how one of my friends was growing close in an odd way to him, I guess I would have to add Roxas to our small group as well. He seemed odd in his own way though, and somehow very spacious with people. He wasn't use to a large group.

"Well, don't get in over your head. He said he wasn't interested." My boyfriend in pink to my left said. I wanted to hush him before he said something that made Axel uncomfortable like Zexion did earlier.

Zexion spoke, which was a surprise. "Don't rush him Axel. That's what he's trying to say." He mentioned quickly as Axel was now giving him a stabbing look. "He's probably been in a relationship by the look of how he acts around us." Although he said something earlier he still wasn't afraid to talk to anyone. That's what we all loved about him most, and Demyx loved him dearly for it.

Axel turned away from Zexion and nodded. Demyx smiled and I sighed relief. Axel seemed to understand and kept his attention on us this time.

"'There is nothing we like to see so much as the gleam of pleasure in a person's eye when he feels that we have sympathized, understood, interested ourself in his welfare. At these moments something fine and spiritual passes between two friends. These moments are the moments worth living.'" We all turned to Marluxia and I just smiled. Actually I was impressed that he had a lot of those quotes memorized.

Zexion was explaining the quote's meaning to Demyx as he was scratching his head and looking up in wonder.

Axel though, got it right away. "Shut up, wise guy." He smiled and punched him in the side playfully.

Not long afterwards, Roxas came out. We were talking about what we could do between late lunch and dinner. I suggested going someplace farther than the clock tower but Demyx was about to remind us of our original plan when Roxas came out.

Axel turned faster than us and spoke up first. "So, what do the parents say?" He said putting a arm on his shoulder and leaning on it when Roxas walked into our circle.

"My parents," he began, casually brushing Axel's hand away after he tensed up, "say that it's alright."

"That was a long conversation for just alright." I implied nonchalantly.

He looked to me and blinked a few times. Alright so he's a bit slow at processing information. He nodded his head once it registered.

"Well yeah, my Dad really doesn't agree with this town all that much." He scratched his head before going on. "Dad doesn't want me anywhere near the fourth or fifth district unless I am with them. Mom is always one for talking my Dad into things though!" He added quickly.

"Nice!" Was Demyx's response.

Zexion simply smiled and Axel jumped a little in place with excitement. I turned to Marluxia.

"Well with that, let's be off!" He said with flowery glee.

We started walking behind the building. I found myself walking with the darker shaded head pass everyone else. Zexion noticed first though and tugged on the cuff of my sleeve. He was almost a few heads smaller than me so it was the easiest place for him to reach. I turned around when he stopped.

We were a few feet from Marluxia's vehicle when I noticed he was looking back at Axel. Roxas and Demyx were beside him and both looking at him as well. Axel was looking at the ground where there was a scuff mark with what looked like blood. I followed the scuffs of dirt to the alleyway that connected with the library with my eyes. I was tempted to walk over there but thought differently. I could tell by Axel's blank stare that he was nervous about us knowing something. He scraped across it with his foot before he thought someone would notice. Marluxia was beside him and placed a hand on his back.

"Guys, van is this away." I shouted starting to walk again. Zexion stayed though and waited for Demyx. I got to the car and Axel started to walk towards everyone.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry about it." He chuckled.

"Come on, we can talk about it later!" Not even I was going to drop this this time. I tried to get Marluxia to tell me what had happened but, like the stubborn soul he is; wouldn't tell me. Axel was slipping off again like last year.

I got into the car when I heard it unlock. Marluxia crawled into the driver's seat as he was waiting for Axel to get in. We all knew there was a chance he would take off. He didn't though as he opened the door for Roxas and he crawled over the middle seats to get to the back. Demyx got in on the other side, opening the door for Zexion as he got in. Then Axel followed Roxas after closing his door and then Demyx followed suit with the door.

"Okay, so what's the plan exactly? I told my parents we were at places close and not in those two districts, but you guys never actually told me where..." Roxas hollered from the back as to be heard.

"Demyx?" Marluxia questioned.

"Well," he turned around and gave Axel a quick glance. Axel shook his head slowly as he continued, "we are going to district one for dinner. The restaurant called The Elevator Burger Bar. It's really cool!"

"Sounds good!" Marluxia said and proceeded to start driving.

"Demyx, I'm a bit tired, would it bug you if I took a quick nap on your lap?" Zexion whispered to his boyfriend. Demyx was kind enough to say yes and made his lap comfortable.

My hands were on my thighs and I was staring at the window. I had my window rolled down so my side pieces to my hair were blowing rapidly. Marluxia's hand on mine all of a sudden startled me and I simply smiled when I realized it was him. Axel and Demyx were having their conversation and Roxas was listening intently to them. Axel seemed a bit agitated but then finally gave up whatever he was saying to the bouncy energized kid.

I leaned closer to Marluxia and he was happy by what I could feel off of him. He had a good way of covering things though. "So what's the deal with hot head back there?"

"Oh... hit the nail right on the head." He said smoothly. "Not this again." His voice was so soothing sometimes. "I convinced him to tell us all at lunch."

I thought about it for a minute. Convinced him? Axel? The king of hiding and stubbornness? Good work honey! "You can't keep babying him. He won't grow daddy." I teased.

He started to chuckle amusingly. "By the things he says and does, somebody has to look out for him. Look out for him deeper than what Reno and Rude do, and us. I like to think I'm more qualified for the job since we both are being raised in the same situations."

He released my hand so he could turn and look to the left so to make a proper lane switch. He kept both hands on the wheels.

"But your not more qualified. You're actually starting to sound like your mother."

I observed his hands tighten a bit on the wheel and his knuckles turn white. "It can't be helped, she drills these things into my head. Ever since-"

I continued his sentence to calm him down. These days it looks like I'm the only one besides his grandmother who can. "Ever since your Dad disappeared you were raised to be the main male of the house. Which means your trained to look after everyone who can't help themselves."

He sighed. "Thank you."

"But he can take care of himself. Look, he's even got himself a new friend daddy." I stuck my lounge out at him and teased.

He looked back and sighed in defeat."I want to make it up to him for what I did." He saw my face and quickly added something else. "You're right in a way but if you saw him the way me and Demyx found him outside earlier-"

"What?" I said a bit louder.

He looked shocked as if he had just about ruined a surprise meeting. "Nothing," he quickly added, "Axel'll tell you."

We were quiet the rest of the way through second district. Marluxia started to talk again. "I had another one of those dreams last night."

I was shocked this time. Marluxia had a bad tendency to dream of himself dying. He would tell his Mom and then she would decifer those dreams and tell him what to look out for. "Was it connected to Axel?" Was all I asked.

"Hell if I should know! My Mom told me to look out for-"

"How'd you die this time?" I asked with the most concerned. He looked at me real quick than frowned with the look of concentration.

"I was stabbed, then shot." He said flatly.

We sat silent for a while and he finally went back to a conversation of last.

"I know Axel is too proud to tell anyone this, so I'll tell you now." He took a deep breath and continued. "When me and Dem found Axel, he was being tended by Roxas. What scares me is the faint knife slice on his throat and the knife that was laying by his feet when we got there."

"No!" I took a quick look back at the butt head. Roxas had dozed off and was now being helped onto Axel's shoulder so he wouldn't have his head hitting the window over and over again. Why would he want to end his life though? Is that why he grew so fond of Roxas so fast? Roxas saved him?

"I would like to think he wasn't trying. His story doesn't add up though. It's too weird." Marluxia added.

We got to the dinner. I loved this place! It was literally a giant elevator. At exactly three forty the circular restaurant would lift into the air on its five hundred foot pole in the middle. It would stay up there for a good hour and a half so you could eat and enjoy the view. No rush or hurry afterwards and great service. What anyone could expect from first district, very formal but not pricey. What Marluxia said he loved most about me.

Zexion woke without a complaint when we parked, but when Axel went to wake Roxas up he didn't wake like the other did. He jerked up and quickly looked around. When he saw Axel and noticed his hand on his shoulder he smacked it. It had to be a good three seconds before he realized where he was. He noticed Axel holding his hand in a little pain and apologized quickly. That right arm again?

When Roxas got out he was quite amazed. "This place is awesome!" We walked a bit closer and he spoke again. "I never saw this when I lived here."

Demyx spoke next when Marluxia and I looked confused. It came to no surprise how Axel and Zexion knew already. Roxas moved here only a week ago. "It's a couple years old."

"Um..." Roxas put his hand on his pocket. "How expensive is it?"

"Pretty expensive." I teased turning around. Marluxia stopped and turned as well.

I almost laughed of the panic that consumed his face. Axel just glared at me and Demyx and Zexion laughed lightly. "Really!?" He shouted with sadness. "I..." know he was ashamed. I actually felt a bit sad for him for once.

"No... Larxene is just giving you her invite into the group." Axel said with a smirk to me. He placed a hand on his shoulder and was quickly ushered off with Roxas' hand. "Sorry." Axel said sadly. "Don't worry about paying. I had a plan to originally buy it all anyway."

Roxas cheered up quick and said his thanks. "I'll pay you back."

We all laughed at this as Axel just looked shocked. "No one pays Axel back and no one offers." Marluxia said whipping a tear away.

Demyx recovered next and added on. "Yeah, anyone who gives Axel money without him knowing, magically has it returned to them without them knowing."

Zexion turned to Demyx and started laughing. "Remember when I played him back?"

"What? What happened?" Roxas begged.

We started to walk to the door again. "Oh no..." Axel sighed, holding his head in his hand.

It was time to embarrass Axel know. "Well Zexion handed him munny back the first lunch he went out on with all of us, and Axel refused to take it. Axel dropped it on the floor in front of him and left him. Then he snuck it into his bag at lunch the next day and Axel he stuffed it in his bread roll at lunch." I took a minute to breath after I died dying laughter. Everyone was laughing their asses off and dying themselves. "Then Zexion slipped it into his locker the following three days later in the morning. He opened his locker to a surprise as a bunch of one munnies came pouring out of his locker. Sent Zexion home crying."

We got inside and Demyx continued. "I punched Axel the next day when we went back out in front of Zexion just so he would come back out with us. Yeah, Axel was a true ass back then." He teased.

"Alright you monkeys!" Axel shouted brushing passed all of us to get to the register. "So we need a table for five monkeys and a man." Axel made jokingly to the server. She giggled. From the corner of my eye I saw Roxas look away when she did.

"Oh please..." Marluxia breathed and I laughed a healthier one than the server did.

She lead us away to a table. "Is this okay?" She asked nodding at the table.

"It would be if we didn't have anyone new here."

"Oh, my apologies!" She rushed over to a side booth near the windows. "Here?"

"Perfect! Thanks babe!" She giggled again and left. "Smaller to the window." He pointed to Roxas, Zexion, and Dem.

"Actually, I have to go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back as soon as someone points me-" Roxas said before a waiter interrupted.

"Excuse me young sir, but the restrooms are down the small hallway to the right past the bar." He said before walking away with a tray.

"Thanks." He said with a slight bow and left. I notice Axel give a small glare to the waiter's back and sit down.

"Alright, Axel." Marluxia bugged. He was sitting across from me and Zexion was sitting next to Demyx to my left. Axel was going to sit next to Roxas I was guessing. Everyone's attention aimed to Axel.

"Okay..." He ran his hands through his spikes. "Seifer is being a creep now."

"We don't know for certain if it's Seifer or not Axel." Marluxia barged in.

"Damn it, Marluxia." He was getting slightly frustrated. "You want me to tell it, so let me. He had a fucking knife to my throat, I know it was him by his voice let alone his stupid breath!" Demyx laughed at this and Axel continued. "I don't forget a voice!" He was screaming now.

"Wait, stop." Zexion pleaded. "What knife? Who? When was this?" He asked calmly.

Axel sighed before continuing. "I went to get my phone out of Marluxia's stupid mom van and was shoved by a creep in a black hood." His face was now concerned. "I don't care who they are or what they're doing, you see someone dressed in a long black robe with a black hood over their head, get the hell out of there!" He said as his fist hit the table. "Three of the guys almost knocked me out and proceeded to drag me off to the side. So I'm down and next thing I know I've got a knife to my throat."

My eyes widened in shock. Marluxia's as well. Axel just glared at us. Demyx and Zexion were shocked too, but they were because of the fact he was almost killed not killing himself.

"Yeah, so I wasn't committing suicide you ass head!" He kicked Marluxia and he jumped. He grunted.

"Hey!" I defended him. Marluxia stopped me though.

He laughed a bit. "No, he's right. I deserve that one."

"Anyway so Roxas comes out of no where and saves my ass from reaching hell." Axel finished.

Zexion looked stunned still. "But why would Seifer try to kill you?" Everyone nodded in agreement when looking from Zexion to Axel.

"Glad you asked! That's the best part." He looked at my pink haired boyfriend. "Hey, Marluxia."

Marluxia looked shocked and I turned to him. Zexion and Dem were leaning in. "Yeah..."

"You're good with riddles, fucking figure out this one before I get killed again." I could tell he was at his breaking point. He thought about what he had heard before saying anymore. "My new organization will exterminate your kind. We hate how you flaunt yourselves around others with your ugly relationships."

I was taken aback right there. Marluxia looked down and closed his eyes. Zexion and Demyx looked at each other with confused faces. Axel simply put his head down on the table. The dream Marluxia had, knives. It all made sense now. That's why Marluxia felt like shit, he felt it was his fault for why Axel got in the situation he did.

"Your pocket knife your dad gave you?" Zexion asked.

Axel lifted his head and nodded.

"How did he get-"

Zexion was interrupted by Marluxia. "Please Zex! Trying to figure this out." Zexion said sorry and went to look outside. He looked back though after Marluxia started mumbling. Axel was looking too along with Dem and I just rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

"The organization, the new organization. They hate how we flaunt. Flaunt what? Ugly relationships..." His eyes shot open and he lifted his head fast. His hand was supporting his head and fell slowly to the table. He looked to the outside window. "Seifer said... circus... fags..." He looked at Demyx and Zexion. Their hands were overlapping each other on the table. He then looked to Axel who was looking around. He then looked at me and looked at my hair, then looked down at his clothes and touched his hair. "Guys..." He looked down at the table and fiddled with his napkin. I've never seen him so flustered. "He's going down a bad path. Forget how they do it but they're going to pick on gays and uniques now."

Axel glared down at the table. He put his hands on the table, more like slapped them. "Fuck they are."

Zexion looked to Demyx. Demyx simply smiled sadly and squeezed Zexion's hand tighter. "It'll be okay, we just have to be more careful, right?" He looked to me and I nodded defiantly.

"No," I looked back over to Marluxia. He was looking at me, "not careful." He looked to everyone. "We are not aloud on our own, no one goes alone anywhere when we are out and about."

"That's not going to work!" I said now squeezing his hand. "Unless you grow a uterus, you can't follow me into restrooms. Axel will still be alone when he's picked up for school as he walks from his district to yours. Demyx and Zexion live one district apart!" Marluxia frowned and hung his head. "You can't protect us this time, I'm sorry."

"And Roxas doesn't know anything. If I just follow him around, well I won't be getting any farther then the asshole friend zone." Axel said looking at me.

"Wait." Marluxia looked up at Axel and glared. "Did you say his name when they were there?"

"I, I don't-"

"I don't care if they heard you, did you?!" He was a bit more forceful and I squeezed his hand to calm him down. When Axel nodded Marluxia sighed. "Shit." He thought a bit. "We have to tell him. And you," he pointed to Axel, "better hope he starts liking you because you will be the only one he'll listen to once you do."

"Once we do what?" Roxas was standing beside Marluxia waiting for him to get up. Marluxia stood up and Axel slid out.

"Nothing Roxy!" He teased. "Once we eat we're going to drop ya from five hundred feet." Axel teased sarcastically.

Before Roxas could say anymore as he rolled his eyes and glared at Axel when he shoved him in the booth. "My name is Roxas." He sighed. "My Mom is the only one aloud to call me that." He glared up to Axel again.

Axel just smirked. "Why? We all have a shortcut in our names."

I decided to explain when he looked confused. Why was I letting him in more when it was just going to endanger him more? "We all have a nickname that only we know or our family members know. It's how we identify who's speaking to us in the hallway. Mine is Larx. Use it whenever you like."

"You know mine!" Dem shouted. I rolled my eyes and leaned past Zexion and smacked his head lightly. He pouted.

"Marly." Marluxia stated kindly with a small smile. He was a bit happier being off the subject of death.

Demyx spoke for Zexion. "Zexion is Zex, but not Zexy! That's for me."

Zexion's face lit up like a red Christmas light. He looked down after waving when he said his first nickname. "Real classy there Dem." Zexion said sadly.

"I'm assuming yours is Demy, Demyx." Roxas said with a smirk. Zexion laughed loudly and Demyx was the one embarrassed now.

Roxas turned to Axel. "I get it now, you can call me by my Dad's nickname for me then. Rox."

"Axe, nice to finally initiate you in our group." Axel winked. Roxas glanced out the window. I had the perfect view to see a tinge of red creeping up his cheeks. Axel would have been very happy.

We ate, we saw the view, we conquered the world. When Roxas ate all he could he looked out the window. Demyx and Axel would point certain things out to him. When Roxas questioned the clock tower, Axel drifted again. Damn it.

It was around five ten when we finally were back on the ground again. We were walking back to Marluxia's van when Roxas walked slowly to be beside me. "Hey Larx?" He asked.

I nodded giving him the go ahead. He whispered so to not draw attention to himself. Everyone was preoccupied with my boyfriend's rambling though. "So was it just me or did Axel keep quiet after I mentioned the tower?"

"Quiet," I laughed, "for once yes. But that's not him; that dozed off boy you see right now. If he was okay, he would be looking for you right now." I noticed he looked away at that statement.

"I thought so. Why does he keep dozing off?"

I thought back on the earlier possible reasons. He was pist when Demyx mentioned the clock before we got here. "Well, he hates it up there for his own reasons." I kept quiet. He got the message that I wasn't telling anymore and walked off toward Axel.

We got to the ice cream stand that always hung out on the main plaza of Twilight Town, which was a town that rested between Hallow Bastion and Radiant Gardens. The town below where we lived was called Traverse Town. It was six now and sun down happened around six thirty this time of year so we hurried to the clock tower plaza at the top of the hill as fast as possible. Axel dragged behind a little, only to be expected.

"We made it!" Demyx yelled. Axel stopped near the doors and sat down on the steps. I turned around but Roxas noticed sooner. Please Roxas, I really trust you can help him now. You did it twice before, do it now!


	11. Chapter 11 Professional Grievers

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 11

"Axe, you coming?" Roxas called behind me. I was sitting on the steps, my wrapped sea salt ice cream in my lap. I didn't want to eat it right now. I shook my head.

"Go on up, Roxas. This is the end of the line for me." Was all I said.

Demyx of course had to say something else. "Come Axel, it's no fun without you."

"No!"

Roxas walked in front of me and leaned over so his face was close to mine. I freaked out and backed up before he tried something.

"You're afraid of heights!" Roxas blurted out. I just shook my head and looked down.

I heard Marluxia shout his next sentence so to make sure I heard. "Come on guys. Rox. We can't force him up."

"Go on up. I'll be there soon." He shouted back and I heard their foot steps disappear. Roxas looked at his watch. "You know the sunset is in twenty minutes.

"Don't care," I said grabbing my ice cream and opening it. I continued, "and no I don't hate heights. I hate dumb people who want to go up tall buildings just to see something they can see on the ground." I ate my ice cream. Just listening to my brand new friend.

Roxas sat down next to me. He opened up his sea salt ice cream as well. I was surprised to find out he like the stuff too. No one else did, it was too salty to them. "You know, before I moved to Radiant Gardens I use to live in the fifth district."

"No way!? That's were I live."

He chuckled. His laugh was gorgeous. "Yeah. I had a neighbor named Kairi. Kairi Fair was pretty awesome, we're still friends too, I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"That's nice." I said. Why was he telling me about these adventures with another woman. I hated woman, they changed moods to fast. "Kairi Fair?" I questioned. I had heard that name before and I could of sworn it's a name to someone who didn't like me. He just nodded his head.

I heard him sigh. "Anyway, her and I would hang out with our Moms on days when our Dads were away on military business; so we were safe. Days were rough but we liked times when the sky turned red. Most nights my Dad came home in red, so did hers. We felt protected when the sky was red."

"Yeah, that makes sense." I looked up at the sky, it was a bright orange right now. "Your dad was part of Shinra?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep. So my Mom would by me and her ice cream and we would wait up at the top of this tower till the sun was completely down. That's when we knew Dad would be home."

I looked straight at his eyes. They were so mesmerizing and calm, for a minute I didn't understand why I was so afraid. I didn't want to loose him. "Guess you hate my friend and I along with our moms." He said to the ground looking sad.

"No!" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I removed it but, he didn't act as If he was going to do it himself. "I hate dumb people, period. There, is that better?" I smiled.

"What about them?" He threw his head back then forward, signaling to my other friends.

"No." I said defeated. He smiled sadly as a tear came down his face.

"Why-"

He stood up and was going to throw away his stick. "Wait! Don't throw it away just yet." I got up and walked over to him, his hand was just about to release the stick. I grabbed his hand, and for a minute I thought I felt a spark. I slowly turned over his hand, opening it up. "Yep! Thought so! You're a winner, Rox!"

He looked at his stick and turned it over. "What does that mean?"

"Save enough of these and you get a prize at the vender. I never get one though and I eat these all the time. You should save this!"

I watched him smile and saw thanks sticking the stick in his pocket. "I'm going on up now, we got ten minutes and it's a long walk up there."

I looked up at the skyscraper. Sad that it didn't work anymore. It probably sounded gorgeous. Just like his laugh. "Maybe. We'll see..."

We started on up the flight of stairs. We had thirty stories to climb. By the tenth floor we had seven minutes, we walked; more like ran up, them. We were walking now. I was staring up the stairwell and started to feel uneasy. "Hey, Roxas-"

"Almost there, Axe!" He turned to look at me. His face of motivation, I had to keep going or I would loose it. "Just don't look down." He teased as he continued on up.

Ten more stories, another run up, another three minutes. Ten stories left, if we ran them we would make it. I looked down the flight of steps and fell against the wallll opposite the railing. I was panicking. Are you kidding me? I got his far up... Had to keep going. My legs wouldn't stand, I was shaking.

"Axel?" Roxas was across and up from me when he heard the thump. "Axe! You okay?" He started backwards for me. "Told you not to look down, look now! You're dizzy."

He placed his hands over my arm and tugged. "Up we go." All he managed to do was pull my arm away and reveal a tear trailing down my face. He paused, and was shocked. Now I'm crying in front of him, perfect. I'm pathetic!

"What happened here that made you hate sunsets and dumb people?" He asked, his hands still on my arm.

"A bad experience?" I nodded my head, letting another tear fall. No one understood, no one cared, no one... so why was he asking?

"I can't Roxas." I heaved air. "This is as far as I can go..."

He dropped my arm. "I can't force you, Axel." He walked a few more steps up before turning around. "Thank you for coming this far, more then some people I know wouldn't even go up with me this far." He scoffed. "I care, whatever happened. I wish it didn't cause you a lot of pain like this. We're friends now, you can talk to me or ask me to pay for lunches now, okay?" He teased and then ran up. I had about two minutes...

Two minutes, sit here alone in a stairwell alone and then another twenty minutes alone and waiting for a beautiful sunset to happen faster every minute I'm down here. Two minutes, run up the stairs alone and sit with my friends another twenty minutes waiting for a beautiful sunset to happen slower every minute I'm up there. Two minutes, two choices. One minute, one decision.

I stood up in a hunch. Every step I took I pulled myself along. That tiny skinny blond haired friend of mine wasn't going to beat me. Every step I took I got faster and faster.

Nine stories, nine things I'm going to have happen. One, I'm going to get to the top. Eight stories; two, I'm going to go home and explain everything to my parents who love me and care for me and wouldn't destroy each other or me. Three, I'm going to show Roxas how good an actual friend I can be; seven stories. I'm going to protect my friends and their families and beat Seifer at his own game, four; six stories. Five stories; five, I'm going to become the best friend and even if he doesn't see me as it. Six, I'm going to collect seven WINNER sticks and get that moogle doll prize; four stories. I'm going to get better grades so that I can finish school with the rest of my friends, seven; three stories. Two stories; eight, I'm going to win this year's art competition with first. Nine, I'm going to show my parents before me and everyone who doubted me, they were wrong; one story!

I hit a wall. Not in the face, but with my hands this time. I threw myself at the wall. The unbreakable wall that I had hit so many times with my second mother up here. Zexion was right, it had been seven years... enough is enough. Nine things. One down, eight to go. I didn't look at the edge, but kept to the wall and rounded the corner. I heard giggles and laughter and so many other things of friendly manner. Not yelling. I came to the corner and looked at my friends.

Marluxia and Larxene were huddled together up against the wall. Zexion was sitting criss cross on the ground while Demyx layed his head in his lap letting his feet dangle. The sun, so blindingly nice was just about to set. I made it with seconds to spare. Roxas... He was sitting alone with a sad smile on his face.

"Don't sweat it, Roxas." Marluxia said from the wall. "You managed to get him farther up here then we have."

Larxene laughed. "Yeah, you're alright in my book."

Roxas sighed. Zexion looked up from twirling Demyx's hair. "He grows on us, that giant butt head. I told him before, not making friends could only help him in hurting himself."

"You've said that before, except you told it to me instead." Roxas nodded. "You know, to be honest I had a big problem with him. I took one look at him and I hated him with a burning passion." Demyx lifted his head and looked at him. I leaned against the wall. A little more before I waltz in? "He is such an ass. He left me up here by myself, and he's been leaving himself alone for who knows how long!"

Marluxia spoke next. "Well, we all have done that before. Before I meet Larxene believe it or not I was shooting morphine and heroine." Roxas turned in disbelief. "Truly did! Not lying."

Larxene laughed her ass off. "Yeah and your Mom got pissed when you told her!" She sighed.

Marluxia started his speech again. "Yeah, we all had problems. Axel's are just a lot harder to handle. He's had to handle most of our problems combined and there are still problems we all have to face now. Axel really needs someone to be there for him. Not because they have to, but because they want to. It can even be a friend, period."

"Why would you tell me that?" Was all he said. He didn't judge... I trusted him even more.

"Because, I trust you, that's what it means to be apart of our group. We stick together... We come back for each other. We finish what we start." Marluxia finished. I heard him laugh as he was going to use another quote. It was just like him to. "'There is no desire so deep as the simple desire for companionship.'"

Roxas nodded and looked back at the sun. It was setting. Well Roxas, time to be an asshole again.

"Hey guys, do you know why the sun sets red?" Everyone jumped.

"Axel!" Everyone yelled at once.

Roxas managed to squeeze in a sarcastic remark. "You're late." He teased.

"Crap guys, so little confidence." I shook my head. I laughed and stuck my tongue out in a childish manner. My body was still clinging to the wall, I was truly afraid of the ledge and the fact that Roxas dangled his legs off of it.

"Sit over here." Roxas said, tapping on the ledge. My eyes widened and a quick memory of my loved one galloping flashed in my head.

"You just made it, man!" Demyx screamed with enthusiasm. Zexion was just rubbing his neck as he was trying to get him to lay back down.

I took one look at the ledge and looked back at the wall I so desperately clung too. I blinked and breathed. Roxas never looked back as he started. "So why does the sun set red? I always wondered. My Mom never knew that answer."

I looked back at Roxas and step by step made my way to the ledge. As I eased my way onto the ledge to sit at Roxas' right I spoke. "As the sun sets that's when the light shines the most and red is the color that travels the farthest." I was shaking, but I was here. I fell, I fell. If I didn't fall well, I didn't.

"Amazing." Marluxia teased. He turned to his girlfriend. "Now what did Roxas do that we didn't?" He ask Larxene.

"Simply really," I teased, "Roxas is new to the group." I looked back at the sunset. I whispered to Roxas. "Better than that friend Kairi yet?"

"Not by a long shot." He laughed shoving me slightly.

I clenched my hands on the ledge to stop my wobbling. He noticed my sudden jolt as I pushed myself back and laid on the ground like Demyx was. "Careful, I'm still a bit on edge." He apologized shortly after.

We sat in silence. Absolute bliss. The sun a crimson red now, Roxas yawned. I glanced at my watch. "Hey, when did you say you should be home?"

"Seven thirty. Why?"

"It's six fifty." I stood up carefully as Roxas shot me two shocked eyes. I helped him up. "Guys we got to get Roxas home."

"Oh shoot! That's right, your Dad would kill you!" Demyx stood up and helped Zexion to his feet. "X Shinra right?" He asked casually.

I looked weirdly at him and so did Zexion and Marluxia. No... it was nothing. Demyx mentioned this already. "You ask it like it's a bad thing." Roxas said looking back at us three.

"Yeah, what's so bad about X Shinra." Larxene and I asked in his defense at the second time.

"Strife... Strife." Marluxia flicked his fingers and pulled Larxene up to her feet. "Good job dude, you pick great ones." I just glared at him.

"We just need to get him home." I knew I was about to get a ear full from my pretend father again. I knew damn well what happens to Soilders if the refused to continue their service to Shinra. Reno and Rude would tell me many stories. I looked at him with a careless expression. "Roxas is fine, I'm sure Shinra doesn't even know about him."

"You don't realize this Axel. You're knew to this lifestyle. If our parents find out about him, we've ruined his life!" He pointed to Roxas, which pissed me off. He had a name and he was standing right there.

"This doesn't change anything. We can talk about it on the way down." I turned the corner and started to walk down the steps. "He's our friend, whether his father left Shinra or not." Roxas just looked up at me shocked, but I could tell he was concerned too.

Roxas followed but was brushed aside when Marluxia came by. He caught up to me quick and turned me around almost causing us to fall. "So you did know about him!"

The rest of the guys were starting to descend the steps too. "For the love of- Marluxia be careful, you idiot!" Larxene screamed.

"Axel! You can't tell Reno and Rude!" He grabbed my collar. "I can't tell my Ma'am!" His eyes started to look away and search the invisible ideas floating around my head. "Demyx can't tell his parents, but if they told them already then..." He spun around, still holding me by the neck line of my shirt. "Demyx!" Demyx stopped in his tracks. "Do your parents know about Roxas' Dad?"

"Why is my Dad the topic of the day all of a sudden?" Roxas tried to interject. "Shinra doesn't know about us anymore. My Dad took care of it." I looked at him questionably.

Marluxia ignored him as he let go of my collar. "Did his parents tell yours?" Demyx nodded yes. He glared at the empty air again."Shit, they don't know that we're related." He thought a minute.

I started to walk away. Marluxia started to tail me again. He screamed to Demyx as he followed. "Tell your parents that they can't let my Ma'am know about Roxas!" Roxas ran passed him and walked fast beside me. Marluxia screamed one more time to the rest of them. "Zexion, don't let Yaag know!"

"Right!" They both shouted.

"Leave us alone Marluxia." I screamed to Marluxia. Roxas definitely wasn't being his self. This was the over protective friend that hurt me a year ago.

Roxas was asking so many questions. He was scared. I would be to... I was. In a few seconds I was spun around and slammed against the wall. Marluxia was glaring at me and held my shoulders so they were pinned. I tried to get loose but damn, he had so much more muscle than I did. "Get off me." I asked calmly. He glared at me rougher, "I won't ask again!" I tried to kick him off and he kneed me in the stomach. I was shocked but that quickly changed when I fell to the ground and groaned. What just happened. The room started spinning and I felt a hot liquid seep into my throat.

"Marluxia!" Larxene screamed. I saw a faint color of yellow, lavender, and brown running down the stairs. Roxas tried to push Marluxia aside as he knelt down next to me.

"Listen damn it! You're being rash!" He said matter of factly. Roxas was leaning over me and trying to see if I was alright. "Too many times I've covered for your ass!" As I recalled, I covered for you when you did this to me before. He pushed Roxas aside and pinned me to the wall again. "Axel, no one can know about his father!" I was getting dizzy. My stomach hurt and my best friend was throwing me at walls. I'm confused, what did I do?

"Marly please stop! Your hurting him!" Roxas would scream. Marluxia was holding him back with his right. His left had my collar but was gradually getting close to my neck. Larxene was know pulling at him and Zexion and Demyx were getting Roxas downstairs. He let me go and I slumped on down the wall.

"Demyx and Zexion, take Roxas to the car and lock it once you're inside. Explain the Seifer situation to him. He needs to know that first." He ordered, tossing them the keys. My eyes shot open and turned to Roxas. He was walking away.

"No damn it!" I stood up defying Marluxia. "He needs to hear that from me! If he doesn't, he won't understand!" I started to walk down the steps when I was dragged back, the neck line of my shirt choking me. I heard the faint shouts of Roxas trying to get to me as he was being whisked away. I was yanked and my back collided with the wall yet again. This time though he didn't come at me. I had a friend to thank for that.

"Larxene." Larxene was placing a hand on Marluxia's right arm. I was still fighting him trying to get to my friend who I was about to loose. I would start to stand up when Marluxia would push Larxene off of him and shove me back down. His eyes were a bit dark for their natural color. Like he was in a trance. "Please go to the van." Marluxia's voice was shaky.

"When you two come down with." Larxene said sternly. "Marly, come back, this isn't you." She was hugging him now, he was deep breathing and puffed up. He grabbed my arm with his left as I went to block his right fist. Larxene grabbed his punching arm just in time though. "Marly, look what you're doing. You're the one being rash, look!" His eyes widened and he slowly released his grip after a couple seconds.

I slowly shifted away from him. He was in silent tears and looking at his hands. I was happy Larxene was there, he couldn't be stopped without her, I even knew that. The last time this happened was when I was still with my third foster parents. I was closing in on my self again, after just coming a little bit out.

"Axel," I flinched when my name was called, "Axel, please... I'm, I'm sorry." Larxene was still hugging him as she was knelt on the ground behind him. "Axel, please don't lock up again." He reached his hand to me and I flinched away, tears brimming my eyes. This made him cry more. "Axel..."

I started to realize he was truly scared. Maybe even scared of himself. He had Larxene now though, he wouldn't kill himself.

I reached over and placed my hand on his. He looked up, "I'm worried about you locking up. I don't want you to open up the way you did last time, so cry damn it." He did. "It's okay, you just want to protect me. Something happens to Roxas, I go away. I get it... but I have to go after him."

"Go..." Was all he said. I got up and started to sprint after him. "Axel, wait!" I stopped.

"Yeah!"

"Drive Roxas then come back for Larxene and I!" I dashed down after that, hearing Larxene try to sooth Marluxia. I wasn't losing anymore friends. I saw the car around seven ten... twenty minutes. I could make it if I drove fast.

As I approached the car Zexion unlocked it. "Buckle up, Roxas up here with me!" He didn't move from the middle seats. "Roxas?" I turned around and he was glaring at me, getting ready to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He screamed as I started to drive. Demyx and Zexion were in the back seats.

"We can't leave Larxene and Marluxia up there!" Demyx yelled from the backseat. "What did you do, Axel!?"

"Marly told me to drop Roxas off and then come back for them!" I yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Roxas screamed again. I was going thirty miles above the speed limit to beat time. So far it was okay. "Damn it Axel! Tell-"

"I was going too! On the way down the fucking stairs!" I responded with short temper. I had almost run a red light. "I was going to. I was!"

He started to calm down. "What should I do?" Was all he asked.

"Stay away from me." It pained me to say, but Marly was right, it was the only way.

"Axel! You can't tell him that!" Demyx interjected.

"Wait-" Roxas looked astonished.

"I never existed to you. My parents worked with you Dad... they'll know you in a heart beat. You'll be safer, Seifer won't be after you." Tears were starting to well in my eyes. The road was getting blurry, five minutes left, two miles. "You'll be happier."

"The hell I will!" Roxas spat. It was venom on a knife.

"It's your choice. You're one of us, so make one. I made one for you." I parked awkwardly. "I'll be back." I stepped out and took the keys with. I opened the car door and stood there. It was starting to rain and rain hard it did. Roxas slid out slowly.

We started to walk up his steps to the third floor. When we got to his door I was about to ring the bell. I felt tiny arms overlap each other around my wet waist. He put his head on my lower chest and I groaned.

"I won't let you go! That's my choice! For the love of Jenova! Why can't you see!" I stood with my finger on the buzzer. I didn't press it.

I laughed. "I see, Roxas. I'm glad, because I don't have much else left to run back to." He released me and I rung the door bell. The door opened and a woman just a little shorter than me answered. "Roxas just on time! Dad was getting antsy." Roxas walked in after saying goodbye. I bowed low and thanked her.

She was excused out of the way and his father came to the door. "Hello, Sir."

"A bit testy, don't you think?"

Roxas was telling his dad it was his fault. His father ignored him.

"I apologize Mr. Strife. I should have been-"

"You know our last name?" He interrupted me.

"Yes Sir. Roxas-"

"Are you a good friend of Roxas? Or just some stupid head he met today."

I was taken aback. What? "I would like to think both, Sir." I awkwardly laughed. Roxas just smacked his head.

"Are you related to Shinra in any way?"

"Yes, sir. But my friends and I will keep it a secret. Kids at school think of the name as in the SDS, not the former." I answered a bit hesitant.

He closed the door a bit so Tifa and Roxas could only see a little bit. "If you are a good friend as you say you are, then you will know that he can't have normal friendships."

"Dad!"

"Cloud, enough!" Tifa was trying to get Cloud back inside. "You're not aloud to decide who Roxas befriends!"

"Sir, I haven't told anyone about your situation."

"Then you would do better to leave all of us alone, tell that to the others too. I have a hard enough time worrying about my family let alone the friends we have." He interjected in a matter of fact. He stepped back inside.

"Sir let me explain." He paused the door. "My name is Axel and my parents-" He shook his head. Now I was being completely shut out. "-You worked with them and my friends all know not to share your information with anyone!" I was shaking now. He had me beaten, I was intimidated.

"Axel! Hurry up!" Zexion and Demyx called out the open window. Now is the time not to interrupt Demyx.

"Your car?"

"Actually no, Sir. I'm borrowing it to drive Roxas home, Sir." I said quickly. He pulled a couple munny out of his back pocket and held them to me. Tifa was holding Roxas back inside. I understand now, this was it.

"Take it for the trouble. Do you hear?"

I nodded quickly. "Sir, driving him home was no trouble. I don't take munny." I bowed. He nodded his head.

"Understood." He shut the door. I was left standing there in the cold. Pain everywhere started to creep in.

I took one last look at the door and walked away. As I was about to take a step down the stairwell I heard a door open again.

"Axel!" It was Tifa's voice. It was pleading too. "Dear, come back!" I heard a door shut when I turned around. She was walking towards me.

"I won't bother you guys again."

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." She said as she stopped in front of me. This woman was so different from Roxas' dad. I saw where Roxas got his comforting side. She handed me a piece of paper and a pen. "I want your cell phone number for Roxas." She smiled.

"But he said-"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally!" She said pushing the two objects in my hands. "Write, now!" I wrote my number on the slip of paper and handed both it and the pen back to her. She than handed me a card and smiled. "It has my number and Roxas'" She turned to walk away. "He had fun!" She turned her head and gave me a quirky gun hand wave.

Back down the stairwell, back down the sidewalk, back down a road of shadow. I got in the car and started it back up. There was still a small light.

"Axel, what happened?" They were back to they're original spots. Demyx was trying to get me to look at him too but I wouldn't look.

"Demyx, so we don't waste your cousin's gas, you should go home." I said plainly. He tried to back talk. "Demyx!"

"Bye Zexion, be careful."

"Bye Demy, don't worry everyone has got everything under control."

Demyx hoped out and waved goodbye. Before we drove away I told him that we would see him again. He smiled and walked around the corner.

"Listen Zexion-"

"Axel, will they be safe?"

I nodded. I was silent the whole trip back. I didn't touch the radio... didn't do anything. We finally got to the clock tower and I drove as close to the stairs as I could get. I hoped out and held the door open as I saw them come tot he car. "Thanks." He said with a small sad smile.

I nodded and shut the door. I went to take a step and my legs collapsed under me. "Ah!" I hit the concrete with my hands trying to break my fall. Everything hurt and I felt something hot rise up into my throat.

"Axel, get up man." Marluxia was telling me. He hopped out and turned my head as I lay in the puddles formed on the ground from the ran. I couldn't stand. "Axel, please don't lock up on me!"

Larxene was in the car, haven't notice that I slipped and fell holding the car door.

"Axel!" I heard my name but I wouldn't get up! "Larxene, call his parents!" He looked back a me.

I started to laugh. "Roxas..."

"What!?"

"Roxas wants to see us again." Marluxia looked at me with sad eyes. He leaned me against the van door.

"Axel, where's Dem?"

"Home with Snow and Serah." I coughed. Something that hadn't happened for a while did, I coughed up blood.

Marluxia flinched as my blood got on his arm. "Axel hang on a bit longer!" He looked up to the van. "Larx, how we doing babe?" A good ten minutes passed before I realized something.

"There's a card in my front pocket." Marluxia reached in my pocket. "His mom let me have it before I left... in case something happens..." Marluxia was reading the card and glaring at me.

"Nothing is going to happen! You fight damn it! You have this whole time, Axel!" Headlights were seen coming up the causeway. "Axel, don't die!"

My eyes shot open... I placed a hand on his shoulder with difficulty. "This won't kill me ass. If you couldn't kill me then what makes you think you can kill me with that poor knee." I smirked. Reno and Rude rounded the van and Reno stood in shock.

Rude picked me carefully and Reno questioned Marly and the others.

When I was in their car they drove me to the hospital. When I was emitted and searched they found that I had an internal injury to the stomach that had been repeatedly reopened and forming a terrible scare. I had a bad black bruise along the side of my stomach and the doctors said I had it for a good couple of weeks. They questioned my parents, I was the first to deny that they did this. I told the doctors it was a school bully and they left it at that.

They came back with blood work and I was on the verge of having diabetes as well. This explained my tiredness, loss of appetite, and dizziness. I explained specific incidents to Reno and Rude and the told them to the doctors. I didn't eat much, explains why too. I was there and suppose to stay overnight to check my levels.

They also found a few cracked ribs. Fresh, so that's how I had to tell Reno and Rude about Roxas and the goons in black as well as the fight Marluxia and I had in the stairwell. They told me to get back to them later on the Roxas details. I was killing myself slowly... and with a cherry on top, my body was shutting down. They were going to have me stay here for three days total if not longer. My friends will visit freely Reno told me. I didn't care, not without Roxas...

Marluxia came around three in the morning after Reno snuck downstairs and dragged him up. He took one long look at me and looked as if he was going to cry. "You cry on my ass and I'll strangle you in your sleep. You cry after I get better and can hug you." I smirked. Reno and Rude went to go find all of us something to eat.

"What did I do!?" He hung his head when he was sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"This wasn't you." I reassured him. "This was Seifer, stress, not eating, and-"

"Me!" He looked up. "I kicked you with my knee Axel, I threw you at a wall... it was like I was back in my old habits."

I coughed, this time no blood but it hurt. "Yeah well when I start seeing syringes in your room, then I'll say something." I moaned shifting in the bed. "Hey! You still have that card?"

"With the numbers? Yeah." He handed it to me after fishing it out of his pocket. A few spots of blood but that was it. I was looking around the room for my things.

Marluxia must have noticed and handed me his cell phone. "Use mine. Mind you it's six in the morning."

"Yeah, I hope he's awake." I sarcastically spoke as I dialed the number into his phone. There were a few rings before a quiet voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Roxas?"

"Who is this?" The voice started to sound a bit more like him. I think I woke him up.

"Sorry, it's Axel. Your mom gave me your number. This is Marluxia's phone though so don't save this number as mine." I winked at Marluxia who rolled his eyes. "Your mom has my number. skAsk her for it later, okay?"

"Axel..." He moaned and I heard the sound of a pillow punch. "It's six in the morning."

"I know!" I whispered so to not startle him. "I'm sorry about everything last night, everyone is home and safe. So don't worry..."

He yawned before answering. "I'm glad." He said sincerely. "Look I'll talk or text you back later." I said okay sadly and he spoke again. "A light is on in the hallway, bye." He hung up and and I handed the phone back to it's owner.

"He's alright?" Marluxia asked. I nodded and rested my head on the pillow.

"Reno and Rude need to know. I had to tell them about Roxas when the doctors were examining me." He stared shocked as I frowned and stared at the ceiling above me. "So to do me a favor for sending me to my grave, you can tell them." I laughed as my eyes fluttered close. "Tell them how important he is to me, Reno never does above and beyond his job... he'll listen."

Marluxia leaned forward and placed a hand on mine and nodded. Having a close friend near by was just enough comfort so I could sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Love or Lies

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 12

Beep beep beep... shut up! Beep beep beep... What the hell is that noise! Beep beep beep... Oh, the alarm. My hand slammed down on the alarm clock. Mom wanted me up by eight so we could get ready to leave. I was not thrilled with the time, but I got to see my long missed friend.

I slowly crawled out of bed. My ears ached and my throat did as well from all the yelling last night. Last night... Axe, Marly, Larx, Zex, Dem... Oh that's right. Butt head woke me up at six in the morning to let me know they were okay. Why six though? Wasn't he asleep too, shouldn't he have been?

I picked up my phone. Why did he call from Marluxia's phone instead? I pressed on his number and saved it to my phone. I created a new group folder called the Bad Luck group... seemed perfect for us. I placed Marluxia's number in it and placed my phone back on the night stand.

My room was a normal looking bedroom... no TV, hated watching it when I was sleeping; I always woke up to loud noises. Woke up to any noise really, that incident a year ago still rots my mind. I did have a writing desk in dark red wood to do my homework on in the far end corner from the door. I had posters of different games, bands, and brands lining my wall. I even had Kairi's old drawings still on my wall. I wondered if she still drew.

Shoot! I have to get ready. I ran to my closet and pulled open the sliders. I yanked a sky blue dress shirt off its hanger and a pair of dark blue slacks off theirs. I yanked my sleeping shorts off and pulled the shirt over my head and pants over my butt. I grabbed my shorts and walked to the bathroom.

I threw the shorts in the hamper and saw the wet clothes from last night in there. I remember my Dad telling Axel that he couldn't hang out with me. That was something that I just couldn't hear. My mom told me to go to my room and that she'll handle it. His sad face made me panic too when my father said that. He had no heart! He told me though that my Mom talked to Axel before he left. They were going to talk about things so I went to my room, changed, and went to sleep in silent tears. To be honest, I was relieved to hear his voice last night. I sounded sick though, bet it was the rain.

I brushed my hair and tried to slick it back but it wasn't any good. "Stop being stubborn!" I breathed. It didn't.

I brushed my teeth and walked back to my full length mirror and noticed my shirt. It wasn't tucked in. I was a bit nervous too as I was shaking when I was fixing my top.

"I can't believe I get to see Kairi after eleven years!" I breathed, trying to calm my nerves. "I wonder if she still has a crush on me. Don't count on it, she probably with another guy now." Why didn't that make me at least a little upset? I took one last look at myself in the mirror."Well, this isn't going to get any better." I grabbed my phone and wallet off the stand and rushed out the door. To my surprise my parents weren't ready yet.

"Roxas!" My Dad called from his bedroom. I rolled my eyes, I was still mad at him for brushing Axel off.

I went to his doorway anyway and answered politely. "Yes, Dad?"

"Your mother has convinced me. Come on in and have a seat." Dad ushered me in there and tapped his hand on his bed; signalling me to sit next to him.

Mom was fixing her hair and walked from the bathroom to join us.

Dad spoke first, he was holding a piece of paper. "Who is Axel?"

I stared baffled for a minute. "He's a good friend. He actually helped me meet four other good friends as well. I would like to get to know them all better." I thought on this, trying to see if I needed to say more.

My Dad looked at my Mom and she glared at him. He sighed. "Here," he said placing the piece of paper in my hands. He shook his head and then looked me in the eyes, "but if you get the slightest feeling that you aren't safe around them, run home." He stood up ruffled my hair and walked into the bathroom.

"Open it." My Mom demanded when my Dad was out of earshot. I did and inside was Axel's number. I stood up and hugged her. "Now," she looked at me sternly. Uh oh... her turn, "how much do you really like this guy?"

She smirked as I looked confused. Oh! "Mom! I'm straight!"

"Really?" She teased. "That's totally the vibes I felt off of him last night."

I ran from their room and hollered that I would be by the car. I grabbed my house key on the way out and my black Nikes.

When I got outside I was shunned with blinding sunshine. I walked down the stairs and rounded the corner. There were still puddles of water here and there from last night's storm. The grass had fresh dew on it as well.

I sat on the curb waiting. I opened the small piece of paper again. I then pulled out my phone and went to add a new contact. I plugged in Axel's information and saved in to my new Bad Luck group. Definitely fit the bill that one did. I decided to compose two new messages. I texted Marluxia and ask for Larxene's number. After that I went to Axel's number and asked him for Demyx and Zexion's numbers. When I was done I heard my Mom and Dad coming down the steps.

"He can handle himself dear." My Mom urged.

"Yes, but-"

"He is almost seventeen!" She interrupted. "You have to stop babying him sometime."

As the descended some more steps I thought I heard the sarcastic remark from my Dad. "I'm suppose to tell you that."

"Let's go slow pokes!" I jumped up and pulled on the car door handle. When I heard it click I opened the door and jumped inside. I buckled up and sat jumping in my seat. "Let's go!" I whined.

"Someone is excited to see their girlfriend." Mom teased. We were pulling out of the drive way when Dad made a complete halt.

"What!?" My Dad and I shouted simultaneously. My Mom laughed at our stunned faces. My Dad looked at me and I vigorously shook my head. He breathed a sigh of relief and we continued our ride.

"I was about to say." My Dad laughed.

When we reached the fourth district my phone went off. I looked at my phone and I got a text back from Marluxia.

"Hey Roxas! Saved your number, hope you don't mind. Larxene's number is saved to this message, just save it through your options key. Easy, no? Also, here is Demyx's and Zexion's in that order. Don't know if you've texted Axel yet, he told me your mom gave you his number. He said he wouldn't bother you if you did so you could spend time with your friend."

I texted him back quickly.

"Thanks. I'll save them and text Axel again. Make sure to let him know I still want to talk to you guys."

I sent it and went back up to his message. I went to options and saved the first provided number as Larxene. I did the same to Demyx and Zexion. Then I went to our group and saved the last three numbers under it. I collaborated one message to the three and sent a new message.

"Hey guys, it's Roxas... Marluxia gave me your number."

Sent. Now for Axel's message.

"Hey Axel! Marluxia said you wouldn't answer, but I want you to know you can! I want to talk to you guys, were all friends now, right? :)"

I don't understand why I really wanted to talk to all of them. After Marluxia beat Axel like that, I had lost some respect for the man. Why would he blow up like that? I wasn't any threat, neither was my father.

After pondering the though I decided. I sent that one too and put my phone down. Not long after though, my phone vibrates twice. One message from Demyx, the second Larxene.

"Hey Rox! How it do? XD"

Typical Demyx... class clown. To be honest I really disliked joy kills in the way of being too happy. What are you going to do though, I was trapped. What to text?

"Pretty good. Going over to a long time friend's house, remember?"

Send. It's been a while since I texted this much.

"Hmm... thought he would. Marluxia is getting my talking to later... what's he thinking giving out my number. =)"

Sarcastic Larxene. Glad she opened up to me. Hope she was alright. She seemed to put up her own when trying to calm Marluxia down. More importantly, did it work? She was brave and very brass headed I noticed.

"Haha... right? I'm like a total stranger." That was true. They barely new me. "So, did you and Marluxia get home alright?"

After sending that my Dad told us that we would be there in ten more minutes. To be honest both Mom and I were surprised he still new the way to the fifth district. The town was brown and gray, there wasn't any greenery or sign of life. What had happened here? The reactors destroyed everything, that's what Dad said. New message appeared on my phone, distracting me from the ugly sight.

"Glad to know you have my number then. I hope to hear more from you later, I'm a bit busy with some extra homework assignments. I will write much later. -.-"

Zexion was nice to let me know at least. I didn't bother texting him back for fear he would think I was being cruel. My phone vibrates in my hand and I read the message.

"Roxas! Sorry! That totally flipped my mind. Is that why Axel said he wasn't going to text you?" Why would he not text me? "Hey, don't sweat it... I'm sure he'll come around. ;)"

I blushed a bit. I didn't care all that much if he didn't text me, I just wanted to know if he was okay.

"Whatever Dem! I told you I was straight!"

Send, Demyx is so silly. Totally Snow's son. A new message. My Dad mentioned something about being in the right neighborhood.

"Well, after Axel's episode last night we got home just find. I have to go to practice in a bit so I will text you back twerp. :P Give Axel my love and get well message. Pretty sure the hospital is treating him well, he's been there enough times. :("

What...? My mind was blank, of course it always was though. I thought Axel said everyone was okay? The liar! That's just like him, he's a complete ass!

"What!? Hospital? Episode? What happened!?"

After sending it I panicked a little. I casually turned to my Mom for answers. I asked in the calmest tone of voice I had. "Hey Mom?" She looked back. "Did Axel say anything about the hospital last night?"

My Mom's eyes shot open as Dad parked in their driveway. Mom looked at me with curious eyes and finally she shook her head.

Dad turned to me and said with a bit of grief. "Would you give it a rest. You said that this kid was a total slacker Friday night. Why would you even be friends with him?"

This question has been presented to my presence before. When Snow asked Demyx why he was friends with a troublemaker. Shoot, what was his response?

I looked my Dad square in the face and smiled. "Dad, may I remind you that he is not just a friend, but my best friend."

He scoffed and smirked. "Sounds like he's your only friend right now." He laughed as my Mom smacked his arm hard. He gestured to Kairi's house and looked back at me yet again. "Well stop chatting with your best friend," he mocked, "and go hang out with your old friend."

I was excited! I ignored the three text messages in my pocket and ran out of the car. Next thing I knew I was ringing the doorbell, Ignoring my parents warnings of caution. I completely ignored the fact that I had left my parents a few feet behind me. Man... ThiS must really want to see her. The door opened. I couldn't tell who was saying hi to who then.

Zach Fair was dressed in a black dress shirt and black jeans. Aireth Fair was dressed in her Sunday best. A red dress that touched the ground was pulled tight to her waist by a pink big ribbon. Her hair was up in a pony tail held by another ribbon, this one was red. They both gave me a huge hug and then Aireth rushed us inside. Uncle Fair looked left and right to make sure my Dad wasn't being followed.

Turns out my Dad's situation was a lot worse then I realized. My parents kept me up late explaining some things to me. Mom was feed up with me not knowing to this day in age. My Dad was an X-Soilder. That I already new. The problem with working with Shinra is that it is a life deal, if you join you better have a good reason for leaving. That I did not know. My Dad, he didn't.

Shinra was using the earth's core for its energy. It explained the rapid deterioration of the surrounding environment. The southern winds blew up muck and dirt up into the lower western half of Twilight Town. The clock tower, the haunted mansion, the lost woods surrounding it, the abandoned alley way... that's why we never went in those areas. Shinra had its soldiers to protect the reactors without them knowing that what they were protecting was destroying.

If someone was discovering this, they had to be put down. That was my Dad's job, he didn't know it until a man with red hair and a bald guy; my Dad didn't know their names, told my Dad about Shinra's doings. They were working with someone else in the Soilder's group. He had been successful in planting bombs a few years back and had to run... they hoped my Dad would help in setting them off and fast. He helped, not agreeing with the environment's destruction. He started our move into Radiant Gardens though, in case something happened.

The first week we were moved in my Dad went away. He said it was for his new job... it was but also to get ride of the old one. Sadly there was a Soilder who caught a whiff of their work. My Dad told me it was the head leader of the Soilders that tried to stop him... My Dad disabled the earth core reactors by destroying them from the ground up. With the two Special Huntings and Investigations Branch members, they were able to cut of Shinra's main supply. They know had to rely on the sea's energy that rested right next door. At least it wouldn't be killing the environment anymore. The entire district five and half of district four where consumed by dull brown gray and dirt. What was left of district four was the new district four today. The covered parts of Twilight Town became dead zones. What's worse is that people lived there still.

My Dad was able to get the two mystery guys out, but the silver head Soilder named Sephiroth stopped him from dealing with the last reactor. He didn't know if he escaped him for good, but he had to assume he would and blew up the reactor with both of them inside. The two guys found a way back in just in time to save his life and get him to a secluded hospital wing. When he came back home he was in pieces... He wouldn't let us leave the house for days... maybe even weeks. It was hard to remember, I was only five. Dad changed all of our information, and the two branch guys got us out of the system. We didn't exist to Shinra after that. So we waited, for eleven years to pass... We moved back. That I will never understand, why did we move back. Dad's new job... That's right.

When we were all still in the house Aunt Fair gave me a huge hug, me given one in return.

"Kairi! Come down, we have friends!" Uncle Fair shouted from below. Their house had three stories, and if I remember she had her bedroom on the second.

I heard light foot steps coming down the stairs. Uncle Fair and Aunt Fair started to walk with my Mom and Dad into the kitchen talking and laughing as if we hadn't even left. I stayed at the bottom of the steps to await my best friend.

The small and barely able to walk girl I knew was no longer little, no longer there, she had changed tremendously. Her sad looking bedroom eyes were now older and cheerful, mesmerizing even! They were attractive and her face was no longer round but had more of an oval feature to it. Her height was much to big for me, she was a few inches taller than me and that was unfair. Kairi, it was a strong name and a pure name; that's what Aunt Fair once told me. She was an angel.

"Mom, I'm going to show Roxas the house." She mentioned walking down the stairs. I barely remember the rooms as I was always being carried up these steps. I could walk up them for once.

Neither of us heard her mother's answer, we were too busy staring at our differences. "Oh my! Roxas! Is that you?" Even her voice got a bit deeper. She's perfect.

"Yeah," I breathed. I shook my head, clearing all the sarcasm in my head. I closed my mouth and opened it again, "you, ah... you look... amazing." I said finally, slapping my arms to my side's in defeat.

My phone vibrated in my pocket twice, but I ignored it.

"I was just doing some homework, care to look around with me?" She said, giving me a small wink.

"Sure!" I said with glee. I ran up the steps after her. Something told me this was a bit weird. It was a bad weird though. I ignored it, thinking the feeling would pass.

She showed me her room, pink and blues... of course! She still had the wall painting we did as kids too! She was amazing indeed. "Hey you still have this!" I mentioned. Walking over to the painting I took notice to some other old drawings she had kept.

She nodded showing me the rest of the house. You know, for such a boring outside, the insides of these mansion like houses were quite vibrant in color. I wonder if things were okay here for her though. "Hey, Kairi. Do you have school in the third district? Maybe I can walk you to some classes."

She laughed. "That old run down building, please! That's for second rate children. No, I'm home schooled. What about you?"

When she asked that my first instinct was to lie. I went to that school, I was second rate. Neither were my friends! She acting weird. Maybe she doesn't feel well. "Home schooled!" I said quickly. She smiled and gave me a wink.

Once she was done showing me the house she took me back to her room. She started to talk to me about her time alone without me. Half way through my head started to spin, since when did girls talk so much! I pulled out my phone, she was in her closet rambling some more about different clothes her friends had gotten her. I didn't think she would mind.

"I'll put some on for you!" She called from the closet.

"Uh huh..." I said. First message was sent an hour ago, have I really only been here that long?

"Yeah, totally looked that way on the ropes yesterday." I recalled my straight comment back to my head. "XD jk, hey! Have you talk to Axel? I haven't heard from him since yesterday when he booted me out of the car. :/"

It was Demyx being concerned again, oh boy. There was another message too. "Roxas! Waaaaaa! He won't answer!"

"Told you that I wasn't interested! Larxene said he went to the hospital! :( She said he goes there a lot though. I bet he's fine. He seemed perfectly fine yesterday other than almost getting killed. XD"

I sent it. Kairi walked out of the closet wearing a tank top and short shorts. Woah... since when did she like those outfits? "How do I look?" She winked.

"Um... hehe..." I laughed awkwardly. "Pretty nice." She rolled her eyes and went back in the closet. "Aren't you cold in that?" I was ignored.

I went to the next message, this one was from Marluxia.

"Okay, don't freak. Axel is fine, Larxene quickly text me that you started to freak and I wanted you to know he's fine. I didn't kill him. XD"

I read the second one. "Okay, I realized that sounded horrible. No he's fine and I let Dem know myself. :)"

"Like you could kill him. Seriously what did you do that made him go to the hospital?"

I asked. "This one?" Kairi said stepping out of the closet. She leaned on the wall with one foot on it. Well it was a high heel boot. She was also wearing skin tight leather and a chained black leather jacket. I thought it was cute, but not her style.

"Nice! Hey Ki? Since when did you stop liking the frilly dresses?" I asked nicely. She hunched over.

"Aw... Roxy don't you like this?"

If I was around girls more I would probably say yes. Strangely enough though, I wasn't getting much of a reaction from this. She walked back in the closet. I leaned a bit on the wall that the bed rested against.

"Hey Roxas. In the hospital. You're with a friend, I'll be quick. I'm fine, don't worry. I was just sleeping. What did your Mom do?"

He did want to talk, that's what he asked another question. I texted back.

"Glad you're okay, don't scare me! :) She convinced my Dad to let me hang with you guys. Isn't that great!? So how are you feeling?"

I sent the message.

"Who you texting?" Kairi said with a grin.

That wasn't what scared me half way to the pillow side of her bed. I jumped because of what she had on! She was wearing a two piece bikini suit. Why!? I don't understand! "We going somewhere?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She started to tug the phone out of my hand, she placed a hand on my knee and I went to get it off when she got the phone out of my hand.

"Oh Roxy, a boy? You'd rather text this boy than stare at me?" She teased. She enunciated 'this boy' with some vigor.

"Hey give it back, Ki? What the hell you doing?" I started to blush as she dangled my phone above my head.

She looked at me with a seductive grin. She laid my phone on the bed and started to lunge a bit closer. Woah... get back!

"It's been a long time Roxas."

"You feeling okay?" I said very confused. I held my hands out in front of me in a get back sort of way. She didn't take the hint.

What she did next shocked me. Not in a good way though, it felt wrong very wrong. For two reasons. She kissed me and didn't let go of the kiss. Instead she crawled her hand under my shirt! Her hand on my chest sent a creepy moan through our mouths. She laughed in the kiss and I struggled to get out from underneath of her.

Eventually I pushed her off. "What the-"

I couldn't finish. She kissed me again, to which I jerked away this time and held her shoulder far from me. I felt like slapping her, but that wouldn't be very logical.

"Come on Roxy." This wasn't her voice, it was something hazy now. "It's not like I'm your uncle?" At this I flinched and glared.

"What!?" I shouted a bit louder now.

"Oh, be quiet?" She said before pinning my arms to the bed and leaning in to kiss again. I was about to kick her when she quickly grabbed my groin with one hand through my pants. I screamed in the kiss, what was going on. I didn't like this, claustrophobia kicking in! I made another horrible mistake in letting her dominate the kiss when I screamed.

"Kairi! Roxas! Come get some lunch!" It was Uncle Zach. Please don't let him come up here.

"Coming in a few Dad, I want to show Roxas something!" She shouted as she release my mouth. At this I shoved her hard and fast, crawling away. I quickly tucked back in my shirt. I was steaming, that was not cool. She also new how sensitive I was about my real uncle.

"What the hell Kairi!?" I whispered. I was furious, confused, and not at all horny. I was not pleased, what the hell!?

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She laughed and went back to the closet. She came out dressed and walked back over. "Oh well, little samples never hurt either." She than grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs. That's when I remembered my phone, I had to get it back. I didn't care about Kairi at that moment, I wanted to talk to my other friends. Bad memories from the past swelled forward and I jerked my hand from her. She turned fast on the steps.

"Go ahead, my phone is upstairs."

She took a step up to me and glared. "Why, you're hanging out with me. Who cares about some idiot in the hospital. I know Axel, he deserves to be in there."

My eyes shot open... What? I'm sure Axel was an ass but he didn't deserve to almost die yesterday. "Now look here! He's my friend too!" I yelled.

Aunt Fair came to see what was wrong. "Are you two okay?" She asked with a confused stare.

I was about to just share how her daughter grouped me and took my phone when Kairi spoke first. "Oh no, me and Roxas were just talking about one of Roxas' friends on his phone."

"I have to go up and get it." I said quickly.

Aunt Fair nodded and looked to Kairi and she came down to her mom. Thank the karma gods of Fabula. Saved by the bell!

I ran upstairs and noticed two messages on my phone. I quickly looked for Axel's.

"Oh good! Cause when I get out of here Tuesday night, I'm going to be spending my night with the gang. You have to be in charge of planning the thing, got it? Maybe some alcohol? jk XD" Yep, a complete ass. Woah... three days, why was he there for that much time? "Don't worry, I just have a slight case of malnutrition, long story short."

"Get better! :(" This angered me a bit more than I was. Not only was my old friend being a complete slut, but now I had to wait three whole days to see Axel again. "I got it covered, how bought we all go out to eat at the burger joint from yesterday? Could your weak ass stomach handle that? XD Oh hey! Do you know Kairi? The girl I mentioned yesterday?"

I ignored Demyx message and ran downstairs. He was suppose to be hanging out with some friends anyway. I was hungry, it wasn't exactly lunch time but good enough. Kairi smiled innocently and I half hazardly smiled.

When people say people change over time... I think I know what they mean. What happened to Kairi to make her like this? I just wish I was there to stop her from becoming a tramp. My phone vibrated and I ate some lunch, ignoring my phone for fear my Dad would take it.

Uncle Fair offered for Kairi and I to go hang out in the game room.

"No!" I shouted. I was deathly afraid of getting jumped again. "How about cards! Let's play hand and foot in the living room! We're old enough to play now. Come on, there's six of us!" I suggested with a fake smile of joy. They all agreed, to Kairi's dislike, and I was relieved.

Mom and Aunt Fair taught this game to us as far back as I could remember. They also taught us poker, but I wasn't about to suggest that. We played for a good three hours. Dad won followed by Aunt Fair, then my Mom and Uncle Fair. Kairi won next and I was last with the lowest amount of points. I lost games against her all the time.

"Looks like we better be leaving." My Dad said. It was rounding close to three o'clock.

"Be careful out there Cloud. I can only look out for you so much, when the Strife Delivery Service came out it was a good cover for a while but Shinra has got some new technology going." Uncle Fair warned my Dad as we grabbed up our belongings.

Kairi gave me a bone crushing hug and apologized. I nodded my head and gave her a hug back. I have to admit, I lost some trust in her today. Not only that, but I was thinking about it over the game. Would Axel do that if he had the chance? No! Axel's your friend not your boyfriend.

I looked over and saw my Mom and Aunt Fair talking but something my Uncle said caught my attention.

"You should know that the two guys who helped you out are out looking for a new generator that's being built inside the Shinra company."

"I'm through with the company." My Dad said quickly and sternly.

Uncle Fair placed a hand on my Dad's shoulder. "The name Strife is being thrown around a lot more now a days because of your company. One of these days somebody is going to recognize it that we don't trust."

My Dad just nodded. "Do you know the guys names, the ones who helped me?"

"Listen, I'm on your side. They need protection just as much as the next person. I've seen them in action though. Those two guys are dangerous, they can handle themselves-"

"I want to thank them," my Dad interjected. He looked fierce now, "not help them." Uncle Fair looked at my Dad with a confused stare.

My Dad sighed but continued. "They got out of the reactor that day but I got left behind to give them time. Sephiroth could have killed me, should have killed me; I made it out because of them." He looked at me and shifted his body a bit so I couldn't read his lips.

Whatever my Dad said shocked Uncle Fair. "Them? I understand."

My Dad grabbed me by the shoulders. "Ready to go?"

I nodded with a smile. My Mom and Aunt Fair laughed at each other and gave a hug. We started to walk out of the house. As we past Uncle Fair who held the door open, he told my Dad the names. "Reno and Rude." I looked at him who nodded to my Dad. He nodded back and left.

The ride home was adventurous. My mind flew a million miles a second. Did my Dad know that they adopted a son named Axel Lea? It would explain a lot if he did but at the same time wouldn't. Was that why Kairi hated Axel and his parents? If Uncle Zach told her they left my Dad behind, she would feel bad for me; even hold a grudge against him. I was distracted by a phone message.

"See ya next time. ;)"

I laughed, yeah not for the same reasons you're thinking of. My mind wondered to the thought of Kairi.

A message from Demyx and Axel. Shit! It's been three hours. I answered Axel's first.

"Oh! The Elevator Burger Bar? Sounds good to me, they got good food. And yes, my lovely person! I can handle it! In fact I'll drive and pick everyone up and buy the whole bundle. ;) It's my very special gift from me to you! :D So text and let everyone know. I'll tell you about her some other time."

"I can buy! You are going to be straight out of the hospital! I'll get Marly to drive and I'll buy the food and gas. I have enough. :) Well she seems not to like you..."

I looked at Demyx's message.

"I was about to flip until I saw cousin's message." Cousin? Oh that's right, Marluxia is Demyx's cousin. "He's fine, must of not been eating enough. He'll throw up sometimes if he feels uneasy after seeing Seifer or other things. Being in the hospital means he won't get diabetes."

"Woah... What!? Diabetes? He said he was malutritioned?"

Why wouldn't Axel tell me, but tell everyone else. Geez, what a friend he was turning out to be.

"No seriously, I'll pay... I can't do that to you. Seriously, I don't want to talk to you about her. What I did was beyond asshole level in your book."

I laughed at this a little. What have been so bad, my bar was set pretty high

"Nonsense, what could make you that bad? XD jk! Why didn't you tell me but tell everyone else about the diabetes! Eat more sugar foods! No way your getting diabetes!"

He never texted back. The jerk... maybe he fell asleep.

Back to Demyx. "So Axel told me we had a plan for Tuesday night? Oh yeah, that's his way of not making people worry for him. You have to keep a eye on him and beat his thoughts out of him. He has a lot of tolerance built over the years."

I laughed sarcastically. It was my job to tell, not yours, Axel. "Yeah, we are going to the Elevator Burger Bar when he leaves the hospital. He's buying and Marly is driving. Well, I ain't keeping the eye on him, he ain't my kid. jk XD Tell Zexion and Larxene about the plan, I might forget."

I was about to put down the phone when Marly texted back. "Ma'am, my mom, had me in training in the back yard, sorry about that. Roxas you should just know I'm not all that great with people when it comes to protecting them, Larxene right now seems to be the only one who calms me down these days. If I ever don't seem right just run from me. ;)"

"Uh... okay, whatever I was joking. I know you would never hurt Axel." I wrote back, brushing him off. "So hey I have a question."

After sending that I got a message from Demyx. "Got you covered, they can yell at me later instead of you. ;) jk So, seeming as how Axel won't be around at lunch, you want to take his place Monday and Tuesday?"

"Sure. Hey I'm almost home so how about I text you later?" He never texted back.

Marly had to be gone now in order for my phone to stop blowing up on me. "Yeah, Axel already asked me. I'll drive us. I owe him anyway... I have to go, text ya later. :/"

Well that face was reassuring. So it was me and my games now. I was looking forward to my next week at school. It wouldn't be as awkward in my classes... except for first. I was trying to remember why... Why?

Author Quick Note: OKAY! So, as the plot picks up ever so slowly I get happier. My first review last chapter! YEAH! Thank you and I will say this again; any criticism or complements help me. This is inspiration for a real book I'm writing so I am excited with every knew chapter. I also have favorites and followers for this story too. I can't thank you guys enough for the inspiration you've just given me.


	13. Chapter 13 Sacred Distance

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 13

It would be two days till Axel would be out of the hospital. It would be another week till Marluxia finally broke out of a his traumatized state. It would be another month till our nine weeks exams started.

Axel texted us saying that he was not to be worried about when he was away and that we were to carry on as if he didn't exist. The nerve, the guy acted like he ruled every thing. He would make a good Shinra advisor. On second thought, no. That would be a terrible idea. Guy is sitting in the hospital with low blood sugar because he doesn't eat and has the nerve to tell us not to worry. My friends were making me worry... not to mention how lucky I was not to be beaten for coming home late. My Father was at work and didn't even know I was out.

Marluxia would barely even reply to my messages let alone not at all to Demyx after he told us that Roxas knew he couldn't harm Axel. Yeah, because that's definitely what it looked like yesterday. I couldn't put my finger on it, but sometimes it felt like Marluxia would hid things from us. Luckily Larxene was around now a days to coach him out of it. He would blank in and out during school and when we would ask he said it was nothing. Marluxia was very protective of Axel's well being after his own Junior year. They both were like brothers after last year. I will never understand how Marluxia puts up with him these days, especially after what happened between the two.

Nine weeks exams were approaching rapidly and none of us had time to miss school. Larxene was too busy protecting all of us from leaping at people's throats to study. Axel was hospitalized and that lead to Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, Larxene and I to see him after school and bring him his homework. Marluxia was too busy working about protecting our newest addition of the family from being discovered because he had to open his mouth to Reno and Rude. Demyx and Roxas would work on their homework with me in the hospital when we visited Axel. Above all else, I was behind in my books for the Book Club now.

Larxene had run ins with Seifer's gang buddies but the weird thing was, Seifer himself never appeared at school the next two days. Axel just laughed and scoffed at his childish behavior and playing around by saying he was was afraid of Roxas. Larxene would stop a few fights from erupting between them, Demyx and Marluxia. They would constantly think we did something to him and would refuse to believe our story about him and his gang, we didn't have real proof anyway.

Reno and Rude would toil away the next few days talking with sources to make sure Roxas' family had protection. Axel told me that Roxas had to be safe and nothing mattered other than that. He refused to understand the fact that he was the one needing to be protected. We still weren't quite sure if we had figured out what the black coat robed goons were after.

After school Monday we came up to the hospital to give Axel his homework. He was sleeping and refused to wake up till Demyx pressed on his bruise.

The internal bleeding wasn't too bad at the time and quickly formed into a giant black bruise. It looked painful though. Axel kept steering us off the subject by asking questions about us and being his usual funny closings self.

Needless to say he would toss and turn in his sleep. That was one thing I always wondered. Axel never told us his dreams but on several occasions, Demyx would text me in the middle of the night. Friday night he texted me about Axel staying over at his place and he was tossing and turning mumbling something about violence of the sort. I had to assume it was always nightmares about his past.

Axel had so much violence in his life, he lost his real set of parents in kindergarten... or so Demyx tells me. Axel says he could never remember his real parents and maybe that was for the best. He lost his first adoptive parents in third grade. Demyx met Axel in the second grade when he was in third grade and they stuck it out. Axel was so screwed up then, Tillbut it got worse. Axel was only In fifth grade when he screwed up with alcohol. The second set was in eighth grade... I remember that struggle as I just met the two when Demyx and I were in seventh grade. Nothing we did could stop him from smoking too! We managed to get him to quit, but he fell even lower while with his boyfriend at the time. Nothing compared to last year though. He lost his third set just after messing with Marluxia's problems. We met Marluxia when I was in eighth grade with Dem. Marluxia wasn't such a great friend or person then. He was always angry. We were hoping Reno and Rude wouldn't flip out on him, or him on us.

"Hey!" Axel yelled at Demyx, Monday night. "That's my pudding you butt head!" Reno and Rude would check his trash after he ate to make sure he was eating... if he wasn't, well they forced him to eat it out of the waste bin. I for one thought that was hilarious.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx said looking at his plate. "Thought I'd help clear your plate for ya." He said with a toothy grin.

I simply rolled my eyes and glanced over at a corner. Sitting there was Roxas with his homework, he had barely touched anything that Reno and Rude brought up for him. Axel's parents bought us food Monday night so we could stay and eat with Axel.

Larxene noticed my stare and looked over at Roxas. She was sitting beside him, they both were working on their homework. "Hey Roxas, food isn't going to eat itself." She laughed at her joke. She had already shoveled her food.

"Not hungry." He plainly mentioned.

Larxene turned sour and slammed her book shut. "Eat, now!"

Roxas turned to her and glared at her. "What the hell!?" Marluxia who was resting in a stool next to Axel took notice of this and stood up. He casually walked over to Larxene and helped her up.

"Now now, calm down." He teased. He randomly started to dance with her like there was waltzing music playing. Axel and Demyx, who where working on their science homework on his bed as they ate, started to laugh hysterically. Even Roxas smiled. After flushing quickly she shoved him down in the chair she was sitting in and walked out of the room with her stuff. "Wait!" He shouted after her. Before he left he cursed at himself.

Demyx was struggling again with the pudding cup, he finally got the top open. "Hey!" I stood up and snatched the cup from Demyx and plopped it down on Axel's tray. I turned back to my boyfriend who looked with puppy eyes. "Enough of that, Axel needs to eat his own food." I turned to Axel now, who looked questioningly at the cup. "Eat, before you loose sugar!"

"Aw..." They both said at the same time.

"And he needs to do his own homework too!" I started to tug on my boyfriend's sleeve. "Come on, I'll buy you another cup." I suggested with a wanting smile.

"Awesome!" Demyx replied happily and jumped off the bed without force.

"Now what a minute!" Axel said as we walked out. We looked at the window and watched as Axel looked around the room and noticed he was alone with Roxas. He quickly looked back and gave us the finger.

Demyx gave one in return and I quickly shoved him down the hall. "Focus." I said with a teasing tone.

"He's going to have some fun." Demyx teased.

"Are you planning something I don't know about?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him with the concern of a parent to their son. We held hands as we walked down the long hallway. Hospitals always reminded me of comfort and help. They were always white inside, which helped the feeling.

He stopped and looked at me. I kept walking till my arm length wouldn't let me go any further. I looked back and he had hold of my wrist. "Been a while since we've been alone." He said dragging me to the nearby wall in the corridor.

"That's not what I meant!" I whispered. I laughed a little awkwardly as he smirked. My back was against the wall. He had my wrist pinned to the wall above me and casually shifted his knee in between my thighs. "Ah..." I moaned.

"How are you Zexy?" He teased in my ear.

"N... No!" My left hand started to push against his chest. Either he was too stubborn or just too strong for me. I was nothing but bones basically. Sadly I took my Mother's fragile side. I gave up after a few tries. I loved the attention, but something lingered in the back of my mind. "Someone will see us!" I cried out.

He kissed me and his tongue did its work. He would shift his knee up more and more and I would moan more and more into it. He let go so we could breath. "No one would care."

That was the reason! "My Father would." In fact he would kill him if he figured out I was doing this with him.

"Screw him." Demyx said frustrated and started to kiss me again. I knew how much he hated my Father, all my friends did. I couldn't help but hate him too, I didn't want to though.

I snapped and shoved him hard off of me and I fell onto my knees hugging myself and shaking. "I'm sorry. I just... No... I can't... It's not you... please... I... not yet..." I stuttered. Nothing would come out, Demyx would hate me. It was like this for a year now, he would try and I would always fail him. My Father scared me when it came to this stuff... He never liked any of my friends. He threatened me if I disobeyed him and told me that they were only using me for my smarts. I would even believe him sometimes, but I would be corrected whenever I saw them next time.

"I know." He took a few steps closer to me and I stopped shaking. How is it that those words calmed me. "That's why I'll wait as long as it takes." Isn't he suppose to yell at me, or hit me. Isn't that how it worked.

My eyes shot open and I looked up to him standing above me. "What?" I whispered.

He laughed. "Come now Zexy, I'm not going to lose you to someone as fearsome as your dad or anyone else for that matter." He cocked his head and smiled sadly.

I simply shook my head. "He would kill me if he knew." I wanted to cry, but some how having Demy there, I couldn't. "Or worse." I started to shake all over again. I started to think of how Axel's parents treated him when he didn't follow instructions.

He put a hand in front of my face. It was a hand that helped pick me off the ground so many times. I was reluctant to grab it. "I know. That's why he would have to kill me first. I couldn't let anything or anyone hurt you, so I would stand up to him if he even tried."

I blinked at him in disbelief. He really truly loved me, and I trusted him with all my heart. I took his hand and he pulled me up and into a hug. My hands rested on his chest. I cried silently.

He leaned next to my ear and continued his melody. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you again."

"No, I'm sorry." I hated how I could never meet his standards. I could never really be his as he was mine.

He hugged me tighter. "You never have to apologize to anyone! You hear me?"

I nodded my head under his chin. All of a sudden a pattern of footsteps walked through the halls. A nurse rounded the corner and Demyx wouldn't let go of our hug. I would apply force, but he didn't budge an inch.

The nurse walked by and swooned. "You two are so cute." We just looked at her and she winked at us. When she rounded the other corner we looked at each other and chuckled.

"I love you." Demyx smiled his childish grin. I returned his love and held his hand as we walked down the hallway towards the elevator. He handed me a tissue from his tissue packet he swiped from the hospital work counter on our floor.

We road down the faster transportation and wound up on the first floor at the cafeteria. It was rounding ten o'clock and we had to be out of there by twelve. No one was around. We were going to turn a hallway when we heard a loud male voice come down another hall.

"Larx! I don't care!"

Demyx looked to me. "Is that Marluxia?" He asked. I shrugged in response. We turned towards the direction and before we rounded the corner we heard Larxene talk and stopped.

"Honey, he has to know you don't mean it. Axel and the others know that it wasn't you who put him here." Came a familiar feminine voice. I tugged on Demyx's arm toward the other direction but he didn't come.

"No!" Marluxia yelled. "I DID IT!" He shouted louder.

Demyx started to walk more and I pulled him back. I whispered to him. "No, we can't be seen." I though of an excuse that Demyx would see reason to. "He could get angry again."

"Larxene I did it... it's my fault... He wouldn't be here if I didn't loose it that night..." We heard a slump and I assumed he fell to the ground as he started to cry. "I'm losing it again Larxy... I can't be around you guys anymore... My Grandpa was right... I'm just like my father, I can't. I'm not fit to help anyone..." He broke out.

Demyx was holding my hand tighter. I knew it was hard for him to watch his cousin be in tears around him, but he had only opened up to Larxene. She seemed to think otherwise though.

Smack!

Larxene had smacked Marluxia and was now very stern as she must have been getting agitated. "Focus!"

He stopped stumbling over his words instantly. "I need to know if he is alright. He hasn't forgave me for it, he said he never would. I feel like shit, I've hurt a friend and I can never take it back. He was on the verge of committing suicide, Larxene!"

"What are you talking about?" Larxene said confidently. "It's not you. You aren't the one responsible for him being so screwed in the head." As much as she was a friend to us, she could really be mean to Axel. She always had been like that to him after realizing she didn't like Marluxia because he was Axel's friend. After the incident with the two though, she changed her opinion quickly and befriend Marluxia.

He was silent after that. "It is..."

"No, Marly! Axel has told me that he's to blame. He can't forgive himself for creating that event. He provoked you. That's why he won't forgive you."

Marluxia scoffed and laughed darkly. "He's lied to everyone! He was stopping me from injecting a second does of heroin that night... I... I got angry and..." He coughed. His voice sounded strained and tired.

Demyx and I stood up, we agreed to leave. Before we could even turn around though, we were stopped by the mentions of our names.

"Demyx and Zexion... Roxas too... don't tell them. But you have to know... Axel... I..." He sniffed again and coughed. "It was me that night... I took advantage of him... I raped him! He didn't take advantage of me, he only stood there and took the beatings."

Demyx shot his head around and I stared wide eyed down the hallway. No way... He wouldn't, we knew he was heightened from morphine and heroine but... He would never. He's like a brother to him, could it be... maybe that's why they were so close though.

"Well," Larxene sighed, "everything adds up now. Doesn't it?" There was a long moment of silence. "I'm not going to tell, it's your truth to tell. Thank you for telling me though, I'm glad you did."

"I don't want you to hate him more, he's done nothing wrong. You love hated me for the right reasons, I understand if-"

"I still love you though, doesn't matter who you've screwed or who screwed you." Larxene interrupted.

Demyx couldn't stand it any longer. We've basically picked me up as we flew down the hallway. We were in the cafeteria now, breathing heavily. Demyx was shaking his head. "No... not my cousin."

"Calm down Demyx-"

He shook his head vigorously. "Axel was messed up because of my cousin!? Both of them! I've been angry at the wrong person, I yelled at Axel!"

"We all did, Demyx. Calm-" I tried to say again.

"Calm down! My cousin has lied to me for the past year! Axel too!" He turned to me. "You don't lie to people about that shit, Zex!"

We were in line now and weren't even paying attention to the food. "I know, but we have to keep our heads. We're not suppose to know!" I said trying to drive the thought deep into his head. He was silent, which scared me. He was never silent. "Demy?"

"You're right." He grabbed a pudding cup. "You're right... We act like nothing happened." He shook his head and laughed."No wonder he's so distracted this year." He looked forward as he was spacing out again.

"Demyx." I said concerned again.

"Man... this is why we don't eavesdrop. You're suppose to be the brains part of me Zexy!" He teased, shoving me a little.

I pulled out two munny and laid it on the counter. "Keep the change." I said to the clerk. He smiled and nodded. We walked back up to the room. In the elevator we both held hands again and Demyx leaned his head on my shoulder.

When we got back to the room, Roxas was gone and Axel was asleep. There was a note left on his covers.

"Whoever Finds This,

I'll see you guys tomorrow. Mom and Dad called and wanted me home so I left. Make sure this guy doesn't keel over in his sleep, k? ;)

Roxas -"

We both looked at Axel, he was sleeping soundly. He also had the biggest smile on his face. He looked different from his usual sleeping state. He wasn't angry, depressed, sad, or distraught. He didn't mumble viciously either. The next day was going to be good.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen which wasn't big but not small either.

My house was in the second district and I lived alone with my Father. He was a jerk to my friends so I didn't mention them much at home. He would come home drunk or furious because of people at work. He wasn't angry drunk though, he was just spacy. I was ignored completely by him and it hurt emotionally from time to time.

My house was blue and I had a lavender style room. Classical music could usually be heard from my room. Occasionally I would play Dem's CDs and my Father would come in and yell at me about it. So I listened to them when he wasn't around. He worked late nights most days and I would read books or hang out in the living room when he did. We only had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room. It was like Marluxia's, but missing a spare bedroom and dining room that connected to the living room.

This morning was different though, my Father wasn't at work. When I entered the kitchen for breakfast, he was fixing coffee. I stopped dead in my tracks with my dark purple backpack on my back with a book in my hand. I was behind and needed to catch up about three chapters. Marluxia was going to be here soon and I wanted out of there now.

I started to walk backward from the kitchen, hoping he hadn't noticed me.

He had. "Morning, Son." That's all he ever called me... He stopped calling me by my real name when my Mom died. "Headed out?"

I bowed a little, showing respect and answered. I was actually a little shocked that he acknowledged my existence this morning. "Yes Father, I have school. It's Tuesday."

"I know damn well what day it is." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't have work tonight so me and you are going to your mother's grave later." Oh that explains it. Yeah, that all he ever did with me. Guess it was to remind me that it was my fault Mom died.

"I apologize for disrespecting you Father, but you did say I could hang out with my friends tonight."

He glared at me. "Well, if you're too good of a snobby bastard than to visit your dead mother then fine."

I stared at the ground in shock and hurt. Why would he say that? I understand I was being selfish, but he didn't ever ask me how I was or what I had been up to ever. He walked past me, again ignoring me as tears started to brim my eyes.

"Just get your shity breakfast and get the hell out of my house." He sat down on the couch and opened his newspaper.

I wasn't hungry anymore, I actually felt like throwing up now. I walked into the living room and thought about Demyx. My lungs started to compress and I reached for the wall as I felt a bit dizzy. He would try to make conversation with his parents if they did this. After calming down I though I would try to get my father to talk to me again. He may have been an ass, but it was nice to know he was seeing me. "How was work yesterday, Father?"

"Sucked." He closed his newspaper and looked up at me with a glare. I smiled a little at at least getting an answer. He scoffed though. "If you really must know, I'd rather say I wished your friend's parents would fail at one job so that I can get out of the office."

I nodded and turned around, my small smile disappearing. I was so sick of him. "Why did I bother asking?" I breathed loudly as I just realized what I had said out loud. I had just place my hand on the door too.

"Excuse me?" He asked loudly and matter of factly.

I turned around, feed up with the crap. It was time I started being brave like Demyx and my friends. "I said why did I bother asking? You never ask how my day goes! Did you even know I had a friend in the hospital right now?!"

"Mr. Rosch, get your ass over here right now."

I had my hand on the doorknob. Walk out or go over to him. I was in trouble either way. I sighed and was glad to have let go of some anger. I walked over to him. He was a few heads taller than me, I got my shortness from my mother. My hair color was definitely from him though. We stared each other down.

"You will never talk that way to me again, do you hear me?" He said coldly. I nodded and stepped backward. "Did I tell you to go?" I shook my head. "You will visit your mother's grave tonight after you're done with your pathetic friends. Do you hear me?" I nodded. He sat back down and continued to his paper. "Go." He said finally.

I left out the door. Marluxia and Larxene were waiting for me from the car a few streets down. They were nice enough to park there so I wouldn't get into trouble with my Father. I jumped in the backseat. Usually Demyx will be with us, but I remembered, Axel was in the hospital and he walked with Roxas to school now.

"Morning guys!" I shouted as I hopped in. I buckled my seat belt and received a terrific from Larxene. "How did you guys sleep?"

Marluxia started to drive and I placed my bag on the floor of the van. "Okay, slept a bit more than I would like." Marluxia laughed.

Larxene turned to face me. "He slept passed his alarm." She chuckled.

"Actually my Ma'am has off today so she was able to get me up a few minutes past, so I'm actually in a good mood."

"Another nightmare?" I asked carefully.

He looked at me through his rearview mirror. "Um... Yeah. Do me a favor today and be careful." He smiled to reassure me.

I nodded. "So, Lightening had off too huh?"

"Too?" Larxene asked.

"Yeah, Father's off today too!"

Marluxia looked confused and Larxene questioned that with her eyes. Marluxia answered. "Shinra must be giving everyone the day off for their power down and restart."

Suddenly my stomach growled. "Shh..." I said grabbing my stomach.

Larxene smiled. "Did you eat?"

I waved her off and tried to copy Demyx's sheepish grin. I failed. "Yeah, I had-"

"You're a terrible liar! Don't lie to me!" She glared as she leaned over the dashboard. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a banana. "Here," She said, "tide yourself over with this." She tossed the banana back and I caught it.

I ate it while saying thank you over and over. Marluxia was eyeing me. "You've got black under your eyes."

I looked at him. "What?" I breathed. I check to make sure nothing got there overnight. Nothing. Well then, shoot! I need more sleep. "Yeah, haven't been sleeping all too much." I made an excuse as I glanced at Larxene. She was looking at me so I went for it. "Been catching up on my books."

The rest of the ride was over and we were in the parking lot. Axel gave Marluxia his spot so we could park with Marluxia's car. Demyx waved to us from the sidewalk.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey cuz!" Marluxia shouted.

We started to walk over. Demyx gave me a giant hug when he could reach us and I gave one back. "Where's Roxas?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Was invited to hang out with some of his friends. Can't stop him." He said good morning to Marly and Larx and then we sat down in the cafeteria, ready for school to begin. I was sitting next to Demyx and resting my head on his shoulder as Larxene and Marluxia were talking across the table.

My stomach growled again and I lifted my head off of my lover. "Shut up!" I sighed to myself. This was ridiculous. I ate plenty at lunch and dinner. Why was I so hungry in the mornings.

"Didn't eat?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah I did. Had a banana from Larxene." I saw his 'are you kiding me' face. "It's alright, I'll be good."

He squinted his eyes and leaned in to my face. After a few seconds of looking into his eyes he got up and went to the breakfast line.

I put my head in my hands and wished for him not to go and do what he was about to do. Sadly this wish didn't come true, but I couldn't complain.

He sat back down and pushed a strawberry milk and french toast into my elbow that was on the table. I look down at it then back at him. "Eat." Was all he said.

So I began eating. He then grabbed my chin and turned my face to him. He looked at my eyes. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"What!?" I pointed my head downwards and pouted. "Is it that obvious!?" I asked myself.

He laughed sadly. I looked back up to see his childish grin again, but added with sad eyes. "I can read you like a book." I laughed at this. As the saying goes, you are what you do.

"Father wants me to go to my mother's grave after I hang out with you guys." I said looking at my milk.

His face dropped into a frown. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." I really did hate going alone.

I finished eating and the bell rang. Demyx walked me to my first class of the day; World History. Nobody I really talk to in there. Of course I was top of my class in all my classes so that always made me a loner. I was only called on by others to help them out, they always thanked me though.

I met up with Demyx afterwards to go to English II. This was truly his worse subject so I'm glad I was always there to help him. The bell rang after that and Demyx walked me to my next class.

Don't get me wrong I loved Chemistry. I love to solve reactions, although... I hated the people who lied about their liking of it. Seifer was one of them. Surprisingly enough he was here today. Crap, I heard that Roxas had first period and gym with him. I hope he's okay.

As we approached the door Seifer came around the corner and took notice of us together. Of course Mr. Sid would be at her desk right now. "Hey, gays."

Demyx just rolled his eyes. He let go of my hand though and walked me inside my class so the teacher would be near me. He gave me a wink and scribbled 'I love you' on a piece of random paper on my desk. I whispered 'I love you' in his ear after looking to make sure Seifer wasn't around and still outside.

Seifer walked past Demyx as he left and I heard my boyfriend say something before leaving the room. "Touch one hair on his head and you'll pay for it."

"I'll keep that in mind." He mocked back. He sat on the opposite side of the room and winked at me. I quickly looked away and focused on my warm up.

By the look of Roxas, he was fine. He was in a corner with Pence, Selphie and Olette Tilmitt, and Hayner working on their work. Would have been nice if he invited me over with his group but it was cool.

When the bell rang I packed up my things and waited for Demyx. Usually he would walk me to the library but he was running a bit later than usual. I started to look around.

"Where's your buddy, birdy." I stiffened as a voice came behind me. Mr. Sid had went away on an errand so he wasn't around to stop him if he did something. I simply ignored him and continued to wait for my knight.

"He's not coming, emo." Would you just be quiet for once. He was standing in front of me and I turned to my right looking down the hallway. Not only did I feel insulted but nervous. He didn't scare me, not yet anyway.

"Hey," he stepped in front of me again and smirked, "don't ignore me, hear?"

I simply took a look at my watch. He was a minute late now and I put a piece together with another. I looked back at Seifer cautiously. "What did you do?"

"Finally getting smart, are we?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled himself behind me causing my books to fall out of my hands. "He's fine, just rushing to you right now, actually. Made sure he looked pretty ugly for your all's next date together." I pushed away from him and sighed as I went to the ground to pick up my books.

"He has a bad temper. I'd be careful of what I'd do if I were you." I warned him, not sounding mean or hurtful. Just a causal warning.

He put his chin on my shoulder and my eyes widened. I couldn't move as he placed a hand on my back. He was acting gay for someone straight. Now I remember how Axel turned out after his run in with Seifer two weeks in a row. Now I was scared. Where the hell was Dem! "You better watch your own skin next time," he whispered in my ear, "because lover won't be around to protect you anymore."

I spun on the spot with furry and stood up. He was shocked at my sudden display. I was towering over him with the ugliest glare I could forge. "You touch him, and you'll see just how much pain you can feel." I had never lost my temper like this unless Demyx was threatened. I hated the fact that I couldn't do much but through useless threats. He smirked, seeing through my act.

He stood up and neared my face and I took a couple steps back. I ran out of room when my back hit the wall. This isn't good. He was walking closer. When his face was inches from mine he spat back. "Try me!" He laughed after seeing my scared face. "You're pathetic and useless. Demyx found himself a real wuss. The most you could do was hit the floor I was standing on when you protect him or you." He raised a fist and I flinched.

"Zexion!" My eyes widened.

Seifer grabbed my collar and lifted me a little off the ground. "Threaten me again, and he won't be around much longer."

Seifer scoffed and backed up after jolting me towards the wall. When Demyx came around the corner he started running in the other direction. "I'm sorry... I'm late!" He paused when he saw Seifer's flailing coat behind him. "Was that-"

"Are you okay?" Was all I could say. His left eye was a bit swollen.

"Yeah it's nothing." He scoffed.

Nobody was down this hallway, they were most likely down main street. We had fifteen minutes for each passing period.

I placed my finger tips on the red puffy skin around him. I couldn't protect him, all I could do was depend on him everywhere I went. He was getting hurt because of me!

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

He glared at me and started his speech. "What did I tell you yesterday? You don't- Zexion?" He noticed that I was backing up against the wall. He could easily see that this wasn't like me. I wouldn't have apologized either. He glared and clenched his hands into balls. "Tell me what he said, because what ever it was it wasn't true!"

"It is Demyx!" I yelled at him. I started to walk away towards the library for Library Aid. He walked behind me and tried to get me to look at him.

"What is it?" Demyx kept saying.

I walked faster to get away but he kept following. He grabbed my arm once and I ripped it out of his clutch. He really wouldn't lose me. He had to though, it was the only way to protect him. "Demyx!" I said. "Leave me alone, please. You'll just get hurt again."

I was running and not watching where I was going. Darn it all he wasn't even more athletic than I was. He ran right in front of me and braced for an impact. I slammed into him but we didn't fall over. He was bracing one arm on a wall. I would have ran right into that wall too. Again!? He was getting hurt for me!

"Don't leave me in the dark, Zexion! Please, tell me! What did I do?" I was breathing heavily. He was hugging me and continued to talk. "Please," I felt a tear drop on my cheek and looked up. He was crying with his eyes closed and asking me, no begging me to open up. He continued, "I want to help you. You're in pain. Please, I want to make it go away. I don't care if somebody said something to turn you against me, just tell me!"

I started to break into heavy tears. "I can't protect you." I caved. His tears always made me open up.

I felt his breathing cut short. "What?" He slowly moved me off him so I could see him better.

I repeated louder and a bit more angry. "All I do is cause you pain, I can't protect you from them!"

We just stared at each other for a few seconds. He started to laugh kindly. "You protect my feelings and mind, that's all I need." He plainly said. He was whipping tears off my cheeks. "You protect me more than you know."

I stared straight at him. How could he take all that away, all the pain and anger. I wanted him to be upset with me, to understand. He understood in a different way. His way.

We hugged it out and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He carried my stuff to the library and I gave him a hug before he turned around at the doors.

Hayner met me inside and gave me a questioning look. "Why are you so late?! You only have two minutes left!" Was that all, it felt like a lifetime with him. I hope Demyx wasn't going to be late.

I simply turned to Hayner. "Your brother, is the reason why I'm late!" I whispered.

He simply laughed and replied. "That's why our Mom divorced our Dad." He laughed some more. I for one didn't think it was funny, but I smiled. At least his half brother was nice. I bet his mother was an angel. Mom...

I met my friends at lunch and met Roxas outside the Library. The office and it were right across from each other. He looked tired. That's right, Axel wasn't here to help him.

"Hey Roxas!" I called to him. "Picking up the slack?" He looked up and searched around. I waved my hand so he would see across the river of people. He made his way over to me.

"Hey Zex!" He sighed. "Remind me to kill Axel for leaving me all the work." We laughed and Demyx met up with us shortly after.

"Man we are going to have so much fun tonight!" Demyx shouted. His eye was a little closed and looked a bit less swollen and more red. Roxas questioned it and Demyx just waved it off again.

When we got to Larxene and Marluxia, Roxas was dragged away by Sora and Riku. Marluxia made a weary look at Demyx and Demyx explained that he got into a little fight. I questioned that but then noticed Roxas laughing with Riku and Sora. I turned to Larxene. "Um... isn't that Rufus Shinra's son?"

"Relaxe." Larxene played with his Marluxia's hair. "Riku has no clue about the Strife story. He was much to young, besides he rarely sees his father."

"Actually he hates his father!" Demyx shouted. Marluxia, Larxene and I just stared at him. "His brother too! They both told me before. They live alone with their mother too."

Marluxia breathed a sigh of relief. Larxene shrugged and went back to eating. I put the thought to the side and ate. I hoped for a minute Axel was eating too.

When the bell rang Marluxia told Roxas to meet us near his van after school. He kept insisting he pay for the meal even though Axel told all of us that if he suggests it one more time we were aloud to leave him behind. He really hated having people pay for things too.

Demyx walked me to his dad's class and he said bye to Roxas as well as me. Snow noticed his son's eye quickly and demanded to know who was the culprit. He told him it was Marchie. I was afraid of that, Demyx had third period with him too. That's why he was late. I started to remember my father and Seifer's words.

"I'll take care of it. Was it just him or his buds too?" Demyx looked at me and I shook my head. Snow gave me a questioning look and I shook my head. He shrugged and gave Demyx a small man one arm hug. He left while waving bye to me and his father. It was still six minutes before the bell rang.

"I'm going to the bathroom real quick." Roxas told me. I decided to steal Axel's chair for the day. I didn't want to sit alone right now.

When Roxas left Snow walked up to my desk. Nobody was inside the room yet, no one cared to show up early but me and now Roxas. They waited till the bell rang. He pulled Roxas' chair out and sat in it backwards.

"You okay?" He said, pondering my facial expression. "No sleep?" He looked some more. "You're nervous about something too?"

Did I really look all that bad? Strangely enough I always felt comfortable talking with Demyx's parents too, the were what he was after all. They could too, read me like a book. I shook my head. I felt terrible.

"Need the restroom after class starts?" He asked kindly.

"No..." He smiled weakly. "Mr. Villiers, can I ask you a question?" His eyes widened.

He laughed. "That is one," I rolled my eyes, "but go ahead, Mr. Rosch."

I flinched when he said that and looked down at the ground. "Woah." He said in surprise. "Hey, I'm sorry Zexion. You okay?" I lost train of all thought.

Then it hit me. I looked up quickly and I had a tear fall. "Why can't I bring my Mom back?!" I started to cry a little bit more. His eyes were wide with concern. Dem's father treated me more like a father than mine ever would. "If she was back my Father wouldn't treat me like it was my fault she died. He wouldn't treat me like I was dirt under his foot!" I put my head in my hands and Snow just placed a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't be weak like I am, and I would be able to protect Demyx like he does me!"

I was crying too hard now to stop. I would hope he would tell me what I needed to hear. It was my fault, she died giving birth to me. She couldn't live through childbirth with her failing heart and yet she did it any way.

Snow stood up and knelt down near my chair. He shook his head and I looked up a little after calming down. "You are special, Zexion."

I shook my head and started to cry again. He put both his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't hide my face. I looked like a mess.

"Zexion, your mother loved you before she even knew you." He pulled out a tissue from his trench coat pocket and handed it to me. He had everything in those pockets. "She gave everything she was to you and that's why your special. We get our strength from the sacrifices our friends and family go through."

I dabbed away at my eyes and blew my nose. This was so embarrassing. "Your dad is a jerk, that's my opinion. Always has been, he doesn't like anyone who understands what he doesn't." I nodded my head, that part was true. "He's mad at you because he thinks you took away his wife, that is never true for any child! Do you hear me!?" He shook me a little. I chuckled some at his silliness and nodded. I frowned again though, something still lingering there.

"I'm still weak though, everyone knows that. Demyx got hurt because-" I tried to argue.

"Because he loves you!" He sat back down in Roxas' chair. "He wouldn't be who he is if you hadn't met him, he would have gone down their path if it wasn't for you." I looked confused. "He fights them because he loves how you were able to be his light at the end of the tunnel. He fights them, even though he shouldn't," he rolled his eyes; realizing the corny lines he was feeding me, "because he wants you to keep protecting his heart."

My eyes widened. He knew I understood by this and I sniffed a few times before I spoke. "I never thought of it that way." I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

He pushed in Roxas' chair and the bell rang. He walked to the door and greeted everyone as they walked in. "Ah! Good afternoon slackers! Get to your desks before I count you all tardy." He teased.

He began class and I helped Roxas with what he didn't understand. He questioned my state as he walked in but I laughed it off. When class was over I forgot everything that happened with Seifer. Roxas said thank you and see you later. I returned the sayings and stood up grabbing my stuff. I was about to leave when Snow grabbed my attention.

"Zexion!"

"Yes, Si- Snow." I said catching myself.

He smiled big. "Sure you don't need me to tell the principal?"

I nodded my head. "He didn't touch me, so I don't think he can do much." I lied. I felt so uncomfortable doing it, but Snow did enough for me.

"I don't care if it was physical. Do you feel threatened in anyway with Seifer?" He said sternly. His face showed no sign of playing around.

"How do you-"

"Please," he teased, "my son tells me everything."

I shook my head. Snow just shook his head and sighed. "Thank you, for earlier Snow. Demyx was right when I told him earlier, I just didn't understand his way of telling it."

He laughed. I was about to leave when he called. "Zexion, don't be afraid to give my son a few friendly reminding smacks upside the head. He needs then from time to time." He said giving me a thumbs up and I smiled wide.

I met Demyx outside and he walked me to my book club room. It was right next to the music hall and he waited for me outside my room afterwards too. It was an easy class and I met Riku there.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Riku said, giving me a small high five.

"Alright, I feel lighter than this afternoon." I chuckled.

"Whatever," he teased, "guess which team won Friday night?"

I was wondering about our competition results from Friday night. "Who?" I always thought humbly though, in case we didn't win.

"We did, duh!" He cheered. "Whipped Twilight Town, Radiant Gardens, and Traverse Town clean off the map."

"Awesome, I was hopping we would win." I said modestly.

Dr. Ross walked in our class room as the bell rang. "Congratulations class! We are in first place with Radiant Gardens in a close second. Twilight Town is in third and not far behind them is Traverse Town."

The class cheered and everyone quieted down when Dr. Ross spoke again. "We need to crown our class readers now so we have a new standing for next nine weeks competition."

"Zexion!" Sora shouted. "I bet you win, watch."

"Thank you Mr. Rhapsodus for clearing that error." She glared at him. She hated to be interrupted.

There was only five people aloud on our team. We start off in the summer dwindling down the numbers with just a summer weekly competition. Riku, Sora, Selphie, Olette, and I were the only ones left. Marluxia and Demyx tried but they fell behind so much. Marluxia had football practice and Demyx with his music. Axel never was one for reading unless it was a movie or turned into a listening tape. Besides he had basketball second semester and art so he wouldn't be able to compete. Larxene had cheerleaders practice so she was out too. Oh well, maybe I could get Roxas to try next year.

"Selphie, you were in fifth with fifty points. Nicely done." Dr. Ross started. She turned to Sora. "Sora was forth with seventy eight points." Olette was looked at next.

"Oh man, I thought I beat you!?" She looked at me. I just smiled.

"Olette was third with ninety nine points." She turned to Riku. "Riku was a close second with Olette with one hundred and two points."

She looked at me and gave me a large smile. "Zexion, last but not least, first-"

"Told ya!" Sora chimed in.

"One hundred and seventy one points. Congrats Mr. Rosch." I flinched a little.

Everyone was cheering and celebrating now but she noticed that I flinched. She just walked to her desk and sat down. I got up slowly and joined the others with snacks and drinks.

I started to hear the loud music down the music hall playing and thought of Demyx. I wouldn't let him down anymore. I would be there for him, even if I couldn't protect him physically.

When school let out I met up with Demyx to tell him the good news. When he heard I was first he picked me up and swung me in a circle. I laughed and Riku and Sora copied Demyx. Dr. Ross just laughed at us.

We walked past Snow's room when Demyx remember that he wanted to say goodbye real quick. There was nobody left in the hallway so I decided to wait outside. I sat down on the carpeted corridor with my book in my face.

"No!" Snow said loudly but with some comfort in it. "He was just upset. I think he understands what you were saying now."

"Good!" Demyx cheered. They really were loud.

I tried to hear more but they quiet down to whispers again. It was long before Snow walked out with Demyx to wave us off. "Have fun you two!" He said with a wink.

When I got to the parking lot Roxas met up with us and said he was so confused and couldn't find the van. I just laughed and lead the way. Demyx of courses had to be sarcastic and teased Roxas about changing out with his friends instead of him this morning. We were waiting for Marluxia and Larxene. We were going to meet Axel, Reno, and Rude at the hospital and go from there.

"Heard you got first on Friday's competition. Congrats, Zexion." Roxas said. He was balancing himself on a parking block and Demyx was keeping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks Roxas." I watched as he tumbled a bit on the cement block. "Do you have trouble with your balance, Roxas?" I asked.

He hoped off and looked at me. "Well a little, I was never one for sports because of it."

"Like you, Zexy!" Demyx teased.

I laughed and replied to Roxas. "Me neither, but for other reasons." I noticed Roxas giving a questioning look. It seemed he was about to give me a question to answer when Marluxia and Larxene came into sight.

We got in the van and drove for the hospital that was in the first Twilight Town. We got there in an hour and a half. We all completed our homework in that time frame. Marluxia had none, again. He was a Senior and Seniors rarely got homework.

When we parked we all jumped out and ran for the doors. They slid open and we were aloud to go up to his room. Reno and Rude were sitting on the couch across the room. Axel was still sound asleep on the bed but it looked like he had had a shower and got dressed.

"He's just napping again." Rude said getting up.

Reno walked over to Axel to check if he was in a deep sleep. "We need to talk to you guys real quick." He said looking up at us.

We were directed to the corner of the room and we all sat down in the chairs and stools placed there.

Rude walked over to stand by Reno who would be giving us our lecture for the day. We all listened clearly. "Axel is fine and he will be if he stops getting into fights."

"That wasn't his fault though, Sir!" Demyx spoke up.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that. Seifer was and we are going to look into this. I don't think it's just Seifer though, and when I say that I mean this organization that he mentioned." Reno paused.

Marluxia put two and two together. "You think there's someone else behind Seifer pulling the strings."

"Yes." He nodded and questioned himself. "Roxas." What!? We thought he was finishing Marluxia's statement.

We all looked at him and Reno cleared the error quickly. "Roxas, your father is Cloud Strife. Rude and I were-"

"You two were the ones that helped my father!" Roxas finished shocked.

"Yes." He noticed all our shocked and confused faces. I for one was wondering how he knew something so trivial. He turned to Rude. "This can't be avoided, they know too much."

Rude cracked his knuckles. "I think we need to start from the beginning." He could seem so intimidating but nice at the same time. It was because he wasn't wearing any shades right now.

Reno smacked the back of his own head. "Duh... good point." He looked at us. I guess we should start with your father Marluxia."

Marluxia was shocked. "My Father? What about him?" Marluxia was always touchy on the subject of his father.

"Yes, not only was he working under the branch your mother is in know, but he was also a Soilder."

"Bull shit!" Marluxia was standing now. Why was he so angry, it may be a mistake but that doesn't mean you have to jump down his throat.

Reno looked worried. "Your father placed detonators in all the reactors. It was because of us, that Angeal Hewley went into hiding."

"Don't you dare say his name to me!" Marluxia yelled. "He was a fool! That's what my family tells me!" He breathed deeply and Larxene pulled him back down. "He was cowardly and weak. He died in the field!"

"Fine, he died." Reno said mockingly. "That's what you choose to believe than fine." He sighed dropping his hands to his side's. "The truth is beside the point. Axel's real father; his birth father, was also a Soilder." Everyone was quiet now. All we could here was Axel's patterned snores. Even after Marluxia screamed he was still sleeping. That was a bit weird.

"That's not the worse part, his father, was my older brother." He looked back at Axel. "He can't know this, no one can. He would be put at great risk and possibly killed because of his parents actions. Actually, Shinra already thinks he's dead."

We all looked horrified. Our best friends uncle was standing right in front of us and telling us all this. I think the real confusing part was that Axel didn't know. Axel was in deeper than anyone every thought. Why we're we being told, was it because of Roxas?

"Roxas' father helped us destroy the nine reactors in district five. That's why his family went into hiding when he was only five. We've erased everything about them from the Shinra database." He turned to Marluxia briefly. "Why your father also went into hiding." Marluxia looked confused and a bit betrayed.

"Why did you have to destroy the reactors?" I asked bluntly.

"Who gives a damn Zexion!?" Marluxia told me.

"I do." I glared at him.

Interested in my question, Reno answered it. "The reactors were made to power homes, stores, anything. The more hooked to the power lines though, the more the reactors took from the core of the planet. We had to emulate them from the inside out, the only ones who could navigate them though we're Soilders at the time."

"To protect what was left of our island, you had to destroy them." Roxas finished. He was staring at the floor.

"Yes." Reno said. "Sadly though, after the reactors are destroyed everything plugged to them died. Eventually wildlife from the haunted mansion to the fifth district blew over with the help of tiny wind storms. No rain either... and now the reactors feed off of the seas waves from the coast line."

Axel turned over in his bed and Rude walked over to him to check if he was asleep. "Reno," Rude alerted his husband, "we need another dose."

"Excuse me." He told us and walked over to Axel's bedside. He undid a syringe and aimed it at Axel's arm.

Marluxia rose up noticing the familiar round object and shouted. "What are you giving him?"

Reno looked up and gave Axel the white liquid. He was stirring a little but then rested once again after a few second. "Before you get this confused with something else Marluxia," Reno said depositing the white tube and walking back over, "Axel is not the lightest of sleepers but nor is he the heaviest. We have to give him some sleeping medicine so he doesn't hear any of this by mistake."

I looked at Roxas real quick. He wouldn't take his eyes off Axel till Reno addressed us all again. "Now Shinra is planning to rebuild those connections to the core again. If that happens I don't know if we could stop them this time. Without Roxas' father of Marluxia's there is no way we can stop Sephiroth by ourselves."

"No way!" Roxas shouted. This time he stood up. "Sephiroth is dead! My Dad made sure of it."

Reno looked shocked. "Your father told you?" Everyone was looking at Roxas now. He stared in alarm and nodded his head. He hummed, as he shifter to his other leg. "Yes, but how are we for sure he's really dead. Your father didn't watch him take his last breath. Sephiroth imagines he did because he blew up the last reactor with both of them inside, which is why he's not after you right now. Rude, Lightening and Angeal, Zack and Aireth Fair, and Tifa and Cloud all new about this. We imagine that both Sephiroth and Roxas' family see each other as dead." He relaxed and Roxas sat back down.

"My own mother!" Marluxia said slamming his fist on the couch. Larxene reassured him by holding him.

"We tried asking your friends and family for help, but there was only so much anyone could do because of Shinra's security. We're lucky that everyone has been able to stay quiet till now." He looked at Roxas and he looked away. Reno and Rude just smiled. "Don't feel bad Roxas, I'm just warning you of who you tell your name to."

Demyx spoke up. "Why do you need Soldiers?" I was impressed with his question. Now he was thinking.

"We need Soldiers because they hold Mako Energy." We all knew what that was. Legendary force energy that was implanted only to Soldiers. It was one reason anyone wanted to become one, to gain abilities from the stuff. But it was at a cost of life of servitude. "They can fight Sephiroth in an even battle and they have all the training for all the traps in the reactors. Cloud fought for us along with anyone else I named. Simply as that, we owe them our lives. Which is why I'm willing to through my life away to protect my nephew."

We all sat in silence looking at each other, the grounds, ourselves, Axel, his uncle and uncle in law and then repeat. We were lost. Now we couldn't even tell Axel any of this. He was a victim all the way around, What we all were. Although... wait a minute.

"Why is it dangerous for Axel to know?" I asked finally. Everyone looked straight at me, then Reno for his answer.

Reno looked shocked. He laughed. "So, your the brains of the group Zexion. That's very good thinking." He sighed, and put his hand through his hair. His hand balled into fists and he closed his eyes starting to look angry. He walked over to Axel quickly. "I can't, I frighten them." He said plainly to Rude.

Rude patted his shoulder. He answered for him as he walked back over. "Axel's father was a special Soilder. He was Shinra's right hand man. He wanted to take over, so he plotted the world's end so he could restart it. He brought up the reactor project to Rufus Shinra himself." Now things were making sense. "Axel was going to be the pawn as he offered his own son to take his place we he got older." Why would his own father subject him to that. "Reno was too young at the time to join Shinra, but he still found out what his brother was doing. He tried to stop him and Axel got hurt in the process."

Reno breathed and continued for Rude. "He kicked me out of the family and I left! I shouldn't have left Axel on his own!"

"Reno-" Rude turned and noticed panic had stricken his face. I was getting a bit worried. I knew Axel had a long fuse with friends, but with the past... it was much shorter. Reno was related to him.

"I realized what exactly Axel was going through too late." He looked at Axel and back to us. "His Mom would beat him when she would worry about her husband. She was also an addict, so when her husband came home to find the alcohol all gone, he would beat him." He slammed his fist on the bed. We all jumped at this.

"Reno, if you're going to explain it in depth you calm down." Rude said sternly.

"Rufus killed his father and took the idea for himself! The bastard decided to let the two kill each other. I bet he didn't even care if the mom died, just wanted Axel dead!" Reno hung his head. "It wasn't Axel's fault that his father was completely compatible with the JENOVA cells too!"

"Reno!" Rude shouted. Reno fell back onto the stool and broke down. "Damn it!" He cried. After some silence Rude looked back at us. I don't even think we were listening anymore.

"Axel's mom would beat him, thinking it was his fault her husband was killed. Axel had no where to go, and that's why Reno blamed himself. Reno was the one caring for Axel and protecting him since he was born till age five. Axel watched his own mother take her life and wondered alone for weeks. When Reno heard of what happened, he was devastated."

"I... I thought he was dead." Reno spoke before he cried again.

"Axel was taken in by his first adoptive shortly after," Rude continued, "and he didn't even know his last name. It's changed with every family."

"So Lea-" Marluxia said.

"Yes!" Reno said with exasperation. "Lea is his real name. But he can't remember it, he doesn't even remember me." He sighed. That had to be the worse part for Reno, not having the one thing you poured your love into remember you. "That's why he can't know. If he did he would go to the very source of everything, JENOVA. Where's she at? Shinra company, and once Shinra knows of his full title, they would kill him in a heartbeat or make him one of their puppets!"

"But why!?" I shouted.

Reno looked at me with surprise. I didn't think he knew we were still there. None of us had seen Reno so detached. He always seemed to be a pretty lazy loose sort of guy. Like Axel! "Don't you guys know?" He looked at us confused. "Axel's father is one of the two blessed Soldiers to totally fuse their DNA with JENOVA cells. Sephiroth was the second. I could have it too, but I wasn't old enough for the experiments at the time. Soilders now are given Mako Energy. It will slowly disappear from your being over time and that's how you know you're done serving Shinra. That's why you, Roxas and Marluxia don't have acid green eyes like your father's." We still weren't understanding. So Axel was special, why would that get him killed though?

He just sighed and shook his head. He stood back up and walked over to us, a bit calmer than before. "Axel's DNA has completely fused with JENOVA cells and will never go away. Sephiroth whether he's dead or alive, we don't know but he also has a son... Two of them. The first is Hayner Alamasy. The second, well you guys know that one already."

"Seifer." We all said at once. Holy crap, it explained everything. If Seifer had JENOVA cells, it would explain his brutality. Hayner though, was different though. He was nicer.

"Is it because of the mother's cells too, that will determine the personality of the JENOVA cells?" I asked.

"Bingo." Rude said. "Nice job with the books." I wanted to except the complement but right now was neither the time nor the place. It wasn't and achievement, it was he'll knowing exactly what they meant.

"Yeah." Reno looked at Axel. "He can't remember anything passed his first adoption." He laughed sadly. "That's probably a good thing. Having Axel remember anything of that and well, he would shatter if not worse."

Rude looked at us. I started to feel better and uneasy at the same time. If we slipped up and told Axel anything, it could trigger a reaction and cause him to remember. "We won't tell him anything." I said plainly. I knew the others knew it too. They were too stunned to say anything. Everything made sense now.

I felt uneasy though, because if he figured it out on his own, and found out we knew; even Roxas... We would loose him, for good too.

"Thank you boys," he saw Larxene glare and Marluxia smirk, "and lady." He checked Axel's pulse. "Well, that's saves him another dose. He can sleep." He brushed his hair out his eyes and turned to us. "Well, we have work to do and we've really waisted a lot of cover time by doing this. enough It was necessary, enough but we look suspicious enough as it is. Tell him we said to be careful and we love him."

Rude and Reno turned to walk out the door. "Oh!" Reno spun on his heel like we had seen Axel do so many times. He really was Axel's uncle, we all could tell. "Roxas. Axel has told us so much about you and welcome to the family. I'm sure you two will make a beautiful couple!"

As we were all laughing and Reno and Rude left Roxas stared stunned. "I AM STRAIGHT!" Everyone started laughing harder and it was like we just walked in. I settled down and leaned on Demyx. Roxas just shook his head. He got up and walked over to Axel.

The laughing hyenas started to settle down when they noticed Roxas. He was chuckling over by Axel. He shook his head and then turned to us. "And I thought I had it worse than anyone."

We all came over to Axel who was starting to come too. It was exactly four o'clock and we had two hours before we had to be at the restaurant. I laughed as Demyx squeezed me close and noticed that Larxene turned around. Marluxia was crying.


	14. Chapter 14 Passion

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 14

We stared at Marluxia. No one knew why he was crying, I had to wonder if he even knew himself. I thought it was unbelievable how such an emotionally strong person could just cry like that.

"How could I be so stupid?" Was all he would say while shaking his head.

I looked back at Axel to see him stir a bit more out of his deep sleep. Now that I thought about it, he was really handsome just laying there and sleeping. He didn't look like an asshole when he slept. What!? What am I thinking? He's your friend! Pay attention to the crying friend over in the corner.

"Marluxia, stop that now." Laxene said while walking over to him. She started to rub circles into his back when she sat down next to him.

"No," he shook his head and balled his hands into fists. He stood up and shook his head, "they need to know!"

"Axel doesn't want them to know the truth."Larxene grabbed his arm trying to usher him down into the couch. "You know that, that's why he lied in the first place."

"No! Larxene, you said its mine to tell as well!" He looked at us. He took a deep breath before going on. "Before Axel wakes up its only fair that you all know the truth. After all, you guys are the only ones that know the fake story."

I checked Axel's eyes and ears by flicking once around both his ears and eyes. No response, still asleep. Now whether that was a good thing for Axel or not, I had no clue. I was getting a bit frightened with each passing second. So many secrets with this group.

"Um, excuse me, should I leave." I asked. Everyone looked at me. "I barely know you guys and I don't know you guys to well to meddle with your all's affairs." I shrugged my shoulders and looked confused. It was true. I was just hoping that I didn't have to hear anything worse when it came to Axel's life.

Marluxia ignored that thought though. "No, you were going to find out anyway, whether it's through us or Axel. That night when I was trying to kill myself," he continued, "Axel didn't provoke me. He was trying to save my life! I would have too, if he hadn't had come over to my house."

I looked really confused. I took one look at Larxene and she was holding her forehead in her hand. She gently shook her head in disbelief. I kind of got the feeling off of her that she already new this. It was more of an 'you idiot' shake of the head.

When I looked at Zexion and Demyx they were nodding there heads. I couldn't help but feel like they knew something about this too.

"He tried to stop me and I got out of control. Axel was the victim that night, not me!" Marluxia hollered.

Zexion glared at Marluxia and looked at Axel. He sighed and shook his head in defeat. Zexion did show emotions, he was good at pushing them aside though. "Well then, things are really messed up then. Huh?"

"What is going on?" I said plainly. It's like every one knew and I hated to be apart of something that had nothing to do with me in the first place. "I don't understand!"

"Roxas it's probably better if you just leave right now. It's better if you don't know about this." Demyx said. His voice was stressed. Something I never heard out of Demyx's mouth before.

"No!" Marluxia begged. "Please, he needs to hear this too!" In or out? Pick one guys.

I put my hands on the top of my head and pulled at my hairs in frustration.

"I was the one who bought the heroine and morphine. I was the one who injected a lot of them that night and called Axel to my house that night. He was the one trying to stop me and I was the one that got mad at him." He breathed in deep again. "I was the one who raped him." He whispered. Well, that about summed things up! Great to know. It explained why Axel and Marluxia were so close.

Demyx and Zexion looked baffled at actually hearing the words from Marluxia's mouth and turned to Axel. He was still sound asleep but started to stir yet again.

I on the other hand turned red. I didn't know if it was anger or sadness. If it was anger then why? Why would it bother me so much too know that Marluxia and Axel did it. If it was sadness then why? I thought it was for his long childhood of abuse. No wonder he was such an ass. He really has had everything done to him.

"I thought you said you couldn't remember anything that day?" Zexion plainly asked. "He had to of known already. He was too smart not to. His question sent that impression. Larxene looked at his obviously getting that impression too.

Marluxia looked at him in disbelief. He blinked and turned his head to the side. "I didn't. Axel made the lie though to protect me. That was all he had told me. After we treated him like shit he locked himself up. After the past few months, I've been starting to remember bits and pieces."

Demyx shook his head. "Wow, you really are stupid." Was all he said. "Here I am feeling super guilty about yelling profanity at his face." He looked straight at Marluxia and glared at him. He started to walk towards him but Zexion grabbed him in time. "You almost caused us to loose him completely. Don't you know that?!"

Marluxia nodded but kept looking at the ground. I wanted to feel bad for him but he did deserve it. He and his friends hated Axel a small smidgen because of that.

"He could have died Marluxia. You could have killed him!" Demyx continued. He was looking at the ground himself. "Zexion slapped him. Larxene, once she found out she hated him and denied him her friendship straight out!" He put his arm up to his eyes to stop us from seeing him cry. "You even hated him for months when you believed his lie."

Zexion let go of Demyx and he relaxed. I looked at Larxene and noticed she was crying. She never did that. She held her cool and now she was realizing what they said to Axel was a year of pent up anger at the now silent red head.

"I know." Marluxia finally said, looking up at his cousin. "All I can say is sorry."

Demyx breathed in and was about to explode when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Zexion had stepped in front of him and released his glaring face. It turned into a straight head on stare. "And all we can do is learn to trust you again. But I will tell you this now; if you ever try to drag someone else down with you when they try to help you, I will never see you as a human being ever again." Woah... did that come from his mouth? He doesn't even seem the type to say that.

It was like him and Marluxia were having a staring contest. Except his look was a bit more shocked than Zexion's. I couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by him. He could be so powerful when he wanted to be. Was he saying those things to really protect everyone.

After a while Marluxia just nodded and Demyx shook his head. "My thoughts exactly." He said and looked back at Axel. "Thank you for telling us." I always doubted myself about Axel because of it. I really thought he was fucked up.

Marluxia was shocked now. "So, you think that of me now?" He said it more like a whisper.

"No!" Demyx said in shocking tones. He turned back to his cousin and pointed at him in a teasing manner. "It wasn't your fault seeming as how you couldn't remember anything, but now that you can I just want to knock your lights out." He laughed sarcastically.

Larxene placed her hand in his. "I told you they would understand."

He nodded. I then noticed he was staring straight at me. After a while everyone noticed too and looked straight at me as well. I found myself glaring at him, I thought it was pure instinct that was doing it. "Why did you do it? You say you can remember now, so why did you do it?" I just needed to hear the reason so I could be comfortable around this stupid prick.

"If I told you that, I would have to ruin his entire life for you." He said pointing at Axel vigorously. Tears were yet again yielding in his eyes. "Damn Roxas, we are all so fucked up!" A slight yelp of 'hey' was heard from Larxene and Demyx. "It's not easy for us! We'll continue to mess up until someone sets us straight, and how could someone like you-"

"You finish that sentence Marluxia and I will have lost all trust, respect, and friendship with you." Was all I said. I was pist at the fact that he would think that someone was completely perfect. I was just staring at him and now my eyes were filling with water. Everyone looked at me and Marluxia looked upon me with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry." I continued. "My life is not at all clean. I actually have questions that need to be answered too, and I have family; if you can even call them that now, who are sick and twisted." Zexion turned his head away and looked around.

I shook my head. "What have I gotten myself into?" I said to myself. It was really a question I wanted Axel to answer but he was in the middle of tossing and turning.

Marluxia and Larxene walked a bit closer and I just stared at them all now. I thought about my incident a couple years back and I opened my mouth again. "The problem is, I'm afraid that my problems don't even compare to you guys. I've entered an area that I shouldn't be in. Now you guys are in danger and-"

"We were in danger from the very start." Zexion looked at me head on. He looked at Axel then back at me. He smiled faintly and looked at Demyx. "My boyfriend's father once told me that you are special because of what the people around you sacrifice for you."

I chuckled sarcastically. Demyx just rolled his eyes.

Zexion continued. "Roxas, you've sacrificed your friendship and time for us that's why you belong here. We're a bunch of misfits, right?" He gestured to the rest of the group and they all smiled and nodded in defeated. "You brought Axel up that tower, something we could never do." He placed his hand on his chest. "That's why your special and a misfit."

He smiled a little more and I couldn't help but blush a little. I scratched the back of my head and turned straight to Axel. "Well, when you put it like that."

"Hmm..."

We all looked down at the bed we surrounded. Axel was beginning to come to. Setting aside all the bullshit, Hopefully I turned my thought on my friend. Hopefully he would be up for dinner like I wanted. I wondered what the top view would be like at night. We had two hours before we had to be there.

I guess I hadn't noticed before but now that he was in better terms with me, I didn't think it would be bad to look a little. I glanced at his wrists and to my surprise there was a dark brown line, no lines around his entire wrist on both arms. He also had what looked like cuts marks on him. I looked to Demyx real quick. "Hey" I whispered, "are these birth marks?" I questioned. I was hoping they weren't what I thought they were.

He looked head on at them and shook his head. He grimaced at them and pointed down to his ankles. He whispered back so the almost awake red head wouldn't recognize the noise. "He's got more."

I looked to were he pointed and sure enough they same marks were on his ankles. My breath hitched in my throat. I groaned with discouragement. "He doesn't cut himself anymore, Demyx and I took care of him." Zexion nodded to Demyx and Demyx wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Ug..." Axel groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"He's coming to!" Larxene shouted. She clapped her hands in excitement.

Axel slowly lifted his head and brought his hand up to his head as well. He must have felt dizzy as he lowered his head back down. "Holy crap... What happened?" We laughed at him and Zexion made a coughing noise into his hand.

He eyes shot open and he jolted back as he slowly looked at us all. "Easy man it's just us." Marluxia said with rush. When his face relaxed he breathed out slowly.

"Well good evening sleepy head!" I laughed at him.

His eyes rested on me and he smiled sheepishly. He tried to get up but couldn't and slammed his back back on the bed. "That's right, Reno snuck up from behind and nailed me with some sleeping crap."

Marluxia walked over to his head and looked at me. "Hey Roxas, give me a hand."

I nodded and held his head as Marluxia lifted Axel's back into a sitting position. I was slower than Marluxia when taking my hand off of his head. It seemed so comfortable back there. "Better?" I asked.

He nodded and looked around at us slowly. He looked down and laughed. "Remind me to tell Reno and Rude that they can go take my naps for me, and I don't need to be forced into sleeping." He looked around for them. "Were are they?"

"They had to go back to work, hun." Larxene said nicely.

Demyx and Marluxia were still laughing at hi previous joke. He looked to me and smiled before turning his face into a smirk. "So, still deciding to stick it out with us?"

The two hyenas stopped laughing instantly and I nodded. "Zexion is to thank for that. Thought you said you would convince me after everything that happened?"

I was smirking now with my hands crossed over my chest.

He smirked widened but then instantly dropped to a shocked face. My face changed as well for his concern. "Shit! What happened with Seifer?" He turned to look at Marluxia.

He simply held his hands in front of him in surrender. "Reno said not to worry about it, they'll take care of him."

"Yeah, sure. Try telling that to us." Demyx sarcastically threw into the air. "Ow!" Zexion had elbowed him in the gut that was so easily accessible.

I remembered my concern with Demyx's face in the van. His eye started to grow a faint purple bruise around it. He told me his story about Marchie punching him dead in the face after we met up for lunch period.

"Well, it'll have to do." He shouted in a much better mood. He bought it, wow... That's just like him. Then his asshole side appeared. "Ew... Demyx, your face man!"

Demyx punched him playfully in the ribs. "Um... Ow!" Axel shouted.

"Just a run in with Marchie today. Dad's taken care of it." Was his only reply. He didn't seem concerned for himself, none of them did. I guess this is why they have been together for so long, they put the bad memories behind them. Maybe they could help me.

"Still hurts?" Larxene asked with concern.

Axel just looked at her baffled. He rubbed the spot that Demyx just punched and nodded.

"Well!" I clapped my hands. "Let's get out of here, I'm starving!"

"Oh! Good point!" Axel jumped onto the floor where I stood milliseconds before jumping back myself. When he landed though, he started to fall over. He put both his hands on my shoulders and leaned in a little to stop from falling all the way.

"Dude you have to be more careful!" Marluxia shouted. He started to say something else when I glared at him. He shrunk in on himself, but then started to laugh when he noticed our situation.

Axel pushed off me and scratched his pointy head. "Thanks, Rox! Thought I would hit the floor there for a second."

Luckily everyone was turned around and started to walk closer to him while ignoring me. I started to blush and feel weird. "You're welcome." I said quietly.

Why was it that when Kairi jumped me Sunday I didn't feel so hot and awkward. Yet when he accidentally grabbed a hold of my shoulders I couldn't think. No... I was straight. Straight as a box, a square, a triangle even! It would be too weird, he was becoming a good friend. Besides, my parents would kill me. Especially if they found out it was the son of my father's two rescuers. No! I'm straight anyway, what does it matter.

"Come on Roxas! Let's get the hell out of here!" Demyx shouted.

I broke my train of thought and grabbed my bag off the couch and started to run to catch up with my group. I got to the elevator just in time and got in with them.

"Gee! Thanks for waiting!" I teased.

The red head up above laughed. "You know there is a door open button on elevators, right?" He had his pointer finger placed on the button and was pushing it down. Not only that, but his leg was placed on the door so it wouldn't close.

I paused to think about it and Demyx started laughing.

"I know, I was just teasing!" I lied. Axel simply smiled.

We left the hospital and drove back into Hallow Bastion. I helped Axel with most of his homework so he would be caught up. After we were done and still driving Axel started to rub his neck.

"Hey, look at this and tell me if you see anything." Axel pleaded as he pushed his dress shirt down from his neck. I backed up a little in excitement.

I blushed again, darn it. I looked carefully and didn't see past his shirt to were Axel was pointing. "Uh... can, um. Can you pull the shirt down a little more? I can't see where you're pointing." Why was that so hard to ask?

He replied with an 'oh' and pulled a little more. "Better?" He teased. The ass, he knew I was feeling uncomfortable.

"Whatever." I laughed and looked some more. Man he really didn't eat much, his neck bones were so defined. Yikes! Quit that!

I eventually saw a dark purple bruise surrounding a small red scab. Is that what I think it was. "Um... You have a bruise forming around a small puncture hole."

He rubbed his neck some more and flinched at the pain he received from his bruise and scab. "If I ever get a hold of that crap, I'm going to show Reno just how much this hurts." He laughed. "He ruined my complexion!" He said in a whimsical tone.

"What completion?" Larxene teased from up front.

"Oh thank goodness she's back to her uncaring self." He stuck his tongue out at her like a child. She just laughed at him and stared forward again.

"Well, at least no one can see it, right?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded and we were silent the rest of the drive. He didn't look at me, not once. The jerk, well I don't care.

We got to the restaurant at eight minutes to six and walked in. They placed us at a booth again without us asking and before we sat down Demyx had to use the restroom.

"Thank the Fal'Cie! I thought he would never leave!" Zexion sighed happily. I got the spot by the window again and this time Axel sat across from me. Zexion sat next to Axel and Marluxia and Larxene sat next to me. We all looked at him confused when Zexion said that.

He looked at us and looked devious. "Okay, today is September fourth. Demyx birthday is in five days!"

"Oh shit! That's right!" Axel said. "Dang hospital, I've lost all train of thought." He face palmed his head. "He needs a present too."

Axel got a shushing from Zexion and I laughed at his shocked face. When he looked at me I stopped and looked quickly at Zexion.

"Okay, I was thinking a surprise party." He thought a little. "I've talked to his parents and they don't mind us having one. The problem is, his apartment is too small for something like that. Now I'm not one for spontaneous things, so I thought he would get a real kick out of it."

"Nice thinking, Zexion." Larxene smiled. She was all up for it. "We can have it at my place, let me ask my Mom to double check though."

"Hey!" I said out loud! I remembered how much Demyx wanted to have a sleep over with me Saturday night. "Demyx and I can go together, I can say something to make Demyx and I get his parents to drive over to your house." I suggested to Larxene.

"Say there's a new album she wants him to borrow and can drive to you." Zexion said gleefully. "I'll talk to Snow and Serah, they'll understand that way and can join us too!" He was very happy by how this was working out. When it came to Demyx, Zexion was always happy.

"Um... Roxas, you do know Demyx has also invited me over to that sleepover as well, right?" He was scratching his temple with his pointer finger. "I would have refused the invite if he told me he had invited you first."

"Well that's just like Demyx." I glared at the table. I noticed Axel had squirmed closer inside his back rest of his seat.

"Sorry." He added. "Reno and Rude told me ahead of time about there mission. I have to leave my house when this happens." I looked at him sadly, why do He have to be kicked out?

"Oh man! Thanks for reminding me bro!" Marluxia shouted. "I have to call my Grandma later and ask her if I can stay."

"Oh please!" Larxene teased her boyfriend. "You basically live there, your stuff is all in that house."

Marluxia shook his head while laughing at her.

"I'm assuming Demyx wants music for his birthday." I casually stated.

"Not necessarily." Zexion said. I looked up and listened intently. He started to speak really fast as Demyx was approaching the table. "He likes music, picks, blue, bold graphic tees, games, water and stickers! Anything will work for him though, he doesn't care when it comes to getting gifts."

We ordered our food and the elevator room started to spin. Everything looked different at night. Everything looked more alive, even the fifth district. When we started to see the town below us; Traverse Town, my eyes lit up.

Axel noticed this and looked outside with me. The rest of the group were talking amongst themselves and were laughing loudly.

"Amazing!" I breathed.

"Yeah, that would be Traverse Town. Basically it's where this island's life really is. Otherwise known as the shopping and gambling district."

"How come?" I asked, still mesmerized by the lights.

"Well," he looked at me as I was drawn to the world outside, "if you live there you take a risk at fame and fortune or broken and busted."

I laughed. We were starting to spin towards the sea now and I was taking in the last parts of Traverse Town.

"I lived near there once on the border of this town, with my first adoptive parents." Axel added.

"Which one did you find?" I asked. My eyes still glued onto the last few lights.

"I would like to say it was broken and busted."

I darted my head to look at him. He seemed to be thinking about something but then smiled as he looked at Demyx. "Although, a lug nut I found along the way started my path to fame."

I laughed. "No fortune though."

"Oh no." Axel smiled at me now. "Sometimes you just have to live with so much shit in life to see your fortune right in front of you." His smiled turned to a smirk and he put his pointer finger up to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

My blush went away quickly when he said that and I was thankful for that. I looked out the window and frowned. The lights were gone.

"Don't worry, we go around at least three times, so you'll see them again." Axel said. He was looking out the window with such sad eyes but his smile would deceive anyone who didn't look closer. He was so patient based on what I saw through those eyes. I quickly looked away again when he looked over at me through the corner of his eyes.

"You sure you'll be all right?" I looked back at him with curiosity. "I mean about those guys in those black robes."

He just blinked a few times. He looked out the window and scratched his head before answering. "Yeah, nothing I can't handle. Now that I know what I'm after I can protect myself if I see them."

I nodded. He looked back and smirked while leaning his back against the cushions yet again. I noticed he was always really fidgety "Never did thank you for saving my life by the way."

I looked down at the table so he couldn't see me blush. My hands were resting on the table, hands folding into each other.

"Thanks." He placed one hand on the table next to my set.

Man why was I so tempted to see what his hand felt like. I moved my hands before he, or rather I got any second ideas. I noticed Axel's dislike on his face. No way I was giving in. He was looking out the window again.

I just smiled. "No problem, Axel."

He smiled at hearing his name. Then I noticed his face turn serious and he leaned against the table again, this time looking straight into my eyes with a threatening look. "Roxas, be honest."

Holy crap! Please don't ask me if I like you.

"Has Seifer caused you any trouble since you came to school Monday?"

Oh thank you. Phew... I sighed in relief and shook my head. Axel looked at me a bit more and I felt like he was searching for a better answer. "Actually, he stays away from me completely." I placed a finger to the tip of my lip and looked up to the ceiling with an innocent look. "I have to wonder if it was because I kicked his ass with a wooden board." I laughed and smiled sheepishly.

Axel just leaned back but kept looking at me. He didn't think it was a laughing matter. "Let me know if any of Seifer's pals bother you." He turned to the group and smiled. He then turned to me and his smile dropped. "You're part of the group now. I take responsibility for what happens to us, so let me know."

Takes responsibility? The hell he does, he hasn't been around for two days, some responsibility he has- oh... It was then that I noticed how Axel looked so banged up and remembered what Reno and Demyx had told me. Axel was born and raised to fall into trouble. He took the hits for our mistakes. Zexion told me we were special for the sacrifices others do for us. This made us special to Axel.

"I will, but on one condition." I raised a finger and wagged it in front of him in a reprimanding fashion.

Axel just smirked. "Go on." Was his response, waving his hand as to signal me to go.

"You have to let me take some of the hits too!"

Axel looked shocked. Like he had just heard some of the worse news in his life. He looked like he was fighting a mind struggle to agree or not to. He sighed and raised his hand into the air for an agreeing hand shake. "Fine."

I was about to return his promising hand shake when he spoke again. He was a lot sterner this time around though. "Don't shake on it, unless you really tell me when your in pain; physically or mentally." He said expressing the deal strongly.

I nodded and agreed shaking his hand. He smiled wide, probably one of the biggest smiles I've seen.

When the meal was over and we were back down on the ground we got the bill. As Axel smacked Demyx's hand away he reprimanded him. Demyx just sighed and ignored everyone's laughs. "I may have been hospitalized but I'm not an invalid." He teased. "If I wasn't going to let Roxas pay for it, what makes you think I'll be letting you?"

"Your retarded." Demyx said. Although it had no teasing motion in it. He was sad and a bit angry too. Axel took notice but didn't change his mind. He looked all around the table, I was assuming he was searching his mind on what to say. Axel sighed now and gave up.

As the bill came closer to him I noticed the amount. Much more than I could pay for, no wonder Axel denied letting me pay for it. Freaking hundred dollar meal, I swear the prices rose at night. Then again I realized Axel had eaten a bit more than last time.

We got into Marluxia's van and Zexion frowned. "Hey, do you mind dropping me off at the graveyard Marluxia?" The tiny but secretive friend asked.

"Me too!" Demyx shot his hand up.

Marluxia didn't answer there for a few seconds, which concerned me. I caught his stare in the rearview mirror and then he looked at Axel through it. "How about we visit her together, Zexion?"

Zexion brightened up. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll be better for you too with us there." Larxene reassured him.

"Thank you." Zexion sighed. Demyx placed an arm around him and Axel placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she would enjoy that."

We got into the second district and I looked outside. I didn't want to alarm anyone, but the sky was turning cloudy fast. I could literally smell the rain as we stepped out of the van. We were standing in front of a raw iron fence that had dozens of different flower bushes next to them.

"My Mom liked tulips, so my Father says." Zexion walked over to the bushes of tulips and was working with Demyx to pluck a few.

I went to whisper to Axel but I noticed him off over at the pink roses. So instead I turned to Marluxia and Larxene. "Um... are we aloud to do this?"

Marluxia turned to me and laughed. "Of course Rox!" He ruffled my hair, which I fixed right away. I scowled and he laughed again. "The district's people plant them voluntarily. Save money on buying flowers and it makes the front of a graveyard look happy."

Who ever heard of a popping looking graveyard? I thought they were suppose to look morbid. It was nice though, you didn't have to worry about cost or anything.

I walked over to Axel and leaned down next to him. "You know these aren't tulips, right?"

He nodded and kept plucking. He had a good six of them in his hand before standing up. We walked back over to the main gate which stood wide open. They were waiting for us. Both Demyx and Zexion had six tulips each.

We followed Zexion to his family member's grave and kept silent. It was a good two minutes before we got there. His was further back the columns so we had to walk a good distance.

"Here we are." He smiled weakly and layed the tulips on top of a small gravestone.

I noticed that there was another set of tulips laying on the dirt of her tomb. When I looked at the gravestone I turned to pale. What's worse is that her death date was around Zexion's birth date. I knew because Demyx once mentioned what month he was born on when talking about his birthday this year.

"Minfilia Rosch

Loving Wife - Loving Mother - Loving Nurse

Born: August 15, 2512

Died: June 6, 2534"

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

He shook his head and knelt down to his knees. Demyx placed a hand on his right shoulder and placed his tulips next to his boyfriends. "Don't be." He said sadly. "She wanted it." A tear rolled down his cheek. Did he mean she wanted to die?

"What was she like" I asked. Something told me now wasn't the right time as Axel put a hand on my shoulder. I'm sure he was just comforting me though. His hand felt so warm right now, different than at the gym.

Rain started to fall. Marluxia and Larxene stood silently behind Zexion and Demyx. Zexion shook his head again and sighed. "No, she died when I was born. I never got the chance to meet her." He stood up and looked at me. "She had a weak heart and the doctors said she would die if she had me. She chose me anyway."

I looked at him shocked. I nodded in understanding after I turned from shock to sad. I could never imagine that happening to anyone till now. "But that's okay. She didn't leave me alone," his hands clenched into fists as he looked at his mother's grave again. His voice shook a little and a few more tears rolled down, "she left me with my Father." I knew by his actions that he didn't like that fact.

After a few more minutes we all started to walk back. I thought about my own mother. I couldn't ever imagine being in his situation. What worried me though was why he didn't like his father. My train of thought was broken when we passed by a tree which Zexion happened to bump his left shoulder into. "Ow."

"Careful Zex." Marluxia warned. Demyx grabbed his back so he didn't fall.

I looked at Zexion with questioning eyes. "Hey, Zexion? Didn't you see the tree?" It was supposed to be a teasing question but he didn't see it that way. Neither did Demyx who glared at me.

His right eye opened wide. I always assumed his other eye had the same reactions but I was never sure. His hair always covered that part of his face. No wonder he missed the tree. "Oh, um... No."

He was looking concerned. "If you promise not to laugh I will show you why."

Demyx looked at him stunned. "You sure, Zex?"

He nodded and smiled faintly to assure him. He pushed his hair behind his ear. We stopped now and he looked at me. Thank goodness for the path lights or I wouldn't be able to see.

As I stared shocked he explained. "My only birth defect luckily is this. The doctors would check every year to make sure nothing else was wrong but this." He was blind in his left eye. There was only a gray gleam to them. He put his hair back and laughed shyly.

"I'm glad that's the only thing." Was all I could say. At this he looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." Demyx grabbed his hand and gave him a smile. We kept walking and didn't stop.

Axel trailed behind and stopped when we were five rows from the main gate. He still had the pink roses in his hand. I noticed Thu shortly after he stopped.

Marluxia looked back and saw that Axel had stopped as well. "We'll wait in the van." Axel nodded. I started to walk and Marluxia put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you stay with him, sure he could use you're company with this." He winked and continued to walk with everyone else. I stood there stunned at first.

Glad too! No what, I didn't mean that. He was a friend in pain, that's all. I want to be near him to be there for him. I turned around and noticed he was already walking down an aisle. I walked down to the seven stone where Axel knelt down in front of another grave. He separated the six pink roses from there stem and sprinkled the petals around her grave.

"Hey, you're ruining them!" I interjected with a whisper. I didn't know if he was angry or confused. I placed a hand on his and he stopped.

"Its okay," he undid another rose after taking my hand off, "she use to make fragrances from them like this." He sprinkled the last of the petals and kept the stems in his hand. I looked at the grave. So he did know what he , man I'm an ass. He smiled.

"Fremelda Lotice

Loving Mom

Born: January 19, 2510

Died: August 8, 2542"

"You were only seven."

Axel only shook his head. "Count again." He chuckled. "Grade level behind , Roxas." He said while his smile faded.

I looked again. No he was eight. "I'm sorry"

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it. She protected me, that's all that mattered."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" The words were already out of my mouth before I could keep them contained. I have got to stop doing that.

He balled his hands up and looked at the dirt. He then pointed at the tombstone next to her grave. "He happened." I walked over and read.

"Ewen Lotice

Husband

Born: November 17, 2509

Died: August 8, 2542"

What could he have possible done to deserve just husband on his grave and not even be recognized on his wife's tombstone. I looked at Axel. Or be recognized as a father.

He had his head up, letting the rain hit his face. "Funny," he said, "it was raining that night too." Axel looked like he was in so much pain. All I wanted to do was take it away. Why was I feeling so nervous. It's just a hug, it'll make him feel better. He really looked like he needed one.

I knelt down beside him on the grass; and now dewy petals, and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my head in his chest and let him sit there for a while.

He couldn't move his arms. I could tell he wanted to though as he kept trying. I didn't need a hug, he did. I felt warm drops, not cold like the rain. I didn't need to look up to tell he was crying. I was thankful it wasn't raining hard on us though, he didn't need to be sick anymore.

"She would have liked you, there's no doubt about that." He laughed. Finally feeling a bit better. I had to wonder what she was like. I didn't ask, thinking it would hurt her more.

I let go of him and he stood up. When he offered me his hand I was reluctant to take it. I decided against it, I didn't want to confuse him. It was just a friendly hug. Even though he was warm and nice smelling... Oh no. What was I doing?

I had taken his hand without thinking on it. He smiled sheepishly and picked me of my feet. I flew in the air for a bit as he used a bit too much force. He strong too! Stop that!

"Let's go, before we get completely soaked." He teased and I begun walking.

I noticed he wasn't following. I turned and noticed he was facing the other grave. "Axel?" He jumped a little. He was focused on something.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He wasn't.

"Axel, who are those two?" I had a feeling I knew, but wanted to be sure. They meant something to him, even if they were dead.

He looked at me now and started to walk. When we were close to the main gate again he answered me. "Well, they were my parents. The first set of adoptive ones, actually."

We were silent on the way to Zexion's. When we reached his house Demyx turned to him and gave him a giant hug. Zexion gave him a peck on the cheek and surprised Demyx. He grabbed his bag and said goodbye to us. We didn't leave till we saw him go in. Marluxia grew a bit more cautious over the day, even I could see that.

"Okay Larxene, ready?" Marluxia said to her. She nodded and we took off. When we got to her house Marluxia reminded her. "Don't forget to check out if it's okay with your Mom." She nodded.

Demyx started to laugh and then teased Marluxia. "You two shaking up?" Axel couldn't keep his chuckles behind his head as he started a fitful laughter behind the back seats. I smiled half hazardous but could contain mine unlike funny box beside me.

Larxene slammed the door after blushing and started to walk away.

"Thanks cuz!" Marluxia said angrily. "Um, BYE!" He shouted. Larxene just turned around a blew him a kiss before walking inside her house. Marluxia shook his head. "Women!"

"Can't live with them or without them, right Marly?" Axel teased. Still laughing a bit more.

We started our drive to the third district and Marluxia teased Axel back. "Well apparently you can, Axel."

I noticed Axel had his arm on my shoulders. I gently took his arm off me and laid it down on the seat. Axel smirked and looked out the window. When he moved I saw something silver. I knew he was wearing two chain necklaces, but I had no idea something was attached. They've always been inside his shirt.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Hmm..." His eyebrows were raised and he was smiling.

"What are on your necklaces?"

Demyx and Marluxia both looked at Axel. Axel just looked down at what was a sterling silver large key and another a sterling silver large flat lock. "These?" He asked before sliding them under his shirt again.

I nodded.

"Well, Demyx and Marluxia both have identical keys and Larxene and Zexion have identical locks. Demyx started it." Thanks for the explanation genius.

Demyx just smiled and giggled as he pulled out the key around his neck. I put two and two together though and figured it out. "It's a relationship symbol?"

He nodded now.

"Then why do you have both?"

Demyx spoke up after he saw Axel turn to the window and frown. "It's because the other belongs to-"

"Demyx!" Marluxia shouted.

He huffed and sat forward again. I looked at Axel and noticed he was grabbing at the necklaces through his shirt. "The lock doesn't belong to anyone right now." Axel said defiantly. I'm pretty sure that it did.

He didn't say another word till we pulled into the parking lot of our apartment building. "I'll walk you up."

"Okay." I got out of the van and looked at Demyx and Marluxia. I waved bye and said 'thank you' and left with Axel.

As we were walking up the steps Axel started to talk again. "So, you had fun?"

"Lots, thanks." I thought by keeping my answers short he wouldn't have to ask me anything about how he or I feel. To be perfectly honest, I wasn't even sure anymore. I still felt uncomfortable around people and now especially women, thanks to Kairi. It still bothered me how I wasn't attracted to any women I saw.

"Hey," he started, "can I know something?" We were now at the second floor landing.

I nodded and we kept walking up. "How do you feel about me."

I froze and looked up into his eyes. Why Gaia did you look at his eyes? Anywhere was better than there. You can't look away when you do that, you idiot. I shook my head and kept taking steps. He grabbed my hand and looked like he was pleading with his eyes. "Roxas, please!"

I yanked my hand out of his and turned around and glared at him. "I don't know."

"What?" He straightened his back a little more trying to look up at me. "I don't understand."

"What's there not to get? I'm your friend, not your boyfriend or crush. Let's get that straight." I yelled at him. To be perfectly honest I was frustrated and didn't want to be badgered with this right now. I took a few more steps up and then I remember our conversation at dinner and Reno's talk at the hospital. Being confused and angry at myself lead to me saying my next sentence. I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it. "Oh! Another thing, I am not yours to protect, I got myself covered. On the other hand though, you might want to think about hiding for a while. Or have you not noticed all the enemies you've made!?"

Axel looked broken. He wobbled a bit like he had been pushed. He just looked at the ground and turned around. He grimaced and clenched his hands. "No you're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have barged in on your life like that." He started to walk away.

Yell, scream at him. Kick him even, but don't let him walk away. You idiot! "Axel! I didn't mean that! I'm just confused!" You really have to control your anger, Roxas.

He stopped. Was he going to be an ass or something else? "What's there not to get? I'm an ass, a complete fool, and fool of bad luck where ever I go." He turned around and I saw tears. The rain had stopped on the drive up here, so it had to be tears. "But I'm an ass to others so I can protect the ones that I love. I'm a fool because I'm in love with you so I'll make all the wrong choices. The bad luck is only because of that! The bad luck is just something I had to battle with so I can get to here and now with you!" He was shouting now. I had to thank the thick walls for constraining the yells on the outside.

How is it possible to be both an ass and a perfect being? So he did like me. I wanted to love him back, run straight up to him... I didn't though. Something was there, an impenetrable wall full of distrust, memories, and hate. Not for him, but from my past. How could he like me?

"Axel, I want to say I love you, but I can't."

"Why not?" He asked softly.

"You don't know me. If you did, you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Try me!" He barked. "It's the same with me! There's so much you don't know. We could do this together!" He said with eyebrows raised and hope in his voice.

"It's not that easy!" I ran up the rest of the way and Axel followed.

"Roxas wait!" He said before I could putt my key in the lock. My parents were out for dinner, and I haven't seen there car in the lot so they were still out. "Please! I promise you nothing will change my opinion of you. Your becoming everything to me, why would I lose that?"

"Stop."

"Roxas, please just listen to me."

"No you listen to me!" I yanked my hand out of his again and this time I did push him. So many memories were popping up. I didn't mean to push him, it was reaction though.

He stared at me wide eyed as he was up against the column that supported the roof. "I'm sorry."

"No I am. I didn't mean to push you, but see!" I gestured to myself. "Axel! There is a side of me that is scared of hurting you, or them!" I pointed to the van down below. "Something happened to me, and that's why we moved. I can't tell you either because you'll think horrible things about me."

Axel's eyes closed and he nodded his head. "I understand." Was all he said. He turned around to walk away but stopped again. I sighed.

I opened the door and he turned around. "Although, just so you know," I looked at him questioningly, "I'll will always be waiting for you. Even if you're with someone else." He smiled and lifted his pointer figure to his temple. "Got it memorized?"

I laughed and he turned around. He never said anything else as he disappeared down the step. His flaming red hair the last thing I saw. I walked inside and locked the door. I didn't know what to think, but there was one thing though. What I did like him, maybe even loved him for his defiance. What I just had to be sure though. What a night.

#I'M TERRIBLE SORRY! Axel has hypoglycemia, NOT DIABETES! After reading further into diabetes, I realized there is no form of diabetes that has low blood sugar. SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAS BOTHERED BY THIS#

Authors Quick Note:

Alright, so I'm sorry for not posting sooner. Late nights till thee in the morning are making my work sloppy. Sadly that is the best time for me to write. So Saturday I am leaving for Denver and I think there is WiFi there. Don't expect posts though because it sucks up there. Could be eight days could be twelve. So be patient and I promise a lot more chapters when I get back. Auf wiedersehen!


	15. Chapter 15 Holding On

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 15

Man this week was awesome! I would have to say why for five reasons.

First reason; no Seifer. Turns out no Marchie either. Snow wailed on them by telling the principal after forcing his son to write a written statement on the subject. To which I personally bowed down to the lovely couple responsible for their punishment. Demyx had Zexion finally admit to Seifer's threats sent them packing to detention. For the rest of the week. But we could expect his wrath next week. Specially now that we were his targets. It's a bridge I'll have to burn later I guess.

The second reason is bizarre actually. When Roxas went to go to his locker for his lunch on Wednesday, I was dragged away from sight by Ritz. I never did feel threatened by her, she was stupid not to realize who her boyfriend really was like. I'm still loose on my feelings on the whole conversation with her.

When we got to a secluded hallway I noticed she had brought me over to Luso and Lulu as well. We found them sitting up against a couple of hallways and curling up next to each other. I knew with Marchie and Seifer in detention they couldn't do much as a group so I followed her to them.

"Want to play tit for tat or is there a real conversation going to take place soon?" I sarcastically questioned seeing their helpless faces. She glared at me and shoved me into the hallway table that stood nearby. I just smirked and gave her a 'try me' look. She stood in front of both Luso and Lulu after they got up when seeing us come by. She didn't hit me? Strange. Usually my look doesn't frighten her.

"Look, I don't like you and they don't like you," she said while gesturing to the other two behind her, "let's get that straight."

I nodded in a cocky fashion. "That's not to hard to manage." After almost being murdered by her boyfriend I wasn't in any mood to have a casual conversation with them.

She glared at me. "We have our own problem though and I don't want another one. We don't like what Seifer and Marchie are doing anymore."

I was shocked and my questioning eyes sent the message. "Really, because I'm pretty sure it was your boyfriend and friend that helped me into the hospital last Monday." She glared but then relaxed a little as she sighed. Luso just shook his head like an oblivious idiot.

"Um hmm." I started to walk away and she pulled me by my arm and then shoved me into the lounging chair. I got nervous a bit as she stood there and looked back to Lulu and Luso. There was no other out but tossing the table that stood next to me at her. "Hey! What gives?" I shouted.

This brought her attention back on me, but who spook up was a new on on me. "Shut up and listen for once, Axel." It was Lulu. Zexion would kill me for sure if I told him his cousin had talked to me. "I'm trying to tell my cousin but he doesn't even acknowledge me when I call his name."

I scoffed and leaned forward. "Well, maybe if you didn't ignore him for the past four years, princess." I suggested sarcastically. She scoffed and stepped forward with a fist raised.

"No!" Ritz interjected as she grabbed Lulu's arm with one hand and her shoulder with the other. "We need him to listen. None of the others will, you of all people know that." Lulu struggled against her and I just looked at her with a confused look fixed on her. "Please, Lulu! Don't be like Marchie or Seifer." She sighed and gave up. She stepped back to Luso who patted her shoulder.

Ritz finally turned to me and continued as Luso rocked back and forth on his heels. "They aren't our friends anymore. Seifer has grouped himself with some worse people than us and dragged Marchie down with him."

My eyes widened. Was it possible that the silent one would have been Marchie on Saturday. It would make sense. I looked at the ground. "He said you guys were pathetic, didn't he?"

Ritz stepped back and looked stunned. "How would you-?"

I looked at her head on. "Lucky guess, I suppose." I stood up and she stepped back to where Lulu was standing. Lulu stepped in front of both her friends and stood tall in a barrier like stance. I noticed the same defiance in her eyes that I would use so many times on my fathers before Reno and Rude. I also noticed how Luso and Ritz looked nervous and frightened like I would do when I coward in my room after being beaten by those same fathers. I scratched my head and looked shy. "You're not pathetic, none of you are."

Lulu glared at me. "We know! That's why we didn't join him and his stupid cult." I noticed Ritz look of shame now and Luso smiled at the comment I made. He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

I chuckled at that. Something still didn't smell right. "Hey?" Ritz and Luso looked up to me and Lulu squinted her eyes in an untrustworthy fashion. "I'll tell my group what you said was true if you answer one question for me."

Ritz was now the one to pull Lulu back with hope in her eyes. "Any question!" I could tell she was desperate for safety and trust.

"Why didn't you join them? Marchie and Seifer are your guys' body guards." I waved my hand to show that I was just curious.

Luso glared and Lulu took a step back. Ritz looked away and Luso begun a rant. Which was a surprise to me as I never heard him talk in my life, all I got from him was his oblivious ways of life. "We don't need them to protect ourselves. We are perfectly capable. Your just pissed because you can't show off to your-"

"Luso!" Ritz yelled at him. I was glaring daggers at him at what he was about to say. Did he think I loved being beaten into the dirt, I experienced that my entire life. I didn't need it anymore. I think Ritz understood that as well. They were in my situation now, they had no clue what Seifer would do to them on Monday. Luso shut up though and went back to his innocent look as he shrunk down into himself. "He's right, they did protect us when we were bullied. Don't you remember?"

This I didn't know though. I guess it made more sense now, why those three never did any of the fighting. They use to be on our side of the fence. I kind of felt bad for them. "I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be, they made their choice and we made ours." She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. "We have to protect ourselves now." She turned away from her friends and to me. "But we don't have to go to extremes to show others that we won't be victims of others games."

I kind of felt that the bullying was an extreme but I didn't want to rub them in the dirt anymore. I turned around. "I'll tell them." I finally agreed.

"Thank you." I could literally feel the relief off of her words.

"Hey," I turned my head slightly so I could see her reaction, "was their extreme an attempted murder by chance?"

She inhaled and Lulu and Luso looked shocked. "How do you-?"

"Lucky guess." I interrupted again. I started to walk away but she stopped me.

"Hey!"

I knew she wanted not of an explanation. "Yeah, it was quite funny watching them get knocked on their asses by my friend with a wooden plank." I finally said as I turned around. She looked scared. "Perfect place to kill someone; alleyway between the library and rock climbing place, don't you think?"

"It was you." She fell to her knees and held her head. Lulu patted her back as Luso looked down at the two. For once he actually had a worried expression painted on his face. "But why would he? Why?" She said louder.

I started to walk away again. "If you care even the slightest for them anymore, you'll tell them to stay away from my friends." I thought about a closing statement before going to lunch. "Next time I won't hold back, I'll take his life if he takes one of my friends."

So that was the second reason. We don't have to worry about pissing off those three and getting our sorry asses kicked for it later. My friends didn't even believe me for a while. Everyone opened there eyes when Lulu came by us at lunch that same day and said 'hi' to Zexion until he responded. It was funny watching his stunned face look at her till he registered what she was doing.

The third reason is because Larxene got the okay from her mom about the party Sunday afternoon. Zexion said he talked to Snow and Serah as well and they were all for it. My parents were going to even skip work and come by with a present as well. I loved how they were involved with my life, I knew they cared that way. Luckily Roxas' mom convinces his dad to let him come instead of seeing Kairi that day. Or at least that's what he said. So Larxene, Demyx, and I's parents were kind enough to decorate for the monkey's birthday.

I invited Roxas over for a friendly dinner on Thursday with Demyx and Zexion. This was the fourth thing. Zexion was loaded with extra credit assignments yet again so he denied but Demyx went anyway. Marluxia and Larxene were invited as well but he had football practice and she had cheerleader practice. Once again my parents always made sure to include everyone.

The only way Roxas would be able to start coming over is if Reno and Rude checked out with his dad first. That meeting was a bit awkward as Mr. Strife was seen standing outside my parents door with Roxas by his side. It was going to be a do or die situation.

I opened the door and I stared up just a tad to meet his eyes. Breath and welcome them, Axel. "Nice to meet you, Sir. Please come in." I invited. As they came in Mr. Strife check behind him in all directions. I thought this was a bit weird and noticed how Roxas showed no concern. I closed the door and spoke again. "Please give me a moment to get my parents. One is upstairs and one is in the kitchen."

He gave me a questioning look and nodded. I bolted up the steps and found Reno in his study. He was busy with a chemical weapons book and set it down when I walked in giving me his full attention. "Roxas' father is here. He doesn't seem to budge to easily either."

He cracked his knuckles and neck playing his tough guy act. I laughed as he responded. "Well, I can handle that." He stood up and put his book away. "Go ahead to Reno and let him know."

"Okay, Dad." He smiled as I turned around and bounded down the stairs. As I flew into the kitchen I turned to Mr. Strife and noticed Roxas laughing. Gee... Thanks for the encouragement. "My Dad is coming down, let me grab the other one please." As soon as I said that though I wish I could take it back.

When I was in the kitchen I noticed Reno pouring over a cook book. He looked up and smiled. "Well hello, Axel! Chocobo or Mysidian Rabbit for dinner?"

"Um..." I thought abruptly. "Chocobo. Hey, Dad?" Reno nodded and I continued. "Roxas is here, and his father too." I said distantly.

His eyes widened and then he smiled. "Excellent!" Was his response. He laughed seeing my face. "Don't worry, he'll like us. Oh and you too!" He teased. We walked out into the living room.

"Mr. Strife! Such a pleasure to meet you!" Reno came in with a great hearty welcome. As soon as he saw him his eyes widened. Rude was seen coming down the steps and smiled when they met eye to eye as well. Mr. Strife took a step back and opened his mouth to speak. Rude beat him to it though.

"Hello, Mr. Strife." Rude acknowledge quickly.

Mr. Strife just looked at me and then Reno and Rude. "You two are-" He started to say, but Reno looked to me and Roxas and interrupted him.

"Why don't you two go up to the game room." He pointed up the steps so Roxas knew where to go. Mr. Strife stared at me. "We can see what we can do." Reno continued and smiled at me. Roxas turned to go upstairs as I turned to Mr. Strife to see if he objected.

He blinked a couple times and I extended my hand. "Axel Lea, Sir. Pleasure to meet you in better conditions." He looked even more shocked again to hear my name and I dropped my smile a little bit.

He glared at me and refused my hand at first. As I lowered my hand a little and looked down at the floor he lifted his. I was a bit shocked myself as he shook my hand in return. It was a bit forceful though as he looked hesitant to do it. "Cloud."

Reno cleared his throat. "If you please, Cloud. Let's take a seat." He placed a hand on his shoulder and turned to me. Cloud broke his stare with me for a second when Reno touched him but looked me up and down one more time before he was satisfied with moving. I ran upstairs to where Roxas was waiting for me.

Roxas and I walked down a hallway as I led him into the game room which was next to my bedroom. I wasn't going to mention that though for fear he would be offended. "Taada!" I gleefully said with a grin as I opened the door for him.

He walked in and smiled wide. "Woah..." Was his only response. He looked around almost everywhere, even in the closet. He breathed heavily. "Where? How? What?" He said stuttering as he turned to look at me.

I shut the door and sat on the couch propping my legs up on the rest of the cushions. I gestured for him to take a seat on the other couch that a was angled ninety degrees from the one I was on. "Well," I began, "Reno and Rude both had been collecting them before they met."

He didn't sit down but instead wondered into my console collection. I continued, "Reno and Rude; when they got together, sold, bought, and traded old and new and grew an even bigger collection."

"You have everything!" He shouted under the cabinet in a corner. I laughed as he had been so surprised he didn't hear a word.

"Yeah, your welcome to borrow anything for as long as you want." I offered.

I heard a bang as he hit his head on the ceiling of the cabinet. He pulled out his head and grabbed it. I quickly jumped up and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" I was careful not to touch him so he didn't flinch.

"Are you sure?" He said sitting on the ground rubbing his head. "Oh, and yes." He said laughing as he rubbed his head.

"Duh!" I finally said after blinking a few times. I laughed and we played non stop games for an hour and a half. We played numerous games from party to shoot em' up

"Demyx is suppose to show up in half and hour." Roxas noticed after he glanced at the clock sitting in between us. I nodded and turned to him. "Keep playing," I put down the controller for the X-Box One, "I'll see what's up downstairs."

"Sure." Roxas said unknowingly as he stared head on at the zombies we were blowing up.

I shook my head as I walked out of the room. My Dads could talk for a long time. I actually felt sorry for Roxas' father. I casually walked downstairs and was about to walk into the living room where our parents were at. I stopped when I heard my name.

"I'm assuming you recognized Axel's last name?" The voice of Rude wondered through to me. Yeah, my name is Lea, Reno's name is Lea. He gave it to me when he adopted me. Makes sense.

"Yes." Roxas' dad said sternly. "It can't be his real name, can it?" What? I didn't have a real name, did I?

"Sadly yes..." Reno said. "His appearance stunned you when he was standing next to me, didn't it?" My real last name is... Lea? No it can't, this has to be a cover so Mr. Strife can trust my Dad. Simple as that.

"That would make you his-" Mr. Strife was interrupted.

"He can't know!" Reno shouted. "He can't remember anything since that time so it would only hurt him more to know."

What? Reno was my Dad? No wait, duh! So was Rude. Because of my red hair and body build it was easy to play the part of Reno's son. This was weird and a million questions shot through my head. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but why would I be hurt to know about my first five years. Sometimes I got blurred visions of a dark alley, this only made me want to know more.

"I can do that. I owe you two that much." I heard my friend's father respond. "Shinra still doesn't know we were working together?"

What?! When was this? He said were, so they aren't anymore? So, they met each other before? Why wouldn't Reno tell me? Rude neither? What the he'll is going on. I felt a string of pain flash through my head and I slid down the wall clutching my throbbing temple. It was like something was screaming to come out.

"No." Reno said with a sarcastic laugh. "I completely wiped you and your family clean from the main frame. They don't even recognize your last name! I think even Rufus is dum."

"Our mission died with Sephiroth." Rude said matter of factly.

Sephiroth? As in the full blooded first in command Soldier. That Sephiroth? Were they fighting with him on there mission? Wait... He's dead? Ug... My head. If they know each other that we'll, why doesn't he trust me? Ow! My head was throbbing so bad I wanted to scream. I had to end this! I didn't want to hear anymore!

"Hey, guys!" I screamed it more pain then casual friendly manner.

I walked into the living room and I turned to Mr. Strife. I realized I still looked like I was in pain and rubbing my temple. I quickly addressed my head to change into a more friendlier look.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir." I said apologetically. He nodded and I turned to Reno and Rude. I finally stopped rubbing my head as I noticed Reno's curious stare. Before he even asked I spoke again. "Demyx should be here in half an hour." They nodded and I jumped a little as Mr. Strife stood up.

"How old are you?" He asked bluntly.

I thought that was a direct question. I also felt all three of their stares on me and I opened my mouth to speak. "Seventeen, Sir."

He squinted his eyes and interrogated me further. "Junior?"

This time Reno and Rude glared at Mr. Strife. They knew I hated telling people I wasn't really a junior but they didn't say anything. I kept my ground though and fought my own battle. Something told me to not show him any fear. "Sophmore, Sir. I had an incident last year and I dropped out on everything."

Reno looked at me in shock and smiled. I told them I could handle pressure, so Reno relaxed a bit more. Mr. Strife relaxed his face, not enough though as it still looked sad. "Interesting. I hope that something that severe doesn't happen to you again this year." He said showing that he cared about his son's friends just a bit.

Rude stood up and walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders from behind so to keep me from drifting off in the conversation. "Yes, Sir."

"Tell me, Lea," he enunciated my name as he crossed his arms, "why are you befriending Roxas?"

I stared wide eyed and felt Reno's stare again. I looked at the ground for a while before answering. I was being tested. I had to make sure it was something from my heart, not his. "I'm his friend because I feel like he's special to me and I want to protect him."

Reno laughed and quickly covered his mouth in shame. Rude just cleared his throat and turned his head to the ground. Thanks for the back up, real great. I felt stupid about my answer but I wasn't ashamed of it. Mr. Strife just stared at me for a while and smirked. "You'll protect him then? Even if it kills you?"

I was shocked by this. The only reason he would ask that is if he knew something that Reno and Rude knew about me. I had feelings for Roxas. Rude backed off and sat down on the couch that Mr. Strife was originally on. I was by myself on this one. Reno eyed me curiously now and stared me down.

"Roxas is that important to me. Not even you would stop me, Sir." I made sure to keep my respect to him clean.

Reno choked and Rude opened his mouth with disbelief. Reno looked to Mr. Strife and stood up when he placed a hand on my shoulder. I could have been punched but instead he walked past me. "I'll hold you to it then." He passed me as he walked by the door.

Reno and Rude smiled at me and I stared at the floor in silence. I turned around when Reno spoke. "You leaving, Cloud?"

"Yes, I have to be home soon for Tifa." He said turning around. "We're going out tonight." He looked at me. "As I told your parents, Lea; Roxas is not aloud over here," I stared at him as if he became my enemy from friend in a second. He continued though, "unless he is escorted from any other district or town to here and from here by one of the following." I sighed as a weight lifted from my shoulders.

He lifted his hand and counted off my options. "Tifa, my wife. Me. Your, parents." He said weirdly as if he had to think about it before he knew what he was saying. Seems as if I didn't play the role that Reno and Rude displayed for me. "Lightening Farron, one of your other friend's parents." He knew Marluxia's mother? Must be an old family friend. "Snow or Serah Villiers, as I'm sure you know who they are." I nodded once. "The next two are old family friends that we used to live by in this district. Do you know Aireth and Zack Fair?" I knew them alright. Their daughter Kairi and I not so much, and I just hoped I never had to see her with Roxas. I nodded once again but with an annoyed sigh. "And you."

I had wide eyes. "Me, Sir?" Reno scoffed and patted my shoulders.

"Well, you weren't an option until you promised to protect him with your life. I had second thoughts about his safety with you after that." He said as he turned around and opened the door. "Oh, by the way," he said looking passed me to Reno and Rude, "my family- well, I want to thank you."

"Remember that if anyone needs anything we are here." Rude said with a matter of fact tone. "We should be thanking you."

"That's funny." He scoffed and the next noise I heard was pounding footsteps.

"Hey, Axel- oh!" He noticed how I was standing next to Reno and Reno and Rude who were know looking at him. He saw his dad. "Oh, are we going now?" He said with a tone of huge disappointment.

"Yes, I am." He chuckled. "You're not though." Roxas' face shot up with glee. "Thank you again for the time, Reno and Rude." He turned to Roxas again after addressing my parents. "I'll be back later to pick you up." Roxas ran to him and gave him a hug. His father returned it and my head hurt a little as I wished to have a real father who loved me like that. When Roxas released him he opened the door and was about to walk out when he turned his head to me. "Lea?"

"Yes, Sir?" I said quickly. My facade was starting to ware off.

"Call me, Cloud." After that he left. All four of us sighed as we realized we had cleared a giant atomic bomb.

Demyx arrived shortly after and I shared the good news with Dem. He hugged me which I heartily gave one back. Roxas gave me a sad smile and I felt a little bad. After dinner it was six o'clock and Demyx decided to bring something up as he rushed into the garage.

"How's your girl doing?"

I smacked my head following him in the dusty tool littered garage. Roxas followed me with curious eyes. "Girl?" Reno and Rude just laughed at Roxas' confusion.

"A bike is what the child is meaning to say." I waved him on in as I stood in the garages door frame. I thought he would like my bike, so I invited him in. "I'll show you." He walked in and I shut the door behind him.

I slapped Demyx's hand away from the cloth covering my Fenrir as he was getting antsy. He stepped back and started to whine.

"Okay, so I've been working on this for a solid month." I pulled back the cloth to reveal a reddish metallic giant hog. Demyx was jumping up and down. I was too excited myself as Roxas' face lit up.

"Oh wow!" Was what Roxas said. "May I?" He gestured and I nodded my head.

"Wait so he gets to touch it and I don't?" Demyx complained. I simply laughed.

I turned to him and gave him a friendly shove to his shoulder. "I was going to get it fixed up and ride you around the district on it for your birthday, Dem?" I did feel kind of bad. I was getting him something else too, but I wanted him to think very little so he would be surprised later.

"My Dad use to have one of these. It was black though. These are so rare, were did you get this?" Roxas asked amazed.

I stood up proud. "Well, Reno and Rude found it out on one of their silly missions. They hid it and then told me to have at it for my birthday." I took a look under the big engine. "Sadly though, the only thing I can't figure out, is this guy's interior wiring. It's so ancient from today's." I laughed and Roxas gently pushed me out of the way.

"I got it, give me a second." What was suppose to be a second took two good full hours. It was eight and Snow was suppose to show up any minute to pick them up. I would hand him tools left and right and ask him questions. Demyx grew bored and Reno and Rude drew him into their conversations. "My Dad use to work on his and show me how to work engines when he did." He explained. I sort of envied that.

"Got it!" He finally shouted around eight o'clock. I helped pull him out from underneath. I looked to see Demyx playing with my basketball, he got bored with Reno and Rude and joined us back out here around seven forty. "Okay, start her up." Roxas said with a big grin.

"You're a life saver!" I gave him a big hug and Demyx laughed. I quickly let go, realizing what I had just done and coughed awkwardly. "Sorry." Roxas looked dazed but I just got up. "Uh... keys!" I quickly grabbed them off the tool table and walked back over. Roxas was still in a daze. Demyx accidentally hit his side with the basketball and he broke out of his lost world.

Once he got up, Roxas leaned over the edge of the front side with Demyx. I got on the big seat that extended from the front to back. I put the key in the ignition when Reno and Rude walked in.

"Wow, you three look like a mess." Reno turned to Roxas. "Your father is going to kill us.

"Reno! Roxas got Axel's bike to work!" Demyx interrupted with joy.

"Well good, you guys can see tomorrow if it works when Axel drives it. Snow's waiting outside." Reno informed.

"Aw... Okay. Bye guys." Demyx stomped out.

"Bye Dem!" We both shouted back.

I turned to Roxas. "I'll drive you home tomorrow, okay? That way we can get Demyx his gifts." I explained as I got off the bike.

Roxas smiled and started to say something but he blushed and turned away and walk. I took out the keys and set them on the table so I could follow Roxas out.

"Thank you for the meal. It was very good uh... Mr. and Mr. Lea." Roxas said with a bow. I couldn't help but chuckle as Reno looked to Rude and smiled.

Rude bowed a little back which shocked Roxas. "Just Reno and Rude will suffice." He said with kindness.

I saw another pair of headlights as Cloud pulled up. Roxas smiled and I slid past my parents wondering eyes as we rounded the corner into the living room. "Thanks for fixing my bike man, this is going to be so cool!"

"Glad I could help." He sighed. "I can't seem to do that very often."

"Oh! Dilly dally, shilly shally!" I whispered loudly. Roxas turned and stared at me with wide eyes. "You help out a lot, got it memorized?" I said placing a finger up to my temple.

"Okay, Mom." Roxas teased.

We said our goodbyes and I watched them leave. I walked back into the garage. Reno and Rude were looking at my bike together when I walked in their. They turned to me and Rude smirked when I walked it. "Finally going to put that license to good use?"

I nodded and then grabbed my keys. I hopped onto my bike again. "Hey, Axel? Are you okay, is there something that you want to talk about?" Reno asked me, noticing how I was greatly silent. I nodded and ignored them yet again.

"He's good with cooking, fixing machinery, and being a loyal friend," Reno listed, "I say he's a keeper."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Nope, he said he's not ready." I said mockingly. That was the only thing that kept me frustrated. I would slip up and scare him off, like I did when I hugged him.

Rude ruffled my hair. "Don't worry. He'll come to his senses." He turned to Reno and laughed. "Reno was dumb as a box of rocks at the time."

"Hey, that's only because I kept walking in on you when you were at your dumbest." He yelled pointing as Rude.

"Well, you certainly didn't help that did you?" They were arguing now as they left the garage.

"No no, the helicopter?" He said with a 'I told you so' tone.

"You."

"Oh." He thought. "Aha! Your shades."

"Again, you." Rude said tilting his shades a little.

"Hmm..." He stopped placing is fingers to his chin. "AVALANCHE!" He shouted. "Totally your fault."

"As I recalled," he laughed as he stopped, "it was you who couldn't stop a certain member and caused a huge commotion with Rufus Shinra."

"Ug!" He tapped his head twice before shouting out another excuse. "Chelsea."

He glared at Reno and walked out the door. Reno smirked as he finally hit the nail with the hammer. "Hey, you know I love you! I knew you were the right guy at the time!" He followed Rude.

I heard the door shut and put in the key. "Please work." I turned the key and the engine hummed but then died. "Please, baby!" I pleaded again before turning the key. The same thing happened.

I took a deep breath so to not get frustrated. At least it hummed now, before the key wouldn't even turn. "Come on, girl!" I turned the key one more time and the bike flourished with loud engine roars. "Yeah!" I shouted.

That was the fourth thing. The fifth thing was Demyx's birthday shopping. After school I drove Roxas on my new bike to the Entertainment for All store in the first district. We both wanted to get him something electronic. Roxas had gotten him a new recording set. I didn't even begin to ask where he thought up that idea. Although it was too big to bring over without Demyx knowing, so I had to drop it off at Larxene's before dropping Roxas off. I got him something smaller and completely useless. There was a new game Demyx was complaining that he couldn't get, so I got him that. Roxas actually thought his gift was lame because of mine.

We were now waiting for Roxas to come over to Demyx's to join in on our sleep over Friday night. When he finally did he was caring night clothes, pillow and blanket, and a duffle bag which probably contained games, bathroom supplies and what not in there.

"Hey, Roxas!" Snow greeted happily. He hurried him inside and basically hugged him doing it.

Demyx took his stuff from him. "Glad your here man!" He took Roxas into his room.

After Serah showed him around the rest of the house and made jokes with him, she grabbed her coat and Snow met us in Demyx's room. Roxas was on Dem's office chair and I was resting on the blow up bed. Demyx was setting up one of his systems.

"Okay you guys, have fun. Serah and I are going out for a little while for ourselves." He gave us all a big smile. "Be good, don't blow the place up or set it on fire." Demyx just laughed and rolled his eyes. Snow had pointed at me and Dem. Apparently it was already known Roxas was simple and easy. I layed back down and waved bye from the floor as I couldn't see him laying down.

"There is pizza on its way and the money is on the side table by the door, Demyx." Serah said walking in and grabbing Snow's arm and pulling him away. "Be good, and Demyx," Demyx paused and looked over to his mother. She continued, "peep hole first please."

"Yes, Mom." He sighed. "Have fun!" He shouted as he went back to his TV. We heard the door shut and I jumped up into a sitting position.

"So!" I shouted clapping my hands. "How about one of Roxas' games first?"

Roxas smiled and pulled out all his games. It was a nice variety, he definitely knew his games. "This one!" Demyx shouted and Roxas pulled out the CD and up came Mario Party 8.

The pizza came shortly after a couple rounds and Demyx got it. We ate it all as it was only one pizza. That was okay though because Dem and I always had left overs whenever it was me and him. Now Roxas was here! We played more games and it rounded around nine o'clock. Besides both Dem and Fox shoved another piece of pizza down my throat then I normally ate.

"Parents home yet?" I asked as Demyx was checking his phone. Roxas and I took a break to text our parents too.

"Nah, they are at the mall. Mom is dragging him everywhere." He laughed. I wrote a message to Reno.

"Hey, hope you two are still okay. Let me know, usually you pop a message in before twelve. I'm not too worried if you don't though, you guys will when you get a chance. :)"

After a while Demyx got bored and turned to his sitar. "Hey guys! You all want to hear a song that I wrote the other day for Zexion?"

I turned to Roxas as we met eyes and shrugged. Couldn't hurt. Roxas was dead set focused on him as this was his first time to hear Demyx sing." He tuned his sitar and pulled out some music sheets. "Still needs a few touch ups and I think it would go well with some drums and maybe a keyboard."

"Oh! I can, I can!" Roxas said waving his hand in the air.

You play, Rox?" I asked interested now.

He nodded and turned back to Demyx. "Okay, so recently Zexion has been getting mixed feelings because his stupid father controls him, so here it goes." He said bluntly. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and scoffed while looking at Roxas.

Roxas started laughing. "What?"

"Oh, well... You know, never mind. Zexion's story to tell, not mine." Demyx shook his head and started to play.

Roxas looked puzzeled at first but then his eyes grew wide as Demyx started to sing.

"'Now we've travelled far, but are we any nearer. There's a feeling that we each should fall, in the fields where it all began. Listen do you hear, I thought I heard a promise; but that empty feeling grows, and I'm scared that I will forget.'"

I took a quick glance at Roxas as he was smiling a little and gently bouncing to the beat. Demyx was looking at his music and ignored us as we enjoyed our entertainment. The words 'don't forget me', kept ringing in my ears. It went away though, but those words sounded so familiar and real.

"'But I, I can remember. Look around and round. There's people still hanging on. See it's me, I'm the one. Believe in me I've just begone. We'll be hear when the lights come on, when it all comes down to me and you.'"

I was mesmerized by his singing, as if he was singing it directly to Zexion. Roxas was tapping to the beat now and playing pretend keyboard on his leg. So he really could play. He was amazing too, he looked like he played something sophisticated too.

"'Just a boy and [boy], trying to change the cold world. I don't expect that you'd understand, when you look at this empty land. But I, I can remember then. Be it night or day, like lovers left holding on. See it's me, I'm the one. Believe in me I've just begone. We'll be hear when the lights come on, when it all comes down to me and you.'"

He really was special and I would wait if that's what it would take. I would wait for him to understand and figure it out. He looked at me and smiled. Nice trick Demyx... it's what I wanted though, wasn't it. For him to see me for me.

"'But I, I can remember. Look around and round. There's people still hanging on; and I, I can remember then. Be it night or day, like lovers left holding on; and I, I can remember. Look around and round, there's people still holding on; and on and on and on and on and, on and on and on and on and, on and on and on. There's still people holding on; and on and on and on and on and, on and on and on and on and, on ans on and on. Like lovers left holding on; and on and on and on and on and, on and on and on and on and, on and on and on. Like two lovers left holding on.'"

Roxas noticed he had been staring and looked away blushing. I loved how he tried to hid it, but he was a terrible hider. Demyx gradually turned down the volume output on his speakers as he finished the song to give it more effect.

I clapped my hands slowly and loudly. "I saw you really out done yourself this time."

Demyx smiled and gave a bow. "Well yes I did, ass." He teased. Roxas just laughed. He turned to him and spoke. "Roxas, you and I have to get together and add more music to this with your keyboard!"

Roxas looked shocked and started laughing shyly. "Gee, Dem. Listen I'm not one for showing my self off like that." Demyx looked offended but Roxas spoke again quickly. "Don't get me wrong! It's a great trait to have and I'm glad you're not nervous, but that's not me. I'm cowardice when it comes down to it."

Demyx shrugged and laughed. "That's okay, I was at first too!" He turned to me and his eyes lit up.

"Oh no. No way."

"Please, we have to entertain our guests." He teased pulling at my arm.

I turned to Roxas and laughed. "This guy is definitely a water sprite." I shook him off. "Get off, I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" Roxas shouted above Demyx's pleading.

"He sings like an angel!" Demyx teased.

"Fuck off, Dem!" I laughed as he tried to pull me on my feet. "I'm not singing." I caught Roxas eyes. They were a begging pair but with a hint of sadness. "Damn it..." I breathed. His eyes really drew me in.

"Come on!" Before I knew Demyx had pulled over my head my two necklaces and held them away from me. I reached for them and he pushed me back. "Ah ah ah." He walked over to his microphone and sitar and sat down holding them in his hand, letting the chains dangle. "Sing for us, I'll play."

I looked at the two chains like they were hypnotism toys and then looked at Roxas really fast. "Give me those, I'll do it you rat!" I frustratingly said as I grabbed the two chains from him. Roxas turned from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. Did he seriously think this was okay? I didn't pressure him into playing.

Putting them around my neck again I started to explain the song I was going to sing. "Okay, so when I met Dem it was in the third grade. I didn't really have a hobby then and no friends to keep me occupied. He showed me how to play his sitar and while I don't remember how anymore I still know how to write lyrics with music notes."

"You wrote this song is third grade?" Roxas said astonished.

"Well, yeah... I think it sucks though."

"Yet he still has it memorized." Demyx chimed in.

"That's my line butt head." I said teasingly as I grabbed the microphone off its stand.

Demyx started to play. The lyrics came to me like words on a paper. I closed my eyes though as I started to feel shaky. I so hated to sing, my voice was so scratchy.

"'This time, I wonder what it feels like; to find the one in this life. The one we all dream of; but dreams have done enough, so I'll be waiting for the real thing. I'll know it by the feeling, the moment when we're meeting. We'll play out like a scene; straight off the silver screen, so I'll be holding my breath. Right up to the end, until that moment when I'll find the one that I spend forever with!'"

Man it had been forever since I sung this song with so much passion. I didn't want to open my eyes though, I probably sounded bad and looked funny. Most people would see me as too tough to sing.

"''Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's got to be somebody for me like that. 'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own. If everyone wants to know they're not alone, there's somebody else that feels the same some where. There's got to be somebody for me out there!'"

I just kept going. Nothing to do here. Just going to flush myself down a toilet afterwards. I started to remember the reason why I wrote this. I had just lost Fremelda to a psycho freak and I was feeling completely alone. My second parents to adopt me were completely ignoring me. Demyx happened to be my saving grace one day, he showed me better things to do.

"Woohoo!" I opened my eyes at the abrupt shout out. Roxas cheered for me? Yeah right. He was smiling and with an open mouth too. My eyes were open and I was singing staring at him but then got flustered and looked away. I realized it was Demyx who had shouted.

"'Tonight, out in the street out in the moonlight; and damn it this feels too right. It's just like deja vu; me stand in here with you, so I'll be holding my breath. Could this be the end? Is it that moment when I'll find the one to spend forever with?'"

Tears started to cloud my eyes. Roxas could see that and his face showed one of concern. No, no don't do this now. Not in front of him, I'm suppose to be the strong one, not you!

"''Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Someone to love with my life in their hands. There's got to be somebody for me like that. 'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own. If everyone wants to know they're not alone, there's somebody else that feels the same some where. There's got to be somebody for me out there!'"

Demyx played his solo and since his eyes were closed too, he couldn't tell I was crying. Tears fell and I took the sitar solo as my cue to clear my eyes. Didn't help since more tears fell. That night was horrible, that's when things turned around though.

"'You can't give up when your looking for the diamond in the rust, because you never know when it shows up. Make sure your holding on, 'cause it could be the one; the one you're waiting on.'"

I looked away from Roxas at that point. I wasn't trying to send him that message but when Roxas looked away I figured he did. The one moment you make eye contact and you fuck it up, Axel. Great job. Now anger flowed with my tears, what the hell!

"''Cause nobody wants to be the last one there. If everyone wants to feel like that someone cares, someone to love with my life in their hands. There's got to be somebody for me.'"

I let it all go, I was done. I hated myself for pushing Roxas, for meeting any of my parents, for seeing them all die in front of my one by fucking one! I looked hateful and Roxas noticed this and was about to say my name when I continued singing the most important note I thought made up the entire song.

"'Oh! Nobody wants to do it on their own. If everyone wants to know they're not alone, there's somebody else that feels the same some where. There's got to be somebody for me out there! Nobody wants to be the last one there. 'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares. Somebody else that feels the same some where, there's got to be someone for me out there."

I breathed heavily. I had found my way onto the floor and was crying in my hands. What was I doing? What did this even accomplish? I put all that behind me, didn't I? The microphone rolled across the floor and I just sat there, crying silently.

"Axel, are you okay?" Roxas yelled jumping out of the bed and landing next to me. He kneeled down to my level and tried to get me to make eye contact with him.

"Just, just go away Roxas." I said sadly. I was fucked up, why make it worse for him?

I hadn't felt Demyx approach me. I didn't even know he was there until he tried to give me a hug.

"Stop. Just go away, both of you."

Demyx stood up and tried to pull me onto my feet. "Axel, we aren't the voices in your head. Come on man!" I was to heavy for just him. "Roxas, give me a hand."

"Is he okay?" He asked really concerned.

Both of them eventually got me up and onto the bed in a sitting position. "I'm sorry man, I shouldn't have made you do that." Demyx apologized. He was concerned now too. I just ignored them and tried to calm down. I didn't want to hurt them for making me do this.

I stopped crying and was now just staring past them blankly. "I think it was because I'm here." Roxas said matter of factly.

He smiled only a tad when I shook my head and blinked. "No, it's just that I remembered some things, that's all."

"Sure you're okay?" Demyx asked. "Want to talk about it?"

"No!" I shouted fast. Roxas jumped back a little and I shook my head. I smirked and scratched my head. "I don't think that's a good thing to do right now."

Roxas yawned. "I thought for one that you did amazing. How do you throw your voice like that?"

"My throat." I pointed to my neck. "That's why I can't sing on a regular bases. It's the only way I can sing and make it sound good." I yawned as Roxas nodded.

"Man oh man!" Demyx yawned. "I think we should all go to bed." He looked at the clock. It was only eleven. "Oh well, we can get up early for my birthday and Axel can drive me on his new bike!" He cheered.

We all got ready for bed and I set up my bed on the floor next to the blow up bed. I was going to let Roxas have it, thought it would be nice. Roxas refused at first and I forced him to take it.

"Fine then, but at least sleep next to the bed on the floor not over there." He argued. I smirked but obeyed. My phone vibrated shortly after.

"Hey, we are going to be really late. Reno got himself good mission and I need to be there as back up. We will let you know when we're done." Rude wrote. I texted back to let them know I understood. I just hoped Reno didn't come home with another sword wound like a couple months back.

Demyx turned out the lights and after a good ten minutes both blonds were snoring loud. I laughed, I couldn't fall asleep even though I was so tired. I did nothing but stare at the ceiling. I had hoped that I hadn't scared Roxas away or hurt Demyx's feelings in any way.

I heard the bedroom door open around eleven forty and knew Snow and Serah had walked in. They opened Demyx bedroom and Snow started talking. I closed my eyes to pretend I was asleep. "Told you they would be fine, look they're all asleep."

"I bet they had so much fun." Serah returned. "I was talking to Tifa the other day and Roxas wouldn't shut up about how much fun he had been having all week." Wow, he was having fun with us. That made me happy.

"Well I would like to say Roxas paired himself up with some good kids but I can't help but feel bad for him." Snow said sadly.

"Stop that." Serah said. "Axel's a great kid, it's the world that's wrong." So Snow really did think I was a bad influence.

"No, you're right." Snow said frustrated. "Reno and Rude are lucky to have him, or is it the other way around?"

Serah scoffed. "It's both ways!" She whispered loudly. "You remember what Reno told us."

The door shut again and I sighed when I couldn't hear their coherent voice anymore. What had my Dad told them to make them so lucky to have me. I just thought I was a painful payment for hospital bills.

I rolled over to face Roxas. He was so peaceful when he slept. Watching his steady breathes eventually put me to sleep.

When I woke up it wasn't by an alarm or the sunlight, now I had been smacked by Roxas' backhand and stared dazzled a bit at the ceiling. He had been tossing and turning.

"Stop... Don't... No..." Roxas moaned as he tossed himself left and right. With such ruckus as he was making I'm surprised Demyx didn't stir.

"Hey, Roxas." I shook him and his words only grew louder.

"Please... let go... hurts..."

"Roxas, wake up." I shook him harder. "It's just a nightmare!" I whispered loudly.

He tossed some more and threw little punches and kicks. Some of them collided with my arms and chest, others I dodged. "Your having a nightmare!" I whispered so to not wake Demyx. Demyx had started to stir.

"Roxas!" I gave him one more quick shove.

Next thing I knew I was on my back. Roxas sprung at me with such a dark glare. He put his hands around my neck and squeezed hard. He was choking me.

I barely got air through as I tried to get through to him. "Rox... Roxas." I tried to scream as I pulled at his wrists trying to get them off but his hands tightened. "Ah..." I was running out of air and fast. I didn't want to hit him, it was Roxas. Demyx! I had to get him up.

"Dem..." the hands around my throat tightened so now no air could get through. I'm going to die.

I felt a pen sitting next to my hand. I stared at Roxas and he looked with such foreign eyes. I hadn't seen them ever on him, he was still sleeping. They were glazed over and a little darker than his normal bright blue. I couldn't punch him, but I had about had it. I had only one chance at this or it was a punch to his innocent face. I tossed the pen and with success he got hit really bad; so bad that he woke up with just that.

My face turned all purple and Demyx tried to get Roxas off my throat. His grip tightened and I thought my head was going to pop off.

"Roxas, get off of him!" Demyx whispered loudly so to not alarm his parents. He scrambled in the covers and finally got out just to shove himself at the one I loved. Roxas didn't budge from its spot but his hand loosened so I could talk.

"Roxas... it's... Me! Axel!"

He blinked. All of a sudden his eyes widened slowly. He just woke up but was staring in disbelief. His hands loosened every so slowly. I gasped and rolled over coughing for air. He shifted away from me and he was still wide eyed. Demyx sat up and ran over to me.

"Not me." I coughed. "Him, check him!" I told him. I didn't want Roxas to be alone after that. He had no clue what was going on and was starting to breath irregularly.

Demyx was hesitant about it at first but he checked Roxas.

"I'm sorry, I thought... I thought." Roxas tried to get out.

"What the hell Roxas!" He whispered loudly.

Roxas just wrapped his arms around his legs and put his head away in the hole he had formed. "I'm sorry. I thought he was someone else."

"It's okay-" I began.

"The hell it is! He almost killed you!" Demyx glared at me. He went over to me and started to check my neck. It was red and hot.

"Demyx, shut up." I walked over to Roxas. "Thank you for helping me, but you're not helping now." To which Demyx scoffed and sat back on his bed. Roxas was hiding in a corner and I smiled at him. "You not a good hider." I teased.

I gave him a hug. "Get off!" He said loudly but still in a whisper so to not wake up Snow and Serah.

"No."

"Axel, get away from him." Demyx said. "He still shaken up." I could tell he was defending Roxas now.

I felt a punch to my chest and I heaved air. I still persisted to hug him. "Go ahead and punch me all you want; kill me if you even want."

"Axel!" Demyx shouted in disbelief. Roxas was now pounding on my side's and chest. I still refused. Demyx just tried to pull me off. He gave up when Roxas started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas started crying onto my chest. I wasn't expecting that. I was surprised. "I'm scared and I have these nightmares... Please, I didn't mean to!"

"Roxas-"

"Don't go away, please. I don't want to hurt anyone!" He continued. Man, he's a crybaby. I felt bad for him though, I wish I had someone for me when I had fallen this low.

"Hey hey," I said lifting his chin up... "I'm still here, I wouldn't be here if I didn't understand."

Demyx sat on his bed and looked disheveled. "Hell." After a few good ten minutes, Roxas fell asleep.

"Hey, Demyx. Give me a hand?" I asked turning my hand over to him. He shook his head and got up. He shifted the blankets and I put Roxas back on the bed.

"He's been hurt physically?" Demyx asked me as Roxas shifted and fell asleep again. I didn't answer. He sat back on his bed and looked up at me. "Your neck."

I started to feel around it and realized it was starting to bruise over. I looked over at Roxas and laughed awkwardly. "For a little guy, he sure is strong."

Demyx laughed and we stopped when Roxas rolled over again. "Axel..." He sighed. He was still sleeping.

I blushed but froze up. "Did he just?" I asked Demyx as I pointed to Roxas.

"Guess he wants ya." Demyx teased as he laid back down.

"Your sick." I tucked him in and went back to the floor. I moved far away from Roxas as possible.

"You can't just ignore that!" Demyx whispered loudly.

I laid down and scoffed. "Please, he doesn't even know what he feels."

"Bull shit."

"Demyx, when he's ready, he's ready." I glared at him before he laid back down.

"You did the same thing. You know, after he-"

"I doubt Roxas has been through that." I rolled over away from Demyx's view. " Delita was an ass, he got what he deserved."

"Axel-"

"Go to sleep, Dem!" I said aggravated. I always lost my cool when it came to my past. I heard him sigh and I felt a bit bad. "Happy birthday, Demyx."

He chuckled. "Thanks Axel."

I couldn't help but wonder why Roxas did what he did. I knew why, I did the same thing once. I did it to Zexion after my second adoptive parents died in eighth grade. Except no one helped me like I did Roxas. I was scared to think that what ever happened to me might have happened to Roxas. I rolled over to look at him. I heard Demyx snoring and sighed. So much for sleeping. "What on earth happened to you?" I said to the silence that followed.

Quick Author's Note:

I am having so much fun in Denver right now. Hiking, swimming, putt putt, and so much more! Plus it's cold and I am happy to be away from the heat. Sorry for late posting and keep in mind that the first song is from a band called powerman 5000 and the second is from nickleback.


	16. Chapter 16 You're Gonna Go Far

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 16

Thump. This was the sound that woke me up. I had a little head ache though, which was weird. I would have counted sheep again if it wasn't for the voice of irritation afterwards.

"Shit."

I shifted a little and noticed the music note clock on the wall across from me. Five o'clock, the hell?

I heard the sound of a zipper. "Hmm..." I moaned stretching a little. Axel was the one who was making the noise, his voice was even soothing when he was angry.

I heard the sound of the zipper stop instantly. I leaned on my elbows slowly and saw the tall figure of Axel standing on the other side of the room. At least I thought it was Axel, his hair was drooping. So it was a natural hair style but he had to use a hair gel of some kind to get it to lift. He was looking at me, crap! Talk!

"Axel?" Why was he even up this early. "What are-" I begun to question before being shushed.

He pointed to Demyx. I looked to my left and noticed him still sound asleep. I rubbed my eyes as Axel grabbed some shoes and sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey, I'm just going for a run. I dropped my phone on the floor. Sorry if it woke you." He apologized as he slipped his shoes on.

It would have been like him to blame his phone for making the noise, not him. "At five in the morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah!" He whispered with a smile. "No one else is up, it's quite nice when I can just run with my music in silence."

I shook my head. "Let me go with, you could get hurt." I was still hearing bells of alarm go off. The robed freaks from Saturday were still around.

He laughed quietly. I was getting up when he gently pushed me back down by my shoulders. "Nope. You wouldn't be able to keep up." He teased. Excuse me? I could probably out run you. "That's why I bring my phone in my jacket pocket, silly."

He started to stand up when I called his name again. I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back down. "When will you get back?" I asked with interest.

"Don't worry, not long. It's just an hour and a half." I stared shocked. Who runs for that long? "I'll be back before you know it." He teased with a big smirk. He stood back up after brushing my hair out of my eyes. I blushed and sunk into my pillow.

Before he took his nearest foot off the ground to my right though, I grabbed his ankle. "Sure you'll be okay?"

He looked down and frowned. "Course." He said with a single nod. He stepped away when I let go but turned around and knelt down by my face.

He was looking right down at me. Woah... since when did he look this cute. No! "Do you remember anything from the middle of the night?"

I looked questioningly. He looked serious for once. "Um..." I thought for a bit. "No, why?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Go back to sleep, Roxas." He stood up and left out the door. As I recalled I did have a nightmare from last night about my uncle and I.

I looked at Demyx and waved my hand in his face to make sure he was asleep. He didn't respond when I did so I thought nothing of it. I reached for my phone on my nightstand and saw that I had one text message. It was Larxene at twelve last night. I must have just gone to sleep.

"Hey, I'm sending this to everyone but Dem. The party starts at one so show up and hour earlier so we can make sure everything is good to go. Axel and Roxas: I'll call you guys to set up the diversion around eight thirty. Make sure Demyx is in the room with you two."

"Got it, I'll let Axel know. He's out running." I wrote back. After sending I placed the phone near me on the wooden floor and went back to sleep.

I was back in my uncle's house. No, why here? While I was walking down the steps of his two story house I stumbled.

"Roxas?" My uncle called from downstairs in the living room. Crap, I was trying to avoid him. I knew what was coming now as he rounded the corner. "Ah... glad you finally woke up." He started to walk up the steps. Run, Roxas. That's all I could hear... over and over again.

"Roxas."

I ran up the steps and rounded the corner. The spare bed room, get there now. Thumping steps were trailing behind me faster and faster. "Get off of me!" I was too slow and my uncle had grabbed me by my waist dragging me to the bed. "No!"

"Roxas, wake up man. Mom's made breakfast!"

What? I sprung up from my bed and looked around. "What?" I said softly.

"Dang man. You sleep heavy." He said teasingly as he walked over. He was by the door when I woke up. "Come on, Roxas." He extended his hand to help me up.

I looked at it at first and questioned where I was at. Right, Demyx's. Beats being anywhere near my uncle. He was in jail though, I had nothing to worry about. "Thanks." I said happily when I took his hand. Suddenly I smelled a too good to be true breakfast. "Oh man that smells good."

"Yeah, come on." He walked towards the door and I followed. I saw the clock read eight thirty.

Axel should have gotten back around six thirty. "Axel back yet?"

He responded as we walked down the small hallway. "Oh yeah, he's already dressed and ready for anything!" He laughed. "Speaking of which, do you remember anything from the middle of the night."

"You're the second person who's asked me." I laughed. He just shrugged and kept walking. I did remember us hanging out and then Demyx insisted on sharing his new song with us. Axel enjoyed it, oh man! I remember now! Axel can sing! That song was so sad though, why would he'd write something so sad in the third grade? Was he crying at the end... No, Axel wouldn't cry. Too much of an ass for that. Was I crying?

Then it hit me. "Happy birthday, Demyx!" He smiled and returned the favor.

We walked into the living room and I was already happy as could be. One thing still lingered in the back of my head but I couldn't seem to remember. So I walked into the dining room instead.

"Good morning!" Axel and Snow raised a mug of coffee each in recognition of our arrival. I stepped back so Demyx could have some time alone with his father and friend.

I realized that Serah was standing up and walking over to the counter. "Egg whites or yellow?" She asked. I could tell she had been the one to cook this, eggs this good could only have been made from a woman.

"Egg yellows, please." I said respectfully.

She nodded her head and proceeded to pill food on my plate. She was about to hand me the plate when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Hmm... more potatoes. Defiantly too skinny." She teased. I looked at myself and realized my ribs did show through my skinny night shirt.

I just laughed and took the plate after she put another serving on my plate. We both sat down and ate after she grabbed Demyx his plate of food.

"How was the run, Axel?" Snow said, beginning our table talk.

He finished swallowing his mouthful of potatoes. I noticed that he ate with his mouth closed, unlike Demyx who would open his every now and then. He was more slow while he ate too, everyone ate too fast compared to him. "Pretty good." He took a drink of coffee and put it down. "No problems if that's what you mean."

"Well sorry I didn't get out there with ya. I overslept because of-" Snow said casually before he was interrupted by his son. Serah was glaring at her husband though, something he was about to say was going to set her off.

"How far did ya get?" He said loudly jumping in his chair. I swear if today wasn't his seventeenth birthday you would think he was ten.

His mom tapped him upside the head. "Patience, Demyx."

"No it's okay, I would be anxious on my birthday too." Snow said teasingly to his wife. Serah just rolled her eyes.

Axel chuckled a little and responded to Demyx's question. "To the edge of district four and back."

I sputtered my coffee and started to cough. Snow patted my back and I shook my head. Didn't he know that could only cause more damage... Oh he was a math teacher. When I recovered everyone was staring at me with concern; Axel more than anyone. "You okay?" He said quickly.

I nodded. "Fourth district?" I breathed heavily. "But that's like, a ten minute drive!" I said in alarm. No way he could run that!

He smirked. "Too fast for ya?"

"Okay, that's enough." Serah said teasingly but a little serious as well.

"Sorry." Axel said quickly.

We finished eating when Demyx looked up to his dad. "Zexion wants to take me out for dinner tonight. Is that okay?"

Snow looked to his spouse and she looked like she was contemplating it a little. The idea was to make sure Demyx knew as little as possible. Serah nodded and Demyx shouted with glee.

So Serah and Snow were perfectly fine with Demyx being with another man then. I wonder if Reno and Rude would care about Axel being that way too. Oh... What about my parents? They don't even know I'm bi... Well after seeing Kairi last Sunday, I'm not too thrilled with bi either.

Axel's phone started to ring and he pulled out his phone. "It's Larxene!" He said bluffingly. He did have a good poker face. Maybe he could help me with mine. "I leave it."

"Answer it. Could be an emergency." Snow said convincingly as well. Snow and Serah were in on it too, I suppose Zexion set this all up to. He really could think ahead.

"Yo Larx, how's it going?"

He listened for a little while after pulling his ear away from the phone. I suppose she yelled at him for being so indecent on the phone. Yeah, I'm almost positive about that.

"Yeah, sure thing." He sat the phone in the middle of the cleared table and pressed the speaker phone button on his phone. Of course it would be red, it must be his favorite color.

"Good morning Villiers family."

"Good morning!" Snow and Demyx shouted gleefully.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling?" Serah asked from the sink as she dried a plate.

"Pretty good Mrs. Serah. Thank you for asking." The high pitch voice of Larxene rang from the back speakers. Axel had to hold it in place because it would vibrate on the table when she spoke. "Demyx, for one happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" He said musically. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Do you guys have any plans for later?" She asked all of us.

"Yeah," Demyx began, "Axe, Rox and I are going to hang out this morning. Then Zex is taking me out tonight."

"Oh! Fancy!" She said sarcastically. Demyx just laughed. "Cool, than you all have time to come over and visit my Mom and I for you special day. Marluxia and his Mom want to see you as well. They're coming over later too." There was a pause. "As long as your parents come too." She said.

Demyx turned and gave his father puppy dog eyes. I knew the plan was to make Demyx feel like nothing was going to happen during his special day. Stuff happens though, is what Demyx was soon going to find out.

As Demyx talked between his Mom and Dad's decisions, Axel looked at me. I didn't notice this till he casually grazed my arm with his hand. My back stiffened slightly at the remote touch, but I looked at him and gave him a childish grin. He smirked back and gave me a wink. At this I blushed and redirected my attention to my more happy friend. Axel was giving me a bit more attention lately, and I guess I just wasn't use to it.

"Sounds good, Larxene." Snow said over the phone. "Tell Agrias and Balthier we all said 'hello.'"

"Will do, Snow!" Larxene finally said before a dull hum was heard on Axel's speaker. What Snow said confused me.

"Who's Agrias and Balthier?" I bluntly said. I guess I should have thought a bit more about the question though. They looked at me like I was a piece of black ooze on a wall.

Axel laughed. "Haven't you heard of Agrias Martial Arts?" He looked at me with his spontaneous 'are you serious right now' face. I for one thought it made him look innocent. Kind of cute too... Stop.

I casually shook my head. "It's Larxene's mom's studio. She teaches kids how to spar. I learned there myself thanks to Dad!" Demyx said with a cheesy grin.

"Oh, cool." I said with a bit of enthusiasm. "Is Balthier her father then?"

At this everyone shouted 'no' in a friendly manner. The feeling I got off of everyone though was caution and grace on the subject as Snow explained more. Axel, I noticed, stared at the table and dozed into space. "Well, see when you see Agrias, you'll understand what I'm about to tell you. She's a very head strong and strong lady." Serah turned at this and raised an eyebrow. "She divorced her husband the moment he got into gambling, drugs, and alcohol. In fact they haven't even heard from him since Larxene was born."

"That's terrible." I said with sympathy.

He nodded. "Yeah, but Larxene and Agrias can handle themselves pretty well." I thought back to when Marluxia mentioned that he started his obsession and realized why Larxene didn't like him at first. She detested anything to do with the stuff. "Balthier is her brother. He's twenty two and married with a healthy baby girl." Snow ended with a thumbs up.

"Happy ending, then?" I playfully suggested. They all nodded except for Axel.

Snow noticed this as well and gave him a hard shove. "Eat your eggs boy, or Serah'll kill ya."

Serah scoffed and smacked her husband over the head. Now that I thought of it, my life even with my incident wasn't bad. My parents were still together and I didn't have to go without a parent. Neither was one of them dead while leaving me without an eye to use. I never did drugs and I was happily single, or so I thought. I didn't have to hide from Rufus Shinra to stay alive because my father was cheated out of his deal. On top of that I didn't live in a run down apartment all my life while having to harbor a seventeen year old boy every time his parents; or uncles, left on a mission. Maybe Axel even understood since he was raped too... NO! No one would understand that.

We got ready to go after breakfast. I took a shower and bathed my teeth in toothpaste while getting dressed. I wasn't all sure about this party but my Dad said that Axel would keep me safe, so it was okay. To be perfectly honest, that thought scared the tar out of me. Yeah, Axel could take punches, but I never really see him dishing them out either. Above all, why was my Dad now so kind hearted and on good terms with my friend? It was just a week ago when my father asked why I was even friends with him.

We were in Demyx's bedroom packing our belongings, when Demyx turned to Axel. "Hey leave your clothes here."

Axel looked up from unzipping his suitcase and looked at him questionably. "Why?"

"We made it official, remember?"

What? I looked from Demyx to Axel and back again. I was a bit curious on what exactly was made 'official.'

Axel must have taken notice of this and spoke quickly but with a bit of defiance in his throat. "Oh, yeah! In case I have to be kicked out of my house right away."

Oh, duh... Wait, why did I care? I quickly went back to shoving my clothes into my suitcase. Watching as Demyx took Axel's clothes and walked off with them. "Hey, Axel?" I asked when Demyx left the room. He turned to me and cocked his head. "Why are Reno and Rude pulled out from home spontaneously?"

Axel looked a bit sad but waved my question of like it was easy. "Oh, it's just criminal stuff. They find a guy that has been reported missing or in hiding and they have to make a special outing." He began to crouch down onto the floor and look under Demyx's bed. Before I could even ask, he continued. "Personally I don't think I need to leave, but after Lightening; Marluxia's mom, got onto their case about leaving me home they sent me out every time." He jabbed his hand under the bed and pulled out a heavy black leather jacket. "There you are!"

I looked at it and thought for a while as he slipped it on. Now, unlike Kairi his leather didn't hug him. It looked comfortable and protecting. Actually, fuck it... it looked hot on him. End of subject. "Reno gave this to me when I was living with them the first week." He said catching my bedroom eyed smile. I blushed and turned away when he smiled. "I feel protected in this even though it's got scuffs and scratches on it." He pulled a back piece if cloth out and showed me a round hole. "Look here! One of Reno's many adventures!" A bullet hole, nice.

"Well, it looks inviting." I said casually. I had my hands cupped together behind my back as I swung my body from side to side in a shy fashion. I was avoiding his stare as my side was to him. He just chuckled.

"Thanks, I guess." The sad tone in his voice made me turn my head. He was looking at the ground tugging at his sleeves. "For some strange reason, every time I wear it I feel like I've either worn it or smelled it or seen it before." He looked up at me and continued. "It feels like home."

That would make sense you butt head. Your uncle's jacket. It looked so old he probably wore it when he was taking care of you twelve years back. I quickly second thought myself, as I wasn't suppose to give anything away. This sucked! "So, what's the farthest memory you can think back to?" I asked instead.

He looked up at the ceiling like it was talking to him, giving him answers. After a few seconds he made a painful expression and put his hand up to his temple. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" I asked in alarm. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that either.

"Yeah." He said smiling and laughing away. "It's funny, all I could ever remember was being found on some old street by my first Foster Home owners." He thought for a minute and smiled standing up as he did. "They weren't nice people." He said walking out of the bedroom and meeting up with Demyx in the hallway. I felt like he didn't want to talk much about it but at the same time he was conflicting with himself.

Hours passed. I had taken my luggage upstairs. To my surprise, my parents were gone. I noticed a note that was placed on the kitchen table signed by my Dad.

"Rox, we've gone out with the Fairs. Have fun at your party and remember, be polite. You're representing our entire family to others so behave. We love you and will see you tonight. Love Dad."

I always did hate how he threw so much pressure on me. Then again I was raised to be polite and humble so I guess it was a 'no sweat situation.' I pocketed the note so they new I had found it. After shoving my suitcase under the bed I glanced up at the clock. The party was going to be at twelve so I had another hour before we left. It would take us at least thirty minutes to get there.

Axel, Demyx and I found our way back into our smaller friends bedroom. "So, seventeen Demyx. How do you feel?" Axel said imitating a interviewers voice. He was sprawled out on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Demyx laughed as I beat him at yet another track of Mario Kart. "Man you're too good!" He said a bit frustrated. I put my controller down and sat down in his office chair. Demyx shut the game off and answered Axel. "Well, I feel a bit more responsible actually. I guess I feel a bit taller too." He announced as he rose up on the tips of his toes.

Axel just laughed. It was a kind of laugh that told me he knew Demyx was full of crap. "Sure, I believe you." He really thought he was funny sometimes, but I thought otherwise. It was starting to round eleven thirty when Axel grabbed his keys from his jacket pocket. "So, for your seventeenth birthday I am taking you for a ride on a ancient bike." He announced. I already new this was the plan, I would have to ride with Demyx's parents to this house.

This bothered me a bit. To be honest, I felt jealous. I mean I knew that it was his birthday and Axel didn't like him that way either, but something about the thought that Demyx would be the one to hold Axel around the waist really yanked my chain. I just smiled along when Demyx cheered. They couldn't tell I was aggravated.

"Thanks man!" Demyx cheered! He was about to give him a giant hug when he held his hands up in a 'hold it there' fashion. My nerves calmed themselves when he did this. "Don't thank me, Roxas got the bike working."

Oh! So now I'm the one to blame for my discomfort. Thank you, you ass hole. I didn't have time to think as Demyx gave me a huge hug. "Thanks man! Best present ever!" I gave him a small hug back and I noticed Axel's face drop a little. I quickly dropped my hands, but it was too late as Axel stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later I found us all outside in the parking lot. Axel was putting the rest of his sleepover cargo in his side trunk on his bike. "Please be careful with him, Axel." Serah pleaded. She wasn't all to sure about his new gift, although Snow was all for it. He kept questioning him about the bikes speed, date, and history. For a math teacher he sure was into bikes. Must have been around them too as a child.

"I will." Axel reassured her and jumped on the bike and grabbed his one key out of the many different size ones dangling from its hook. Before Snow or Axel turned on their vehicle, Snow turned to Axel from the driver's seat. Serah and I were safely buckled in Snow's car and ready for a cool party.

"Okay, Axel. You ready?"

Axel nodded his head. "We'll follow you, okay?" Demyx showed a sign of displeasure from this. He wasn't holding on to Axel's waist, instead he was grabbing the side handle bars in the back. I should have known that Demyx wouldn't stoop that low. Wait, but he didn't even know that I liked him that much.

"No, I was thinking more of a race." Was Snow's answer. Serah and I both showed signs of bewilderment as Snow chuckled.

"Sir?"

"Snow, don't you dare!" Serah warned. "I don't want my baby in the hospital!"

"Relaxe, he's got that bike down." Snow laughed. He turned to me and gave me a wink. "Am I right, Roxas?" Now it was time to show Axel just how much of a devil I could really be. I rolled down my window.

Now, you don't realize the huge advantage that Snow had against Axel. He was driving a Bugatti Veyron... now I knew how fast that car went but the bike was a tad bit slower. I knew that for fact, unless Axel had done something to the engine. Which wouldn't surprise me.

"Come on, Axe. Too slow for you?" I teased. He looked shocked as he peered from me to his friend's father. He just smirked and shook his head.

"You're on!" He shouted as he started up his engine. Now as I recall when my father worked on his the engine was a bit more out of tune then what I was hearing. His sounded a lot cleaner and functional compared to his. He just looked back at me and smirked while giving me a wink. Demyx was just jumping in his seat. He looked like he was about to pop.

Axel then put the bike in reverse and pulled out of his parking spot. Once we were parked beside him Serah was screaming at him. Snow of course was ignoring her as he turned to face me. "Roxas, tell him that when we get past the first stop light the race starts." He taunted from the driver's seat.

There was a lingering dark thought about this whole set vup. I didn't want to go against my friend's father, so I said it like a bumbling fool... "Axel!" I got his attention away from the road. His eyes told me not to say this either, like I was sealing my fate. Darn those acid like lakes. "Snow says the starting line is after the first signal light." He nodded his head in agreement.

We started to drive out and I left my window down. The breeze was nice and the fast speed hum of both our engines was a nice combination. I was never one for speed, but I had to admit. I liked the adrenaline rush. The first signal light was approaching fast. Axel and Demyx were driving along side us and Axel had a huge smile planting his face. I turned to look at Serah and laughed a little. She was enjoying the wind and speed too, she must of thought it would be bad but had second thoughts.

When we both stopped at the light suddenly two things came to my mind. One, how hot Axel looked in leather on a bike and being in the wind which made his spikes flow crazy. He caught my eyes and smiled as he gave me a thumbs up. The second was not as pleasant. The fact that when Axel drove me around he would stop at least two to three seconds after the red light when Demyx's father would gun the gas after he saw the green light. I knew their reaction times would be faster now.

My thoughts were ripped apart when I heard a yelp from Axel. Apparently the car engine mixed with a bike's was too much for Snow's 'perfect' hearing. Axel clutched his eyes and I wondered if something had blown in them. Demyx was now grabbing his shoulder and trying to get his attention. As quick as it happened, Axel lifted his head as if he were given a surprise. His eyes were wide and he shook. Course he was shaking before but now he was nervous, it was written all over his face.

His line of sight would change every millisecond. First it was me, to which I asked him if he was okay with the most concern in my eyes. Then to Snow and then the street sign. He looked at the street name on top of the light post and he sprung off the bike. Demyx was jumpy at this as he kept screaming something at him. Sounded like "what did you see?" Axel kept ignoring him as he kicked the kick stand up and screamed at Snow.

"You have to stop!" I heard him yell clear as day. Now Snow heard a noise and he looked at Axel as he walked over to his window in awe.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" Snow snickered back. I couldn't tell if he was laughing because he felt awkward or confused. For one thing I thought Axel was crazy, he had totally left Demyx on a bike at the beginning of an intersection.

Axel just gripped his hair. "Ug!" Without another word he walked to the front of the car and just stood there. Now I was confused, more than I was!

"Axel! What the hell!" We all three yelled in our own colorful tones and sounds.

When the green light went on, everything made sense. A car sped through his red light after two second. Perfect timing for someone waiting to notice him still coming, but not for someone who gunned the car. Someone like Snow would have been side swiped... and I was on Snow's side of the car. It was dead silent as the two adults with me figured this out too.

Cars were pissed as they honked their horns. Some even drove around, and it was getting awkward. I was nervous, imagine how Snow felt. He had to now live with the fact that if Axel hadn't had stopped him from going he was going to kill both me and him. Demyx was just staring at Axel as if he was a Fal'Cie.

How was it that Axel knew there was going to be an oncoming car though. From the time he got wind of it, he was about ten second from it happening. Serah got out of the car when Axel fell to his knees. I would have too if not for me having to make sure Snow was alright. He was just holding his forehead and shaking his head. "Snow, Sir? It's okay, we're okay!" I laughed awkwardly.

He lifted his head and got out of the car after settling it in park. By this time there were no cars in the intersection anymore.

I turned to Demyx and realized he was still sitting there. He went to get up and I heard Serah and Snow's voices from the front of the car. "Demyx, stay there!" He just nodded his head and planted his left foot back on the foot brace. He looked at me with worried exasperation.

"Is he okay?" I mouthed to him. I was afraid to be yelled at like Demyx had been. I was a bit frightening as I never heard them yell at anyone. They were very patient people.

After another two minutes Axel was back up on his feet with the help of Demyx's parents. Snow talked to Axel which I read the words. "Can you still drive?"

He nodded his head but then looked at Demyx. He was thinking about something and turned to Serah. I couldn't see his mouth this time but words weren't necessary. Axel was the type of person to doubt himself right away after something happened to him. He either laid himself down for people to walk on to help others or would take everything anyone threw at him to help others. I had seen his type a lot but he was the first to ever be this extreme at it.

Serah looked at Demyx and told him to get into the car. He was not happy about that at all. Axel just looked at the ground when he tried to tell Axel that he was alright. Snow gave Demyx a very trying look to which Demyx sighed and slid into the car seat next to me. Serah looked at Axel and Snow and started their conversation.

"So not fair!" Demyx laughed.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked straight forward. I didn't care what he thought was fair at the moment.

Demyx just ruffled his head and opened his mouth. "Well, he's okay-"

"What happened?" I said a bit more tense. I found my hands balled up and relaxed a bit. I realized I was being forceful and apologized shortly after. He was hiding things from me though. "I... I'm just so confused." I put my head in my hands.

"That's to be expected after meeting your near death." He said sarcastically. I turned my head so I showed him a single eye. I just gave him a, 'Really? Are you serious right now?' look. He laughed and turned to the window as he rubbed circles in my back. "He's fine, just shaken up. You should ask him yourself what happened. You would just be more confused asking me for answers."

I nodded, my head still placed in its shameful resting spot. A few more seconds passed before Axel went back onto his bike and Snow and Serah got in the car. Serah was driving now. "Axel is still going but he's going to be okay." She said to Demyx. We three knew Axel should really go home and relax but he was too insistent on not missing a friend's birthday.

Snow turned around to me. "I'm apologizing to you now Roxas, Demyx. My driving was unacceptable and I could have gotten into a very bad accident."

"That being said; it wouldn't have been your father's fault-"

"Serah please." Snow interrupted. We were now driving again and passed a few lights and stop signs. " We decided to take a back road to Larxene's house. This didn't seem to make us safe anymore, but there was no one around to hold up traffic for. Axel was worth it though in Snow's eyes as we were worth it in Axel's eyes. "Luckily Axel saw it coming and prevented it from happening. I promise in the future I will be more careful and care better for those around me while in the car."

I nodded my head and shared an apologetic look with him. He looked at Demyx and he just smiled. His father was in a slightly better mood afterwards and him and Serah carried on in a conversation.

My phone vibrated and I jumped. Demyx chuckled the second after I looked at my phone. From the butt head next to me I received a text message.

"Have a licence? :9"

After replying 'yes' I closed my phone. I looked at him and he laughed some more. Oh boy was this going to be the longest car ride ever. I laughed anyway, thinking it was the perfect medicine for this situation. I didn't think about what was happening on the road and thought about everything else.


	17. Chapter 17 Superhero

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 17

I didn't want Demyx riding with me, not while I was shaken up the way I was. I had just saved Snow and Roxas' lives. On several occasions I had been able to change fate's designs but when there was no chance I couldn't.

These visions were of the future. When I received them they hurt my head too; they were never pleasant and I felt like a piece of me was ripped apart when I witnessed them. The hardest part was to actually see them happen.

The first time this ever happened to me was after a year in my foster home. I was six and a kid fell from a tree and broke his neck. Dead instantly. It was only after it happened had I found a way around the situation; if I had screamed at the kid to watch his footing on a weak branch, he would have lived. I saw a crack in that branch.

The second time this happened was when I was in third grade. Another situation that could have been avoided if only I refused my new mother's invite to go up the clock tower. When we were up there the vision I had ended up with my mother and I's deaths. I thought I had changed it for the better, but where there is one life taken one will go in its place. My foster father was the replacement for my life.

This continued throughout the rest of my life and will only happen around ten seconds before the real thing would take place. I considered it a cursed gift, as some situations couldn't be altered while others could or be given one time.

After several more incidents I eventually found patterns quickly and solved the matter easily. Some situations were not easy at all to handle, and some were unbearable to know I had no choice.

Scenes that pertained to this was last year with Marluxia. I saw a future were Marluxia eventually killed himself through his overdoses and shame. I had to lie about the incident and stop Marluxia even if it meant sacrificing myself to a drugged maniac.

The patterned I found to be the cause of this was where my life or a close friend's life hung in the balance. I hadn't told anyone but Reno and Rude, and they told Snow and Demyx about my sight because he witnessed it when Demyx was in danger. Reno seemed to know more about these special gifts and how to control them then anyone.

Now I knew Roxas meant more to me. I cared about him and I loved him. If it was possible I would through myself in front of that car to save him. I just couldn't look at him when he would stare at me through the window of Snow's car. Would he judge me because of this if I told him? Did he even know that I saved their lives? He doesn't, he doesn't even love you that way! Red light!

I slammed on the breaks after Snow honked his horn. I wasn't even stopping when I approached the light. I needed to focus if I was going to survive this ride. I had already destroyed one of Demyx's birthday presents, and now what?

Snow rolled down his window. "Axel! Are you alright!?"

I looked at him like he was a foreigner. Who are you again? Focus! I shook this empty feeling and answered. "Ye... Yeah!" The green light came on and this time Snow waited till I went to go forward. Guess he didn't trust himself anymore. Great! Another life I ruined!

I kept this mind battle up with myself till we reached Larxene's. I stuck the kick stands up and took the key out. I grabbed my bag out of the side luggage slots and just sat on the edge of my bike. Demyx joined his parents and looked over at me. I hadn't noticed Roxas beside me.

To be honest my head still hurt from my vision and I felt like three things that belonged in my body had been ripped out. Roxas reached out and tugged a little on my jacket. As soon as he did though I flinched sideways away from him. He looked even more upset. Damn! Why am I such a fuck up!?

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

I looked up suddenly, broken from my trance and apologized for my sudden freak out. Snow just patted my shoulder as he walked by. "If you need me I'll be with your fathers in the kitchen. Okay?"

I nodded. Great, now my Dad is going to worry about me later. This isn't even my day! "Come on, Roxas." I said not even looking at him. He smiled and followed next to me.

"Have you ever been in her house before?" Roxas asked.

No I hadn't. Larxene never excepted a friendship with me. In fact, one time I dropped Marluxia off at her house and she yelled at me for being on her premises. I actually had wondered why she was okay all of a sudden hanging around me. That barrier between her and I had gone down on Monday I noticed. "No. This is my first time." I said standing with the Villiers at her doorstep.

Demyx rang the doorbell. The door opened into a dark hallway. No one was behind the door as far as I knew. Demyx walked down the hallway next to his dad. He didn't even question the logic behind the mysterious door opener.

Although as I walked behind everyone I turned around and noticed Zexion. Of course, he's so quiet! I jumped slightly as he went behind me to hide and he noticed this. He mouthed 'are you okay?' I ignored him and kept walking.

We walked into a dark living room. A sudden burst of light came on and everyone screamed. "Happy birthday, Demyx." There was about ten people I didn't know and about half more of that amount I did. Demyx eyes lit up and he looked around at everyone.

"Thanks guys!" He said looking around at everyone. "I'm really shocked." He finally said. His smiled dropped just a tad but he let his eyes keep their shape. I'm pretty sure I knew why he was a tad bit saddened though. He didn't see Zexion. Suddenly a blur of dark blue ran by as Zexion made a running jump at Dem's back.

"Guess who!?" He shouted as he wrapped himself around Demyx's waist. Demyx's eyes got twice as big and his mouth opened wide in surprise. "Happy birthday, bunny!"

Demyx blushed and he turned around the give everyone a smiling face. "Okay, who do I thank?" He said with a smirk.

"Who do you think you're fooling? You know who!" Larxene laughed sarcastically.

Demyx thought for a while as his shifted from side to side. His eyes shot open as he slowly looked at Zexion's bright and cheerful smile. "You?" He said slowly. Zexion nodded his head. I also noticed how when he nodded his hair didn't move in front of his face. He had it pinned back behind his ear. He was doing it for Demyx. I knew how much Demyx really loved to see all of his face.

After a while of celebration, the party began. The adults made their way into the kitchen to talk and everyone else hung out with Demyx in the living room. Games, food, and presents consisted the night. Twister was the famous game of the night and root bear floats where the food item most eaten.

Zexion got Demyx a music box that held all his picks. He designed the mosaic tiles on the top to form a waterfall off a tall cliff. The song was the first one Demyx wrote for him. Demyx wouldn't put it down anywhere.

I got him the game he had been wanting and he saw it as a weight release. He had been saving up for the game and now had all the money in the world to spend on something else.

Roxas' gift was cool. He got really excited when he saw a new recording set. It was indeed a better type than the one he had and would make his recordings twice as good.

Marluxia and Larxene got together on their gift to him. Her part of the gift included new skin decals for his sitar and his gift included a brand new set of picks, strings, and tuner dials for his instrument.

He also got various other gifts from Sora, Riku, Setzer, Reno, Rude, Larxene's mom, Snow and Serah, Lightening, and more of other people who didn't matter at this point.

I introduced a few people to Roxas and Demyx took appreciation to this. Beat and Rhyme who were siblings, took a liking to him quickly. They were his grade level and seemed to have grown a new friendship with him. Joshua, a senior didn't want anything to do with him but kept his nice side. We both noticed this and wondered how Demyx was so great a friend with him. Last but not least Neku and Shiki, two juniors who I knew well met him too. They were quiet around him but met him on good terms so they were friendly. Demyx was happy that his friends freely excepted how close of a friend Roxas was to Demyx. While Demyx dragged Roxas away for a round of Twister, Reno grabbed me by my upper arm.

"Come with me." He said quietly. I followed willingly. When I disobeyed him it was better then with my other parents, but he would give me a stink eye glare. I rarely did disobey him though. When we made into the hallway I noticed the clock on the wall read seven thirty. How long was this party suppose to last anyway.

We neared the front door and he sat me down on the steps to the second floor that were to the left in the hallway. He stood up in front of me and his head was one stair above mine. "Snow said they almost had an accident, are you okay?"

This was to be expected. I nodded. "Don't lie to me, Axel!" He sighed loudly. He took my hands and shook them so I looked up at him. "Please, Axel! You have to talk to me!"

"Why?" I said, looking away from him. I heard shouts and cheers from the other room. One of my friends must of won the round.

"What?" Reno breathed. He cocked his head slightly as he was confused.

"Why bother?" I said taking my hands out of his. "I don't want to see anyone else die!" I said looking up at him. My head started to hurt and I grabbed the top of my head. "I don't want there to come a point in time when I can't save someone." I had seen it happen so many times. What if it happened to someone too close to me.

Reno sighed. "Axel, we've been through this. It's not-"

"No!" I shouted, interrupting him. That's something I never did. "You, Rude, everyone! I can't do this!" I started to cry. Reno got on his knees and tried to get me to look at him. I refused. "Stop! I want these stupid visions to stop! I don't want him to die!" I referred to Roxas. "I don't want anyone to die!"

"Axel! Stop!"

"Stop! You're telling me to stop!?" I shouted now. The room started to spin and I started coughing. "I don't know what to do! I'm not doing anything! I can't protect them!" I was breathing heavy now. I stood up abruptly and tried to walk away.

Reno grabbed my wrists and pushed them into a x across my chest. My back was to him, trying to put me in a calm lock. I struggled to get loose but he had me pinned. "You need to calm down. If you don't, you'll make yourself sick."

"Let me go! How could you understand?" I said throwing my weight forwards to throw him over me. He countered this though by letting go and I went forwards and fell on the floor sobbing. Reno knelt down to make sure I was okay but I flinched instead. "Go away." I said to the floor.

I heard a pair of footsteps and the living room light was blocked by none other then Rude. Noticing us on the floor he walked quickly over to us. "What's wrong?"

My eyes were getting hazy and I saw a tan blur standing next to a knelt down red blur. "What's happening to me?" I asked Reno. I felt it off of him that I finally hit the right nail. I have been feeling drastic physical and mental changes the past months. I wanted to know, I knew Reno had the answers. Why though? "Every time this happens I feel like I'm changing. What is it?" I moaned.

Reno looked down into my one uncovered eye and shook his head. He turned to Rude. "What do I do?"

Rude picked up my top half and leaned me up against the wall. "Ask him where he hurts. I'll ask Agrias if he can sleep in Balthier's old bedroom. His cells are developing at an exponential rate." My what are what!?

"What?" I breathed.

"Okay." Reno replied and Rude walked off. "Axel, I need you to talk to me, please. I won't ask again." His head rested on my leg while the other one was checking my temperature on my forehead.

"What did he mean by my cells were developing?" I wanted an answer to that. I was confused. My head found itself gaining a new sharp pain. "Ah..."

"Ignore what he said for now, I'll tell you when you feel better. Right now you need to get sleep and tell me what hurts." Was his only response.

"My head. I'm remembering things, glimpses. My muscles have been hurting the past few days as well. I figured that was just because I've been beaten by bullies the past few weeks.

"Is anything else bothering you?" He asked sternly. I just looked up at him.

"Reno..." I rested my head on his chest as he hugged me.

"I'm here." He reassured me. I felt calm and safe near him, I always have. "Tell me."

"I've met you before, haven't I?" I said out of the blue. He stopped rocking me suddenly and casually pushed me into eye view. He looked shockingly at me.

"What do you remember?" He said suddenly.

I hung my head and placed a hand on my face trying to think. It only hurt. "I don't, you just seem so calming. Like you're my real Dad or something. You know so much about me. Please, what's happening?"

"I promise I'll tell you, but in time." Reno shook my shoulders and I nodded. "You have to trust me. I would never lie to you, we both just need time." I accepted because I knew he would tell me. He never has lied to me.

Rude came back with Agrias. "What's wrong with him?" She asked concerned. So that's where Larxene got her caring side from. She hid it just like her mother.

Reno turned to her. "He needs some rest. That's all."

"Take him to Balthier's room." She patted Reno's shoulder. "Don't worry, being a parent is hard." Reno scoffed and Rude coughed awkwardly. "Well get a move on daddies, you two can stay the night too." She said pushing Rude into action.

"That won't be necessary, but thank you." Rude picked me up bridal style and started to walk me upstairs. Reno gave his thanks and followed us.

Balthier's room was a orange hew shade and had a wooden floor. I assumed most of his stuff was in the house his family lived in. Shame I didn't get to see the baby before I came up here. His bed had orange lightening sparks and a gray background. So both siblings fancied the same decals. Kind of felt like my room. Rude laid me on the bed and Reno put the sheet over my chest.

"Get some sleep, kido." He teased as he kissed my forehead. Rude ruffled my hair from the other side of the bed and walked back to the door. I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"He'll be fine, Reno." Rude said from the door.

Reno walked away and held his head. "Damn it, Rude. You better be right." Reno said harshly. Rude just nodded and pulled him into a hug as he dimmed the lights in the room. "He's been through enough. Enough is enough! He doesn't need anymore pain." I heard the door shut and new they left.

I was dreaming. I had to be. "Tsk. Tsk. Axel, what have I told you?" I pulled hard on the fish line that was keeping my hands tied to the bed posts. No! Not this dream again! Wake up!

"Let me go!" I said defiantly. I didn't want to be here. Wake up! He trailed his fingers down my neck to my chest and punched my abs section. I breathed out and gasped for air. I could feel a warm liquid trail down my arm from the fish line. "Saix," I breathed, "please let me go. What did I do?" This is a nightmare! Wake up!"

"Don't play dumb, my fickle fire ball." He said twisting at my nipple. This made me curl in on myself. Although because of the fish line on both my wrist and ankles I couldn't fully do it. "This is a little punishment. You have to wake up though." He smirked down in my face.

"What?" I said trying to get away from him. I have to wake up!

"Axel!" Another voice shouted. "Axel, please!" I was shook by my shoulder. "Wake up!"

I shot up and spooked Roxas into the side chair by the bed. I clutched my chest where my necklaces were and breathed heavily. "Are you okay?" Roxas placed a hand on the small of my back. He was breathing heavily to. The pain that was there before I fell asleep was no longer there.

"I think so." I said numb. I looked at him and noticed his ocean blue eyes peering into my face. I blushed a little and looked in a different direction. He smirked and sat back down. "So, what time is it?" I asked not looking at him.

"Around eight thirty." He responded plainly. "Who's he?"

What was this, twenty questions? He who? "Who?" I asked plainly. I knew he had heard through my sleep.

Roxas cocked his head to the side. "You had a nightmare, I think. You mentioned a name."

"No I didn't." I said quickly. I did, but I didn't want Roxas to know anything about him. He was a controlling freak and I'm glad he went to jail. He was away from me. Roxas didn't need to know.

"Okay, never mind." He said a bit frustrated. He crossed his arms.

My turn I guess. "So, why were you watching me sleep?" I asked him as I smirked.

He blushed now and turned away. "Please, I was just worried about you." He said increasing his annoyance.

I laid back down but looked at him. I scooted over on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Roxas smiled and casually sat cross legged with his feet in my direction. He stared at me as I closed me eyes. "Are you feeling any better?" He said simply.

I nodded. "My headache went away and I don't feel as heavy anymore." I breathed slowly. I opened my eyes to see him frowning. "Hey, are you okay?"

I was concerned for him. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. He nodded. "Actually," he continued, "I think I figured something out. The problem is I wanted to test my theory. I kind of want your help to do it though."

I looked at him straight in the face. When he asked for my help I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him more concerned. "Of course!" I said excitedly. "Anything! What do I need to do?" I shouted.

"Well," he sighed. He shifted onto his knees and scooted next to my head, "I kind of need you to just, lay here." He leaned in and kissed me. My first reaction; what? Was this true, was he kissing me?

I laid back down and he followed. I opened my mouth and his tongue was matching my movements. I was! I was kissing Roxas! Does this mean he accepts my love? He loves me. I smiled into the kiss.

He slid over a little more to my waist and placed his hand on my chest. "Rox..." I started to say as he pulled away. He smiled and I smiled back. "You're too good at that." I said happily.

"That settles it then. I guess. I guess I am attracted to males." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. That didn't come out the way I thought it would. "Thanks for helping me, Axe!" He said with a thumbs up.

Woah. Wait a minute. "Was that it?" I asked with a hitch of sadness in it.

He looked at me funny. "Well, yeah." He paused as I breathed out and sat up. "Last week, Kairi jumped me and kissed me." She did what? I just looked at him like he had lost his mind. My hands clenched into fists, I could really punch a wall. "I didn't feel any reaction from her, but a guy... it's totally different."

Yeah, that's because you like me! You idiot! I'm right in front of you! "So, I was just a control group for your little experiment." I said with a bit of spit and spite.

He looked shocked. "Well, you don't have to put it that way." He laughed.

Was I laughing!? Did I look like I was happy with just an experiment. I want you Roxas, stop playing me! "Roxas. Are you sure that's all you figured out." I said staring at the bed covers.

"Yeah." He said plainly.

Yeah? That's all? I got up suddenly and stood in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Roxas," I said grabbing his shoulders, "look me in the eyes. Tell me that you found something else too!"

His head leaned back away from mine a little. "Axel," he sighed, "what are you getting at?"

"This!" I grabbed the back of his hair gently and pushed him a little closer as I leaned in and kissed him. He fought for a while but I kept playing tricks with my tongue. He eventually moaned in the kiss and I placed my other hand on his face. I released so we could breath. "Please, anything at all?" I said resting my forehead on his.

Slap!

My cheek felt like it split in two as he had slapped me. I let my hands fall to my side. "Don't you dare do that again." He got up and walked out the door.

"Nothing, huh?" I said out loud. DAMN IT! I screamed in my head the words that expressed every mistake. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You gotta push yourself onto everyone and just hope that they feel sorry for you, don't you, Axel?" I scoffed.

I quickly and quietly went downstairs. I needed to get out of here and go somewhere quiet. I need to think, my head needed to clear itself. I snuck out the front door and pulled my keys out. I kicked up each kick stand and slid onto my Fenrir. I'll go to the park. My district should be quiet enough by this time.

So I drove for an hour, and when arrived there I figured Reno and Rude would find me gone. It'll give me a good hour to clear my head of all my life's garbage. Stupid thoughts that only killed my brain and wasted my time pondering on. I really did think Roxas would be the one!

I sat down on the curb and watched as the leaves on the concrete blow by. The lights were on but I was sitting up right next to a post so the light didn't shine directly on me. I was sitting there for a good thirty minutes when I finally got fed up and pulled a cigarette from my secret cigarette carton in my back pack. I lit it and breathed in and decided to walk to and from while I finished it. With each drag I felt lower but better. I felt like I was were I belonged. For a second I thought I saw a figure run from tree to tree in the corner of my eye. I thought nothing of it though.

"Why would he do that?" I said finishing my last puff and throwing the cigarette on the ground. I stomped on it hard. "Roxas came on to me."

I froze in mid stomp as a voice quiet familiar rang behind me. "Guy problems, Axel?" Seifer chuckled. Great...

I turned around not in the mood for tit for tat. "Just take your buddies and go play a kid friendly game. I'm not in the mood." I scoffed. I turned around and slammed right into a taller goon that was looking a bit more buff. Shit...

I backed up a few steps in a different direction. Seifer continued. "Did I say you could leave, Axel? I thought there was suppose to be a party today?" He chuckled darkly this time. He was mocking Reno's cocky voice. I bumped into another tall and buff figure and turned around quickly drawing my pocket knife.

"Back off!" I said in a unshakable tone. I really wasn't in the mood. They all laughed though. Damn it, Reno. I told you when you first gave me this, that it wasn't going to help.

The one behind me took a step closer and closed the gap. "Now, Axel," Seifer said calmly, "you can die quietly or we can fight you first."

"What harm can one more fight do, eh?" I laughed sarcastically as I turned to face him. I took off running towards the wooded part of the park hoping to get a chance to go around them or lose them. As I reached the wood line another black robed freak jumped from a tree and landed in front of me. Probably Marchie. "Damn, how many of you are there?" I said looking around me. No escape now.

"Thirteen." Seifer responded from behind. I jumped around to face him. Thirteen of the guys, hell! I'm going to need a bigger knife. A big and buff goon grabbed my arms and pulled them behind. Not good.

"Wait! Wait!" I said noticing Seifer as he picked up my knife that fell from my hand.

"What?" He said bitterly.

"What is it you are after? Why do you want me dead, don't I deserve to know?" I laughed awkwardly. "Can't we talk about this?" I said again with a little less confidence.

"Haha! Your hilarious!" Seifer laughed up. "Here's the deal, we can solve your boy problems for you." He said darkly. "Luxord." He said looking at the second taller one and jolted his head in my direction.

"What?" I said trying to shake myself free. I would try to throw my weight forwards but the guy holding me was to much of a disadvantage. The tall male uncovered his hood and chuckled.

I was intimidated as I stood up tall and made a sarcastic comment. "Woah, you must have a short fuse. Mind if I kick your ass first." Before I knew it, I was punched hard in the stomach. "Ug..." I fell to the ground. "Go... to... hell..." I said harshly. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me back to the taller one.

"Be a good boy and don't bite my tongue." This Luxord said to me as he grabbed the sides of my head. He kissed me rough and bite my lip so it bled. Blood seeped into my mouth and I started to choke on this huge tongue that was crammed down my throat. I missed Roxas' smooth way of doing it. I didn't kiss back though, in fact I bite it after a while. When he jerked back he sipped at the blood and smirked. He suddenly did a hard spin kick to my side. I lost all air in my body.

"Easy, Luxord." Seifer teased.

I just hung there and looked up carefully in case something was broken. "Sorry, Sir. Lost my temper." Luxord replied.

"You know, Luxord. I'm pretty sure a even bigger dose of humiliation will do him good before he dies." Seifer continued.

"What?" I breathed, followed by a groan from moving to fast. I was struggling to get out now. "Stop, go away!" He unzipped my jacket and I screamed as the stupid thug reached for my shirt. "Let go!" I continued as he pulled my shirt over my head. "No! Please! Don't do this!" I squirmed. I was tired of being raped. It wasn't fair, why? Reno! Rude! Roxas! Someone, anyone! "Help!" I screamed as he started to touch my chest. They're going to play with me, just like Roxas. Then kill me, no!

"Hey!" I opened my eyes. "Let him go!" This voice wasn't familiar at all. "Now! You all are under arrest by the law of Shinra!" A Soldier maybe?

Luxord stopped and Xaldin held me in place as I struggled. Marchie and Seifer stood in front of us. "Who the hell are you?" Seifer said to the approaching figure. He was dressed in all black and his hair do kind of looked like mine except black. He looked quite young. Wait, was this Kairi's father?

"Help, please!" I begged. Luxord covered my mouth and I screamed into it. I was hoping he didn't recognize me because I know he would leave me to die.

"Let him go." He said again. Seifer laughed and Marchie got into a jump kick stance. Mr. Fair casually dodged it and grabbed his ankle and tossed him backwards. "Who the hell is your leader!?" He yelled at Seifer.

"Luxord, why don't you and Xaldin take our friend elsewhere and finish the work. Marchie and I will handle this fool." Seifer said getting into a fighting stance as Marchie jumped up behind Mr. Fair. They dragged me off and I watched as the other two fought my almost savior.

"Just run! They'll kill you!" I screamed at him as I was being drugged back. He looked at me and glared back at Seifer as he dodged my knife. He ran towards me. No! What was he doing? "Behind you!" I screamed. Marchie was aiming a throwing knife at his back. He turned around and dodged it.

Marchie and Seifer managed to stop him again. This time for good as Luxord and Xaldin dragged me to a tree in the middle of the woods. "Hold still kid." Xaldin yelled tying my arms around a tree. I struggled but the rope wouldn't budge.

"Help!" I screamed! "He-" Luxord crammed some piece of fabric that tasted like liquor in my mouth. I gagged on it and focused on breathing through my noise. Luxord lifted my shirt again and pulled it over my head. "Hmm!" I screamed. Nothing was audible though.

He played with my nipples, twisting them and pulling at them. It didn't feel good at all and I twisted and pulled at the rope binding me to my prison like tree. Why was I so weak! I started to get dizzy, and I realized this was a bad point to pass out. I had to fight, keep fighting. I realized my ankles where free, so I kicked him in the face. Xaldin laughed as Luxord fell backward.

"He's a feisty one. This is easy, move over." He said pushing Luxord aside when he got up. "Hold his legs." No, not two of them. Please, someone help! He undid my belt buckle and unzipped my pants sliding them down to my ankles. Before I could kick at his face Luxord held my legs still. The other bonded my ankles together with the belt.

"Thanks," Luxord laughed, "now for the real fun." He said. I shook my head and moved all around screaming nonsense. I was almost completely naked, in the middle of the woods, with no knowledge of why they were after me. He slid my underwear down now and everything was exposed. "Aw... Kitten isn't happy." That is in fact true. I'm not turned on, now let me go! "Suff!" I tried to say stop, but I forgot about the gag. He brushed my dead erection and I screamed.

A bush was russled and Xaldin and Luxord turned around. Mr. Fair looked over and was shocked. His face turned angry quick and turned to Luxord. "You people are sick!" He shouted, coming at Luxord with a heavy sword. Luxord barely dodged with his head intact. "I've already called Shinra authorities. Get the hell away from him, both of you."

Xaldin just laughed as Luxord walked over to me. He pulled a gun out and clicked it. He proceeded to aim it at my head. Xaldin explained. "You see, one of Shinra's right hand mans hired us! So we know you're lying. They aren't going to come." He plainly said.

Mr. Fair looked confused as he had his sword armed for another attack. "What?" He breathed. The gun went off and I thought I was dead. If I wasn't then- No! "Hmmm!" I screamed. Mr. Fair had just dodged a bullet by inches and came charging at Luxord. Xaldin and Luxord became head locked with Mr. Fair. I just stood there struggling to get off the tree. I had succeeded in untying two knots, I had to get two more untied.

"Your friends took off, you might as well too!" Mr. Fair shouted. Throwing the sword at them left and right. Xaldin looked at Luxord.

"They're pussies. Our orders are to kill the kid." Luxord yelled at Xaldin. "And anyone who gets in our way."

"Under who's authority!?" Mr. Fair demanded. "Why is he so damn important." I didn't know, but I didn't want him dying to figure it out. I got another knot untied and pulled the other off easily. I pulled my underwear up first and then unbuckled my ankles and pulled my pants up.

They ignored his question and kept fighting him. Xaldin managed to knock his sword out of his hands and it went towards me. Where was Luxord though? Xaldin back kicked him to the ground and Mr. Fair crawled backwards from him to avoid his sword spear. He eventually backed into a tree.

I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled the gag from my mouth and tossed it. My noise quickly filled with the smell of sweat and wet dewy trees and grass. Mr. Fair looked over at me. "Look out!" He shouted.

A quick glimpse of the future hit me head on. Luxord would grab me by the throat and choke me to death when I turned around. Mr. Fair would be paralyzed to a tree by Xaldin's spear sword. Way to cancel out both; grab Mr. Fair's sword by doing a ground slide kick. Slide feet into his ankle and knock Luxord over. Proceed to block Xaldin's spear from connecting with Mr. Fair's spin. Luxord down, and Xaldin is at a draw. It'll work.

A surge of adrenaline went through me. I quickly dropped to my knee level and swung my foot around to connect with his ankle while grabbing Mr. Fair's sword and pounced forward. I felt too strong for what I was doing or caring. How was it I could do this earlier I couldn't even fight of two tuff guys. I ran with his sword handle gripped in my hands and I successfully blocked Xaldin's spear and knocked it out of his hands. I brought the sword up to his throat and stopped. Blood started to leak through, I was so close to killing him.

"Axel, don't do it." Mr. Fair tried to get up but he was too dizzy. "You're just as bad as the rest of us if you get that kind of blood on your hands."

"Axel!" That was Reno's voice I saw him running close. I was too full of anger to hear it straight threw though. "What are you doing!?"

"Axel, don't do it. Be the better person." Mr. Fair kept pushing me from behind. Be the better person? How!? They almost raped me, anyone deserves death after that. They almost killed you. "Axel, you have more power in you than any of them combined. Use it right!"

"Axel!" Reno and Rude this time. They were closer at me.

Mr. Fair was behind me now standing up. "Axel, please-"

"Take this from me." I said calmly. "I can't move."

He nodded and took it from my hands pushing me behind him for safety. Reno pulled me to him. "Well, well, well..." Luxord began. "Of course Shinra would respond, if the response is the victims own family." Rude stepped in front of Reno and I as he covered my ears. "Come on Xaldin, I say they win this one."

"The hell you are, you both are staying put. Your under arrest! Put your hands on your heads and kneel down. Now!" Mr. Fair shouted.

Luxord laughed. I shook from head to toe in anger and a strange flow of power surging through me. I clutched Reno for security. He tightened his grip around me. "No. We are leaving." He walked closer to Xaldin and pulled out a black ball and threw it. The smog consumed us and Mr. Fair and Rude covered themselves, losing visual. Reno covered me and held tight in case they tried something. Rude reached for us and pulled us close.

Once the smog disappeared Luxord and Xaldin were found missing. Mr. Fair cursed the air and turned to us. Rude held onto us both as I broke down. I was fed up, I was tired, and I wanted to cut something down. "Why!? I don't understand! Please!" I screamed from under them both.

Mr. Fair pulled out of his trance. "Reno, Rude..."

"We can't repay you enough for protecting our son. If you need anything we're in your debt." Reno yelled from under Rude.

"Actually, in the end Axel saved himself and me. I'm in his debt." He chuckled lightly. "That's one powerful son you have there too. I guess you were smart in having someone track him."

"You had me tracked?" I asked from below Reno. I sounded heart broken. I was relieved but, at the same time sad that they didn't trust me.

"It wasn't that we didn't trust you, we didn't trust people." He lifted his head to Mr. Fair. "What happened?" Please don't tell him anything.

"Zack, please." He thought for a moment. He looked at me when he said that. "Lets just say I'm lucky I found him when I did. I almost had a murder on my hands." He turned away.

"Zack, thank you again. Who was it this time?" Rude asked.

"Same guys. Two were tall and buff and two were short and snobby. They're fighting didn't seem old style like the two others. Luxord and Xaldin, do those two ring any bells?" He said with a hint of duh in his voice.

Rude was stunned. "They wouldn't... We had their trust." He looked down at Reno. Reno just shook his head.

"It's easy for anyone to switch sides." Zack continued. "My question is why is Axel the only one being chased?"

Reno looked up quickly. "They haven't told Rufus Shinra."

"Exactly." He picked out my knife from his back pocket and knelt down to my level. "I think this belongs to you." It did. I didn't care though as I gradually took the knife from his hand and pocketed.

"I'm sorry." I said mournful.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You of all people should know that. I should be thanking and saying sorry to you. I showed up a tad bit late." I knew he was referring to the sickening kiss I received and the rest of the torture.

"It's alright." Was all I said. He was probably contacting Reno and Rude and that's why he was late.

Zack nodded to Reno and Rude and walked away. "Keep in mind, we all owe you. We'll help if you only ask."

"Thank you." Reno said, finally bringing me and him into a standing position. He left without saying another word.

"Reno, Rude... I'm sorry I left without saying anything." I started my apology.

Reno wouldn't have it though. "Why would you do something like that!? You know they were out there. You even said so yourself. We told you not to go without anyone else with you. You are too special to me and Rude to lose! Don't you get that?" He yelled at me while shaking my shoulders.

I nodded. "I get it..." I didn't get it. What was I to them? Why did they want me dead?

"We should leave." Rude interjected. He looked down to me. "Axel, I think a long sleep would do you good. You're not missing school tomorrow." I laughed loudly as did Reno.

"Ow!" I fell to the ground clutching my side. I forgot that I was beat up for fighting Luxord. Reno went down to my level quickly. He lifted up my shirt slightly.

"Not again." He sighed. He looked up to Rude. "He's opened his internal wound again." He looked back at me and cocked his head. "What's this?" He pointed to his lip.

I automatically turned to shame and got up. "It's nothing." We walked back to our vehicles and Reno stopped me again before getting in his car.

"What the hell is that?" He turned my head so he could look at my left cheek. I remember Roxas' slap quite well. "Roxas did it." I said. "But I deserved it." It was bruising over like the rest of my injuries.

Rude looked weirdly at me. "Deserved it?"

"I kissed him trying to get him to see that he likes me." I thought about it. "I thought it would be okay because he kissed me to see if he like guys better than girls." I laughed sadly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Reno looked shocked. He looked up at Rude. "That's why he thought Axel left because of him. He wanted to help find Axel to fix what he did."

"What!?" I said quickly. "He was still concerned for me, even after that?" To this, Reno nodded. My eyes lit up with hope.

He explained the night to me after we got home. This was good because I knew I was getting my answers. I just hoped he would see that he liked me before it was too late.

One text message I received from out of the rest sent me a glint of that hope. "Axel! I hope you're okay and I'm so sorry for slapping you. You should have slapped me and now I see that. Please text back!"

I didn't. I thought that would be a perfect enough punishment for leaving me high and dry. Besides, I didn't want him to have a hint of what happened tonight. I didn't want any of them to know, and I made sure Reno and Rude knew that too. They weren't even going to know about Zack either.

Author's Quick Note:

I'm back, said the creep girl. Anyway... how is everyone. I can tell you that I am rejuvenated for school that starts in two weeks. In fact here is all the chapters I wrote ahead of time. Hope that I'm doing the right thing with this story. Please review, I could always use the criticism. Thanks for the new support from a couple people and here's to new chapters in the future.


	18. Chapter 18 Thanks For The Memories

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 18

Man, this party was awesome! I had such great friends. For a couple of days I was wondering why Zexion had ignored my invitation to spend time with him. Turns out it was him just planning something for me. I was really fooled this time. He had everyone trick me too! What a genius I have for a boyfriend.

I saw Roxas come through the hallway. When he saw me he just had the saddest face on him, Zexion noticed this too. He walked over to us and only shook his head. The party around us took place and I noticed Reno and Rude arguing in a corner.

"So, how'd it go? Figure it out?" Zexion asked.

It was only a half a hour ago when Roxas came to us with a problem. He didn't know if he was straight, bi, or gay. How you don't know I would never know, but he was very distraught. I guess Zexion and I were just happy he came to us and opened up.

Zexion had suggested something to him after we had thought on solutions. We knew Axel was upstairs and that Axel really liked Roxas. If anything, Axel could help him figure things out. By the looks of it though, I think Axel might have said something.

"Not good, I slapped him." Roxas said.

I laughed my ass off but Zexion was taken aback. As I recalled, Zexion did slap Axel before but that was because of different reasons. "They hell you do that for, Rox?" I laughingly said.

He just shook his head. "He forced a kiss on me! What was I suppose to do!?" He said defensively.

"Kiss him back?" Zexion suggested.

"That's perfect, let him take advantage of me!" He said glaring at Zexion. My boyfriend took it and leaned closer to me.

"He wouldn't do that." Was all he said.

I wrapped an arm around him and kept laughing. I couldn't help but remember the fact that it was Axel who was Marluxia's victim. "Well, what did you do to figure it out?" I asked.

He shook his head and scoffed. "Well, I'm gay. That's finally decided." He looked around and finally his eyes settled on the floor. "I just had to kiss him and see what kind of reaction I had."

Woah! Roxas kissed Axel? I didn't think it was a laughing matter, surely they were other ways to figure it out. Hug him, watch him sleep, pretend you're asleep and figure out your reaction when he watches you. Not kiss him! No wonder he kissed you back. Zexion was laughing into my side when Roxas glared at him.

"What's so funny chuckles?" Roxas said angrily.

He waved it off. "Oh nothing." He finally said when he stopped laughing. "You played the guy, that's all."

"Played?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yep." Zexion nodded nicely. "You kissed him to figure out if you were gay, right?" Roxas nodded. "Well, he thought you were kissing him to give him a sign that you liked him." He frowned. "So much for not taking advantage, huh?"

Roxas' eyes shot open. "So I just-"

"Opened a door for him, yep!" Zexion finished. I shook my head and shot my head up laughing in the air. "Axel thought it was okay to kiss you back and felt offended that you used him. Boy, that's a new one on me!"

Roxas blushed and turned his head to his group of friends. "So, I slapped Axel for doing something I started." He started to have tears in his eyes.

"Go back to him! Just explain it to him!" I shouted at him. He really did look lost. Roxas looked from me to Zexion and nodded quickly. He turned around and ran down the hallway.

"Butt heads!" I sighed.

Zexion laughed. "Oh please, you did the same thing!" He laughed putting a small hand on my chest. He tilted his head and smiled. Man I could just tackle him. I really did love it when he put his hair out of his face.

"You know you didn't have to fix your hair. I know how much you hate having people notice."

"I love you more though." He sighed. He dragged me into a separate hallway that no one was in. "It's your birthday, and I have been feeling guilty. I have a second birthday gift to you, if you'll except it."

I wasn't expecting anything like this to happen. He got up on his tippy toes so he could reach my height. My back was against the wall as he put his arms around my shoulders and reached his lips to mine. I accepted the kiss right out, I have been wanting a moment with just him and I forever. It was a magical moment. He laughed after a while. "Sorry, it's just funny how this feels right for once."

"Can I kiss back or will you slap me again?" I teased. I remembered the first time I kissed Zexion to show him how much he really liked me. He kissed me back but slapped me afterwards for not asking first. I don't blame him, as I actually did kiss him first.

"Only if you mess my present up." He said with his eyes closed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I sighed. I lifted his chin up and kissed him. Tongue and all, I really did love this present. It wouldn't have been any better of a birthday without him! If only someone had tied a ribbon on my little present's head. I lifted him up so his legs wrapped around my waist. "You know we should play Twister later." I teased.

He kissed my forehead and smiled. "I'm not falling for that one." He teased.

I set him back down on the ground and grabbed his hand. When I walked him back into the living room so much chaos was happening. Nothing to destroy the place, but everyone was just too happy. Roxas saw us and walked towards us, more like ran. "He's gone!"

"Who?" I asked sadly. I really just wanted to dance with Zexion right now.

"Axel!" I looked to Zexion and he looked at me with confusion. "He must of left because of me. I couldn't find you two so I went to Reno." He breathed and leaned against the wall. "Man, I don't want him getting hurt because I was an ass to him."

I looked around for his two parents and saw a glimpse of red fly by around the corner. "Can you wait for me?" I asked Zexion. I let go of his hand when he nodded and walked in the color's general direction. "Reno!" I shouted nicely to get his attention. It was then I noticed his nervous face when he was looking at Rude.

"We understand, we're leaving right now." Reno said into his cell phone. When he closed it he then noticed me.

"Did you know Axel's gone?" I asked. Reno changed his face into a less concerned face and smiled with a thumbs up.

"Yep, we were just going to meet him back at the house." Rude wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked him to the door. As they walked he looked back. "He left without saying goodbye. How rude, yeah? Thanks for the party and have a happy birthday, Demyx!" I waved bye as they left. Weird...

I came back and noticed Roxas disappeared. Not only that but Zexion was missing as well. I thought he said he'd wait? "Hey, Dem!" It was Riku.

"Hey, man." I said not really paying attention. I was looking over his shoulders and around him trying to see if my two friends were around.

"Did you see Roxas and Zexion go into the room down the hallway?" He said. He looked non at all concerned. My attention went to were he was pointing. "Sora saw Roxas crying and noticed Zexion get him away from the party."

"Thanks." I said kindly, not listening to the rest of his story. I walked towards the hallway. It was like Zexion to make sure no one was embarrassed. Whenever I broke down he would make sure we were alone. I walked down the hallway and noticed how they were in a spare room. The light was on but the door was only cracked.

"You have to calm down, Roxas." I heard Zex say to our friend. "You're only going to make yourself feel worse." He comforted. If Roxas was still crying I didn't want him to feel even worse so I stood outside.

"How could I be so stupid, Zex?" He cried. I peered through the crack and saw him pase back and forth. Zexion was sitting on the chair that was placed on the side of the bed. His even gorgeous when he's helping others.

Zexion stood up and tried to stop Roxas and get him to sit down. "Roxas, look at me." He grabbed his shoulders. "Axel doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" He yelled, pushing him off of himself. Did he just push my Zex! No! I'm not going to let this continue. "He hates me, just like anyone else who's hurt him!

"Hey, guys!" I said a bit weirdly. It was really for Roxas' warning. Zexion stood quickly between Roxas and I, I knew he though I'd hurt Roxas for pushing him.

"Demyx!" He said with alarm. "I was just trying to calm Roxas down." He said to me. He walked a bit closer and grabbed my arm. I knew what he was doing and I knew he thought they were doing something. I quickly reassured him that I didn't think less of him.

"No, yeah it's okay. I would do the same." I said while grabbing his hand and cuddling it. I turned to Roxas and saw him slide down the wall in aggravation. "Hey, Roxas."

He just waved me off like I didn't matter. Yeah, I don't think so. I walked over to him and helped him up by grabbing his arm and pulling at it. He didn't budge though. "Just stop." Was his only response.

"Just text his ass." I laughed. Roxas looked up at me. "Text him and let him know you're sorry and give him hope." I continued.

He looked shocked and nodded his head slowly. "Ug... You're right! What am I doing here?" He sighed. He was looking around like a lost puppy again. "Do you mind if I have some time to myself. I'm so lost right now... I think I love him but I'm so lost and scared to."

Zexion was going to say something to help his thought process along but I started first as I pushed Zexion along. "Of course." I smiled. "Will do and I hope you figure it out." Zexion and I were about to walk out when Roxas brought us back to his attention.

"Hey, guys?" He asked. We just turned around. "Axel was having a nightmare when I was watching him sleep..." He began. I went ahead and reassured him that Axel was fine.

"Roxas, Axel has a lot of those. He's fine and -" I was interrupted.

"He mentioned some one by the name of Saix." Roxas said with great concern. That name lit my fuse quickly, I hated that name every time I heard it. We all did. I felt Zexion's hand tense in mine.

"He was-" Zexion was about to say. I had to interrupt him though, for the sake of Axel later.

"What did Axel say?" I suggested. All I received from the blond was a shrug and shake of the head. "Well then, Axel will tell you when he's ready."

I walked out the door, dragging Zexion with me. Zexion just stood there and glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"Ug! Never mind!" He said aggravated.

"Wait!" I hollered back. I grabbed his hand and he just turned around and sighed. "What is it?"

"We're suppose to help them get together. Don't you see that?" He said sadly. "If Roxas doesn't know more about Axel, then he'll only be hurt later." I just looked at him dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes and just pulled me into a hug. "They are just passing in circles around each other... We need to do something to get them together." He pulled away and gave me a sly smirk.

"You devil!" I laughed. He laughed with me and grabbed my hand.

"So," he said with most excitement, "what is it you wanted me to wait for?"

I was shocked he remember that he was supposed to wait for me. He just laughed and smiled in a show off type manner. I lifted his hand and bent low, kissing the top. "Care to dance?" I said quickly. A slow song of mine was playing and I really wanted to dance with my boyfriend on my day.

He took my other hand and started to pull us into the living room. "Just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you can have everything you want." He teased.

"I just want you, is that so much?" I teased back. I placed my hand on his waist and he placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"It better be." He said, nuzzling his face into my shirt. It tickled when he spoke and I leaned my head over top of his. "I love you." He said again.

I laughed. "I love you too." I said without a doubt. As the night went on everything else went perfect. The following year was going to be perfect too... at least, that's how I felt that night.


	19. Chapter 19 Black Powder

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 19

It was a new day, a new chance for everything to go right. Last night Demyx turned seventeen, which we all were happy for. He needed to grow up just a little bit.

My morning though, was a bit weird. To be honest, all week I had been replaying what Reno told me about my father almost eleven years ago. Was my father really dead, or was he alive. I knew one thing though, I hated him. He left us either way, he left me with only a mother and a grandmother. It wasn't fair, even if he did die on a mission for work. At least, that's how mom told me he died.

Could I really trust her though, I mean... She lied to me. She had worked with Reno and Rude with destroying the Shinra Reactors. My grandmother was the only one I could rely on... Well, not even her! She lied too! Was I suppose to believe that my entire life.

It was because of my father that I started experimenting with drugs. My mom never knew, neither did any of my friends. Well, what little I had of them. This morning I had gained enough courage to ask her about it.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked Monday morning at breakfast. She looked up from packing her work supplies. "Can I ask you about... dad?" I said the parenting word in more of a silent tone. To be honest I was a tad bit scared to mention him.

As soon as she caught wind of it she gave me her full attention. "Why?" She said fiercely and with a ton of iron.

"Reno mentioned something the other day." I inquired.

She sighed and shook her head. "Reno is incapable of raising a child. What would he know about father hood?" She scoffed as she finished packing. She stood in a military form.

I felt stung hearing those words. I was even considering being unlucky because I had no father. At least Axel had one, forget how untreated fairly he was. "Well, yes Ma'am. Although, he said that Sir -"

"You're father died and left us, end of story Marluxia Farron." She only used my full name when she was angry. I wasn't about to let it go though... No way!

She was headed out the door when I stood up. "He said that Sir went into hiding." I said with cold heart defiance. Her hand was on the doorknob and now she paused.

She looked to me slowly... "How do you know that." Her eyes were of a shocked pair. It was like she watched me die right in front of her.

I took a step closer. "I told you, Reno talk to all of us except Axel the other day. He mentioned that my father isn't dead." She shook her head.

"I'll have his head for this." She cursed as she walked out the door. So much for a goodbye... She always did this. I always felt ignored. I hated her for it too! My grandmother was the only one I felt sure around.

"Shit!" I looked up at the grandfather clock we had up against our front house wall. "I'm late!" I guess it's another speeding day. I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in the back of my Pathfinder.

I had to make it to the border of fourth district in order to pick up Axel. I assumed he was letting me drive all of us for now on. Reno wouldn't let him drive for long periods of time since he would have pass out episodes. When I pulled up next to him I was stunned. Not because of him eating a sugar stick; that was to be expected every morning now, but the bloody cracked lip and the nice hand size bruise to his left cheek.

"Jesus, man!" I yelled as he stepped on into my van. He looked at me, rolled his eyes and then looked away. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked with concern, my mind thought the worse.

"Slipped down the stairs yesterday." He said quickly. It was almost a bit too quickly. I started to believe him less and less. I kept pestering him on the way to Larxene's. He finally cracked with anger. "Yo! Just shut up, if it was important I would have told you!"

"Like Roxas slapping you?" I said bitterly.

This time he looked directly at me with fear in his eyes. "How the hell did you find out about that?" He said bitterly. Now we arrived at my girlfriend's house and she looked exhausted. I felt bad having her family clean up our mess.

"Demyx found out and he told me. Although he didn't say anything about the split lip..." I looked back again. He simply glared at me. "Looks like someone bit it from the outside." I joked. He simply scoffed as Larxene stepped into the car.

"Morning honey..." She yawned. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay!" I sighed. "I should be asking you." I teased watching her yawn again.

She laughed and we hit the road. From the driver's seat I heard Larxene try to make conversation with my sour passenger. "How are you feeling today, Axel?"

"The hell do you care?" He said angrily. "Care to comment on how disgusting I look too?" He said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I said with anger now. "She was just asking to be friendly."

"Yeah, since when did she want to be friends with me?" He said with flare. He was really pissing me off this morning. What set him off... maybe he needed more sugar.

When we got to the corner that we originally waited at for Zex I turned around to face Axel. "Dude, calm your hormones okay, everyone knows that Roxas blew you off last night."

He was furious now. "I'm walking, unlock the fucking door." He shouted with defiance. He unlocked it physically but I locked it back quickly before he could jump out. "Marluxia, stop being two fucks that I don't care about and unlock the fucking door!"

"I'm not the one flinging curse words like a ring toss game." I said. Larxene just sighed and went to say something but Axel beat her to it.

"Oh please! You do the same when you're pist." He said unlocking the door again. I let him get out this time. "You are so controlling and you know what... I'm sick of it!"

"Fine then, walk!" I yelled as he slammed the door. I turned around and grabbed the stirring wheel tighter. "Where the hell is Zexion?" I barked. Larx was just starring out the window.

"Here he comes." She eventually said with enthusiasm. I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but I was just not in the mood.

I noticed Axel was completely gone from view. "Hey, where's Axel." Zexion asked concerned. He knew exactly what happened to him last night with Roxas, so of course would be worried.

"Idiot decided to walk it." I said roughly. Larxene turned around and started to explain as I started to drive. We turned the corner when I noticed Axel walking further up the road. "Idiot's really walking, huh?"

I casually drove beside him. "How much?" I tried teasing him. His face turned more sour and he walked faster. I drove to catch up and talked more. "Seriously, you won't make it in time!" I yelled. He stopped and waited till I braked and made a run to it. "Eh! Asshole!" He stopped. I drove next to him yet again. "I have to call you names in order for a response? What happened last night?" Axel turned sad instantly. I knew it, something isn't right. "Get in, your not walking Mr. Hypoglycemia." He chuckled awkwardly and slide in the back seat.

"Thanks." He finally said. "I'm sorry, you're not controlling."

"I am, but it's okay." I sighed. I brushed my hair behind my shoulders and laughed. "So any plans this week guys?" I asked with a hint of pleading. No one answered. "I talked to my mom this morning, by the way." I said turning to Larxene.

"What did she say?" She asked interested.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly. "She blew me off for work." I was still upset by that. She never sat down to talk with me on my schedule, when it really mattered. I noticed Axel give me a sympathy look but quickly look when I did. I guess he was realizing that my life wasn't as simple as it seemed. Shit, he's not suppose to know about my dad!

The rest of the ride was quiet. Zexion seemed to not be feeling well, his sniffles were increasing from the usual amount over the past week. Dem was waiting for us at our parking spot and I failed to see Roxas. I knew this was going to put another small dent into Axel's bad attitude. His sigh was a proper signal for my right thinking.

"Hey guys!" Demyx cheered as we got out. Axel slammed our door and started to walk up ahead of us. I heard him grumble something inaudible but ignored it. "Thanks again for my party last night, guys." He gave Larx a high five, me a bro hug, and turned to Zexion so he could take his hand. I was really happy my cousin found someone, even if it was another guy... He needed some one to look out for him. "So, what's Axel's problem?" He sighed.

"Guess." Larxene laughed. Axel was now inside the building and we walked a bit faster as the cold was starting to get under our jackets.

"Roxas?" He suggested. Larxene laughed and Demyx turned to Zexion. "I thought we helped those two figure it out last night." Zexion shrugged but looked uneasy. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah." Zexion laughed. "I'm just not feeling all that great. Don't get to close, I don't want you feeling bad." He warned. We were now at the door and looked to see Axel resting his head on the table.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Axel in a way. Everyone had changed their attitude for him to a friendlier way. Axel only saw this as a way to signal that they felt bad for him. We also knew a bit more of his past. With every secret told, the further he managed to feel away from all of us. Roxas was just a side note but I bet it didn't make him feel the slightest bit better.

"I should tell him." I said out loud to Larxene. Demyx and Zexion sat down next to Axel and he lifted his head and they began a casual conversation. Larxene just stared at me confused.

"About what?" She inquired.

"That's exactly it." I said. "I feel extremely guilty for knowing about his past when he doesn't." I explained. She followed my gaze back to the red head and looked fiercely back at me.

"Don't you dare... You know what Reno said. If Axel-"

"He'll lose himself. Yeah, I know. It's best if he just figures it out himself." I thought more before she walked away. "But what if it doesn't matter, he trusts all of us enough."

"Marly, no!" She sighed as she brushed my hair behind my ear. "Stop trying to protect him! Don't you get it, you'll just get hurt." She argued. It was true, every time I tried to protect him I just felt lower knowing that I failed. "If Axel needs your help, he will ask for it." She said simply. "Be his friend, and encourage him... Don't reprimand him." Reprimand! That's what I was doing! Oh I love my little lightening bolt!

I hugged her spontaneously and she laughed. "Thanks." I sighed.

She chuckled and rubbed my head. "Of course. Although, I do think you should tell him about the other." She suggested. My blood ran cold, of course she knew what I was questioning. "That he does know about."

"Yeah." I agreed with her. "Everyone has changed on him... He thinks it's his fault." She nodded her head as the words came out. "I just want him to get with Roxas first, you know? One step at a time?" I asked.

She sighed. "I can't answer that one for you." She walked with me to our table and Axel looked at us.

"Okay, who's turn is it on Saturday?" He asked. Every Saturday we took turns at having a fun filled weekend planned. Axel had his after me, followed by Demyx. Zexion would go next and then Larxene. I suppose Roxas would go next, but right now it wasn't looking good.

"Well, mine was yesterday-" Zexion began. Demyx waved him off.

"Planing a party doesn't count!" He laughed. Zexion sighed as he gripped his hand. "Um... ow!" Demyx yelled. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you." He teased as he hugged Zexion with one arm.

"Larxene, that means it's your turn." Zex said matter of factly.

She groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." I teased in her ear.

The bell rang and I walked Larxene to her Algebra 2 class. I noticed Tidus and Wakka tossing a water polo ball around. "Hey, don't kill my girlfriend with that." I laughed as it went flying over her head.

"Hey you block heads, watch where you through that thing!" She growled. She was cute when she was made. I kissed her on the cheek and told her I would see her at lunch. She normally walked with her girlfriends from cheer around her classes after that so I never walked her. I felt bad but she didn't seem to mind.

English 4, boring... To be honest I wasn't in the mood to write a short story with plot twists. It was more of I want to drill the pencil into the table and waist away in this class waiting for graduation day. I wasn't even needing English for what I wanted to do. Sell flowers... genius!

When the bell rang once again I jumped for joy. Thank the Fal'Cie... one more syllable and I was going to explode. So I walked all the way to Gym. First I noticed Luso wave and give me a lethargic smile. I shrugged and ignored him. I wanted to feel bad but how many times had he smacked us around... He really wasn't the one smacking though. Ug... I'm an ass.

Seifer was missing as well... happy, but weird. He had been gone sense Wednesday actually. Lulu, Luso, and Ritz told this to Axel and he was happy to relay the message.

Sora was having a casual conversation to his boyfriend as they were getting dressed. I saw Setzer join them and turned my head to a familiar voice.

"Hey, Marly!" Roxas announced as he approached me. He really did look too skinny for his height, no wonder Axel took a liking.

"Hey." I said casually while opening my gym locker. It was towards the bottom so Roxas stood over top of me. "Can you stand on the other side, you're blocking my light." I chuckled.

He laughed. "Sorry!"

"No prob." I decided to jump right in. "Axel is kind of upset, do you know why?" I said getting my locker open.

I pulled out my work out clothes as he turned his legs back and forth.

"Well..." He began. "Would you think bad of me if I said he kissed me?" I hit my head on the locker door as it lifted up instead of opening sideways.

"Ug!" I said sitting down now and gripping my head. Roxas asked if I was alright, but I ignored that. "He what? I thought you kissed him?"

"Yeah, but," he stuttered. He finally answered in a whisper, "I sort of kissed him first."

My head spun a little. Oh, well if you did that of course Axel would kiss back. "Well, then you two are good then, right?" I said standing up with my arms out in a good manner.

"No."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because he wasn't kissing me for the same reasons." We froze as a too good familiar voice rang from behind. We hadn't noticed Axel walk in and work on his combination.

"Hey, man-" I started. But my casual introduction was pushed aside.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to talk about others behind their backs?" He sarcastically quoted. "See, because I thought the two people talk about the problem first, not go to their friends and make up lies." He said as he cocked his head to face Roxas.

Roxas looked insulted. "I wasn't lying, you ass."

Axel shrugged after his eyes squinted and he looked down at the floor. "What would I know, I'm just trying to take advantage of you." He rolled up his work out clothes and walked to the empty stalls.

Roxas screamed after him. "My text reassured you that that was not my intentions."

Axel stopped and spun on his heels. He looked extremely hurt as he clutch his side but then dropped his hand and sighed. "No, you're right. I'm sorry, but there were tons of guys at that party." He laughed maniacally. "Please, explain to Marluxia and I why the hell you decided to kiss me out of everyone there."

"Hey, don't bring me into this." I said with no slightest hint of guilt.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked away. "Forget I said anything." We didn't see him for a while as he went to get changed.

I turned to Roxas as saw him sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. "Why did I even bother? He doesn't like me anymore, I don't have to be stupid in order to see that." He cried. There were some boys who would ignore our scene and then there were some who were paying attention till Axel gave them filly looks before he left.

"I can see he still loves you. He doesn't want to, but he can't fight the same feelings. He's only being Axel, Roxas." I stepped on the bench and leaned over my knee.

"How so?" He asked. He sniffed and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

I thought for a moment and a good quote came to mind. "'Friends have the uncanny capability of recognizing the existence of the same, kind, normal you - when the rest of world is aghast at your unreasonable manner.'" I chuckled when he did. This cheered him up a little and then Axel came back.

"Where the hell is it?" He grumbled as he reached into his backpack.

Roxas was the one to ask in concern. He was smiling now, and I was glad I could cheer him up. I did have a good act for doing that. "What are you looking for?"

Axel kept looking through his bag and now his day clothes searching for something. "Just a stupid red ring." He started talking to himself. "I thought it was in my pocket. I've had that thing for-" He looked up at Roxas, who was know looking at him weirdly. He shook his head. "Wait, why am I talking to you?"

Roxas and I were now laughing as Axel fumbled over himself again. He really didn't know what he was doing without someone to guide him. Then it hit me. "Wait! The ring you've had since you could remember?"

"Yeah!" Axel said a bit worried now. "Where did it go?!" He shouted. The bell was about to ring for gym but he refused to stop looking. He dropped everything on the floor from his bag, which was not at all organized and started shuffling through it all.

"Alright, calm down. We'll find it." Roxas said hurriedly. Neither of us wanted to see him panic, it was actually really scary. Roxas started to trace his footsteps looking for it. Meanwhile I noticed a small white piece of paper flutter over pass my feet. No one was around us now, so it had to be Axel's. He was pulling at his hair trying to remember where it was.

"It was on my finger, I swear!" He shouted as he looked through his clothes again. "I can't lose that!" I turned around to pick up the paper while he panicked. To be honest it was a very nice ring, very plan too. It was silver with a dragon design as the ring. A real red jewel, a ruby, was the main attraction to it. It wasn't a show off size but was a tad bit bigger than the width of the band. He never took it off as he thinks it might be important to figuring out his real past.

Something told me it connected to Reno, but I never did ask. The day I first met him he quickly took something off his hand and pocketed it. Reno was always very secretive to all of us, including his own son now.

The piece of paper was folded in half and I opened it. In a uppercase hand writing were the words of Reno.

"Dr. Gym Coach,

My son, Axel Lea was injured last night and for fear that extensive work out would put further strain on his internal injury we, Rude and Reno Lea, ask that you excuse Axel from his heavy workouts. Replace it with a easier one if needed to keep his grade. Thank you!

Mr. Lea- 10th of September"

This was today. His injury was open again? I quickly turned around to face him. It was possible he forgot about the note, no it would be like him to try his best anyway. He hated sympathy. He lied though, something did happen last night. The bruise on his face was Roxas, but the split lip and pain he just had when he turned to fast. Those weren't Roxas. Reno? No! Axel had good parents now, and Reno took care of him as an infant. He looked at me and I quickly pocketed the note. I don't know why I did it, I just did!

I knew he saw it though. I begged him not to question it. "Did you find it?" He asked with a little hope. I shook my head and he huffed.

We heard a shout towards the main door. "Is this it?" He hollered. Axel and I ran over to Roxas. In his hand was a silver band ring with a red jewel. Sure enough!

"Yes!" He shouted. Roxas stood up and Axel hugged him tightly. "Thank you, man!" Roxas laughed as he pretend punched him in the side. Axel grimaced but then turned happy again. How he managed to hid it, I would never know. My shin splints from football were enough to drive me to yelps.

"It's very pretty." Rox noticed. Axel looked at him and grinned. He nodded as he placed the ring back on his finger.

"Yeah, I've had it since I could remember." He laughed. "If I lose it I feel like I've lost my only chance at figuring out who I really am. You know?"

Roxas nodded and we heard the bell ring. "Come on, guys." I said beckoning them to the main gym. They followed but got ahead of me to join the pack of boys who were doing their warm up jog.

Watching Axel run along side Roxas' fast pace scared me. What if his injury did worsen. He knew about the note, he was refusing to slow down and rest. He wouldn't be around to keep up with Roxas for long if he didn't relax though. I decided to go to coach.

"Hey coach! I have something for you." I said. Him and I were on good terms so I knew I was off the hook for being three seconds late. I pulled out the white paper.

"Hey, Marly! How's my sports star?" He cried with glee. He looked down at the paper and took it.

As he read it his smile turned into a frown. "I knew Axel wasn't going to tell you, but I don't want to risk him with basketball season coming up." I knew he didn't care if Axel was injured but I knew that if he didn't want a powerful sport player missing he would make an exception. Axel did excel in basketball. It was his height.

"Quite." He said. "Thank you, Marly." He laughed as he clipped the note to his board. I joined the group as coach called Axel over to him.

"I know what you did, and thank you." Axel laughed as he came up beside me. I explained what just happened to Roxas and just like that, they were good friends again.

Business Marketing and Floral Designs were my most favorite classes of the day. I didn't know anybody in those classes. It was nice and quiet and I just focused on my future. I was too excited for lunch. It was funny to watch all four of my friends converse between one another.

Lunch finally came by. I carried a lovely bouquet out of the class for my girlfriend. Her favorite was anything yellow, of course. When I saw her she was happy as could be to see me. "Guess what!" She clapped her hands.

"Yes?" I said handing her the flowers. Her eyes dazzeled as they peeked through them.

"They're gorgeous, Marly!" She hugged me and I took her hand. It was very warm. "So, I've been picked as cheer captain again!"

"Congrats!" I cheered. It came as no surprise as she was one for the past two years. She was too perfect not to be. "I have news for you as well."

"Go on." She said, smelling her flowers. "Wow... these have the perfect aroma!"

"Glad you like." I laughed. "Roxas and Axel are buddy buddies again." At this she laughed hard.

"Really now?"

"Yep." We got to the cafeteria and I pointed at our group. Roxas and Axel were laughing together at something Demyx just said. "See?"

"Holy shit." She breathed. "How'd you do that?"

I shrugged and kept walking. "I'm not the one to ask. Some crazy fate's design." I scoffed.

We sat down and enjoyed our lunch, well tried to. Axel tried to get away with not eating. "For the love of the Fal'Cie." He argued with everyone. "I'm not hungry!"

"What are you so scared of?" Demyx teased.

"Nothing, I just don't want to look like you." He mocked back with his tongue out.

"Oh well that's mature." Larxene mentioned under her breath.

Axel sighed and stood up. "Fine."

Roxas jumped up. "I'll go with!"

I called to the two walking figures away from us. "Make sure they contain sugar!"

Zexion laughed. "Guess they're back together again."

"Please," Demyx teased. "They're just going to fight in a few minutes."

"Would you like one." Zex tapped the back of his head and we laughed at Demyx. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

They were walking back as Axel stopped and looked hurt. I saw him mouth 'wait' and Roxas turned around. Everyone else was laughing as Dem played with his food. "Oh no." I said. They looked were I was looking and sighed.

"You got to be kidding me!" Demyx shouted.

Axel was just standing there as Roxas shouted at him. The words 'arrogant', and 'rude' came out louder than the rest. Knowing Axel he probably brought something up he shouldn't have.

"I don't understand, I thought you said they figured it out?" Larxene said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Oh... haha." I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah they just overlooked it, they didn't necessarily get through it."

Zexion sighed as our two friends were getting looks now. "So they're going to keep fighting till one of them wins, huh?" Demyx nodded and massaged his hand.

Roxas sat back down but left Axel standing alone. He sighed and walked out of the cafeteria. "Follow him, make sure he eats." Larxene smiled at me. She saw me follow him with my eyes and always made sure I followed my heart. "We'll take care of Roxas." She winked with a peace sign. I kissed her cheek and got up to follow my distraught friend.

I saw a group of kids by the stairwell that led to the roof. "Hey, have you seen a tall guy with pointy red hair?"

"Purple tear drop tattoos?" The smaller girl said with a sigh. They couldn't be any older than sophomores.

"Him! Which way did he go?"

The girl that looked like her twin laughed. "Up the stairs, he looked really upset though."

I should have known. I ran up the stairs passed the group of kids and jumped two or three at a time. It wasn't long before I was on the roof. I opened the door and blocked the sun that blinded me at first. "Axel?"

I stepped outside and put a cement block in between the door so I wouldn't get locked out. "Axel?" I said again.

"Over here, dude." I heard him sigh.

I quickly turned around and noticed him leaned up against another wall nearby. "You okay?" I asked. He looked like shit to be honest. He his eyes were red, which told me he was crying and his bruise had gotten a bit darker since this morning. I noticed his food was still uneaten. He must have been hungry though, why else would he bring it.

"Well, let's see." He said plainly while getting up. As he walked closer to the edge he spoke of everything that was bothering him. "I've been an orphan all my life. No recollection of my origin what so ever." I was going to respond but he kept going. "Raped, beaten, insulted, injected, dosed, and poisoned." Those words hurt, I did a lot of those things to him. He didn't know I knew though. "Met what I thought could be my equal only to have him use me to make better sense of himself. Slapped by him, by the way when I thought he was finally seeing that he might like me back too. What else?" He said as he stopped and placed his hands on the fence. It was a wire fence that was taller then him, he couldn't jump.

He pounded the fence with his right fist about five times before giving up. "I feel trapped, like there's something in my mind. I've been able to see the future by ten seconds and sometimes I can't even save people!" He looked at me as he leaned into the fence. "I'm lost, confused, and I don't understand."

There was something more going on. He was more than just those things. Where did all this come from suddenly. I took a step closer and he spoke again. His face was a solid pale color and he looked straight into the distance. "I have JENOVA cells."

I stopped dead cold. How did he know? I was about to blow my cover when I caught myself. "Axel, how?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Reno said that my real parents must have been carriers of it and passed them to me in birth last night." He looked at his ring. "I really want to know my past, but every time I try to remember my head throbs with unbearable pain. Like there is a barrier I'm trapped behind and all I can see are glimpses of it."

I took a couple steps forward. He was sliding to the ground. "Axel-"

"Don't." He said. "You're just gonna get hurt."

This wasn't him. It was something else talking, trying to keep him separated from everyone. "You can't hurt me. You would lay down your life rather than do that." I took a few more steps closer until I was next to him.

He shook all over. "I don't want them, they're a curse." He shouted. I kneeled down and rubbed circles in his back. "I don't want to be a Soldier!" He cried. "I just want Roxas and I to be happy. He can't with a Soldier."

"Who said you had to be?" I inquired. He stopped shaking his voice. "Have you told Roxas?"

"I don't want anyone's sympathy." He growled. This made me angry. I stopped rubbing circle and stood up. If he didn't want sympathy after just braking down in front of me like that then fine. I'll show him how unsympathetic I can get, I have some pent up anger.

"Forgive me, Axel." I grabbed hold of his collar and slammed him up against the fence. He stopped crying instantly and looked at me. He thought I had lost it, but I knew what I was doing. "Okay, Axel. No sympathy." I said plainly. "Just a manly talk. Man to man." I let go and he leaned at the fence. "Up straight, Soldier!" I barked at him.

His eyes opened at that. "I'm not a Soldier!" He hollered. I smirked at his rebuttal. He wasn't standing straight but he was in his Axel defense pose. I was going to make him use his strength, doesn't matter if it was JENOVA or his, to ensure he felt that his life wasn't over and was his to control.

"Good, one barrier down and several more to go."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Get all your anger out. No crying! Punch anything, throw me into a wall." I beckoned him.

"Marluxia-" He sighed.

"No, Axel!" I slammed him into the fence again. I got up in his face and grabbed his arm. I twisted it a little.

"Ah!" He screamed. "Marluxia, stop!"

"That's right, Axel! I'm the person and persons that have raped, beaten, insulted, injected, dosed, and poisoned you!" Axel glared up at me. "Get angry, punch at anything you see. Focus that strength of yours!" I shouted in his face.

He shoved me hard off of him and I landed on the ground. He punched fences, walls, cement blocks, wooden poles, metal poles. Concrete and piece of wood alike were flying. I was witnessing JENOVA cells now. His fists were fine, no cuts and no scraps. Before I realized it he was coming at me with his fist. At first I was shocked but then I held my ground. "Focus, Axel!" I shouted.

His fist stopped inches from my face. He was breathing heavily and he blinked. He retracted his hand and stepped back before falling over. He looked around and saw what he had done to the roof top. "How?"

I walked towards him and he flinched before crawling away. I was faster though as I grabbed his shirt. "I'm dying every day, Axel! What are you going to do about it?"

I yelled in his face.

"I, I don't-"

"Come on, Axel. Death is right behind me! I go to sleep and picture my death almost every night, what are you going to do?" I didn't even think it was a fair question as he was pushing me and trying to get away. I wanted him to see that death was never his fault. Even if he couldn't stop it, it was still never his fault. That was like Zexion's father telling his own son that his mother's death was his.

"I, can't... can't"

"Axel, look at me!" He did but was breathing heavily. "I'm dead! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!?"

"NO!" Axel shouted as he pushed off of me. He slammed on the ground and curled into a ball. "It's not my fault. It's not fair! I'm not to blame." He paused at the words coming out of his mouth. "It's, it's not my fault."

"It isn't." I reassured. "Unless you kill them with your own two hands," I said grabbing his hands, "it will never be your fault."

Force was the only thing that would work when it came to him and I. I hated it, but he looked better already. He sat up and breathed heavily. He was dirty though and wet because of the sweat on him. He didn't seem to care though. "Thank-"

He paused as my phone rang. "Hold that thought." I said pulling my phone out. It was Larxene. "Hello?"

"Where are you two?" She shouted.

I blinked and looked at Axel. I turned around and walked away from him so I couldn't be heard. "Roof top."

"Oh okay, because Roxas wants to talk to Axel." This made me a bit mad.

"Yell or talk to him?" I said sarcastically.

She scoffed. "Marly!"

I laughed and agreed. "Actually, everyone should come up. Axel needs to tell everyone something." I said looking at him and he looked scared right away. I hung up the phone.

"They won't understand!" He said right away. He stood up and stared at me.

"Yes, they will." I brushed his shoulders off and straightened his shirt and hair. "After you tell them, you are going to yell at Roxas."

"What!?" He said in surprise. "No!"

"Yes!" I tapped him on his bruised cheek. "Pay him back for it by yelling, focus that energy again. Scream, get angry. Let him know that you," I said jabbing him hard in the chest with every syllable, "can protect him!"

This seemed to spark him some inspiration. He breathed out and had a determined face. "I got this." He said with a smirk. The roof door opened and we turned to see the four walk through. I checked my rose colored watch, ten minutes. Here we go. "Hey, guys."

Larxene waved and started. "So, what did you have to tell us?"

"Well, I'm done hiding." Everyone was confused. "I have JENOVA cells." Everyone's mouth dropped in their own form.

"What?" Was the famous question.

"Yeah, Reno told me last night." He said with his arms out to his sides. "So, insult me and yell at me. I don't care, and I am not going to end up like a Soldier for Rufus Shinra. Fuck that!" He shouted. I stood behind him and gazed at Roxas. No one said a word. "So, what did you want to say, Roxas?"

"I... I" He became speechless. I was surprised Axel kept an act like this up for so long. "I'm sorry you have, um..."

Axel kept a straight face. He walked closer to Roxas casually. Roxas tensed up as he got closer and backed into a concrete wall. "So, what do we do here?" He questioned cocky. He sounded tame so I didn't step in.

Demyx thought otherwise as he tried to stop them. I walked over and held my protective cousin back. "He won't hurt him. Trust me."

"Trust you!" Demyx spat. I gave him a deadly glare and he returned it. I turned around and saw Axel in front of Roxas.

"No more sympathy! I'm going to say this once and once only." Axel said.

Roxas looked at us. "Um... guys. Help..."

"I'm not going to hurt you." Axel said with defiance. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want an answer! Do you hear me!" He yelled. "I'm sick and tired of waiting for answers! Everyone keeps me in the dark and you're sure as hell aren't going to do it!"

Roxas was flinching away now. Still I felt that Axel wasn't going to hurt him. Now I had to stop Larxene from interfering. "He's going to hurt him." She whispered. I simply shook my head. I knew that by having him focus his energy on something other than me, he wouldn't hurt anyone when he was angry.

"Roxas, just a yes or no would suffice." Axel said a bit calmer.

"Axel-" Roxas tried to interrupt while placing a hand on his shoulder. He went quiet as his collars of his shirt were grabbed. "Axel!"

Axel knelt down to his knees and pointed to his cheek. "Don't you see what you've done! You've made a bigger issue over nothing! Don't you see that I need you! You hit me, Roxas! You've made a dent in my heart now and only you can fill it!"

"Axel, I-" Roxas said. He was looking down at the top of his head.

"Damn it, Roxas!" Axel said. He let go of Roxas' left collar and pounded the ground with his right fist. He shifted his head to lean on his chest. "Why is it so hard to talk to you? I wanted to scream at you! Now I'm just a big mess without you!"

Roxas started to shake and tears fell down his cheeks. Larxene stopped struggling and started to pound at my chest instead. "Do something, Marly!" Demyx and Zexion just stood and observed. I held her tight and rubbed circles in her back. I couldn't do anything. I would ruin it, Zexion and Demyx knew this too!

Axel finally stopped and breathed heavily. Roxas sighed and didn't touch Axel at all. "Are you done?" He said glaring down at him. "Or are you going to interrupt me again?" Axel simply shook his head.

"I love you." Roxas said without any waver or thought. I knew he meant what he said.

Roxas looked angrily at who he loved as Axel simply laughed. It wasn't a kindly laugh more of an 'are you serious' laugh. He stood up and Roxas followed his head upwards. "That's great! Laugh it-"

Axel covered his mouth. "Sorry, interrupted again." He pulled on the back of his head by his hair so his face was angled towards Axel's."You've brought this upon yourself this time." As he uncovered his mouth Axel kissed him.

Roxas wasn't kissing back. In fact he was glaring at him. Larx, Dem, Zex, and I all looked in astonishment and suspense. We watched as Roxas raised his hand, ready to slap Axel's face for a second time. He came so close, but dropped his hand in surrender. I felt a huge smile on my face. He went limp and Axel looked contempt.

Roxas kissed back and Zexion made an awkward coughing noise. I broke my trance as this happened and Larxene pulled me through the door.

"What the hell did you do?" The three of them said in cheers.

I chuckled. "I made Axel focus his strengths. Did you see the damage done to that roof top!" I said excited as can be. Now that I was away from him I was amazed at how cool all that destruction he could do was.

"That was him!" Demyx shouted. "Cool!" He jumped and gave me a double high five.

Zexion smacked him hard in the back of the head. "No! Not cool!" He said in a loud whisper.

"Zexion's right!" Larxene announced. She turned to me. "Imagine what he could do if he was really furious."

"What would piss him off that badly?" I shrugged.

"His past?" Demyx suggested. Larxene nodded in his direction.

"No." Zexion said quietly. We all looked at him instantly. His attention was focused on the door. "Did you see how Axel had to focus so much of his energy on not hurting Roxas? If something happened to Roxas-"

"Which there won't-" Demyx interrupted again.

I recalled Axel's grip on his shirt and the fist holes made in the concrete. I scratched the back of my head. "Have you all noticed how there are times when Axel is so weak he passes out?" Zexion continued.

"His hypoglycemia!" Larxene shouted as we walked down the stairwell.

"Yes," Zexion sighed, "his JENOVA cells are attacking his sugar in his blood."

"Axel redirects his strength or focus on other things. He's pushing the strength inside instead of letting it go." I finished putting his conclusion to the test.

"Wait, so when Axel forces his JENOVA cells from the equation, he's killing himself?" Demyx asked concerned. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we still had five minutes before passing period.

"Yes, and only because they are totally infused with his cells. Remember what Reno said? The cells totally consumed the host when they didn't have a mutual relationship." We all sat down on the bottom step, listening to Zexion's lecture. No one seemed to be around. "Axel and the JENOVA cells are acting as parallels. Axel is forcing the cells into a parasitic relationship. It's all biology!" He said with some sense.

"So when he passes out-" I said but was finished for me.

"Exactly! When Axel passes out the cells take over once again. They force Axel to shut down in order to bring him back to a regular cycle. Otherwise Axel would be consumed completely and since the JENOVA cells have a perfect host to sit in they won't dare try to kill him completely."

"Wait, wait, wait." Demyx sighed. "Seifer and Hayner are Sephiroth's kids though. Hayner isn't all psycho!" With the word psycho he flung his hands all around.

Zexion paced back and forth looking for an answer. He flicked his fingers. "Right, Hayner's mother is most likely a cure or a vaccination for the cells. His mother's cells cancelled out the cells and that's why he isn't showing any signs."

"Seifer has a different mother though." I inquired.

"Yes, and that's what gets me confused." Zexion toyed with his hair spinning it around his fingers. He started to pace back and forth. He was really a walking book. He just searched his mind for the answers. He stopped and stared at the floor wide eyed. "Unless..."

"How do you know all this, Zex?" Larxene asked amazed.

"Um..." He hummed as he looked awkward. "Have I told you guys that my father works at Shinra?" We nodded. I think I saw where this was going. "He works in the medical field... have I told you that?" He said shyly. We shook are heads, okay maybe not. Zexion sighed. "My Father forces me to work with him in his wing for the summer."

"That's why you couldn't see me?!" Demyx said a bit dangerously.

"I'm sorry." He pleaded to his boyfriend. He turned to us. "I would have told everyone a lot sooner, but nothing has made any sense till these past few weeks."

"Hun." Larxene said.

"What good was telling everyone information that was just not going to make any sense."

"Zex!" I said. Man, this kid did not stop!

"I just put two and two together myself!"

"Zexion!" We all three screamed. "It's okay!"

"Oh... sorry." He shuddered. "I get really nervous thinking about it. If you've had to see the processes of injecting someone with that stuff-"

"You've seen it?!" Demyx asked amazed.

Zexion shook his head. "It's not fun." Demyx felt ashamed emedietly. "The test, the procedure, the injections, the screams..." He dozed off for a second "What's worse is that they can do the test to ensure that the Mako Energy won't kill you but most people skip that step because of cost."

"The fuck-" I thought that was ridiculous.

"Shinra doesn't care, they need the fighters. Shinra was building an army from what I saw. Too many died with the tests first off, and the procedure itself could kill you if you're not physically fit in all areas." He shuddered. "It makes me sick just talking about it..." He coughed and sat down on the wall across from us. I forgot he was getting sick, this probably didn't make him feel any better. "I'm sorry. It's my worst fear, being forced to become a Soldier." He said half hazardly. I waved it off. "I could only imagine the pain of getting JENOVA cells injected instead. It's so rare but deadly that it's actually a sin the bare children while you posses the cells."

"Axel, that's why he was offered as a Soldier at birth." Larxene said sadly. "How awful."

"Seifer is a sin then too!" Demyx said with hope.

Zexion shook his head. "I was thinking about that." He shied away and then shook his head. "No, I'm certain that's the reason why Seifer is doing the hunting." He slammed his fist into his palm. "Seifer has to be working with Shinra." He said finally looking at us.

"Then," Larxene gasped, "Shinra already knows about Axel!"

Zexion nodded. He started to get depressed. "Why didn't I see it before!" He yelled at himself.

I watched as Demyx got up and comforted him. I held Larxene as she looked heart broken. "It's not your fault Zexion."

"Demyx it is!" He said. "I could have warned Rude and Reno or someone!" He yelled into his jacket.

"You couldn't without Reno's information about Sephiroth." I said in hush tones. Saying the guy's name was like a curse. "We will just have to be extra careful now." I said with a final motion. Soon we heard the upstairs door open after the school bell rang. We all went to our next classes and left the two love birds in peace.


	20. Chapter 20 Brother Sport

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 20

Wow... it worked. For once Marluxia actually encouraged me instead of reprimanding me.

It had been a good month and three weeks. No attacks. Reno was still on edge about this, but my friends and I seemed more relaxed this month as the days rolled by. Personally I enjoyed the motions. I had that lingering paranoia though, like I was being watched. I had to remind myself that it was nothing when I was with friends but when I was completely alone I was safe. In the middle of October, on the fifteenth, Mr. Fair or Zack, had slipped up.

He came across a corner and dropped his pocket knife. It was black and more like a hand knife really, quite terrifying for me at least. It made me jump as I walked through an alley to make a short cut to work. He laughed awkwardly as he walked backwards to pick it up.

"Stelthy!" I laughed sarcastically. It was weird talking to him, I knew he was older but talking to him was as easy as talking to Marly. "You know you can just walk next to me when I'm alone, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, well then my cover would be blown." He said as he waved off my suggestion. He looked around the entrance to the alley way and looked back at me shaking his head. "You're just trying to get me killed, aren't you?" He laughed again as I walked up to him.

I stopped and cocked my head. "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

He gestured to the alley I had just walked down with his whole right limb. I followed his gaze. It really was dark and dank, the color really didn't match the outside environment at all. No light got through because of the buildings and it reeked of the garbage from the dumpsters. "This really isn't one of the safest places."

"Oh!" I felt dumb. I scratched my head and responded. "Yeah, well..." I had problems remember why I did walk through the death zone. "One," I started counting on my fingers, "it's faster to get to work. I don't have to walk through traffic. Hmm..."

"Sounds like you're making excuses." He teased as he walked by and ruffled my spikes. I hated when people messed when my hair, I worked hard to make it stand up. Now more than ever since Roxas loved teasing them.

"No." I said in a duh like fashion. "It's just that if I'm late to work one more time or spill another cup of slushy juice my boss will have my head."

He scoffed. "I think he'll think otherwise when he sees this." He said turning and pointing to his Soldier Sword. I was impressed at the size although a spark of anger at the thought of Soldier distanced me. I glared at the ground. I remembered the day up on the school roof top and sighed. Only Soldiers carry the split version of JENOVA cells, and I refused to become one. My thought was broken off when I saw Zack bounce up and down from his knees.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Limbering up." He said plainly, still continuing his exercise. "See that stairwell up there?" He said as he looked up. I saw the apartment fire escape and noticed that the ladder was gone but the third floor was to high to jump and catch. "I'm going to jump up there and follow you from the roof. Much stealthier!" He said as he stopped limbering and gave me a cheesy grin with thumbs up. He acted like a child with determination.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Wait! You can do that?!" I said I

with surprise.

"Well, yeah." Zack answered nonchalantly. "Mako Energy, or in your case JENOVA cells can make it easier for physical movement." He scoffed. "Wish there were easier ways." He said shaking his head.

"Hey, I wanted to ask." He said cocking his head to the side. "What weapon do you have that's better than that poor sleazy knife. It's not much of a protection." He teased as he continued limbering up.

"Well I use to have a gun, but Reno caught me..." I remembered the time when I was only a week through living at Reno's and through everything he gave me a gun to protect myself. He caught me with it to my head. "You know, never mind." I sighed scratching my head. "I have chakrams hanging up on my bedroom wall, they're pretty cool too."

"Well they aren't easy to conceal." He laughed hard and he threw his head back. He stopped jumping and waited for me to respond.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah. You're right."

"Well, see ya!" He said as he jumped.

"Wait!" I shouted. He was already jumping to the other fire escape and continued to wall jump till he was out of sight and above the roof top. "Wow..." I breathed. It was cool that it worked that way although I didn't want to use it in attacking people like they did. I'm guessing that's what Zack thought when he mentioned wishing there was another way. Marluxia helped me to focus what not to use when fighting and push it aside. I just hoped I could keep it contained.

Marly's birthday was coming up as well next month. I thought long and hard on what to get him. Beside planting stuff, there wasn't much he enjoyed. I assume an alternative would be some martial arts gloves or stuff like that. His mom was always challenging his strengths and making his fighting skills increase.

October was a cold an chilly month. I liked the heat and that meant that colder months were not in my good book. Halloween was today though! So I had no fears tonight. Well, snow was scheduled to fall in a few weeks so I had to prepare for that. Something about the snow scared me. A blanket of white covering the ground, running through it and being scared of the cold. Was it the cold? Just another glimpse of the future. My head... hurt.

"Axel!" My boss hollered at me. I had dozed off and almost spilled freshly squeezed juice down my hand. "Hurry up, you have customers!" He barked.

My boss wasn't a very nice man. The only reason I worked for him was because I needed the money. Not for me, but for someone else. An old friend needed the money and he had no family to support him. I sent the cash to him and he used it with much thanks. My boss knew this as well and used it against me when ever I wanted to quit. It would be so easy but then again, it would mean losing my old friend's life. Another fault of mine if he died. So I put up with it.

I wasn't good friends with my helper. In fact he did as little as possible. He was the owners son, so I always assumed he had the same attitude of his father. For these reasons I asked if Roxas would never come to my work.

"Sorry about that ma'am." I said politely handing the drink to her.

She smiled and waved it off. "There's no rush, hun. Keep up the good work." She complemented.

My only motivation here was from the customers. I hated sympathy but I saw it more as motivation. I would work as much and fast as possible while the other guy worked on cushioning his ass. When the customers saw this they knew how much work I really was doing. The next guy left a tip and whispered that I wasn't to share it.

I had to anyway. I knew that as I laughed and said 'thank you'. The next customer was a surprise. "Dad!?" Rude walked in.

"Hey." He said as he walked in. It wasn't normal for him to come to my job while I was working. "Reno wanted to see if he could get something hot to drink."

I laughed as he knew dang well this was the best place to get a hot juice drink. "Yeah, sure!" I said.

I didn't need to know what they wanted. I figured out the perfect blend for those two many months ago. I mixed kiwi with strawberries and threw in some chocolate chips for sweetening all into the blender. I mixed it then poured it into two hot cups and proceeded to warm them up in our oven.

I turned around and saw Rude put money into the tip jar. "You don't have to do that." I said with a hint of sadness.

"No no." He laughed. "I know you work hard." He said. He would have winked but his sunglasses were on. It may have been cold but it was very bright out.

I handed him the cups and refused the bill in his hand. "I got this one. I'll use my tip money." I teased. It didn't feel right for him to pay for it. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks. See you tonight, kido." He mused as he walked through the doors. It was finally quiet as there were no customers lingering.

"Kido?" My partner laughed. "I thought you were too old to have nicknames?" He teased.

"I said I didn't have any nicknames for you." I scoffed as I picked up the blender utensils and scrubbed them in the sink.

"Watch it Lea," he started. It irked me when someone I didn't like used my last name. It was another feeling from the past I just couldn't put aside. It was painful how surreal it felt. My evil acquaintance continued, "you need the money, yes?" He smirked.

If I hadn't had Roxas or any of my family or friends I would have slapped his face. He deserved it! I glared at him but then smirked as a good come back came to my head. "Please," I began, "your father knows that without me, this shop wouldn't earn a cent. You just sit on your ass." I gazed up at the clock as he stood up and put his apron on the wall hanger. I had four minutes left. I started cleaning the counters.

"I heard you had a new boyfriend." He laughed. "Still gay then." I didn't answer to something so insulting. It was true, but he was an ass. "How long?"

"Seven week and four day." I said plainly while putting dried dishes away.

"Pathetic, I bet he doesn't have it down pat like you do." He laughed as he walked into his dad's office. Probably to go spout off nonsense to his daddy. I laughed at the thought. I really wanted to smack him around for saying that Roxas couldn't remember. Of course he did! I knew he wouldn't stop believing in me either.

I finally finished my work hours and put my apron up. Tomorrow I would be paid. Every other week I worked and the weekends are always left for me. I couldn't complain and I got just enough money for it. I put aside a mental note to send the money to Twilight Town Orphanage. I was actually looking forward to the weekend as well. Zexion said he had a good weekend planned for us to match the Halloween party fun. I left and walked home. A walk from third to fifth district wasn't close but I knew I had Zack somewhere around me in case it got dangerous.

Our school was hosting a Halloween Pumpkin Bash in the third district park. I felt bad for the people on the beautification squad at our school but hey, they wouldn't have signed up for the class if they didn't like to clean up after others.

So it was a costume party. Roxas was going to dress up but he was killing me all week by not telling me what he was dressing up as. I wasn't one for trick or treating... I never dressed up either. I couldn't remember if I ever dressed up when I was a little kid either and the orphanages never let us dress up and go out either. Roxas made us all promise that we showed up as a surprise. I guess wearing a light green wrap-around shirt, a ripped pair of dark red jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, along with a knit scarf Reno made me a while back and a baseball cap to keep the cold away was good enough. If anything I could say I was a wanna be baseball player.

I laughed at myself in the mirror. I was a basketball player, who was I kidding. I grabbed everything I needed from my night side table draw and stuffed them in their respective pockets.

Rude and Reno were downstairs watching the news as Reno was typing another report on his computer. I walked down the stairs and heard Reno whine. "This is useless!" He sighed shoving the computer onto the spare cushion. "Fucking criminal can go to jail or die for all I care." I could tell today's job didn't go to well. Normally he had a heart.

"You can't protect them all, Reno." Rude said kindly and placed a hand on his shoulder. I stood behind the wall near the stairs. I wouldn't call it eavesdropping, just another form of protection during one of Reno's fits.

"Yeah yeah." Reno scoffed as he stood up and stretch. He turned to his husband and put his hands on his hips. "Tell that to the others, Tseng could have at least tried to send us out on a job where a kid wasn't involved!" He pouted. "He does it ever time to test me!" He threw his hands up in the air.

Rude grabbed the computer and started typing. "Come on, Reno. You're almost done." He sighed.

"You write the damn thing!" He yelled.

"It's not his fault your weakness is kids." He said plainly.

Reno stopped pacing and stared at Rude. His stunned face turned into a glare. "What?" He breathed. I didn't think Reno could ever get mad at Rude, they always seemed thick as thieves. I knew that when Reno would go out on some missions he always hoped for an easy case. By that I didn't think he meant with kids. Why were kids hard cases for him? I thought about it and then stopped. Well, I'm number one reason... I think. But I recall this being his pet peeve since even before I met him. I remember when he told me about an old nephew of his.

I was about to walk out when Rude looked up. "You know I don't mean that!" He said matter of factly.

"No! What did you just say?" He said sternly. I could tell Rude was picking his next words carefully.

"Look, your reports done. Now just send it so-" Those were not the right words.

"Fuck the report!" He yelled slamming the lid shut and throwing the lap top on the couch. He pointed a thumb into his chest. I was glad it wasn't me getting yelled at. I felt bad for Rude though as he sunk further into the couch. "Do you know how hard it is for me! Back then I thought that it was my fault the kid died!"

What kid? Another mission? "It's not your fault, Reno." Rude advised as he tried to get up. He let Reno push him back down. "Now ever kid I see looks like they need me! Like I'm their only hope! Do you know how hard it is to let a kid die in my arms!?" Reno started to calm down only to have a teary voice take over.

Rude stood up this time. He hugged Reno and let him cry in his shirt. "I picture Axel every single fucking time!" Reno cried into his older's suit. I felt heart broken, I wish there was something I could do to ease how he felt. What made him feel this way about kids though? In the Shinra company they taught you to not care about anyone, basically not to have a heart. If you had to sacrifice your friend to save yourself you did it, no ifs, ands, buts about it. Both Reno and Rude seemed to not follow this rule, neither did Zack and Cloud.

"He won't end up like that, you know that!" Rude comforted him. He rubbed his head and back.

Reno shook his head. "If it weren't for Cloud, Roxas wouldn't had been there to save him. If we didn't have Zack track him when we decided to, he would have been killed then too. There have been just one too many close calls, Rude." He said all this quickly as he was trying to get his calm cool collective self back.

"We just have to trust our allies." He said slowly. Reno nodded his head.

"I won't lose him-" Reno said.

"Hey guys." I bounded into the living room and looked surprised. I thought I had an excellent poker face as Rude turned to me and nodded.

Reno quickly looked up and blushed awkwardly as he pulled put of Rude's arms. "Hey, Axel." He breathed deep as he wiped his face with his sleeve. He looked at me and questioned my appearance. "I thought it was Halloween?" He laughed.

"Yeah, well... I didn't have a custom." I said shyly. I swayed from side to side with my hands behind my back. Reno just smiled. "I'm going as a wanna be baseball player I guess." I scoffed.

"Sounds good." Rude encouraged.

Reno sat back down and sighed as he picked up the laptop. "Now I have to see if I still have my work." He said to himself. He turned around and looked to me. "Want me to drive you?"

"Nah, I'll take my bike." I said. I noticed Reno smile but his eyes kept a scared tint to them. I automatically thought back to how scared he was to lose me. I put a hand on his shoulder after he turned back to his laptop and nodded. "Actually, how about I take you up on that offer?"

Reno jumped as he heard the words pour from my mouth. He smiled and his eyes were back to his sarcastic like self. "Cool!" He said with a bit of jazz to it.

Rude took the computer from him. "I'll send the report." He winked at Reno and his other just shoved him playfully.

"Thanks." Reno replied as he pulled out his car keys. "Alright then," Reno laughed as he turned to me, "let's get ya to that party."

It wasn't a long drive when Reno drove. His cat like skills were even visible out on the road. It scared me a bit but oh well, that's how the cookie crumbles. I made him feel relaxed for once, and that made me feel better. He may not have worked hard at his job when it didn't matter, but when it came to people he stretched miles ahead of anyone.

His eyes were a bit darker than normal. It may have been the road and dark sky but I say he was tired. "You're not sleeping well." It wasn't a question.

He looked at me quickly, smirked, then looked back onto the road. "Nah, work has been keeping me up." He scoffed. I knew he was hiding more but I didn't badger the old man. "What about you? How's that sugar count?"

I thought about it. "Alright I guess..." I remember what Rude and Reno told me seven and fourth seventh of a week ago. "It's always low, even if I eat my stupid sugar sticks. When I checked it after work it was fine though, so I shouldn't have to worry about it tonight." I said with a smile.

He didn't smile back as he stared head on at the road. "Well, have you decided?"

"Oh..." Yeah the other thing they told me about was that there were two ways to handle my situation. I could let my anger take over and punch or scream at anything or anyone but I wouldn't look too good afterwards. Didn't really know what that meant. The second was forcing my energy back inside and risking the cells devouring everything from the inside out. Sick work but I'd rather have my life sucked then accidentally hurt the ones I loved around me. "I'll just have to eat a lot more food." I whispered.

"It's why your so skinny." He said as he pointed to my waist. "Make sure you eat!" He pulled open the glove box and put his hand back on the steering wheel. "There's munny in there from our lunch this afternoon. Take it." He ordered me.

"I can't take that!" It was there for them. They were showing me sympathy so I was going to refuse.

"Take. The. Munny." He barked. I huffed and reached in and grabbed the twenty that was in there. There was a five in there as well but I left it in there hoping my Dad wouldn't notice.

"There!" I huffed. "You happy?"

He just sighed. "Axel, I'm not showing sympathy." I was shocked. How did he know that's how I felt. "I know what it's like, I didn't have parents at all either. I grew up with my brother, and he stopped being supportive after he found other priorities."

There were questions I asked about Reno to which he answered without lies when I was with him the past five months. One was about his family. His response was short on all relations except for two people. I remember that day still five months ago.

Reno was sitting on the couch. Rude had a meeting so Reno took the time to work on his daily report. I was still very timid and was real nervous around my new parents. They gave me my own room, I didn't have to sleep on the floor or was forced to down pills and illegal drugs. These pair of dads were nicer and very lenient. I watched Reno as he was typing, cursing at his miss types and proceeding to sigh.

My hand slipped off the wall and hit something on the shelf and I quickly rushed around the corner so to not be seen. Too late. "Axel?" It wasn't shouted, or yelled. It had concern in it, something very foreign to me. It also had a tad bit of love in it, or as I could tell it did.

I looked scared and down at the floor. My point of focus for my eyes. I expected for him to throw things at me for hiding. He just laughed softly. "You don't have to hide. I won't hurt you." He smiled. I felt a bit comforted by these words and I felt most of my trust come back with him too. Like he was a real home.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's okay." He said quickly. I don't think he knew I was intending on saying much else. "Come," he said while tapping the couch cushion next to him, "sit down over here."

He focused on typing again. He was letting me decide to trust him or not. I guess this is why I did trust him, he never forced me to do things that I didn't feel comfortable with. "Thanks." I whispered as I made sure not to disturb him. It was the summer time and I was still trying to get back to my friend's and I's normal routines. I was still scared to come out of the wood work though.

He just nodded. I had to wonder how it was I came to meet him. He was very cocky to other people outside his family but when it came to Rude, and now me, he never lost his cool and nice self. I had to wonder how he was raised. "Mr. Lea?" I asked, trying to gain his attention.

His last name made him glare at his screen. He stopped typing and exhaled. He looked at me and smiled. I wasn't expecting that. "You can call me Reno, you know that right?" He said with a hint of pleading. I nodded and looked away. "Ah!" He exclaimed. "Even Dad works!" He said with a big grin.

I flinched when he mentioned that parenting word. I never was found of any of my dads, especially since they all tried to kill me. Reno noticed my reaction and frowned sadly. "Do you have any family?" He looked shocked when I asked this. There must be a big answer to my question. "I never had a real family, so I was wondering if yours and Rude's would be nice like you two."

He looked hurt by this. I didn't mean to make him feel bad. I mess everyone up. He scratched his head and put his laptop on the floor. "I need a break anyway." He sighed. He got up and sat on the other couch that faced me and laid down. He looked comfortable as he melted into the sofa. "Let's see." He hummed and whistled as he thought. I smiled a bit with hope.

"I guess I can start with Rude." He said as he rested his head on his hands. "Actually, he has no family either. He was in an orphanage till he turned eighteen. He joined Shinra in an instant."

"Really?" I sighed. I felt bad for him as I knew what it was like to be in one.

"Yeah." He said looking at me. "It's not all sad though, he met a good group of people that way and was happy." He laughed. He looked back at the ceiling. "For me," he sighed, "it wasn't all too flashy like Rude's."

"What happened?"

"Oh, my parents died when I was growing up, but I had my brother to look after us. He just reached eighteen at the time and joined Shinra." He laughed. "Boy was that a mistake. He changed right after the first week."

"I'm sorry." I always wanted to know what it was like to have a brother. Marluxia and Demyx were the closet things to one. Marluxia changed on me though, so I knew how that felt too.

"Well, it wasn't your fault." He said looking at me with a stern look. Why did I feel like he meant for me to hear it forever? "He married a woman and they had a baby boy."

"Aw. How cute." I teased. "He couldn't have been all that bad."

He glared at the ceiling. "If he cared for his wife and son then I would agree with you." His gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "He didn't though, so he died and his wife shortly after."

"What happened?" I knew I shouldn't have asked as Reno rolled over on his side. His face facing the back side of the cushions. He curled up a little and shivered once.

"Shinra happened." Was all he ever said. So I had presumed that his brother and sister in law had passed on because of them. What happened to his nephew though?

"Where did your nephew go?" I asked carefully. It was almost a whisper.

"I lost contact with him a long time ago, Axel." He voice was shaking. I could tell he was either trying to contain anger or sadness, neither I preferred to see him in. "With much luck he's okay." He sighed as he rolled back onto his back. His sleeve was covering his eyes though. Maybe he was just trying to sleep.

"Why didn't you call him or keep in touch?" It bothered me and now that I thought about it, it would be why he was attracted to taking care of kids. "Did you abandon him?"

A tear rolled down his cheek as he failed to catch with his sleeve. He sighed. "My brother was an asshole, forgive my language." He didn't see me nod. "He forced me to leave what I had cared for behind and I left my nephew behind. I wanted to stay so bad, but he would have been hurt if I hadn't or if I did. That hardest part is I will never know now if I had the opportunity to change my nephew's life."

"I think he is." I said with defiance. "You'll see him again one day!" I said jumping up.

"I believe you're right." He chuckled as he smiled. I sat back down after seeing that. It was a good five minutes of sitting there waiting to hear more when I noticed he fell asleep. He really has been working too hard. I pulled the blanket that was on the back of my couch and draped it over him with care. I laid down on my couch and went to sleep. I noticed it was cold in the living room but I ignored it. I was used to the cold already, my heart was sheathed in a thick casing of it.

"Axel." I heard. The white light dropped into a dark hue as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Axel!"

I broke my trance and focused on the figure talking to me. "I'm sorry, I was think about something." I said quickly as I shook the day dream off me.

"Be careful, okay?" He asked. "Either call me are have Marluxia drive ya." I gave him a big hug. He returned it and turned my baseball cap right ways with the tip in the front. "Hmm," he hummed looking from side to side, "better." He teased as he unlocked the doors.

I got out and we waved bye. He drove off and I faced the party up ahead. I tilted my hat downwards a bit to block out faces of those I had no clue of. It was dark and the party carnival's lights blinded my view forward. My friends agreed to meet up next to a giant oak tree that Demyx and I used to play around as kids. I would look back at the rides, games, and craft tents and notice the fun faces that took hold of their owner's faces. Bats, vampires, pumpkins, fairies, princess, and knights alike danced around the park.

When I walked away I saw my friends. I laughed at their costume. Roxas was first recognizable. He had a green dinosaur suit on. There were spikes travelling up and down the suit and it had a tail that traced the ground behind him. It bothered me a bit that tail only because dino tails don't trail the ground but swish from side to side in the air. Attached to the suit but not on his head was a dinosaur hat. It was a t-rex head and wide enough to cover his entire head when he wore it. He was laughing along at the group and was leaning up against the tree trunk.

Roxas' focus was down on Larxene. I looked at her and could only laugh. A devil angel, that matched her outfit perfectly. Her gown was white and innocent looking and attached was a humble pair of wings. I looked on her head and there was a pair of devil horns. Very interesting and what's more is that her attitude matched her boyfriend who was dressed as a mad biker. Marluxia was leaning on the tree trunk as he crouched on his knees. They both were talking with Roxas now after they settled their laughter.

Zexion was laying his head on Demyx's chest and nestled between his legs. He had what appeared to be elf ears on and a wooden polished bow. This bow was actually a gift from Demyx when they first started dating. Zexion mentioned to him that he had always wanted to do something sporty but never found an easy paced sport. Archery was a good answer but I never saw him use it, guess he saved it for today. He was wearing an old style hunters uniform that he bought from a renaissance fair he went with Demyx and I one Saturday. He fit the part and Demyx looked like he was falling for him all over again.

Demyx dressed up as a cat. His ears poked up from his hair and they even moved as they had motor in them. He had a tail that was left to the side since he was sitting. He had cute cat paws and wore tan boots, a pair of khaki pants, and a brown shirt. It's just like Demyx to dress in something that would have Zexion on his tips.

"Hey guys!" I ran over and hollered.

The shouted cheers and their smiles turned into frowns slowly. Roxas was the first to look disappointed. I felt a ping of guilt cross my chest as I realized I had totally struck out on surprising him. "Where's your costume?" He asked with a awkward laugh.

"Haha... about that-" I scratched my head as I thought of a good excuse.

Demyx had me covered. "He hasn't dressed up for Halloween," he announced. Zexion looked up into his face and Roxas gave him a confused face before he added, "ever."

"Oh." There was a bit of sadness in it as he smiled back to me.

Marluxia stood up and helped Larxene up. "Lets find something to eat." He said to change the subject. "I'm starved."

At this Larxene laughed. "Oh please do."

We followed the older couple through the hordes and crowds of people. The food part of the carnival was in the middle of all the attractions so it would be easier to clean afterwards.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you." I whispered to Roxas as he sat down. I knew he hated crowds. He laughed as I must of tickled his ear. I just smirked at his laughter, it was so adorable.

He looked past me at all the food stands and pointed to one with a pink and blue striped tarp. "They look like they're selling sushi." He said with a smile pulling out some munny. I walked away before he could give it to me.

I noticed that Zexion sat down with Roxas shortly after and Demyx followed Marluxia and Larxene to a different booth. I stood in line and soon a few people followed behind me. A claustrophobia feeling kicked in the back of my mind but I forced it aside. Since when did I feel so tired too, when we started walking through the crowds?

"Next!" I heard a person shout. I looked up and saw I was the next person. I looked at the menu carefully. "What can I get you?" The guy said a bit softer since I was closer. Darn it, what kind did he like again?

"Just a small mixture of different kinds, I'm not picky."

"How many people?" He said with a smile. I was glad that my option didn't piss him off.

I held up two fingers and he yelled at the people in the back. They quickly set to work with pulling out different kinds of stuff from the coolers and fixed up two bento boxes. The guy I was talking to took them and placed them on the counter. "Ten munny." He finally addressed.

I laid half the money from Reno down on the counter and slipped the boxes onto my hand. I quickly sighed and zagged through the crowds in order to get back to our picnic table. Zexion and Demyx were already eating. I saw Demyx take a french fry and had Zexion open his mouth. Zexion just laughed. They're too cute.

Marluxia and Larxene beat me to it and sat down before me and I placed a bento box in front of Roxas. "Let me know if it's not enough, I'll let you have some of mine." Roxas opened his and cheered. Score!

"Thank you." He mused as he leaned into me and sat back up again. I just laughed. At first I struggled with my chop sticks and then I just gave up. Since when did it get so loud? I used my fingers instead and listened to the conversations around me.

"Do you think they're together now?" I heard a girl from the couple in the corner. I tilted my head a little and listened a bit more. It seemed more interesting then Demyx talk about bunny monsters. The hell were those?

"Nah, Axel's too closed in to let anyone date him." The guy laughed. I was shocked they were talking about me. I was not that heartless to let no one in, or was I? I didn't even know those two, how do they know me?

Roxas looked at me but I ignored for a second. The girl opened her mouth and responded. "I heard that he was doing drugs now." She said snobby like.

The nerve! I flashed them an evil look and the face they now had was of pure horror. "Axel?" I quickly looked back at my table.

"Yeah?" I said with raised eye brows. I was biting my bottom lip to get rid of my face a second ago.

Marluxia sighed. "You're not listening man!" He teased. "We were talking about Thanksgiving break."

"Are you kidding me? It's a month away."

"We were discussing what everyone was doing, block head." Larxene responded.

"Oh, uh..." I laughed. "What is everyone doing?"

"Well, if you listened-" Demyx said sarcastically before being interrupted.

"I'm staying here with my mom and Larxene's going to Traverse Town to visit her brother's family." He said plainly.

"You're not going with her?" Roxas asked with plain interest.

"Well, we're trying to get his Mom to agree." Larxene said thinking of the situation. She leaned on her pink flower's shoulder.

Roxas nodded. I turned to Demyx and asked. "What are you two up to?"

Demyx brightened with joy. "Zexion is going to his grandmother's in Radiant Gardens. My parents worked it out with them to let us come over." He said jumping up and down.

Zexion turned his hand and smiled to Demyx. "My grandparents had been wanting to meet my boyfriend's family for a while now." He looked down at his food and dropped his smile. I could feel pain off of him. "Since my father wants nothing to do with them. He's not even going because he says work is too important."

Demyx tickled Zexion's side. He jumped and laughed. "Cheer up!" He hollered over the screams of strangers. They stopped playing around and I turned to Roxas after he and I stopped laughing.

"So what are you up to?" I asked my blond headed boyfriend. He was finished eating his bento box and started to pick at mine. I was never a fan of sushi and pushed what I couldn't eat towards him when my focus was brought to them earlier.

"Well," Roxas sighed, "it looks like I'm not going anywhere. I have no family beside my Mom and Dad and my fake uncle and aunt. A real Uncle too, but he isn't family anymore.

I laughed and noticed everyone else with upset faces. I had a feeling I was missing something. "What makes you say that?"

He looked up into my eyes. They were so mesmerizing I just got lost in them as he sighed. He looked at everyone as they now had his attention. "Nothing." He finally said playing with his sushi. I shrugged my shoulders and didn't question it further. "So, what are you doing?" He asked now with a smile as he tried to change the subject.

"Well, Reno and Rude probably have to work. Since I have to work I guess I'm staying here too!" I said happily with my arms in the air. I finally rested my left one on Roxas' shoulders. "Maybe your family could come over for dinner." I said taking a jab at Roxas' sad mood now. He cheered up a bit but I still felt something off of him.

For a good straight hour we played carnival games, ate food, and rode some rides. We had fun and everyone was happy.

Demyx and Zexion broke away from us first. They went off to go play a ring toss game. Demyx wanted to win Zexion a blue water fish. Heavens know why.

Marluxia and Larxene went off on their own shortly after. Something about Larxene having to go to the bathroom. I was way too impatient right now to wait for them. The crowded walk ways where enough to make me scream. Not to mention the yelling and screaming and tossing of things.

I stopped complaining in my head when I felt Roxas lean into me. I looked down. "Hey, you alright?"

He nodded. "I just really hate crowds. Claustrophobia, you know?"

I started to pull him away from the area and we eventually reached our meeting tree. "Here, sit down." I helped him sit against the trunk and sat down next to him. "I was just about to call it quits myself." I yawned and covered my mouth as I did.

Roxas chuckled. The clear environment must have cheered him up. Still there was that lingering presence though. He looked up and said his thanks. When I yawned a second time and closed my eyes he looked at me with most concern. "How's your condition?" He made it sound like it was life or death, then again it was.

I just laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. "It's okay. A little low this morning but nothing to worry about."

He nodded his head and proceeded to rest against mine. "I have something to tell you." It was very serious and not in the tone of fooling around that voice. Instead of laughing I sat up and looked at him. Please don't break up, it's only been a little less than two months!

"I just want you to know that you won't be my first."

I looked confused and before I could get the words out to ask it hit me in the head. I sighed relief knowing it wasn't a breaking up conversation. "That's alright," he shot his head up, "you won't be my first either." I smiled.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that easy." He sighed leaning back on the trunk and staring at the lights that flashed in rhythmically patterns. "You asked why my uncle, my real uncle, isn't part of my family anymore and I'm trying to tell you."

Oh no. No way! I thought this shit happened to only me. Now I wish it was true. Who could be that sick and hurt someone like Roxas, my Roxas, like that! Wait, maybe it isn't as bad as I'm thinking it is.

"My uncle abused me a year ago." He said as he shifted his knees to cover his face. I felt angry and furious. Like I wanted to yank a tree trunk out from the ground and just destroy that stupid carnival with it. I could do it, I really could. I felt my anger go to my fists as I just tore clumps of grass and dirt from the ground with ease. Like breaking toothpicks. It made perfect since why he had strangled me seven weeks ago. The same sad spiteful reason I had.

"Well," I said when I finally felt my anger extinguish, "that makes two of us, ya?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Who was it?" Was his only question.

I didn't want to tell him but he had been honest to tell me. I just didn't want him to feel like I was trying to out do him or gaining sympathy points. There was actually several cases where it happened, and while the other guy was actually my boyfriend at the time he did force it upon me. Like Marluxia had done... "I'd rather not get into the details." Hell, even the psycho a month ago tried, I felt furious again.

"I told you." Roxas placed a hand on my shoulder. He didn't look pleading but his eyes did hint that I should start being more open. I should but what would he think of me? "You would feel better."

No it wouldn't! Just thinking about the fuckers pissed me off. I wanted to punch a tree in, or kick a door down. Just throw something. I suddenly felt myself pushing all my strength away. I knew I would feel the effects of that but I didn't want to hurt Roxas. Maybe I would feel better after all. Roxas' eyes calmed me as I looked at them.

I started to count on my fingers and as the number rose Roxas started to look scared. The fifth finger was for Marluxia but that struck me ill. Everyone knew the false story between me and him and he didn't even remember the night, so I retracted that one. Roxas questioned that movement. "Four," I lied, "that's it."

"Who could do that to you?" He asked flat out.

"Answer me one question and I'll answer yours." I said gazing at the carnival. It really did look cool how the lights sparked in the pond beside us. "How many times did your uncle do it."

"Once." Roxas said fast. It felt like if he didn't gain my trust afterwards I would leave him. "That's it." He said.

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him close to me. "He'll never do it again." I said with a bit of anger. "I'll kill him myself if I have to." I wasn't going to let that fucker touch him, not after I had seen the effects of the first time. His claustrophobia was received the same way I got mine minus more.

"Who hurt you?" The question had so much love and concern in it. I couldn't refuse his voice either.

"The first was a kid in my orphanage. A bully to all the other kids and they were punishments for defending the younger kids." I finally gave in.

Before I could continue Roxas spoke. "They?" Shit I fucked up. He faced me as he had his arms support himself on my leg. My gaze connected to him again.

I looked to the ground before answering. "It was more than once." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said hugging me and resting on me again. "Continue."

"My second adoptive father." I needed to elaborate on that one as it wasn't exactly my father the one doing it. "My Father tossed me over to perverts for when he couldn't pay for his drugs." I said quickly.

I felt Roxas' grip tighten and he tried to scoot closer. "That's not fair."

"Then my first boyfriend." I said ignoring his sympathy. "I never wanted to and according to the police if I never subjected to any of the times, then it counts as rape." I felt tear water in my eyes.

"He's in jail then?" Roxas asked as he looked up at me. I didn't look at him for fear he would see my eyes water.

"One question at a time." I teased as I wiped the water out. I laughed to make it obvious it was teasing. He didn't think it was funny though.

"Sorry."

"At the same time my third adoptive father was too. He tested his illegal pills on me before using them on himself." I couldn't help some of the tears that did fall though. Roxas felt them and dried some of them up. It really was funny how a kid in a dinosaur suit was making someone with a heart of stone talk.

"Was there any other?"

I froze and stopped dead in my tracks. It was a test... tell him the truth or show Roxas that I wasn't honest to him later. I wasn't going to start something perfect with a lie. I hadn't lied to him this whole time so why would I throw in a dark shard with the clear ones? "M, Mar, Marluxia." I choked out. "Last year, only once."

He nodded. I was surprised he wasn't shocked. Now I had to cover my tracks with the others. If he let it out to them, then I would be screwed. Larxene would dump him, his cousin would hate him along with Roxas now, and Zexion would probably slap him. He would start his filly habbit all over again. "You can't tell them though, you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I said grabbing his shoulders.

He stared at me dumbfounded. "Of course." He said a honestly. "Why?" It sounded like the question was sheer curiosity instead of concern.

"They think I did it and Marluxia doesn't remember." They believed it so much Larxene took pity on Marluxia and picked up the pieces. "I know now I shouldn't have lied because they're distant from me, and they would throw him back to the wolves if I told the truth."

Roxas shook his head slowly. Was he trapped in my eyes? I did look scared. "No, I don't think they would do any of that." He smiled. "What happened to them all?"

I wanted to to be perfectly honest, remember? He was always honest with me and I wanted to return that. Besides I was feeling better about it. I sighed as he laid his head down on my lap. I tensed as he brushed my groan region and relaxed. I don't think he noticed.

"The first one, he never got caught." I said abruptly. "I thought I was saved from it by being adopted." I laughed as I felt the root of the tree going into the ground. "Then he went to jail when he was rattled out by his drug providers. My mother was always hammered and died of alcohol poisoning so I was back in a different orphanage sometime later."

I checked to see if he was asleep. I moved my leg a little as it was falling asleep and he reacted right away. I continued when he settled back down. "My boyfriend went to jail when Snow, Demyx and Zexion together figured out what was happening. They didn't know what my third adoptive father was up to because of him though." My nails dug into the wood and I felt all my anger focus on ripping out a chunk of root.

Roxas noticed the crunching noise. He looked up and did a double take on the root. I just looked at the carnival and blanked out. Roxas looked at me with shock. I chuckled darkly. "Idiot decided to slip up with his illegal drugs and when Reno and Rude busted in with their team, Reno lost it. He was shot after going after Reno." I barely remembered that as I passed out shortly afterwards do to forced overdose.

"Get up." I said sternly.

"What?"

"Get up!" I shouted. Roxas quickly got off of me and backed up as I stood up. I was in tears now but I had rather rip a root out that rip someone's head off. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I easily ripped a good six inch piece of wood from its part and tossed it into the pond. I was breathing heavily.

I fell to the ground and pounded it with my fists. It didn't make dents though as I focused my energy to the inside. I felt so tired only to quickly. Soon I was being held by Roxas as he sat on his knees. "I'm sorry." I said calming down after a while of sitting there.

"Don't apologize. You have every right to be upset."

"Hey!" We looked up at our small group of friends running toward us.

Roxas helped me up. "Thank you for telling me though. See don't you feel better?"

Although I got upset, screamed, and tossed a fucking tree root yeah, I say I feel a lot better. I laughed and dried my tears. He helped me up and we joined our group of friends once again. I knew the past was behind me and Roxas knew all the parts. Well, all but what I couldn't remember.


	21. Chapter 21 It's Not Your Fault

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 21

Well I could say the past few months have been amazing! Besides all the crazy feelings beside my relationships, I say I have never had a better two months. Since September, I've raced through obstacles up and down and still have kept a friend for more than a week.

My parents slowly met my friends, although through Reno and Rude they have already met their parents. It was weird watching how they would play the new meeting card when Axel was around and if Reno hadn't spilled the beans then it would look even funnier in front of each other.

Yaag Rosch, come to find out was Zexion's father, never met my parents though. In fact I was never mentioned to him and that held my concern. I figured out through many hints that his father wanted nothing to do with him. How did he live!? Then again, Axel lived with having basically no one but Demyx and his family.

Other than taking our weekly turns there wasn't much to go off of. Zexion was first on the third then Larxene on the tenth. They were very enjoyable moments. Axel had also been taking me on some extra dates every now and then. I would tell my parents that they were just casual outings with a friend. Sadly I think my Mom saw right through this, and there was a hint that my Dad of all people knew too. I wasn't ready to tell them just yet though.

"I knew she would at least!" Axel laughed when I told him that we needed to be a bit more secretive. "Just let it happen man." He teased as he leaned back in our booth and sipped on his sugar water.

Ever since he told me a lot about his past he had been adding a bit more sugar to his diet. I guess he finally decided that the Jenova cells in his body needed more than he was providing. Yet he was still so skinny. I was always scared to hug him because I think he would snap right in two in my arms.

"Yeah, but what if they don't know. It would just make them concerned." I argued as I looked out the window.

We were at the Red Lobster that was in the second district. I watched as cars zoomed by. Sometimes I missed watching the water from the windows at restaurants in Radiant Gardens. The ocean was always ever so calming. His eyes resembled that though, so I turned to them hoping for the same effect.

"Have you asked?" He said in a duh like fashion. He put his glass down and leaned over the table. "I for one think they'll find me charming." He smirked with a wink.

"Ha!" I said loudly and earning a few quick stares. I lowered my voice as I pretended to look over his shoulder. "I for one find the guy behind you even more charming." I said with a grin.

He looked stunned and put his hand on the back of the booth as this helped him turn to see his challenger. It was a old woman and she gave him a glare as she noticed she was being stared at. He laughed awkwardly and did a two finger sign off and quickly turned around.

He gave me a fuck off look to which I started laughing my mouth off. "The look on your face!" I laughed out with a struggle.

"You're cute," he said as he rolled his eyes, "real cute." He was defeated and I won this round. This was the funniest moment for me during the whole entire meal.

"Besides, have you told Reno and Rude?" I invited the subject back up.

He dropped the noodles that were on his plate and scoffed. "You kidding me, I think it's plainly obvious they don't mind that."

"Oh, duh." I remembered that they were married. I dropped it quickly after that.

We talked more about me than we did him. Actually I believe it was all me, I kept asking him questions and while I felt the truth off of him they were short answers like yes or no. Something I expected from his life of torture. I did notice how he couldn't take his eyes off of me.

This was my fifth and first five dates of my life. I had girlfriends but I never got past the first invitation. They all seemed to just want to get in my pants. He was looking at the desert menu when I decided to make a move.

I placed my foot next to his inner thigh and didn't move it. Although when it connected to his pants he jolted from his seat.

He laughed and did something unexpected. "So is this what you want for desert?" It was more of a teasing feature than anything else. As he asked he grabbed my ankle, in a soft fashion, and didn't let go. He lifted it up slightly and my leg started to fall asleep fast.

"Geez Axel, you know I was playing, right?" I laughed kindly as I tried to move my leg from him. He didn't let go. I was really feeling tingly from my thigh down.

"Oh," he crudely said, "so you didn't want desert?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He started to untie my shoe. What the hell was he planing now?

"What-"

He interrupted as he turned the menu to face me and pointed at a chocolate cheesecake. "I thought you might like this?" He smirked as he took my shoe off. Yeah, I was surprised I even felt that because I couldn't feel much else.

"Well, I uh-" I felt some pressure in the bottom of my foot. I was slouching in my side of the booth a little as I was trying to reach. It was a good kind of pressure. "Ah, what are you doing?"

He looked at me in a funny manner. "Massaging your foot, why?" I didn't have to answer as he asked hypothetically. "Can't feel it?" He knew what he was doing! That stupid head had it planned.

I blushed and hid my face with the desert menu quickly. "Can I have my leg back?" I said embarrassed. This whole thing would be so uncomfortable if I wasn't trying to mess with him.

"Next time we should wait for our desert, yes?" He teased as he laughed a little. He put my shoe back on and laced up the laces. He didn't shove my leg off of him like a rude person would but set it down slowly. He placed it back to were I had it though. I sighed as relief slowly tumbled back in.

"Ass." I said putting down the menu. Full feeling was in my leg when the waiter came by to pick up our empty plates. I huffed amusingly and he laughed.

"Can I get you all any deserts?" She asked politely. I had to wonder if she thought we were flat out weird or cute as she was nicer to us than a few other customers.

"Yes." Axel smiled brightly and pointed to the menu. "We would like- aw!" He quickly slammed his head down on the table which spooked our waitress. He was whining in pain.

Little did our waitress know I had nudged him hard in the groin and his pain was probably the kick to his balls. I smirked as his head connected to the table. I rubbed his head as I pulled the menu out from under him. "Yes." I said now the one smiling big. "The chocolate cheesecake, please."

She blinked a couple times before responding. "Oh, uh, of course." She took the menu from my hands. "Will he be alright?"

"No!" Axel said in a higher pitch, roughly into the table.

I waved him off as I placed my hand on his. "He'll be fine. He's survived worse." I winked at her and she took off to the kitchen with the plates.

Axel finally recovered and was breathing heavy. I'm assuming he was either holding back anger or cries of pain. He chuckled sarcastically. "I will get you back for that."

"Sure."

We walked out and I thanked him for the meal. When we got to his Fenrir he was very slow moving. I looked up to see him grimacing and clutching his head. As quick as it happened though he was fine. Well except for the fact he was breathing heavy and staring into space. He dropped to his knees and let the helmet in his hand roll across the ground.

"Axel!" Was my initiative response. He blinked back to reality as I knelt down to his leave and placed a hand on the small of his back. "What happened?"

He looked at me and blinked a few more times. "I'm," he pants, "I'm not sure." He rubbed the side of his head. "Another glimpse maybe..." He shook it off and looked around. "Gah, what am I doing."

I helped him onto his feet and he dusted off his pants. After he helped me onto the bike he swung his leg over and he drove me home. It was a good night, and it sucked that Axel's stupid memory busts would ruin that.

The good news is that he wasn't bothered by it. Even if I'd asked him about it, he probably wouldn't have a good answer. Glimpses were just colors whirled together, right? We made it to the door and we paused, just starring into each other's eyes and waiting for one person to make a move.

He would kiss me good night on the lips and I would leave him outside. That's what happened in the past for dates. I felt he was holding back something, scarred even. I knew he thought I would be offended if he tried.

"Hope you had a good night?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. This made me blush and to which he chuckled. "I can't get enough of that."

"How's the ball I kicked?" I smirked and earned a blush from my tall red headed significant other. He laughed shyly and looked over the balcony to avoid my raised eyebrow.

"Fine." He teased. He then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Before I could kiss back he retreated but this time was different. He lingered and more like hovered over my open lips. Our eyes were closed but I knew we both felt each other beg for more.

"You won't hurt me." I said plainly. As soon as I said those inviting words I felt a pair of hands embrace my head and he invaded my mouth.

It didn't taste revolting nor like a sweet treat. Although I could still taste the cheesecake we had not to long ago. Our tongues locked for a few seconds before he took a right in the teeth museum. I could tell he had definitely done this, or he was using another person's tactics.

I laced up the outside of his shirt with my right hand and stopped in the middle of his chest. Then it all went downhill.

A door opened. "Cloud, I'm taking the trash to the-" We turned to her and we didn't loose our placements. "Oh my." Her eyes were wide, but she smiled and chuckled sweetly.

Axel was the first to back up and quickly he did. "Eh, uh... haha." He rubbed the back of his head as my Mom stepped out and shut the door. "Evening, Mrs. Strife."

"Please," she placed a hand to her hip and let the trash hang from her left, "it's Tifa for you." She chuckled. She know turned to me. "How was it?"

I nodded my head and gave a thumbs up, still embarrassed about being caught in the moment. It was getting good too, I finally got Axel to hang loose. Somehow I felt we weren't moving anywhere much. Especially when Mom has decided to present herself. Ug... What has my life come to? She left down the steps and I left Axel at the door. In the cold Friday evening snow.

The next day was a Saturday of course. That means it was time for a break from school and just hang out with friends. Today was Marluxia's pick of events and being the gardening type person he would have made it so we hung out in the park. Well it would have been the same if not for his Football game. He was going to have all of us watch and then eat dinner with his team. Not with the team but he would leave them there and eat with us.

This game of football was an every other week event where the high schools from every sector of the island went against each other for the most points. Football was a first semester sport while I learned that basketball was second semester. Poor Larxene had both. I wanted to laugh at this but she didn't seem to mind the first semester all too much. She at least was down on the field to watch him.

Axel and I took this time to ourselves with Demyx and his mate to go walk through the snow in the park. A group of younger kids were hanging about and throwing snowballs. Zexion and Demyx were working together to build a snowman. We just sat on the wet picnic bench by the frozen pond and laughed when Demyx got pelted with a snowball.

Zexion was kind enough to take off his lilac and purple checkered scarf from his well-fitted, navy blue shirt, and olive, loose pants outfit to wipe the snow off of him. He looked at his watch shortly after and turned to us.

"If I'm not mistaken, Marluxia wanted us to call him around one, right?" Zexion said in his light tone.

I looked up to Axel and noticed his shocked expression. Air head of mine must have forgotten. "Oh, yeah." He tried to keep me leaning on him as he reached around to his back pocket by me. As he got it I reassured him I wasn't leaving by hugging his midriff section.

He placed the phone up to his ear and listened to the rings. Demyx and Zexion went back to building their snowman. They were too cute.

"Hey, Marly!" Axel shouted in a good friend like fashion. "'What's the plan, Stan!?'" Really, you had to go there? I chuckled and he gave me a squeeze.

There was inaudible mumbling past his phone and as hard my selective listening focused on it, it was nearly impossible to understand. "Oh yeah, us four are just hanging at the park."

He listened again and I closed my eyes as he hummed answers. The snow was making me drift off and I couldn't help but yawn. I felt the movements from my make shift bed and a pair of eyes rested on me. "No, Larxene isn't with us. She's probably practising for tonight, why?"

All of a sudden I felt a very cold leather glove slip into the side of my pants and stop at his thumb. This jolted my eyes open and I quickly looked down at it. Was he serious right now!? "Okay, I'll tell the guys then. Oh hey, I know you're busy but if we don't see you at the game before you start have a good time and good luck."

I took my right hand and tapped him playfully out of there. I got a good hearty chuckle from this as he was putting his phone away. He sighed before turning to the two. "Marluxia wants us to meet him at the front of the school at six thirty."

"Cool." Demyx replied. He finished patting down the head into a perfect circle. The next set of events were all too hilarious. As Demyx lifted the head he stretched upwards and realized he was a tad bit small. He huffed.

Small light chuckles were heard behind Zexion's scarf. "I told you we built everything in ovals. Now it's too tall." The last sentence was in huge laughing fits.

Demyx just smirked. "What if I meant to do that?" He looked down at his love with devilish eyes.

Axel and I started to laugh knowingly. Zexion stopped laughing as he too figured it out. Axel decided to be smart. "I think both of you together would do the trick."

Zexion opened his eyes wide. "Oh no you don't." He crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Ask Axel to do it."

"I think this is a Zemyx project." I teased. I thought it was a cute nickname to combine the pair. Demyx spread a wide grin at the mention of it. Zexion stared at me in betrayal.

His pressuring boyfriend pushed the head of snow into his hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This stunned Zexion to the point of Demyx secretly making his way behind his small other. Before Zexion turned around though, Demyx stuck his head under his legs.

I emedietly blushed at this action. Axel laughed his ass off. Zexion blushed too, you could tell he was over doing it though. His pale cold face was now red all over. He held onto the snowball though and us two on the bench laughed at the sight.

Demyx bent his knees and grabbed onto Zexion's. "Hang on." He announced.

"No, wait- Ah!" Zexion yelped as Demyx picked him up in one swift motion. "Demyx, get me down from here!" He hollered. I actually would have dropped the snowball on his head, but that's just me. I realized there weren't any kids around anymore. No wait, there were two.

"Just place it on the top and I will." He teased. He huffed as he adjusted Zexion on his shoulders. Zexion did as he was told.

"You know I hate heights!" Zexion said in plight. Demyx face changed to one of softness.

"Sorry." Demyx smiled as he looked up. This was stupid though. Didn't he know by looking up he shifted all his weight to the back? Apparently not as he could hold his balance. Axel and I were running over as soon as a foot left the ground. He let go of Zexion and he went flying.

He rolled a couple times before halting. I quickly ran over to him as Axel went to check on Demyx. "Zex, Zexion! You okay man?" He was laying down face first in the snow. Before I could act though Demyx was running over screaming his name. I backed off instantly. Axel helped me up and we gave each other a worried look.

Demyx rolled him over and we instantly heard laughing. "Ug..." he laughed sarcastically, "your such a tease!" Axel instantly burst into laughter as Zexion was the one to trick him now. Demyx checked Zexion up and down. "Does anything hurt?"

"No, silly." Zex finally said when he calmed his laughter. He just laid in the snow looking up at Demyx. He started to get up and instantly yelped as he threw a snowball in his face. "Got you!" He shot up and started running as Demyx chased him down.

"Two times, nice!" Axel whooped. I doubled over in tears and laughter. We started to follow them to Axel's car and and I stopped when Axel took off his scarf. "What's a snowman that isn't properly dressed for the snow."

"You know, you're going to catch a cold."

He was in fact just the right height for the snowman. A scarf of green was dropped onto its shoulders. He stepped back and shifted from leg to leg, holding his chin as he questioned his appearance. I saw Zexion be tackled down by Demyx and he screamed with a girly tone.

He snapped his fingers. "Can you hunt down eleven small rocks?" He shouted with joy as he looked at me. I was taken aback by his childish behavior but agreed to it. I didn't want to dampen his happiness right now. He did hate the snow. I walked over by the frozen pond scrounging for rocks. Soon I came across eleven brown and black usable rocks.

I was standing on the edge of the ice and I wanted to see how far the ice had frozen. It wasn't much as three steps forward and I had cracked the ice. I carefully walked backwards the way I came. I met up back at the snowman to see my boyfriend in red placing two twigs for arms.

"Here." I said with a smile. I opened my glove to show him the luck I had.

He plucked nine out and started to add them to the face. He was a happy snowman and proud of it. I added the three buttons. "There... Oh wait!" He said with a animated cheesy grin. He slid his gloves off and put them on the sticks. "Now! There's a snowman!" He laughed at his childish nature.

"You're gonna get a fever!" I said a bit irritated. I had a smile on though, it was more like I was teasing him. He pretended to shiver and mocked me. I laughed even harder.

"Race ya to the car?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes. The green swirls in them really brought out the snow around us. It's hard to believe that he doesn't like snow.

"You're on!" I glared devilishly with a smile. I took off running and aimed for the car. I heard a 'hey' and a pair of quick feet. It wasn't long before he was neck and neck with me. I knew that he let me win though. I stuck my tongue out in a teasing fashion.

"Oh man!" Zexion said as he slammed his hands onto the red car to brace his stop.

"Hey dude, watch the car." Axel said as he laughed and shook his head. He was holding me to his chest and leaning up against the car door, both were trying to catch our breaths.

"Sorry." He gasped. "Demyx," he said breathing heavy and in gasps continued, "is... giving me... a run for... my munny." He bent over and looked around. "Think I... lost him..." He started to laugh as Demyx looked around after appearing behind a tree. "Ow..." Zexion quickly grabbed at his chest and clenched his fist around his shirt. His breathes were very irregular, short and raspy breathes.

"You alright?" Jinks personally jinks as Axel and I both asked our friend if he was alright.

He waved us off and stood up. "Yeah, fine." He took a deep breath and proceeded to take more short ones.

I looked up to Axel and his eyes seemed to focus on something. I looked back but nothing caught me as irregular. Demyx soon came up to him and hugged him. "You're quick!" He shouted.

Zexion laughed and returned the hug. I could really see the love between the two. "Roxas and I finished you're snowman." Axel interrupted their moment after he coughed awkwardly into his now cold hand.

"Really!?" Demyx shouted in astonishment. He turned around quickly and gaped at the now waving snowman. "Awesome! Zexion! Look at that!" He said pointing to the object in question.

Zexion nodded his head. Something must have clicked though as he now stared at us. He looked us up and down and cocked his head. "Well, that wasn't to smart, Axel."

Axel shushed him as he opened the passenger door for me. "Please, I can handle this weather." The next sentence was under his breath but it astounded me that he did say it. "Come on, I've survived in it before." Then my car door was pushed to.

As the two behind me pulled themselves into the car Axel was already fastening his seatbelt. "Okay kids," he teased. Demyx stuck his tongue out and Zexion giggled. I simple shook my head in my hands as Axel laughed and continued, "we've got four hours to kill. What do we do?" He turned to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but lean into him searching for warmth as the car heated up.

"Clock tower?" Demyx suggested.

Zexion looked to Axel and nodded his head in agreement. "Ah," he encouraged, "hot chocolate instead of ice cream." He smiled and sighed at the idea.

Axel looked to me and I felt a ping of worry off of him. It went away shortly after I placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed for reassurance. I smiled up at him and he nodded his head and smiled back. "Clock tower it is then." He cheered.

Zexion fell asleep in Demyx's lap shortly after we took off. I couldn't help but think that Zexion did in fact have something wrong with him. Then again, running that much would have me in stitches too. Demyx wasn't that tired though... Wait, he is a bit more physically fit for that stuff. It was a useless mind struggle this puzzle was.

When we finally arrived to the Clock Tower we stopped to admire the wonderful view. Blankets of white crystals littered the ground. To the skies pure white fluffy clouds sprinkled their sparkling glory down on everything that would allow it to stay. All the crooks and crannies of the tower were some of the many places that sheltered their beauty.

Demyx jumped from the car and ran to the other side as Zexion seemed to be struck by an angel. His boyfriend opened his door and they both now stood in the streets. While snow was indeed sticking to the ground, street sweepers were constantly roaming the roads looking for more snow to devour. We wouldn't be driving otherwise.

I sat in awestruck. The beach was a reason why I had never seen snow in a long time. It was too hot for it ever to show up, and I missed it. It brought out memories of when Kairi and I would play tag and hide deep under the snow till we were frozen. I quickly vanished those memories as my own love opened the door for me.

I hated myself for a brief second, wondering why the hell I was thinking of her at a time like this. These were the moments I wanted to spend with friends, not sluts. I had to wonder if my uncle and aunt actually let her walk around like that. Surely not.

Since this part of town was abandoned, along with the forest in the busy section, snow was up to our cafes once we got up there. It was indeed hard to walk, but to our luck, our favorite ice cream stand was by its usual corner. "I'm game!" Demyx shouted. He took off running towards the colorful stand.

"Ice cream, please Demyx!" Axel shouted from behind me

I turned fast on my feet. "Seriously?" I said with an eyebrow raised. I looked to Zexion who was walking beside me and he laughed silently. "Fucking thirty three degrees and this guy wants ice cream." I said with disbelief.

Axel gave me a playful shove in the shoulder. "I have my reasons, besides it is my munny he's using." He smirked. A deep breath from Zexion caught his attention. It was more of a painful breath, something of a hurtful nature. Axel and I stopped as Zexion kept going. Once out of ear shot he whispered down to me. "Why don't you help Demyx carry the hot chocolate. I'm going to talk to Zexion."

"Uh... Okay?" I said in a quizzical manner. Not that I didn't trust the guy, but I kind of wanted all his attention. I banged what I just though around in my head and mentally shot myself for being so selfish.

I watched as Axel dragged Zexion up the road. He looked like he was pulling him by the arm and I automatically knew that Zexion was hiding something. Axel only acted this way if he was going to pester people for the truth. I met up with Demyx and waved to the man behind the stand that I had seen now to many times to count. Some on Sundays with Kairi and I's families, others with Demyx when me and he came home from school with absolutely nothing to do. I had two sticks out of all the ice cream I had eaten. Axel had two left to go and of course the way he was, he refused mine.

"Need some help, Dem?" I asked. I was handed the ice cream bars as the man started to make up some hot chocolate.

"Where did they go?" He asked a bit upset as I was.

I answered right away so it didn't look suspicious. "They were going to meet us up the road." For a second I had hoped that that was where they were talking so I didn't just make a lie.

"Cool." He looked past me. It looked like he was thinking up some random stuff. "Well go ahead and take those. He's going to give me a cup holder for the four drinks, I'll meet up with you." He said with his casual cheesy grin. He even looked childish in his dark blue slogan shirt, blue slacks, and tennis shoes.

"Sure man?" I asked again. He just nodded and I turned to make my way up the road, running through the snow and slowing to a jog as the snow thickened.

It wasn't long before I made it to the entrance to the Clock Tower Plaza. The sound of raised voices caused me to stop and brush to the side of the wall. I slowly made my way closer until I could hear distinct voices.

"Axel! Just stop!" Zexion yelled. He sounded very aggravated. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You're lying." Axel replied nonchalantly. "You're poker face isn't good, Zexion. I can tell that something is wrong, so spill it."

"Why!?" Zexion sighed. "What do you care!?" This shocked me. I never have heard him yell, let alone see him lose his temper with anyone. I didn't know what Axel was thinking letting himself pester someone with so much patience. "You've been at this for weeks now! What are you trying to accomplish?" He was now settling his voice but his breathing was becoming irregular again.

"I care about a friend of mine who will be very hurt if something happened to the one he loved." Axel breathed heavily. "Say you pass out on him, what's Demyx suppose to do?"

"No!" Zexion argued. "You want there to be a problem." He gasped. "Nothing will happen to Demyx, he'll be fine!"

Axel chuckled sarcastically. "What a great way to treat him. Don't even tell him, Zexion. Just die on him for all you care. Leave us to take care of the mess? Yeah! Great way to treat your friends."

Zexion was breathing too heavy from just yelling. I knew there was something up. "I just don't," Zexion paused for air, "he doesn't need to treat everyone how my father treats me. I don't want him-"

"Then tell him!" Axel hollered. "For fucking Fal'Cie's sake, look at yourself! You're on your knees clutching your chest! How can you possibly say nothing's wrong with you."

"Fine! You want me to say it," he gasped, "I'll say it! I have a weak heart! The doctors found it three months ago!" Zexion was in tears now. "I said it." He was breathing so hard.

I literally had to catch the ice cream packets as they fell from my hands. Zexion, our friend, took after his mother after all. Why hadn't he told anyone, and running like he did in the park to boot. He was just trying to pass it up as a bad dream, a nightmare. He was being so irresponsible.

"It's okay, I-"

"No, it's not okay, Axel." Zexion interrupted. Now I knew he was really upset as he never has interrupted anyone as far as I had seen. "Demyx just wants a happy life with someone. How could I possible be with him if I'm running the risk of dying on him. He doesn't deserve that, you of all people understand that."

Now that I knew Axel's short story of his life I could tell Zexion meant that personal attack. Axel didn't answer for a while. I just sat near the corner, continuing to listen. "Yeah, and I told Roxas my past. Well, what he needed to know. That way he knows that if I disappear on him he can help me bounce back."

"But, I-" Zexion tried to argue back.

"Demyx is smarter than you give him credit for and you know it." There was a brief silence as I took it Zexion was either nodding or shaking his head. "Tell Demyx! He can help you."

"He's done so much for me already. I can't ask anymore of him." Zexion sighed. His breathing was slowly making its way to a normal pace. "This would just break his heart."

"No. What would break his heart is if you died and left him wondering if you really loved him or not. That's what's going to kill him!" Axel's voice was getting close. I froze on the spot. I'm so caught.

"Axel," footsteps stopped as Zexion continued, "one of my worse fears is that he turns into my father." His voice was faltering as he said it. They sounded so sad and scared that I actually wanted to cry for him. It wasn't fair that this happened to him. It was true what Axel said though, if Demyx and Zexion were going to have a relationship pull through then they needed to be honest. I thought back to Axel and I from there, I had to question if it was even possible to bounce back from all the secrets I was keeping from him. I knew his past for fucks sake.

"I promise you as a friend that I will never let that happen." Axel's voice grew fainter and I breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't find me. "If you tell him or don't tell him, he will never hate you or anyone you die for. On my life and every one I care about I will not let that happen."

"Thank you." I heard Zexion respond with a brief feeling of relief.

I decided to get up and make an appearance. I pulled out my poker face and waited a minute before showing up. I decided to walk up when Axel stressed his alarm. "Where are they?"

"Hey guys, what you two up to?" I said with a smirk as I tossed a ice cream at my guy. The stunned look on his face was priceless. Another lie? Bring it.

Axel fell for my act as he looked to Zexion then back at me. "I was just trying to figure out why Zexion has been so moody lately." Okay, so it wasn't a lie.

I turned to Zexion and tossed him his ice cream. "You okay?" He really did look exhausted.

He merely nodded his head and smiled. "Yes. Ah, thanks for the ice cream but where's Demyx."

"My question exactly." Axel cocked his head and squinted his eyes.

I honestly felt bad for lying but I had to keep a straight face. "Demyx told me to go on up ahead."

"Hey!" Saved by the bell.

"See, here he comes." I laughed and turned to face him. Zexion walked over to where I was and passed me.

I still felt Axel's eyes bore into the back of my skull. He sighed and chuckled his careless way. He stood beside me now. Now that I thought about it, Axel was a supporter and helper in his own sort of way. What scared me though, was who would be there for him besides me? If something happened to me could everyone support him the way he needed it? Then I got a shiver. Could someone ever replace me if that happened? Would Axel completely fall apart? What did he mean that he told me what mattered in his past was explained to me? I wanted to know that way I could help him in ever twist and turn in his life.

"Roxas!"

"Wha- oh! Thanks." I had another awkward moment where I dozed off in my thoughts.

Axel and I turned around and followed the lovely couple with our eyes. Demyx had a warm arm wrapped around Zexion's winter coat, hugging him close. Zexion looked up to his warm blanket and nuzzled his head into Demyx's shoulder.

"Lets go!" I said excitedly to my favorite spiky friend. I started to walk towards the giant clock when I found a cold pale hand snag onto my shoulder.

"You heard our conversation."

The question hit me like a nail board. I slowly turned my head and found a single pair of looming eyes search mine. I knew he had caught me red handed. "I, I-" I studded.

Axel just smiled happily though. "Please, you act like you're the only one who's been eavesdropping before." He laughed as he walked past me. "I've had to act like I heard nothing when I run into Reno and Rude's conversation. I give you a c plus.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. For a second I thought he would yell at me. "I just didn't want Zexion to get hurt." I said defeatedly towards the snow. It was up to my knees in the spot we were in. It saddened me how nobody loved this place and left it to decay for the past eleven years.

Axel crossed his arms and turned to the left giving me a 'are you really serious right now look'. "You could have given me at least a small hint that you were listening." He sighed turning the rest of the way towards me and letting his arms fall to his sides. "Regardless, if you heard the conversation then you know how I feel. That's why I hinted to you what I was doing."

He wanted us to be completely honest. Didn't he know it was already too late to go down that road. I lied again anyway. "I'll start telling you the truth." I gave him a half smile. "I apologize."

Axel looked shocked and busted out laughing. "You don't ever have to apologize to me, okay?" He said wiping a tear away. My face dropped a little as his kindness made me feel like utter shit. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked up and saw he was walking closer to me. "It's nothing." I felt like he was trying to tear this wall down that I usually held up to protect how I felt. I was really good at hiding my feelings and making up false happiness for myself. The truth is, ever since my Uncle raped me I haven't ever been the same. I had changed, just like Kairi. I lost all my friends, lied to my parents, and created a false image to make others feel better. This one lonely person was crawling through a hole in my mundane dark dank barrier. I brought up Zexion again to push him back the way he came. "So Zexion, he's really sick then?"

Axel stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, but I know he's strong enough to pull through anything."

We started walking to the Clock Tower together and watched as Axel undid his ice cream and start to work on it. "What do you mean?" I asked as we walked into the abandoned tower train station.

I watched as he focused on swallowing the chunk of frozen ice. He whirled it around in his mouth before doing so, hoping to lesson the cold no doubt. He licked the side as he answered. "Because, if Zexion's mother lived through hell and back to get to the moment in time of having Zexion, then Zexion can do the same."

I did a mental smack to the head. Oh! Of course that makes sense, yeah thanks for that answer. How did Axel even know she had a hard time with- oh... From the stories I heard of Yaag, she must have had a hard time trying to get him to see what she saw about Zexion.

"Hey!" Axel shouted all of a sudden. "I won!" He cheered throwing a fist into the air. Only one more away from winning that prize. I saw the stick disappear into his jacket pocket.

We walked up the stairs and eventually came to a few floors below Zexion and Demyx. "This isn't like you, come on Zexion let me carry you up there." We looked up and saw a panting lilac image of Zexion and a worried blue image of Demyx straight above us.

I was eating my ice cream but would have asked if everyone was okay if not for the cold ice cube floating in my mouth. Axel had me covered though. "Are you two okay up there!?"

Instead of giving a response, Zexion answered Demyx's question from earlier. "No, don't do that. I'm just exhausted, give me a minute... we're almost to the top, aren't we?" We heard Demyx sigh to this. It wasn't long till we got to where they were at.

Zexion helped himself up with the railing. "You shouldn't put all your weight on that Zexy, it could give." Demyx pleaded as he went to reach for his boyfriend's arm. Zexion just sighed as he leaned onto his boyfriend. I saw his fist clench and his nails dug into the palm of his hand. He was hurting because of all the stairs. His condition was really bad after all. Demyx bent low and forced Zexion onto his back.

"Thanks, I don't know what has gotten into me lately." Zexion contemplated. Demyx seemed fooled by this but Axel just scoffed. They both shared a look and Zexion sighed hesitant about what he needed to do.

"You're probably exhausted from running in the park." Demyx explained. "It's okay, nothing I can't help with." A friendly squeeze was given.

Before we followed them up a few more flights I heard Axel grunt with frustration. "Idiot is going to have them both killed." He took a few forceful steps forward and I grabbed his wrist self consciously.

I didn't want anyone having a problem with him. Axel was either looking for trouble or trying to play the role of Marluxia. "Please, Zexion knows what he's doing. He'll tell him when he can!" I had to make Axel see but what was that entailing. "You waited for me to tell you how I felt, Demyx can do the same."

He stopped fidgeting and pulling his arm away. "Ug..." He expressed his frustration. I could tell he was in no mood for this but he had to give in if he didn't want to ruin their relationship. "Why are you always right?" He chuckled to himself. He looked up to the floors above him. "Come on." He said looking to me with a smirk.

What was he planning? "What's the smirk for?" I chuckled awkwardly. I found myself blushing as he held my wrist now. He suddenly pulled and yanked hard as he flew me onto his back. "Axel! What are you doing?" I asked in pain. He started walking up the stairs. "For the love of Fal'Cie, please be careful!" I really didn't want to fall over the edge. It was a long way down.

"You're cute." He announced as he gently bounced me into a more comfortable position. He really was going to carry me. Fine then, burn more sugar. See if I care, but I did. I nuzzled my face into the back of his leather jacket, trying to find my warmth. When I did I felt safe, comfortable, let loose. I felt that barrier melt away and new this is where I truly belonged. In the back of his jacket searching for a warm spot to this cold caring creature.

Author's Quick Note:

Sorry for the late post up. With getting ready for school Monday, I have been extremely filled with my schedule and I'm finding it hard to find time to right. Man think what will happen when I finally get a part time job. Well, thanks for your patience and it's always appreciated. Thanks for the support and reviews as well. ;)


	22. Chapter 22 Harder Better Faster Stronger

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 22

It was Thanksgiving break. It was cold outside and hot inside every place you walked in. It was a time to think about all the happiness and all the shit that happened through out the year. The holidays always got to me, I just figured another holiday was just like any other day.

"Axel!" Reno whinned. He did that a lot. "Please put the wreath on the front door, that's all I'm asking." He told me.

I was never enthusiastic about the few holidays Reno and Rude had been decorating for. By the looks of their decoration collection in the storage closet upstairs, they had been doing this for years.

"Fine." I sighed. I put my chakrams down up against the wall and received the wreath my new dad tossed me.

After Zack mentioned my chakrams I had pleaded for Reno and Rude to have some combat practice with me every now and then. They were more than happy to do it. Reno and Rude were happy because I would know how to use a better weapon than a pocket knife and that this might become an outlet for some of the JENOVA cells that were firing up every now and then. Personally I liked that idea, plus I had an excuse to take my toys off the wall and save them from years of slow decay.

Reno had showed me some fancy moves outside of the combat area. Rude fancied the frontal attacks while Reno specialized in surprise and abrupt maneuvers. Both I seemed to 'master quickly' according to his words. Why wouldn't I though? I'm awesome. Roxas would just laugh at me. All in all I was now just like Marluxia.

Ug... My friends. I forgot, they all had places to go but me. I had no family but the two air heads inside this house. One who seemed to be a silent rock and the other who knew more about my dislikes and likes then I would probably ever figure out. He always told me that it was how I presented myself, that I was just like him when he was young. It made him happy, so that's all I cared for really.

Turns out Roxas was the only one able to stay. His parents of course too, but this was going to be the most awkward family holiday ever. I was always invited to Demyx's for the holidays so I never really got the feeling of enjoying my own home. This was the first year I was going to stay home for all my holidays or my parents were around and actually cared to be with me. It felt weird, but a good weird.

Of course Reno and Rude had to invite the Fair's over and that meant Kairi as well. Joy... now see, this was the real reason I was frustrated with Reno this holiday break. Freaking invite the girl that tried to kill me with her car, yeah! Perfect! "Look, Axel-"

"No, really you don't have to say anything." I breathed heavily. "Zack is looking out for me and its only fair that the now 'family friends'," I mocked with quotation marks, "are invited too since they can't join Aireth's family."

"Yes!" Reno yelled as he struggled with some of the leaf wired decorations. The ball they now made actually made me want to laugh. I smirked and suppressed a few giggles. He gave me a look. "Now who the hell put these away like this!?" I held my hands up in defense. I had in fact never been here for Thanksgiving season. "RUDE!"

A bald head popped up from a few boxes away from us. It was like a fort was pulled around him and his job was to separate the boxes as they were just thrown box in the closet from last year in a random order. Reno lifted the ball of mess so his other could see his failed attempt at packing. His 'really' glare was shining through.

Rude just blushed and scratched his bald head. "Two choices, talk to our son or fix this." He sighed as Rude got up. "Thank you, I can't handle this mess and him at the same time right now."

I was personally shocked those words came out of his mouth right now. "Then by all means let me get out of your silly life then!" I said storming out of the room with the wreath.

"Axel, wait!"

"I got this." Rude said as he followed me into the living room. I undid the latch on the door and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around vigorously.

"I'm just putting the wreath on the door, that's it!" I said staring straight into his piercing eyes. I knew I shouldn't have yelled at either if them. I couldn't tell if he was furious or scared. With his hand on my wrist now I opened the door. It wasn't a hard grip either, something I could easily slip out of if I really wanted to. The cold gave me second thoughts though. It wasn't a hard task either, something I could easily do while keeping my stare contest with my elder.

I shut the door and locked it back. Rude let go of my wrist and sighed as if relief hit him square in the chest. "You know Reno didn't mean it that way."

I looked away now and sighed. "Yeah, he's just frustrated." I mocked. Like he was the only one.

"Hey!" I jumped at the booming alarm. His voice was raised slightly. "Reno loves you more than you understand right now. When you say things like that you work at giving him a heart attack! I for one don't like how you treat my hard working husband that way."

"Then why is everyone hiding things from me!?" I finally snapped in high tones. The past few months everyone has either been growing distant from me or I've been feeling their trust dwindle. I hated it, and it felt like it was eating away at me. I wanted to know what was going on, if I had done something.

Rude just stood there and stared at me. Like I was something ready to pop. I wanted to just scream, but what would I scream. It was frustrating sitting around everyone day by day and thinking something was wrong with me. "What do you mean? We've always been honest with you." He said finally, his face back to his normal blank stare.

I just walked past him, ignoring the stupidity he was laying on me. If Rude wouldn't say anything, Reno definitely would. He's always been honest with me, he'll tell me!

I walked back into the dining room. "Reno." I said calmly. "First, I'm sorry I said that. You work hard to protect me and care for me." I heard Rude's footsteps behind mine.

"It's okay." He sighed while looking up at me and noticed how serious my expression really was. "What is it?" Reno asked sincerely as he put down some stupid decoration he was holding back in the box.

"I feel like everyone is hiding something from, like I've done something wrong." My voice was starting to get a bit shaky as I was deathly afraid he would tell me a lie. "What did I do?" I asked pleading for an appropriate answer.

His eyes grew wider as the words poured from my mouth. He grimaced and looked away from me like I was something grotesque. "Axel, nothing is wrong with you. We've been through this before, after Demyx's party I believe."

"But this is different-"

"No, Axel it's not!" I stepped back as he shouted. He sighed and stood up. He had been sitting there for a while and paused when things would pop. He shook his head when he was finally up. "Axel, how many times do I have to tell you. You are perfect the way you are, your friends aren't against you, and we aren't either." He gestured to Rude and himself when mentioned.

I tried to argue and he grabbed my shoulders and shook lightly. "Just listen to the words coming out of my mouth." Rude took a few steps closer incase he had to intervene. "We aren't lying to you, nobody is."

"But we are hiding something from you." Rude blurted suddenly. He turned to Reno. "We have to tell him something or we will never have his trust again."

There was a short pause as Reno hung his mouth open. We both gradually turned our heads. Reno shook what was just said through his head and glared at his husband when it registered. "What the ever loving fuck, Rude!?"

"I think it's best that he should know what he's feeling is accurate." He deliberately said with his arms crossed.

Reno still had his arms on my shoulders. So I was right? I looked at Reno. "What is he talking about?" Reno didn't ever look back at me.

Rude was being glared daggers at. He was thinking of something to say that would easily calm Reno's chilly demeanour. "Reno and I haven't told you what we know because we are doing it to protect you." Reno breathed silently. "That is all you have to know. You have to trust us-"

"Trust you?" I questioned in disbelief. "Why? You've already hidden something from me for what six months now! What else is there?"

"Axel, just calm down." Reno told sternly.

"No!" I shoved his arms off of me and took a few steps back.

"Rude! I told you he wasn't ready yet!" Reno turned on the one he loved.

Rude shook his head. "You're the one that wants his trust."

"Not like this, not if he has to know we know something and can't tell him!"

"You're being ridiculous! He accepts that he can't know, just let it go." Rude told Reno straight up.

"Me!? You're the one who can never keep his mouth shut. He didn't even have to know about the JENOVA cells, if you had kept your mouth shut that night!" Reno blamed.

I was sitting in one of the dining room chairs just listening to them bicker back and forth. I started feeling extremely stressed again. I hated when my parents fought, any of them. This was my fault once again! If I could just be quiet and not bother people about my pathetic stupid life it would just be better.

Quietly I grabbed my chakrams and slid out the sliding doors to the back yard. Snow... white and pure. I hated it and I wanted to spit. It's like it mocked me and buried me down further inside. My yard work was destroyed by the thing everyone else enjoyed.

I walked past the porch swing and away from the walk way to our shed. There was a fairly large tree trunk that stretched from the ground and this is where I practiced alone.

"The hell am I even doing anymore?" I started talking to myself. I stabbed the tree bark and yanked it out. With each reason I gave a hearty setup at the tree, watching as each peace of bark snipped away from its harbored space. "I've cause nothing but trouble for people. Stupid, pathetic, waste of time, piece of shit... That's all I'll ever be! Why does Roxas even love me!?"

I wailed on the tree like I was being disciplined by one of my foster parents. I snapped and broke down. "Ahhhhh!"

I heard the back sliding door and didn't remove myself from the spot. I knelt down on my knees in the snow. I felt cold as the ground a sat in.

"We're sorry, Axel." I heard Reno whisper as he hugged my back. Rude place a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. "We shouldn't have shouted at each other in front of you."

"It's fine." I sighed.

"I'm sorry that we can't tell you some things, but we're doing it for you." Rude explained. "Reno and I just want what's best for you."

"We promise that when the moment comes we will be here for you and will explain everything that you need to know." Reno squeezed me hard for comfort. It sounded sincere but what does, always ends up empty. "On my life I promise you."

I slowly came back to reality. "Don't do that, what if something happens and I lose you too."

Reno chuckled softly. "Not ever again."

It was Thursday now, Thanksgiving day. The snow had finally let up this week and decided to take a break today. The decorations were finally up and our house really did look festive, outside and in. People in our coldisac would wave through the windows or knock on our door and congratulate us on a job well done. It really did feel good to have something everyone was jealous of.

Reno was busy cooking away in our kitchen. Rude was upstairs on the second floor working on late stuff. Shinra was nice enough to not have its employees in on the holiday weeks so they could spend it with their families but if they were called in they had no choice. Tuesday sucked because of that, some hold up in a store and it was a guy that was wanted for almost a year now from what Rude told me.

Zexion and Demyx was most likely in Radiant Gardens enjoying their week together. I sadly hadn't seen Roxas all week, we both had our end of quarter projects to complete which meant no fooling around. I wasn't going to work on mine today though because of all the prep work we had to do for our three family dinner evening. Marluxia had in fact went with his mother to Larxene's brother's house. Everyone was gone and I only read a few text messages that pertained to them.

It was getting close for the time they all came over and I was looking forward to some company for once. I walked all over the house making sure things were put away, were set out, were nice and tidy. "Have you cleaned the game room?" Reno asked when I did a check sweep of the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah... spotless!" I teased. I smelled something good on the stove top and looked over. Stuffing!

Like Roxas, Reno could cook really well. After Roxas and I learned more about each other, cooking together was fun in seventh period. It was really hard to not show our affections for each other in that class as well, even though they were all Roxas' friends and wouldn't care. It was amazing how no one wanted me as a partner but Roxas would always make me a part of what he did. He showed me how to cook food without burning it, I found myself most nights cooking for myself before but I never cooked anything more than a grilled cheese sandwich or something as easy.

I went to pick off a piece of mush from the black pot and Reno had his back to me so it was perfect timing. "Don't even think about it." He laughed. How the hell? "I know you better than that." He turned around and handed me a chocolate chip cookie. "Now go do something constructive before you eat the entire dinner." He teased back.

I huffed. The door bell rang and I jumped. I turned to Reno. "It's not five yet, is it?"

I watched as Reno looked at his watch and shook his head. "No, it's only two."

"I'll get it."

I started walking towards the living room. Rude descended the stairs and turned to Reno questioning the situation. "Axel, wait here." Reno said as he grabbed my shoulder and handed me to Rude. I just obeyed and stood beside him.

We listened at the bottom of the steps as the door opened. "Tseng, Elena... What are you two here for?!" We heard Reno shout. It was an alarmed but happy one. Rude mouthed 'be quiet and stay here' after he tapped me on the shoulder.

Tseng was their boss but they were friend slash enemies from the conversations I heard about him last month on Halloween night. Elena was a good friend of Rude's and worked along side Tseng, sometimes I thought she liked Tseng by the way she acted. They didn't know that I was their child now, most people they worked with didn't know.

"Hello, Reno." Elena said cheerfully. "Ah, and Rude as well." She was excited to see them both.

Same couldn't be said the same for Reno though. "What could possible be so damn important on my holiday off?" I could tell he was irritated.

"We have an emergency call in." Elena said in a cutesy form.

"Find someone else, it's our day off." Reno scoffed.

Tseng decided to step in now. "Company, Reno?"

"Yes." Rude said before Reno could say something rude to his superior. "So please, once again, we would appreciate it if you found one of the others on our team. I'm sure someone can handle what we do."

"Very well, I'm sure Rufus would like to hear of your two's stubbornness." Tseng threatened.

"Now you listen hear-" Reno began. My thoughts were disturbed by a lingering smell. A burning smell... Oh no.

I quickly ran to the kitchen, being careful not to make any noise while doing so. I know Rude had told me to stay put but I didn't want Reno to come back to burnt dinner. He was already upset as it was. I just hoped that those two wouldn't get in trouble for staying home. I could do this without them if they needed to. I turned off the stove top and quickly got the stuffing to a cooler section. I stirred the mush a couple times and noticed the bottom was completely scorched. I got out a plastic container and saved what I could. I got out the extra package of stuffing mix and quietly started to prep that.

Once that was simmering I returned to where I was suppose to stay. "Fine we'll leave but I better see you first thing tomorrow."

The door slammed shut and I could already feel the steam pour off my Dad. "Where the hell is Axel suppose to go tomorrow night!?"

Rude and Reno came around the corner. Reno looked at me and sighed. Rude explained our situation. "Okay, kido. Here's the deal. We tried and we're really sorry, but tomorrow we have to go on another mission."

"If we can find you somewhere to stay." Reno threw in. He looked up and gave an irksome look to Rude.

Well wasn't this great, the only friend of mine that stayed was... Roxas. Wait, Roxas! "What about the Strifes, I could stay with them?" I asked with twinkling eyes.

Reno turned to Rude. "We couldn't do that?" Rude shrugged his shoulders and his husband side at his silent gesture. "I guess we could ask." He finally gave in. I threw a fist in the air to pronounced my happiness.

"By the way, I saved what I could of your stuffing." Reno's eyes shot open and he ran to the kitchen. "I started a new pot though!" I screamed as he left the living room. Rude and I continued to laugh.

"Okay, kido. Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed." I nodded in agreement and jumped every other step. I was actually really excited to see Roxas. All last week we were having problems scheduling time with the gang because I had to work, so this would be a great time to let loose.

When I reached my room I opened the sliding door closet. I pulled out my single-breasted suit that hung on its respected rack. The outside vest was a muted red with black pants. I slipped on the light gray undershirt first and the struggled with my dark green bowtie. The dark brown shoes looked almost black when they were added to the ensemble. I checked myself in the mirror and noticed a few spikes had fallen down and bounced with the rest of my head movements. It didn't look bad so I left it. It was more toned down then usual.

I didn't see what the big deal was. I thought it was normal for a parent to up and leave their child when work called for it. That was something Reno and Rude never did though. Several times I thought they would lose their jobs but Shinra didn't fire people they killed them. Every time I over heard them mention denying their job for me, I always sat around worrying what the hell I would do if CPS came to our door. I was eighteen next year so nothing would happen if they did disappear on me.

I laid on my bed and gazed at the ceiling, thinking of how lucky I was to be raised by two loving parents, cared by four awesome friends, and loved by one incredible boyfriend.

I was in a dream state, that much is true. Everything had a fuzzy tint to it, not sharp or clear to the eye. It wasn't too fuzzy though, as I could tell where I was and my surroundings were made clear I enjoyed the area around me. I felt a ping of sadness at the same time and this killed the knowledge that I was having a very good dream.

It was the same dream I've had before. I was swinging on a back yard tree swing. It looked old fashion; the rope tied to a strong limb high above and the holes drilled into the wooden board hung onto the knots in the rope.

The person and I conversed in hush tones. Almost inaudible but I had dreamt it over and over so many times that I knew word for word what was spoken. I could never tell who was talking to me because I never looked past the wide range of area covered by trees. It had to be a nice place, the trees were a forest and protected the house I was swinging next to. It wasn't really a house either, more like a mansion. Red and brown bricks with two stories worth and windows that overlooked the ground and the trees.

There was a woman overlooking us from the window. I just let the wind carry me forward and backward. I heard the crunching of a few footsteps behind me and kept real quiet. Suddenly a hand stretched out over my shoulder. It was pale, but something did shine bright on it. A red ruby nestled on a silver band with a dragon design. It was the same ring I wore. This is why I was concerned whenever I misplaced it or found it off my person. It was something I always wore, it was something this person always wore.

"Morning." This person yawned from behind. "How'd you sleep, Axel?"

This person new my name, which made me want to know even more who it was. The voice was so friendly, comforting even. So... familiar. "Okay. You?" I replied kindly.

"Okay too." He chuckled quietly. "You're up early though, something bothering you?" This person knew me well too, like we had been with each other for a long while.

"No." That sad ping returned.

The person went behind me and started to push me. The rope creeked on the branch as it grounded on the limb. I smiled at the noise and small breeze that trailed my face as I rushed back and forth.

"Had breakfast yet?" The older asked. This person seemed to care for me. I needed to know who he was.

For some strange reason I felt frightened to tell why I had not eaten. "He was in the kitchen." Who? Who was in the kitchen, I knew who but my mind wouldn't answer. My heart knew and it was the reason I felt sad right now.

"It's okay, Axel." He reassured. "Why don't we get something to eat together?" He chuckled.

I jumped off the swing and landed perfectly. I could turn to see who it was now. That's all I had to do, turn my head. There was this pressure though, this make shift barrier. Every time I thought to turn around everything became dark.

"Axel-"

I followed the voice till I drifted back to consciousness. There were voices, but my body felt to heavy to move. It slowly became clear to me that there was more noise coming from downstairs. A hand was cradling mine and there was movement by my legs.

"Man, he's a heavy sleeper." Roxas said. It wasn't directed to me though. I kept my eyes closed as I felt to tired to open them. Half asleep, yes way too tired.

The next voice did startle me fully awake though. "Whatever, let's just leave him up here. He's a complete dead beat anyway." The annoying voice of a girl came to my ears. The voice was enough to send me into a rage fit but what she said crossed the line. Roxas beat me to the punch line though.

"Kairi, shut up. He's my friend, I'm not going to just leave him up here." Roxas said squeezing my hand. "Besides, Reno told me to bring him downstairs."

I calmed slightly as I let Roxas do the defending for once. Kairi's voice buzzed around once again. "Why are you even friends with him, I thought you said you were home schooled." She scoffed.

A lie, why would he lie about that? Was she really that intimidating? "I lied." Roxas said plainly.

"Ha!" She scoffed. "I knew it! Oh, Roxy I wouldn't have made fun of you." She cued. It took every ounce of me to not jump off this stupid bed and rip her head off. If she was a friend of Roxas, then I had to respect that though.

"Please, stop calling me that. Only my Mom is aloud to call me that." Roxas said with a small tone of aggravation.

She chuckled innocently. "Whatever. Hey," she said and I heard footsteps approach where Roxas was. She continued sickly, "let's ditch him."

"No, thank you!" He said roughly. "Come on Kairi, why do you hate him so much?" Roxas said sadly. That was something I never wanted to let out. It was a bad side of me that Roxas didn't need to know about. It would scare him off.

"He ruins everything, duh." She replied in a diva fashion. Roxas just sighed and her footsteps walked away. "What filth! Doesn't he ever clean?" Now she was pissing me off. My room may not be the cleanest thing, but I worked hard every weekend to make this house spotless. My allowance showed it, probably more than she could ever make.

"He cleans ever weekend. Give him a break, Ki." Roxas defended again. I loved him so much.

"Look at this junk!" I heard a metallic noise from the other side of the room. It was a sharp shing noise that only the sound of my pocket knife would make. I had left it out on my dresser when I went to change my clothes.

"Please don't touch that piece of 'junk'." I said, making sure the 'junk' was sarcastic. The sound of metal hitting wood sent a evil smirk to my face. When she turned around though, I dropped the smirk and glared at her.

"Axel!" Roxas cheered. I was happy he was enthused about me waking up. "You're awake!"

"I love you." Is what I wanted to say. Roxas made it clear that he didn't want a lot of people knowing about us yet. Not till he told his parents at least. I had already brought it up with mine and they were only too happy.

"Why are you here?" I grunted as I sat up in a sitting position. Roxas let go of my hand and let me adjust to the edge of the bed. I brushed my hair back that fell in front of my face during my sleep.

"Well, Reno asked-" Roxas started to answer.

I laughed kindly. "No, I know why you're here." I said with a smile. I dropped it as I made eye contact with Kairi again. "Why are you here?"

She scoffed. "I was invited, duh." She said with attitude flaring. "I wouldn't even be here if my stupid father decided to watch your back like a two year old."

How dare she say that about her own dad! He risked his life for two complete stranger's son. She was stupid, and she was getting on my nerves quick. Roxas gave me a quick questioning look. "What does she mean by that."

I glared even harder at her now. She gave me a smirk as I was pushed into an imaginary corner. I answered Roxas without losing my stare with her. "Zack Fair has been tracking me when I'm completely alone so that I'm safe from the organization." Roxas' eyes shot open. She thought she had me beat.

"Is that why you two have differences?" Roxas asked another question.

This wasn't true and I decided to leave the subject. I stood up stretching. "Forget it, got it memorized." I started to walk out of the room.

"Tell him why, Axel." Kairi said with the biggest smirk I've seen on her yet. I stopped in the doorway. "Beat up my boyfriend, did we?"

Just shut up, you annoying bitch! I decided to through it back in her face. "Why am I always stuck with the icky jobs?" I sighed and thought of a cutesy way to bring up the subject. "As I remember correctly, you tried to run me over with your car." I said coldly. Roxas gave a shout of confusion. We both ignored him. I turned to Kairi now, daring her to take it a step further.

"You could have killed him." She said furious.

How dare her! "Let's just jump in it then!" I said throwing my hands into the air. "As I remember correctly again, he threw you to the ground and threw a fist in your rosy sickening face!" The insult wasn't necessary, but I was pist now.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"The fuck he was!" Roxas was now holding me back as I stepped closer to her with red filling my face. "He punched you when you were nice enough to meet up with him and walk him home!"

"You're a fucking asshole! I was happy!" She hollered back. I was surprised that neither of our parents were up here yet.

"I'm so flattered! Why don't you call me in twenty years and tell me that same line. You wouldn't be able to if you were still with him, he would have killed you!" I said trying to lounge at her. Roxas was holding me back though. We continued to ignore his comments.

"You ruined my life you fucker! You took him away from me, and your going to take my Dad away too!" She argued.

I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. This wasn't my plan, it wasn't my fault that her boyfriend abused her in the fucking street. "Why do you keep blaming me?! I saved your ass, and this is the thanks I get!?" I tried to avoid giving her anymore insults to fuel her fire. She was still blind after all these months.

"You're a real idiot! I was happy with him!" She screamed. She took a swing at me and I dodged it.

"Why aren't you satisfied with the fact that your parents are happy with you!? At least you have a father and mother that care about your safety." I was shaking now. I just thought about the words that came out of my mouth.

Kairi screamed and gripped her hair in frustration. "You're just depressed that you have nobody that will ever love you like he loved me, that's why you called him on it. I wish he did kill you that day, that way I didn't have to stare at your fat ugly face all night!"

She stormed off and went downstairs. Roxas was breathing heavy and helped me to the floor as I looked like I was about to collapse. "She's being short right now. I'm sorry, I didn't think she would say something like that." He breathed in puffs of air.

I shook my head. "I should have just ignored it. She's right." I put my hands up to my face to block it from anyone who cared to see what was going on.

"Does she know, about your past I mean?" Roxas said as he rubbed circles into my back.

I nodded slowly, to shameful to admit. "She figured it out from Zack. Reno and Rude told a bit of background information so Zack could know what to look out for." I sighed. "Where are our parents?"

"Outside, talking." He answered quickly.

I scoffed. "Of course."

"What happened?" Roxas asked. "I didn't even know she had a boyfriend."

"She's right, I ruin everything-"

"No!" Roxas shouted to me. "I thought I knew her from how she was back then, and I probably would have believed her back then too. Now I... I don't even know what to do about her."

She was hurting my Roxas. Turning him against me now without knowing. That pissed me off alone, but what really bothered me was that she couldn't see it was a bad relationship. It could have escalated to the one I had. "Roxas, you know how I told you about my boyfriend before?"

Roxas sighed. He looked to me and gave me a questioning look. "What about?"

"Her relationship with the guy was the beginning of my relationship with him. It could have escalated and that's why I acted the way I did. I knew what it felt like and I didn't want anything to happen like that to anyone." I stared as Roxas looked into the space of my room.

I got up and closed my pocket knife that was laying on the dresser. "The hell do I care though. She was happy and I took that happiness away."

Roxas stood up after I sat down in my bed again. Before I knew it I was being held by Roxas. He pushed my head into his chest and held it there, the steady beat of his heart was comforting. "Thank you. I would have lost a friend and if you weren't around then I could have got hurt when I met her."

I shook my head. "I ruined what little happiness she had."

"Axel, she was headed down a dark path. Something changed her and I was racking my brain trying to figure it out." He lifted my chin so I would make eye contact. I could really tell he was genuine in his thanks.

"You're welcome." I breathed out. If I made him feel better, then why the hell did I feel like shit.

"Now we can help her turn around, together!" Roxas said a bit more excited. "She's a really good person, Axel. I know the real her." He sounded so hopeful. I was still recovering from my own problems. I knew that with Roxas I could really see the true me. I knew that it was the same with anyone. That was his gift.

I nodded my head and smiled. "I'll try. She has to see it herself first though, that's the only way it'll work." I encouraged.

"Axel, Roxas! Time for dinner!" It was Reno. I figured we should go downstairs so I lead Roxas to the dinning room. I gave him a memorable kiss before we left my room.

When we reached our destination I questioned everyone as they were so happy together. I smiled and looked as Roxas stood near his parents. Cloud nodded his head and I nodded back. It was a secret friendly relationship. I didn't think Roxas knew about our secret pack. Zack and Aireth waved and I smiled back. I glanced at Kairi and she looked away to Roxas and Tifa.

"Okay, feel free to help yourselves. Everything is on the dining room table and grab a glass of wine as well!" Reno said happily.

"Everything smells great, Reno, Rude." Zack commented. He really was like a child inside. Aireth laughed and sent Kairi along with Roxas to go eat.

"Can't include me, Reno does the cooking." Rude mentioned from the side of the room. "And now Axel, I hear." Rude laughed as he looked to me.

"No." I scratched the back of my head and laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, Axel's been taking some pointers from me." Roxas jeered. I stuck my tongue out and everyone laughed at us.

Once everyone grabbed their first servings and wine, apple cider for us under aged kids, Reno raised a glass. "I just want to say thank you for great friendships and helping hands. We," he gestured to Rude and I who stood behind him, "wouldn't be where we are today without you guys. We would have other friends and their family here to thank as well but they had plans. So to those who could come, thanks." He looked to Rude and I. "Missing anything?" He asked in a whisper.

Rude and I laughed awkwardly and shook our heads. "Cheers!" The tinking of glassware filled them room and I looked at Roxas and smiled. I would say my thanks later. With various cheers and agreements we drank. Roxas and I sat on the living room floor and Kairi walked up and sat next to us. The parents drifted off into the kitchen and dining room, leaving us to converse.

"What's the deal with you two?" Kairi asked suddenly. She finished sipping her ice tea. "You two just met, didn't you?"

I raised an eyebrow and took a look at Roxas. He was in the middle of chewing so I answered for him. "Roxas and I ran into each other in school."

"Haha!" Roxas scoffed. I smirked and look down at my food. "Please, you were a total jerk." I could tell he was teasing.

"For a jerk he seems really, close." I noticed that my hand was laying on his out of pure instinct. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. I could tell she had feelings for him. I looked away as she glared at our hands. Roxas removed his hand and I frowned at the sudden lose of warmth.

"Well, turns out the jerk in him won me over. The neighbor in our apartment, who's also his friend," he pointed to me. I was glad he included me, made me feel like he still wanted me to know he cared. I listened to him finish his thought, "helped me understand a group of people."

"If it's not your group of people then why do you hang out with them?" She was picking at the food on her plate with her fork. I was like seeing myself through a mirror.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He smiled at me. "They were very supportive of each other, and I guess I just wanted some of that." He looked up from his plate of food. "You know why." He reminded Kairi.

"Yeah, I would too."

I clenched my fork in my hand at that thought. If that man ever thought of even looking at Roxas again, I would pour acid in his eyes! I noticed Roxas stare upon me. I looked up. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I chuckled. He was getting cute and it took me every ounce of control not to kiss him quickly on the lips. For Kairi's sake, I didn't.

Roxas finally looked away and down at his food. When he blushed I looked away too. Kairi was still picking at her food. I felt bad that she was in my situation. I had support, maybe she was just jealous that she didn't have what I did; a supportive lifestyle.

"Kairi," I said finally. She looked up and glared slightly but still listening. I sucked up my pride and gave up, "Roxas is still a good friend to you." She looked away now and Roxas was the one listening. "Even though you ran me over with your car," she flinched, "I'm still here for you too."

The fork dropped from her hand and silently fell onto the carpet. "What?" She mouthed.

"My family and friends are supportive people, but only after they except what was wrong to begin with." I breathed and looked into her eyes. "Your parents support you along with anyone I know as long as you accept what happened to yourself."

She closed her mouth and started to cry. "I can't take any of it though." She said wiping the tears away. Roxas now scooted over to her and comforted her.

"My friend, an annoying singing blond once told me," Roxas chuckled at my small joke about Demyx, "that in order to start excepting support, you have to understand and accept what you've done wrong." I said, waving away her poor excuse.

Her make up was smearing and her sleeves were now black with mascara. I really did hate make up, I wish these tattoos would come of too, I didn't like them. I could tell she was thinking about what I said. She would open her mouth and then close it.

"You're right." She finally spoke. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I finally gotten through to her. "I'm so sorry, and I'm sorry about blaming you. The one to blame was him not you, you're right. He was just hurting me and I was totally oblivious to all of it." She melted down. She was now just a pile of goop, pitiful really. I felt bad but a bit better because she could finally stop holding a grudge against me. I don't think I could take another concussion.

Roxas just handed her tissues that he reached off of the living room table. Laughter could be heard in the other rooms. I was a shame really how her parents could be having a gay old time when their own daughter obviously felt like shit.

My food was cold now and I'm sure her's was as well. I picked up her plate and spoke nicely as Roxas questioned my act. "I'll heat this up for you." I answered their quiet questions.

"What about you?" She asked. I thought I had gotten away with nobody noticing that I hadn't eaten either.

Roxas' plate was empty so I picked that up as well. "It's fine, I've eaten cold food before." I teased to her. I turned to Roxas and asked him. "Is there anything else you want?"

He shook his head. I nodded to let him know I understood and walked to the kitchen silently. All the adults were to wrapped up in their own festive feelings to question my doings.

When I returned with her food she looked up to me. "Thank you for that." She reached for the plate and I handed it to her without hesitation. She must have been very hungry as she acted like she hadn't eaten for days. Probably for the same reasons I acted hungry but refused to eat my own food. Speaking of which I looked down at my own. I thought about it and questioned if I was really hungry or not.

"Axel, you should eat." Roxas urged as he saw me eye my food with grotesque. I picked it up and sighed, my intentions were to reheat it but... this whole situation was making me want the turkey, green beans, mash potatoes, corn, cranberry sauce, and stuffing less and less.

I nodded and walked off with my plate, making sure to pick up my plastic cup to refill with sweet tea. "Axel," I heard a much friendlier tone come from Kairi's mouth. I didn't turn around but stopped to let her know I was still listening. She breathed a gasp of air, trying to calm herself down from the tears and continued, "I'm truly sorry for that day. The car I mean, you didn't deserve that. You haven't deserved most things I've said to you either."

I scoffed at that. Man... girls could talk and lose track of what they were trying to say faster than I could. I still kept my direction, never looked to her or acknowledge I heard her.

I had once gotten an apology from Marluxia. It was a good two months ago... I was hoping memories didn't start veering their ugly heads. He didn't need to feel like a total looser any more. He got the girl, he had his friends, and he still had me... Well, I had him from the way the story was told. I questioned it but let it go telling him something he said he would never forget.

I laughed playfully. I turned around and gave the two people I cared about a flashing smile. "I will forgive you when I know I can't go any further in this life." With that I turned and walked away. Kairi was in a much happier mood after that. We would still have our differences and she would briefly go back to her own way but for Roxas' sake we both played it cool. I think I understood what Roxas meant, this woman was genuinely nice. She had her father's charm and her mother's caring. That's all she ever really needed.

I went to the kitchen and dumped my plate in the trash quietly. I didn't want to eat after all, if anything I actually felt like puking. I set my cup on the bathroom counter once I got in there. Taking a few breaths I calmed myself. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face a couple times. The third time of doing this I looked in the mirror and jumped.

A glaring frowning leaning blond was staring at my from the bathroom doorway. "Roxas, oh thank Fal'Cie!" His demeanour didn't change towards me though. Usually we'd laugh at something like this but not now. I knew he was looking at me like that for a reason. "What's up?" I asked grabbing the hand towel hanging from the rack.

"Oh nothing," he said standing straight now. He walked a couple steps in and kept his look as he continued, "just that I found a plate full of food in the trash can when I threw our plates away." He said with more harshness.

I chuckled lightly and dried my face off. "Come now, Roxy."

"Don't 'come now, Roxy' me!" He pulled the cloth from my hands and the friction burned my hands. He started to pull at my hands. "You need to eat." He whined.

"I do not! I'm fine." I laughed off. I knew that if I was going to be forced to eat I wasn't going to keep it in my stomach for very long. I pulled back on my arms and a loud pop could be heard from anyone in the laundry room next door to us if anyone was in there. "Ow..." I said plainly. Roxas stopped pulling and we just stared at my elbow. I even felt it out of place. I was use to this pain though, all I had to do was pop it back into place. He on the other hand turned from a demanding devil to a sympathetic angel.

"I am so sorry." He said quickly. He started to grab at it and look at it to see if he could fix it. He had a natural aura of pitty, sorry, and worry all in one orb. I just pulled his hands off of my arm and laughed. I grabbed his shoulder and he emedietly had calm look about him. With a bit of force directed to my arm and pressure in the elbow another loud pop concluded. Roxas and I both cringed at the noise and noises that followed. The grinding ligament and cartilage that meant everything was loose and falling back into place.

"It all cool." I laughed as Roxas looked down.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." I argued back. "Come here, you." I said playfully aggressively. I pulled him into a hug and closed the door. He hugged me back and looked up smiling sadly. "Damn I missed this face." I said cupping the side of his face in my hand.

He stood on his tippy toes and kissed me full on the lips. I pushed into the kiss a little to roughly out of my excitement and he landed flat footed on the ground. "I missed you too." He laughed as we paused for air.

I let him have the dominate side for a bit. His tongue collided with mine and went around my teeth in every direction. His hands still hugged me but mine slide a bit lower than Roxas was use to. Just my finger tips slide down into the back of his pants. He laughed and I stopped kissing him. "You have to be kidding me." I laughed back. "This makes you laugh?" I wiggled my fingers a bit more, receiving a fitfull laughter from my blond.

"Yes." He doubled over and leaned into me. He couldn't contain his laughter as I had him begging for me to stop.

Once I did I let him stay on me for a while. "How would you feel if I asked you to tell Kairi about us?"

"What?" He looked up and his expression was a puzzled one.

"I don't want her to be hurt later."

"Oh... Well, I guess I could. Just give me some time so we don't confuse her anymore than she is."

"Not too long, better to give all the bad news in one blow." I pressured a bit more. "It would be better to hear it from you since she likes you a lot."

"Really?" Why was that a bit too happily expressed.

"Roxas?"

"Oh, no." He said quickly. "It's just that I had a pretty big crush on her before I moved, even a little after too." I relaxed a bit in my head.

I kissed him on the forehead and hummed into it too. "I love you."

"I love you too, Axel." It was not to quick but not hesitant either. It was sincere and that's all I needed.

"Hey, we should go back out there. You know, before it seems awkward."

"Well, if someone told his parents." I teased.

"Well, if someone ate their food instead of throwing it in the trash." He teased back.

I opened the door and let him go first. I grabbed my tea as I shut the light off. It was a great moment.

It was late and the evening festivities were just about done. Roxas and I answered a few texts from our gang when they wished us a happy Thanksgiving. I briefly wondered if Zexion told Demyx about his heart condition yet. Surely the block head has noticed by now. I then thought about Marluxia and Larxene. Hopefully their mothers bounded well and they all got along well with her family. They would be back soon, and we could all hang out for my Saturday choice.

"Thank you guys again for the meal!" Kairi said happily to my parents. They bowed back politely and turned to Zack and Aireth.

"If their is anything we can do-" Rude began.

Zack interrupted by raising a hand to silence them. "Please, we'll be okay... it's you two I'm worried about. Please, take it easy." He then turned to me and Aireth beat him to his next sentence.

"We'll both be looking out for you, okay?" She said with a big smile and a wink. She took her daughter's hand and walked to their car.

"Zack," Cloud said from behind me, "if you run into any problems let me know. I'm sure I can work something out." I assumed he was talking about work. I knew Zack was taking out a lot of work time to be out when I was. Roxas' father and mother both worked together to run their delivery service now, so they probably owned a far bit of munny. Not that any of that mattered to me, I had my own job and allowance. It was always enough for me and I never complained about the amount. I was always spending on others anyway.

The door shut and Reno sighed. He scratched his head. "Cloud, Tifa," he began as he turned to face them. I had totally forgot they had work tomorrow. He continued when Cloud and Tifa grabbed their coats, "I hate to push favors but we need one and quick."

"Go on." Cloud asked tired. He didn't put much effort into caring as it was late at night and he was wanting to go home now. I really think fifth district bothered him. Tifa noticed this as well and eye balled him.

Rude took over, noticing the slight hesitation in Reno. "Reno and I were called for tomorrow, and seeing how none of Axel's friends are in town we-"

"We'll take him!" Tifa said happily. Reno looked shocked and stared. I found myself in the same happy shocked face. Rude was just stunned that he was interrupted. Normally his stern facade never had anyone in a cheery mood. This woman was a fine jewel and Cloud was lucky to have her in my book. I didn't say that though, she was his wife. Roxas smiled happily at me. I looked childish but I was crying tears of joy inside.

"You sure!" Reno asked, still in a shocked state. "I mean, we would hate to impose."

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." She waved off his comment. With this we shared a laugh or two and continued on our marry ways.

Author's Quick Note:

SORRY! School has started and I'm taking advanced classes. So if posts are weeks apart, don't mind me. THANKS amazing salmon for the reviews and any one else who keeps reading. Love you guys! ;)


	23. Chapter 23 Wired Life

Who Do You Think You're Fooling

Chapter 23

Author's Quick Note: IF YOU COULD READ THE BOTTOM NOTE I WOULD BE MORE THAN GREATFUL TO YOU. ;)

So Fal'Cie forbid a normal day with my family. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed hanging out with Marluxia and Lightening. It was fun to see how those two handled the holidays together, but my family was all about the holidays.

Agrias, my mother was one of everyone's favorites. Of course, after she got rid of our father she had to find some hobby, so why not open a Martial Arts school? I was skilled in a number of activities, that is until I joined the cheer team. My father wasn't a great guy but those were just my Mother's opinion. She loved the holidays though, which is why she was everyone's favorite. She host the parties, went to parties, a respectable woman, respected everyone, never cast her children aside, her children never cast her aside. We were the perfect family and the holidays showed it. Happy, gay, festive, romantic... did I mention happy?

We stayed at Balthier Heiral's, my brother's name, and I always loved coming here. They lived so far down Traverse Town in the back streets were all the apartments were. It was the most festive patio you could find, no one could miss it and Marluxia said he could spot it a mile away. Of course, he was looking for it five miles away. Well, my brother had a knack for glaring off his riches. He was the part owner of a good old fancy casino, owned part of the betting tables actually. He never wanted to move out of an apartment though, didn't want to show off his money bad enough to get a bullet through the old brain.

My Mother didn't mind as long as he didn't drink, smoke, drug himself... yet between my brother and I; sibling secrets, he drank a beer occasionally when work was bad, smoked at least once a week when he felt tired from the beer, and never touched any drugs. We would tease our mom with the drug bit though, sniffing cocaine there, smoke some pot here. It was all good fun... I just wish that stuff was contained inside the family.

"Marluxia and Lightenin' are part of the family now, they should get a feel for how we act!" Balthier pestered from the kitchen. The kitchen had a walk way into it, but looked out into the living room through the bar.

"I think it's a hoot and a holler." Marluxia laughed. His mom didn't show the same signs and I would have guessed she was not amused if not for the slight curl of the lip from there conversing. My Mother showed the same sign when she didn't want to laugh but thought the situation was funny as hell.

There were two couches. One set up against the wall and when you looked left on it you saw the bar, look right you saw the other couch and a great view of all the traffic. The other couch was to the left of the patio sliding doors, where it looked directly into the kitchen and was a roll out bed. Marluxia and I sat side by side on the black couch, facing my brother as I flipped Marluxia off. My Mother glared at my action from the blue couch while Marly's mom laughed out loud.

"Don't encourage her, Lightening!" Agrias said shaking her head.

"Oh Ma', we're just having a bit o' fun." Balthier brushed off.

"Vidina, finally went to sleep." Came a sweet and innocent voice from the hallway. A second later Alma Heiral, the lovely blond wife of my brother waltzed in. By her fancy night dress you could tell they were really well off.

There is a very good reason for why her and my brother's last name does not have any similarity to mine. My legal birth father Delita Heiral, had this last name and while my brother who is now eight years older than me, was born before my Mother divorced our father. He kept his last name.

I on the other hand did not have the name, as I was born a few months before my birth. I was left with the Oaks title and to be perfectly honest it flowed well with my name. Larxene Oaks or Larxene Heiral? I like the name I have now better. The whole situation is a mess and I am glad that I didn't have to worry about it.

"Oh good... I was hoping we were too much of a disturbance for her." Mother tells her.

"Please, Agrias. You and your family are never a disturbance here."

Lightening spoke next. "Thank you for having us as well, I know how cramped it can be here "

"Nonsense Lightenin', even if my lil' sis isn' apart o' yours, you guys are welcome anyway."

"That is a good point though, Dear." Alma's voice crept up from behind her husband. "Why don't we just get a bigger place? With my paycheck alone, we can afford it."

Did I mention that Alma was a well known respected pole dancer at his casino? Anyway, no one even thought to touch her and she seemed to like that idea. Plus my brother hired a few extra security guards around her stage so she was protected double time.

"It's not a bad idea, Balthier." My Mother chimed in.

"I don't know, I like small places." Marluxia announced.

I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing, just let me pick the place when we live together." I chuckled sarcastically. The arm around my shoulder gave a tight squeeze and released the tension.

His mother laughed again and mine shook her head again in amusement. "Something wrong with our house, Son?"

Marluxia blushed in embarrassment and laughed it off. "Nothing, Ma'am."

I was use to these titles and therefore never questioned them the entire week. Balthier and Alma on the other hand, had questioned my Mother and I when those two weren't in the room.

The first night was full of surprises. "So, why doesn't she call him by his name?" Alma asked in a polite manner. Balthier tore the attention from his child at this.

"Well," Mother began. I finished for her as I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Marluxia's dad left when he was just eight years old, kind of like you."

Balthier automatically had the face of empathy and decided to nod along. I continued before Mother could continue. Alma was sitting next to her husband and helping with the baby. My boyfriend and his mom were talking and admiring the view from the patio.

"Except, she tells him he died. We know the truth though, he left and we think we know why."

"Harsh yo..." Balthier exclaimed. "Why won't his ma' tell him the truth?"

"We're not sure, bro." I thought about telling him the long about way. Then I feared that a path to Axel could be formed, so I didn't. "To save me time, let's just say his dad was a good person and a bad thing happened.

"Soldier?" He asked with a stern and direct face. When I nodded he sighed. "That still no right to force your son to call you by a military title!"

How he guessed it, I will never know. My brother always had a knack for this stuff. Could read any face like a book, guess that's why he owns part of a casino.

"Balthier!" Alma interjected with harshness.

"It's alright Balthier. Alma," Mother turned to her quickly and my Mother continued, "you have to understand that my daughter's friends don't have the cleanest of history. She has been kind enough to tell me some of the minor details and we are counting you as family now."

"You have my trust, as always Agrias."

I took a deep breath and released. I new I had only little precious time to converse and I didn't need to carry on with the little details. "Marluxia's father was a first class Soldier."

"JENOVA cells!" Balthier exclaimed in high tones.

"Shh!" We both hushed at him. The noise startled Vidina and she started to cry.

"Carry on, Agrias, Larxene. You have little time. Balthier can fill me in later."

"Sure, sure." He casually reassured her as she walked off to put her child to bed. He turned to us. "Go on!" He said, now that we had his full attention.

I spoke a bit quickly for fear that I would be interrupted. "He was the one who helped place bombs inside the Shinra Reactors."

"No!" He said amused but in shushed tones. "You' pullin' a good leg here Lar-Lar."

"He wasn't caught, but had to go into hiding after that. Lightening told Marly that he died to protect him and won't let him bring the subject to the light."

"Cruel yo..." He sighed and leaned back, taking the shock in. He glanced up to Mother. "If you lied about dad I wouldn' even let you in my apartment." Our mom gave her son a filthy look and sighed. My brother lit up again. "Wait! That means kids got JENOVA cells too!"

"No!" I said quickly. "His mom has the cancellation genes." I said quickly.

"Thought he had a cuz?"

"Does." Mother interjected.

"Cruel yo..." Balthier repeated. I bet my brother was thinking all sorts of things. He was absolutely crazy if he thought he would get more out of me though. "Tell me more, sis... I don' get it."

I shook my head. "That's all I told Mother, that's all you need to know."

He snapped his fingers in frustration. "Really killin' me hear, sis." He scoffed.

"Larx-" I snapped out of my dying dream and saw several pairs of eyes wondering on me. "You okay?" My boyfriend asks me with deepest concern.

"Huh?" I ask staring at him now. "Oh, yeah! Duh!"

Balthier smirked as he walked out of the kitchen to leave Alma with the rest of the dishes. It wasn't much as my brother took care of most of it. He walked around the bar and pulled out a stool. "So, what the plan tomorrow?"

"Well," Lightening turned to Marluxia and sighed, "as much as I hate to do it, I have no choice. I have to leave for work so I guess I'll pack tonight and give you all the slip."

Alma laughed from the kitchen. "That's an odd way to put it." A few clanks were heard before she spoke again. "Come now, Lightening. Can't you just yell at them and tell them to back off or something?"

Lightening shook her head and Mother laughed to get rid of the cloud that hug over us all. "It might work for you, Alma, but Shinra is serious business. They have a zero tolerance for kicking back."

"Ha!" Lightening laughed. "Tell that to Reno and Rude."

Marluxia and I both gave her a sudden glare. Alma called from the kitchen. "Reno and Rude?"

"No one." Agrias replied quickly. "Just a couple of friends from her office."

"Different branch actually." Lightening said in a whisper to Agrias. Mother just cocked her head and smiled.

Balthier on the other hand was coming on to something. "Reno..." He scratched his neck and sighed. "Now I know I' heard that name before." He choked the thought down.

I changed the subject quickly, afraid anything would jog his memory. I could tell by Marluxia's big wide yes that he was afraid as well. If he did know who Reno was, there was sure to be a perfect trail to Axel. "So, is Marluxia going to stay here?" I batted my eyes at his mother hoping to win her over.

She smirked and scoffed. "You're too cute." She sarcastically said. "I would hate to impose, but would you mind?" She asked to Alma as she was now drying her hands off on her apron.

"For the love of Fal'Cie, Lightening, is that even a question." She put her hands on her hips and bent over a little in irritation.

Balthier laughed. "We love the little tike."

"Thanks!" Marluxia said sarcastically. He really hated being compared to a child.

It was three hours later when we watched Lightening pass through the doors. "I do hope she's safe on her way." Alma said shyly.

"Please," Marly said coldly, "she can handle herself. She beats me in most of my training." He laughed.

"Marluxia, you do know what kind of work she does, yes?" Mother asked him sternly.

He simple squinted his eyes and shrugged off the feeling. "Yeah, I mean it's life threatening but she doesn't seem to mind." He paused and sighed. "She wouldn't had joined otherwise." He face looked somber and he was sulking in his mind now.

"Alma I say it's time to retire, what do you think?" Balthier asked his tall blond and delicate wife. After reserving a nod and yawn he yawned as well and turned to us. "Pleasant dreams to all and hope to see all tomorrow's morning."

A sweet small laugh was heard from Alma as she grabbed onto her husband's arm. With a small turn of her head she said 'good night' and we failed to see either of them till the next morning. My brother had a strange way of saying things but I figured his dialect changed after the seven years he's lived here.

We heard a bedroom door shut and Agrias turned to us

'tikes'. The thought made me laugh. "Have fun you two. Oh," she turned around and gave us both giant hugs before retiring herself, "happy Thanksgiving yet again."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mom." Marluxia said happily. I could tell that he loved the fact he was aloud to call her Mom, not Ma'am and that he felt open around my family. It made me feel good to know he had somewhere to go if things went sour.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mother." I said just as happy.

She nodded and sighed. She turned and we failed to see her till the next morning as well. A click sounded from her bedroom door lock and I sighed.

"Want to go to bed too?" I asked teasingly. All these nights, Marluxia and I were made to sleep in the living room because our mom's each took the spares.

He looked at me and than back at the ground. "I don't know."

"Well, why don't we talk about it in the bedroom." I said suggestingly as I stood up and brushed myself off.

He shook his head. "No, you go ahead. I'll be there in a second."

I placed my hands on my hips. "Come on." I whispered into his ear. I got a teasing shiver out of him and he laughed playfully.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he jabbed me in the side with a finger. It tickled and I snorted. "Seriously though, I just want to think about this."

I stood in front of him in my blue sweater, a ripped pair of light blue jeans, and a pair of slippers. "Up you go." I pulled him into a standing position. The fact that he let me drag him around and onto the bed let me know that he really cared about telling me. That or he was really tired.

He laid on the bed and watched me as I quickly got undressed and put some pjs on. I looked to the slug laying on the bed and laughed to myself. "What is your deal? You're away from all the mess, all week I've been feeling it off of you. It's like something is eating away at you, why won't you tell me? For Fal'Cie sake Marly, yell at me for all I care."

He just smiled at me. "I'm afraid." Was all he said.

"Oh..." I said off to the side. I sighed and smiled half hazardous... "Of what?" I tried to coach out of him.

He rolled over on his side and looked at a closed and curtain drawn window. "Of everything." He said. I didn't believe it, as it wasn't in the same tone as his first confession.

I walked over to the door and snapped it to. "No you don't." I laughed as I leaped onto the bed. I laughed as I crawled over to him and rolled him over. My face dropped instantly.

"Marluxia..." He had tears streaming down his face. He never cried, at least not in front of people. He only cried if it was for someone he cared about. "Baby, stop this. Please, what's wrong?" I said wiping some tears away.

He sighed and laid back on his back. "I'm afraid of myself." He sniffed and made an aggravated noise. "Okay, I'm just afraid."

"Well, I think you're brave." I said kissing his lips. He tried to kiss back but I moved to his feet. I took one loafer off and a sock and while massaging his foot he scoffed.

"No, don't. I'm not-"

I interrupted while removing the other shoe. "Yes, you are. You're brave and smart." I massaged that foot too.

I put a foot down as he tried to argue. "You don't understand though, I-"

I slide off his light blue short-sleeved shirt and left a trail of kisses up from his naval to his lips. All the while I received pleads to stops and soft moans. With each kiss on the lips I left a compliment. "You're protective."A pause. "Helpful." Yet another pause to kiss. "Cute." Another kiss. "Loveable."

He placed two hands behind my head and kissed back. I got him so fed up with not getting to kiss back and not being able to talk that I got him to react. It was a good reaction though. "That's more like my Marly." I teased. He laughed, but in a way that was like 'yeah right, no it's not.'

He rolled me over to my side of the bed while going with. I smirked and went to grab his waist. His knees were beside mine and I wanted to continue our make out. I could still see a bit of pain written on his face. Was he that serious? I was giving him an advantage over me and he, well he was being a perfect gentlemen.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them next to my head. It was a soft grip, nothing that scared me. We both were breathing heavy and we stared into each other's eyes. There was no shred of any sign he was a son of a JENOVA offspring.

"Listen to me, Larx."

I playfully smirked up at him and tried to wiggle free. I didn't want to be serious until he jolted my arms a bit to get my attention.

"Listen to me, please. You say these things about me, but think about-"

"Marly, you are those things." I laughed kindly. "You're making a big deal out of noth-"

"Larxene, what if there is a moment where I failed, or I can't protect you!? What if I make the most stupidest mistake because I was a coward!?" He announced. "It would be my fault if I lost you, I'm afraid that..." He hung his head in shame and my face dropped. His grip loosened and his hair fell on my face, it smelled so sweet and comforting. How could someone so smart be so dumb. He sighed. "I'm afraid that something that's apart of me leads me down a path where everyone dies, where I kill you because I'm too stupid to see what I have."

I pushed his hands off of mine and grabbed a hold of his wrists. Using his weight against him, I pushed him off and rolled him back onto his own side. "Now you listen to me-"

He stared wide eyed and struggled. He didn't want to hurt me so he let me take control of the situation. "Larx, please, stop feeding me lies-"

"They aren't lies!" I said breaking down. I feel on top of him and yelled the words in his ears. "This is what's going to kill me, don't you see that!? Seeing you like this and know that whatever I say that's true will never get through to you." I wailed into his collar bone.

We sat there for a few good minutes as he let me cry on him. He didn't make any move till after I cried for a while. Slowly his arms started to raise and wrap themselves around my back. "Am I really being that stupid?" He asked teasingly.

I nodded my head vigorously. "You're so blind to the good in you. You're father left you for doing something good for everyone else and all you think about is why he chose everyone over you." It seemed logical and for having so much time to think it through clearly, it made sense why he never saw the good in him. He breathed heavily and gripped me tighter. "Don't you see, he had to leave to protect you! He choose to do it because he wanted you to be safe! He didn't care about anyone else. He and Lightening cared about you, like Cloud and Tifa cared about Roxas, like Reno and Rude care about Axel, like Axel cares about Zexion, like Snow and Serah care about Demyx and Axel and you, like Mother cares about Balthier and I," I took a deep breath and shivered. I pounded heavily on his chest with every syllable afterwards. "Like. I. Care. About. You!" I continued to cry.

He started to rock me like a father or mother does to a child and nursed me back to a regular steady breath. "I love you, so I'll try to understand you."

"Thank you." I laughed. "That's all I wanted."

He pushed me back a ways and I sighed at the loss of comfort. I cocked my head and laughed childishly. He started to laugh to. "I hope you still love me." He smiled. "I'm sorry," he hung his head again, "I don't understand why I hadn't seen it before?"

"Because, you love me so much." I laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. "And by the way," I said as I climbed off his legs and slide underneath the covers on my side, "I love you more than you love me." It was a joke and I was glad he took it that way.

"Whatever." He laughed. "I just put on the tears show for you, darling." He teased. He didn't see me roll my eyes. I heard the scratching of hair. "So, uh... You still want to make out."

I followed my answer with a wonderful high screeched laughter. "Nope, you missed your chance."

"Come on now." He whined. He sighed and reached past me, turning off my lamp light. "Thank you, and happy Thanksgiving night light." With that he gave me a quick peck on the check and circled himself around my back and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe, secure, secret. A treasure safe guarded from the greedy people of this world.

"You're welcome, Marly. Happy Thanksgiving too, my pink rose." That left a smile on our faces and with his small chuckle I fell fast asleep, pacing my breathes with his now steady heart.

Quick Author's Note:

Hey guys! I know it's been long, thanks for your patience. Actually next chapter is going places so don't miss out. Also, I recently found a pretty awesome Forum Role Play called" Key Master Academy "by YoungChaos. By the looks of it, anyone is welcome to join just make sure you follow the rules they set and it looks fairly new. Kind of boring with just two people so if you want to write along side a cool writer called YoungChaos and a lame writer like me, ;P, come join in. I'm having fun in my first Role Play, that's for sure. Anyway, thanks for the support, reviews, and amazing critiques and I will be looking forward to some feedback. Till then, auf wiedesehen.


End file.
